Un coup de tonnerre
by frenchbobcat
Summary: Veronica est étudiante en droit à Columbia à New York, l'histoire prend place un an environ avant le film. D'anciennes connaissances de Neptune High vont être amenées à se croiser un peu plus tôt que prévu. Un simple insecte va-t-il changer la vie de Veronica ? Lilly, même après sa mort, jouera le catalyseur. Largement inspiré du film mais AU.
1. Les gens changent-ils vraiment ?

Bienvenue à tous ! J'ai commencé cette fic il y a plusieurs mois maintenant et alors que je travaille sur la fin, j'ai décidé d'entreprendre la réécriture de certains chapitres qui comportaient des coquilles, des fautes ou tout simplement des tournures de phrases qui ne me plaisaient pas.

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les gens changent-ils vraiment ?**

 _Veronica était allongée sur un lit, vêtue d'une salopette bleue pastel et d'un débardeur rose pâle, un livre de chimie sur les cuisses. Un bruit sec la fit sursauter._

 _\- Raté !_

 _\- Lilly ? demanda Veronica._

 _\- Rien, juste un cafard. lui répondit l'autre blonde._

 _\- Il a le droit de vivre._

 _\- Veronica Mars, serais-tu devenue soudainement avocate des cafards de Neptune ?_

 _Sans faire de bruit, Lilly s'agenouilla sur le tapis et saisit la bestiole dans ses mains. Elle se releva et vint s'allonger à côté de sa meilleure amie, toujours absorbée par son devoir sur son lit. Discrètement, elle déposa le cafard sur le short de la salopette de Veronica. Le sourire ingénu, Lilly appuya sa tête sur son bras, ferma les yeux et patienta. Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde se mit à hurler, tombant du lit en effectuant un geste brusque, emportant avec elle le livre, une copie et le thé refroidissant sur la table basse._

 _\- Saleté de bestiole, une heure de travail perdue !_

 _Veronica en colère, saisit une tong au sol et l'insecte fut sauvagement abattu._

 _La deuxième blonde forte de son succès, ne put s'empêcher :_

 _-Veronica Mars exterminatrice de cafards !_

-fin du flashback-

* * *

\- Raté !

La foule s'amassait aux alentours du stade, des enfants couraient suivis par des parents anxieux de les perdre. Les hauts-parleurs crachaient des commentaires stridents. Des odeurs de popcorn et de hot dog se mêlaient étrangement à ce souvenir. Secouant la tête et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Veronica fit une deuxième tentative.

Un homme brun et grand aux épaules carrées poussé par le flux des spectateurs entrant par une des portes du stade vint percuter une jeune femme figée dans l'espace les yeux rivés vers le sol. D'abord surpris, il était prêt à s'excuser mais reconnaissant ce visage :

\- Veronica Mars ? Exterminatrice des cafards de New York ?

La blonde releva la tête, d'abord surprise, elle répondit :

\- Après en avoir suffisamment exterminés à Neptune, j'ai décidé de changer d'air.

\- Pas tous, je crois que mes parents ont échappé à tes griffes.

\- Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Casey Gant, ravie de te revoir... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Luke, il joue ce soir , c'est l'un de ses derniers matchs pour les Mets, il a décidé de raccrocher ses gants ou plutôt sa batte. Je suis venu le soutenir.

\- Luke, Luke Hadelman ?

\- Go pirates !

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il jouait ici.

\- Tu n'as pas gardé de lien avec Neptune High ?

\- Très peu, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Mac et Wallace ?

\- Vaguement, on ne naviguait pas dans les mêmes cercles.

\- 09er un jour, 09 toujours !

\- Ah le bon vieux temps !

Perdue dans ses pensées et ne sachant quoi faire de cette dernière réplique, Veronica n'entendit pas son père arrivé.

\- Casey Gant

\- M. Mars, dirent les deux hommes en se serrant la main.

\- Comment se porte Gant publishing ces jours ?

\- Plutôt bien, beaucoup d'heures de travail, de déplacements, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je suis vraiment heureux de ce que je fais.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils sont à San Diego et pour ma part je reste à LA, je leur verse une rente tous les mois et ils me laissent gérer l'entreprise comme je l'entends. Veronica, on devrait rester en contact, je reste une semaine, voici ma carte appelle-moi... Un diner ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- By, allez Dodgers !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton t-shirt, répondit-elle amusée.

\- Chut ! Le t-shirt c'est pour Luke, mais mon cœur reste à LA, appelle-moi, mime-t-il avec un geste de sa main à son oreille en disparaissant dans la foule.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, tu devrais l'appeler.

Estomaquée, Veronica regarda fixement son père, avant de répliquer :

\- Y aurait-il quelque chose dans l'eau de New-York ou mon père essaierait-il de me pousser dans les bras du plus grand coureur de jupon de LA ?

\- Chérie, il aime les Dodgers, et les gens changent ...

Bras dessus, bras dessous, père et fille se dirigèrent vers les gradins en empruntant les escaliers.

VVO : Les gens changent-ils vraiment ? Peut-on réellement changer ? La réponse semble facile ...

Ai-je changé ?

Je ne suis plus tout à fait la même, plus sage, plus mature, plus réfléchie, plus studieuse, plus sûre, plus sereine, plus à l'écoute, plus mesurée, plus orientée, plus fiable ...

Alors oui, j'ai un peu changé. Il y a quelques années, une professeur m'a dit de ne jamais utiliser "un peu" dans une copie, ne cherche pas à cacher tes nuances, "ne t'euphémise pas", dévoile-toi (Veronica Mars 1.0 bien sûr). Bon d'accord, j'avoue j'ai changé, retournement total de situation, U-turn, et sans regarder dans le rétro. Mais changer c'est pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Break-

* * *

Le lendemain, dans une salle de l'aéroport, Keith une valise à la main :

\- C'était bon de te revoir, et merci pour ton cadeau.

\- Tu me connais un match entre les Mets et les Dodgers ... simplement immanquable.

\- Ah ! Ma fille la New Yorkaise, étudiante en droit, futur avocate d'une grande firme. Prends soin de toi, et remercie Céline pour sa blanquette de veau, terrifique !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Avec une cuisinière comme elle, je sais au moins que tu ne vas dépérir le nez entre deux bouquins.

\- Pas de risque. Salut Wallace de ma part, et n'oublie pas de lui donner sa boîte de snickersdoodle, une pour lui et une pour toi.

\- Yep ! Au revoir Veronica.

\- Au revoir Pops, tu vas me manquer. J'essaierai de venir pour Noël ou pour Thanksgiving.

\- Quand tu veux, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Une bise sur le front et le voilà parti. Soudain, il se retourna et ajouta :

\- Et appelle Casey.

-Break-

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un petit appartement.

\- Triste et fatiguée ?

\- J'ai toujours le cœur lourd lorsque je le vois partir, mais cette semaine avec lui, rafraîchissante, il prend peu de vacances et c'est agréable de pouvoir partager quelques bribes de ma vie ici avec lui. Mais Mars Investigations a besoin de son leader et l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel ... D'ailleurs, il te remercie pour ta blanquette, il est rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour me nourrir.

\- Pot de glace ?

\- Non merci j'ai déjà donné en t'attendant, crise d'hyperglycémie en perspective, ...

\- Alors j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Sa colocataire disparut quelques minutes, puis revint les bras chargés.

\- Céline, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette caisse ?

\- Réjouissances de mon très cher père. Attention les yeux : bouteille de Pomerol et plateau de fromages. Je te présente le réconfort à la française : monsieur le camembert au lait cru de Normandie, un vieux Lille dans sa croute orangée, une tranche de morbier reconnaissable avec sa légère couche de cendre

\- Et cette pyramide ? coupa Veronica.

\- Du Valençay, tadam ! N'oublions pas le verre de vin et nous voici au paradis.

\- Ton paradis pue.

\- Il vient de loin.

\- En parlant de ça, comment ces fromages au lait cru sont arrivés sur ce continent ?

\- C'est mon secret, si je te le dis je serais obligée de te tuer.

\- N'oublie pas que j'étais un PI dans ma folle jeunesse. J'ai les moyens de vous faire parler Mlle Vaquin.

\- J'ai encore du mal à l'imaginer, folle jeunesse, détective intrépide, il faut vraiment que tu m'emmènes à Neptune, si Wallace ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurait pas cru.

\- Wallace a une grande bouche.

\- Et pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, STOP, je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

\- C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet.

\- Oui mais au sens figuré, ressers moi un verre pour effacer cette vision incestueuse, il est comme mon frère.

\- Attention darling, 13 degrés d'alcool.

\- Je vais reprendre un peu de "Valençay" (en imitant l'accent français), j'apprécie la chèvre finalement.

\- Où la chèvre est attachée, il faut qu'elle broute.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Oh, Veronica, un peu de fun, depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu une folle aventure, il est temps de se remettre en selle, il n'y a pas que le droit dans la vie, croque la vie à pleines dents, je ne sais pas moi, avec ce Piz par exemple, il est canon ou un autre, peu importe.

\- D'abord mon père, maintenant toi, qu'est ce que vous avez à vouloir me caser ? J'ai l'air désespérée ?

\- Ton père ? Explique.

\- Rien de spécial

\- Mais encore ?

\- Bien, on a rencontré ce type au stade, un ancien du lycée.

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a proposé d'aller dîner.

\- Il est hot ?

\- Charmant.

\- Et ?

\- Ambitieux, riche, séducteur, beau parleur,

\- Parfait !

\- Dangereux.

\- Soûlante ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es navrante, désespérante, appelle-le ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

Veronica ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, la referma, pas un son ne sortit.

\- CQFD, appelle-le !

\- On verra.

\- Allez maintenant on danse.

Céline alluma la radio, et pour quelques minutes, l'alcool aidant, Veronica oublia et se mit à danser et chanter comme au temps de Lilly, les deux filles rigolaient et décompressaient. Debout sur le canapé, la bouteille en guise de micro, finalement la brune et la blonde décidèrent de faire une pause. La radio continua à bercer les échanges désormais plus calmes et futiles, lorsque les paroles suivantes se firent entendre :

"Holding my breath"

Veronica se leva et éteignit la radio.

\- Décidément tu n'es pas une fan de Bonnie DeVille, à chaque fois que cette chanson commence tu changes de station ou baisse le volume. Dommage, avec son dernier album qui vient de sortir, elle hante les ondes.

\- Je déteste le son de sa voix. C'est physique, je ne peux pas.

\- Ok, mais cette fille est un génie, un peu torturée à mon goût mais c'est une bonne chanteuse et compositrice. Et j'ai vu les photos de son mec, totalement HOT ! Un gars pareil, elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer tous les jours, de quoi chasser ses idées noires.

Et c'était trop, Veronica crispa la mâchoire, prit la direction de sa chambre, fit un simple geste pour prendre congé et claqua la porte. Elle s'affala sur son lit , entendit un simple "bonne nuit", la nuit allait être longue.

VVO : Ça fait presque huit ans, Veronica, tu as changé, tu n'es plus cette adolescente émotionnellement attachée à Logan Echolls, tu as ta vie, il a la sienne, alors chasse tes souvenirs et avance !

-Break-

* * *

La semaine passa extrêmement vite, Veronica était assise depuis plus de trois heures dans la bibliothèque et revoyait ses cours portant sur les lois de la propriété intellectuelle. Regardant soudain sa montre, elle emplit son sac des différents livres et fiches qui trônaient sur la table et se leva pour attraper au plus vite un bus. Installée dans une salle d'attente, elle consultait nonchalamment de vieux magazines. Encore une fois, Bonnie DeVille vint troubler sa tranquillité. Souriante, magnifique posant sur un tapis rouge au bras d'un séduisant Logan Echolls, il n'avait pas tellement changé, il avait perdu quelques rondeurs de jeunesse, notamment au niveau des joues mais il était toujours aussi charismatique, musclé, sûr de lui."Bonnie DeVille amoureuse et au sommet de sa gloire" en titre.

VVO : Et bien je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Un médecin interrompit ce moment :

"Mlle Mars, c'est l'heure de votre vaccin, suivez-moi".

En sortant du cabinet, elle repassa devant la salle d'attente et la fameuse photo la narguait toujours. Ni une, ni deux, Veronica saisit son portable et tapota le numéro qui se trouvait sur une carte.

\- Casey Gant !

\- Bonjour Casey, c'est Veronica.

\- Ravi de t'entendre, je patientais et j'avais presque perdu espoir que tu m'appelles.

\- Désolé, semaine chargée, mais si ça tient toujours, je suis opérationnelle pour un petit diner.

\- Ce soir je ne peux pas, je rencontre un écrivain que je courtise depuis plus de six mois. Demain samedi, j'ai une soirée tu peux m'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi pas dimanche ?

\- Trop tard, je serai parti, mon avion décolle de bonne heure. Mais accompagne moi samedi, nous fêtons le départ de Luke des Mets, il y aura quelques têtes connues.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de les revoir, mes souvenirs de Neptune ne sont pas tous heureux.

\- Je serai là pour t'épauler et ce n'est qu'une soirée, ils ont mûri pour la plupart et de l'eau à couler sous les ponts. Tu pourrais être agréablement surprise.

\- Tu ferais un bon avocat.

\- Je tente le tout pour le tout, une belle jeune femme est sur le point de décliner mon invitation et je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la revoir avant plusieurs semaines. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Vendu.

\- Samedi soir 19h, habillé pour impressionner. Envoie-moi un texto pour savoir où venir te chercher.

\- A samedi et merci.

Le sourire aux lèvres mais toujours perplexe quant à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, Veronica reprit le bus pour rejoindre son appartement.


	2. Non Veronica, tu n'as pas changé

Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, je ne sais pas encore exactement où je vais, c'est ma 1ère fic alors soyez indulgent. N'hésitez pas à poster des revues pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour me guider vers quelque chose que vous apprécieriez plus. Et j'ai oublié de préciser que ces personnages sont la propriété de saint Rob Thomas (et non ce n'est pas ironique) et je ne fais que m'amuser avec .

 **Chapitre 2 : Non Veronica, tu n'as pas changé.**

Veronica jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, satisfaite, elle éteignit la lumière, prit sa pochette et descendit les marches de la cage d'escalier deux à deux. Devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, Casey l'attendait tapotant sur son portable. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'arrêta net et un son étrange entre Ouah et Mmm sortit de sa bouche. Se reprenant, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'il l'accompagnait vers sa voiture, pressant délicatement une main dans le bas de son dos. En gentleman, il lui ouvrit la portière et tous deux s'installèrent dans le véhicule.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? demanda-t-elle brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à convaincre cet écrivain de rejoindre notre maison d'édition, nous avons discuté de son dernier projet. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle sur un amour perdu.

\- Et l'a-t-il retrouvé ?

\- Non, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était autobiographique.

\- C'est triste.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, il s'agit justement de se rendre compte que cet amour n'était qu'utopique, un fantasme de jeunesse qui s'était accroit par la distance, le temps, les souvenirs mais qu'en réalité tous deux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les changements leur avaient permis de se construire une vie meilleure indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

\- Ouah, quelle leçon de vie. Et toi Casey aucun amour de jeunesse perdu pour lequel tu te languis ?

\- Définitivement non, je revois régulièrement la plupart de mes ex et je peux te dire qu'aucune ne me rend nostalgique. Mes goûts diffèrent depuis le lycée et la fac. Et vous Mlle Mars ?

VVO : Que répondre ? Que tous les jours j'agonise d'avoir prononcé les mots "tu es hors de ma vie pour toujours" ou que je me morfonds de ne plus faire partie d'un iota de sa vie et qu'il semble avoir parfaitement évolué sans moi. Cet écrivain avait-il raison ?

Alors, elle choisit la solution de facilité, il a toujours été la solution de facilité :

\- Sachant que mon premier amour est je ne sais où, fuyant le FBI et élevant illégitimement sa fille, je pense que nos chances de grande réunion sont à ... 1 contre 1000 ?

Casey acquiesça.

\- Nous arrivons à destination, prête ?

\- Mmm, mm répondit-elle.

Nerveusement, elle faisait son entrée dans le restaurant. Elle portait une robe bleue velours, la même que le soir du bal où les Faders avaient enflammées le bal du lycée. L'argent ne coulait pas à flot, un prêt pour ses études, et seulement quelques soirées d'extra dans un bar huppé pour subvenir à ses besoins quotidiens. Ils l'avaient embauchée comme serveuse pour ses qualités professionnelles, dynamisme, efficacité mais soyons réalistes, pas seulement, sa plastique et sa capacité à décliner de manière diplomate les avances de riches clients, parfois trop sûrs d'eux ont scellé le deal. Mais cela était plus qu'insuffisant pour lui permettre de renouveler sa garde-robe alors elle faisait avec les moyens du bord, échange de vêtements avec sa coloc et recyclage des fringues du lycée.

\- Veronica Mars !

\- Luke, félicitations pour ta carrière et pour ta victoire à ton dernier match.

\- Merci, je ne te savais pas fan de base-ball.

\- Moi non, mais mon père oui, nous étions au match la semaine dernière. C'est là où j'ai rencontré Casey.

\- Vous vivez à New York désormais ?

\- Seulement moi, pour mes études, mon père vit toujours à Neptune.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là ce soir, tout ça c'est un peu grâce à toi.

\- Je sais que j'ai certain talent mais en quoi suis-je responsable de ta réussite ?

\- Et bien j'ai encore mes deux jambes.

\- Tu fais allusion à un grand blond protéiné, bodybuildé et aux testicules atrophiées ?

\- Exactement.

\- On rajoute écervelé et on pourrait parler de Dick.

\- Ah, Veronica tu n'as pas changé.

\- Est-ce un compliment ?

\- Physiquement oui, verbalement cela dépend vers qui le venin est dirigé, lorsque c'est vers Dick ou Hank, alors oui c'est un compliment. Allez vous installer, je vous rejoindrai à table plus tard.

La salle de restaurant était de taille moyenne, des lustres contemporains tranchaient avec le style plus classique des murs. Une grande table était dressée avec une nappe et de la vaisselle qui criaient le luxe.

Un serveur prit en charge les manteaux du couple alors qu'une brunette fit irruption.

\- Oh my god ! Veronica Mars.

\- He ! Gia.

\- J'ai tant d'émotions qui me traversent en te voyant, je t'ai détestée, énormément détestée, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. J'ai fait des progrès. Te blâmer pour avoir révélé à tout le monde que mon père était un pédophile est ce que mon thérapeute appelle de l'agressivité déplacée. Donc finalement on est ... cool. Juste pour que tu saches. Bonjour, au fait.

\- Tu as l'air bien.

\- Merci. On devrait se voir tant que je suis ici, juste ... trainer ensemble, boire un verre, avec Casey pourquoi pas.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Gia, je vais accompagner Veronica à sa place , à tout à l'heure. Intervint Casey percevant le mal à l'aise de la jeune femme.

\- Oh et Veronica, tu n'as pas changé. Conclut la jeune femme.

Le couple se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

\- Ouah ! C'était ... c'était ...

\- Inattendu, tenta le jeune homme.

\- Inespéré et extrêmement inconfortable. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour.

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé avec son père. J'étais déjà à la fac à LA mais j'ai suivi le déchaînement médiatique et un soir ... un soir Dick fortement alcoolisé à parler de son frère.

\- Un souvenir parmi mon top five de ceux de Neptune. Répondit Veronica ironiquement.

\- Assez avec le passé, allons plutôt célébrer l'avenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous retrouvons une Veronica plus détendue, les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table. A sa gauche, se trouvait Casey et à sa droite un coéquipier de Luke, de bonne compagnie, révélant des histoires humoristiques sur l'hôte de la soirée.

\- Luke avait parié qu'il pouvait emballer cette fille canon que l'on avait rencontrée dans un bar, sauf qu'elle est repartie avec la sœur de Matt. Il a du monté les 40 premiers étages de l'empire state building à cloche-pied.

Tout le monde rigolait aux anecdotes, et personne ne remarqua le groupe de 3 personnes qui approchait la table. Veronica débattait avec Casey sur la meilleure façon de circuler à New York, lorsque son attention se dirigea vers la voix d'une autre personne qu'elle était si fatiguée d'entendre sur les ondes.

VVO : Non, non, non, Carrie Bishop. Bonnie DeVille me poursuit décidément partout. Dans ma voiture, dans mon appartement, dans des salles d'attente et maintenant au restaurant. Courage Veronica, le dessert arrive, tu as changé, reprends-toi et souris. Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

\- Bonjour à tous, désolé d'être en retard mais je finissais une interview.

Elle s'assit à côté de Gia, toutes deux se mirent à parler des questions du journaliste. Elle semblait très différente de la Carrie du lycée. Grimée, moins souriante mais il se dégageait une certaine profondeur. Elles furent interrompus par Enbom :

\- Et comment va ton amiral ?

\- Oh my Bonnie lies over the ocean.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il "bring back" ?

\- Fin novembre ou début décembre.

\- Des contacts récemment ?

\- Un coup de téléphone, il y a un mois. Tout allait bien, il était stressé par une de ses missions, mais secret défense alors je n'en sais jamais plus. J'attends impatiemment son retour.

Gia plaça sa main sur celle de Carrie, dans un geste de soutien. Elle reprit son échange avec sa voisine de table mettant fin à cette conversation.

Le repas se termina par des verres de champagne et une Bonnie DeVille à la guitare qui interprétait des titres dansants et entrainants. La salle de restaurant se transforma en une piste de danse. Les corps bougeaient allègrement, les danseurs changeaient de cavaliers.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que tu t'amuses, chuchota Casey dans l'oreille de Veronica.

\- Merci de m'avoir poussée à venir, c'était divertissant et j'avoue que tu avais raison, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de revoir d'anciennes têtes et d'en connaître de nouvelles.

Vers deux heures du matin, Casey et Veronica quittaient la piste de danse, Carrie vraisemblablement très alcoolisée les rejoignit.

\- Veronica Mars.

\- Carrie Bishop.

\- New York ? Tu suis Casey ?

\- Non, je vis ici maintenant. J'étudie à Columbia, école de droit, avant-dernière année. J'ai l'intention de passer l'examen du barreau. Je te félicite pour ta musique, je te savais sportive au lycée mais non musicienne. Tes albums cartonnent, félicitation.

\- Merci, je savais que tu irais loin, cette langue acerbe fera de toi une bonne avocate.

\- Je crois que c'était toi la championne de la langue acerbe.

\- Rétracte tes griffes, c'était un compliment. Tu n'as pas changé Veronica Mars. Bonne nuit vous deux.

VVO : Et jamais deux sans trois. Bravo Veronica tu sautes au cou de tes ennemis sans réfléchir et ennemi, écoute-toi, elle ne t'a rien fait depuis le lycée, laisse couler, la Veronica vindicative et agressive, ce n'est plus toi. Prouve aux autres que tu as changé. Céline avait raison Carrie est une excellente chanteuse, elle semble tenir à Logan, elle paraissait vraiment peinée par son absence. Ils sont certainement bons l'un pour l'autre, elle rayonne sur les tapis rouges, c'est une party-girl avec qui il peut partager sa passion pour les fêtes et l'alcool. Il faut se résoudre, les gens évoluent indépendamment les uns des autres et trouvent le bonheur ailleurs. Tu as un homme à tes côtés, qui prend plaisir à partager des moments avec toi, alors Veronica, concentre-toi sur ton futur.

* * *

Un bungalow au bord de la plage. Carrie est assise sur un banc sur une terrasse extérieure, elle joue et chante au coucher du soleil.

"Bring back, bring back

O,Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

O,Bring back my Bonnie to me"

Une silhouette d'homme approche sur la plage, habillé dans un uniforme blanc, il sourit et marche droit vers Carrie. Celle-ci s'arrête, pose la guitare, tous deux s'observent, elle se met à courir et lui saute dans les bras. Ils s'embrassent passionnément.

Veronica observe la scène depuis l'étage, elle ouvre la fenêtre, le couple stoppe, Logan lève la tête :

\- Veronica que fais-tu chez nous ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Veronica reste bouche bée.

\- Veronica, sors de là, rentre à New York, je suis hors de ta vie, comme tu me l'as demandé, maintenant va t'en.

\- Veronica ! Veronica ! Réveille-toi, on a cours dans moins de 30 minutes, tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil.

\- Céline ?

\- Allez, oust, hors du lit !

Elle lui balança un jean et un t-shirt.

\- Douche ou café ? Pas le temps pour les deux.

Elle se leva et fonça dans la douche, espérant chasser le cauchemar dont elle venait de se réveiller.


	3. Changer, est-ce perdre son identité ?

NDLR : Cette fic utilise de nombreux éléments du film, mais la chronologie n'est pas exactement fidèle. Ne soyez pas surpris.

 **Chapitre 3 : Changer, est-ce perdre son identité ?**

Veronica marchait dans les rues de New York parmi la foule. Elle faisait un avec la masse, vêtements sombres, rythme identique, elle se laissait porter. Elle aimait l'anonymat que lui procurait la ville. Ici, elle était simplement Veronica, étudiante en droit et non Veronica Mars. Elle avait tout quitté, tout plaqué. Elle était repartie à zéro. Elle avait remplacé tout cela par l'ambition, l'ambition de devenir une brillante avocate. Toutes ses actions contribuaient à un seul et même but.

Les enseignes lumineuses parsemaient le chemin, les gens pressés traversaient les rues, rentraient dans les boutiques ou s'engouffraient dans les stations de métro. Veronica payait son café et sentit son téléphone vibrer, un SMS de Mac était affiché à l'écran.

From Mac : Hey, Bond quoi de 9 ? Neptune te demande.

From Veronica : Débordée, à la recherche d1 stage. Et toi Q ?

From Mac : A la recherche d'un job mieux payé et moins prenant. Rien de nouveau hors fac ?

From Veronica : RAS, dans ma pauvre vie monotone, des heures et des soirées de boulot. Et un appartement qui pue.

From Mac : Aère. Et sûre rien de 9, pas de grand brun à l'horizon.

From Veronica : Il faudrait plutôt jeter les fromages de Céline. Grand brun ?

From Mac : Brun, éditeur, 1 an de plus que nous, 57 au test de pureté.

From Veronica : Comment es-tu au courant ?

From Mac : j'ai croisé ton père.

From Veronica : cafteur. Il se peut que j'ai croisé ce grand brun. Nous avons diné ensemble.

From Mac : Et ? Détails, please ?

From Veronica : nous avons partagé une soirée, rencontré des fantômes du passé.

From Mac : ++++++++

From Veronica : Rien de +, C T agréable, amical.

From Mac : Bisou ?

From Veronica : sur la joue, ça compte ?

From Mac : Non. Grrrrrrrrrr

From Veronica : Comment se porte James ?

From Mac : TB, tjrs à LA. Nous nous voyons le week-end. En progrès.

From Veronica : cool, à +, G cours. Je t'appelle. Bye

From Mac : Bye

Veronica s'assit sur l'un des bancs de la salle de cours, droit international des finances. Le professeur rappela l'importance de commencer à chercher un stage qui permettrait aux étudiants de valider leur année.

VVO : Chaque cabinet est inondé de demandes de stage, il est difficile de faire la différence. Dois-je faire figurer sur mon CV mon internat au FBI et ma licence de PI ? Faut-il que je mentionne mon passé ou uniquement compter sur mes résultats aux examens et mon passage à Stanford. Est-ce un avantage ou un inconvénient ? Cela fait-il encore parti de moi ? Cela a-t-il encore du sens ? Que ferai-je lorsqu'on me demandera des comptes à ce sujet ? Répondre que ce n'est plus moi désormais, minimiser les faits ?

\- Break-

* * *

Céline et Veronica étaient dans la cafétéria de l'université. Elles mangeaient tout en finissant de compléter leurs CV et de réfléchir aux cabinets d'avocats auxquels elles allaient envoyer leurs courriers.

\- J'hésite.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais travailler chez Truman-Mann, que c'était ton rêve.

\- Mmm, mm, marmonna Veronica.

\- Tu devrais postuler chez eux, ça te permettrait d'avoir déjà un pied dans le cabinet, tu fais tes preuves et ensuite ils t'embauchent après le barreau. Gagnant/gagnant.

\- j'espère qu'ils vont retenir ma candidature.

\- Veronica, tu as un BA en psychologie de Stanford, tu es une des meilleures étudiantes de Columbia, tu es studieuse et déterminée. C'est du gâteau.

\- Tiens, je t'ai trouvé un autre cabinet spécialisé dans le domaine de l'environnement proche d'ici, ça fait un total de 7.

\- Y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts. Voici mes sept enveloppes, tu ne les perds pas et tu les postes avant la fin de la semaine. Mon travail ici est terminé. Samedi il y a une soirée, ça te dirait de te détendre ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je travaille, le bar m'a appelé ils ont besoin de moi et moi d'argent.

Sur la table, on pouvait apercevoir les 7 enveloppes de Céline, quatre enveloppes pour Veronica, toutes destinées à des grands cabinets dans le monde des affaires mais il y avait une cinquième enveloppe, vierge de toute adresse. Elle la saisit et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, pensive, hochant la tête, elle prit l'ensemble des missives, les mit dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Break-

* * *

Veronica, plateau haut perché sur la main, déambulait habilement parmi les tables et les groupes de jeunes gens, elle déposa les verres vides sur le comptoir du bar. Elle portait une jupe noire qui épousait ses formes ainsi qu'une chemise blanche cintrée. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon classique. Un homme, la trentaine, se rapprocha d'elle, il lui sourit et tenta d'engager la conversation. Sa cravate était desserrée, comme s'il avait eu une journée difficile. Ses traits étaient tirés mais il avait la classe d'un New Yorkais de bonne famille.

\- Mlle, puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

\- Mon rôle n'est pas de les boire, mais de les servir. Que prendrez-vous ?

\- Un scotch sec.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Éreintante, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait se terminer mieux qu'elle n'a commencé.

\- Présomptueux.

\- Optimiste.

Un autre homme vint les rejoindre.

\- Veronica ? Décidément, nos routes se croisent en ce moment ...

\- Luke, seul retraité de ce bar, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Ce sera un rhum coca s'il te plaît.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le jeune homme entre deux gorgées de son scotch.

\- Josh, Veronica. Veronica, Josh.

\- Maintenant que j'ai un prénom, puis-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

La jeune serveuse, haussa les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

\- Excuse-le, il n'est pas aussi direct et mauvais d'habitude. Josh ?

\- Désolé, j'ai juste perdu un cas important cet après-midi et j'avais envie de ... oublier !

\- C'est le cas avec ce gamin battu ?

\- Oui, on essaye de constituer un dossier depuis six mois maintenant mais pas assez de preuves, mère terrifiée, bla bla bla. Bref j'ai perdu, le gamin est retourné chez ses parents et je n'ai aucun moyen de le protéger.

Veronica intéressée par la fin cette conversation, posa son torchon et lui demanda :

\- Tu es avocat ?

\- Assistant du procureur à Brooklyn. Écoute, je m'excuse pour mon indélicatesse, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accoster des serveuses et de leur demander leur numéro.

\- Excuses acceptées, Veronica Mars, étudiante à Columbia law. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur ton cas et tu m'en vois désolée.

Curieuse, elle demanda :

\- Quelles sont les preuves contre le père ?

\- Un témoignage de la voisine, mais basé sur des suspicions ; un témoignage de la mère, réduit à néant car elle boit et un certificat médical de l'hôpital. C'est insuffisant. Il faut espérer que la prochaine fois ne se termine pas mal, c'est frustrant.

Veronica acquiesça de la tête.

\- Avez-vous cherché d'autres preuves médicales ? D'autres témoignages de la famille ?

\- Évidemment, mais c'est une famille isolée, qui déménage souvent, la mère n'est pas fiable. Il est difficile de retracer le parcours du gosse et de suivre les hôpitaux où il a pu passer. Les choses ne se terminent pas toujours comme on le voudrait, heureusement parfois on gagne.

Après avoir bu une autre gorgée de son verre, il demanda :

\- Dans quelle branche du droit te diriges-tu ?

\- Rien n'est encore fixé, mais je pense le droit des affaires, je vais postuler pour un stage chez Trumann-Man.

\- Ouah, tu es prête à défendre les gros requins.

Luke qui était resté muet pendant l'échange, ajouta :

\- Gros requins comme les familles Kane et Casablancas ?

\- J'espère ne pas croiser leur route à New York mais oui, c'est le principe.

\- Et bien, j'avais tort, tu as changé. Au lycée, tu les envoyais en prison ou tu leur faisais fuir le pays. Et maintenant tu veux les défendre.

\- Que veux-tu Luke, oui on peut changer. Apparemment.

-Si ce n'était pas sorti de ta bouche, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Ouah !

\- Et bien bonne chance dans ce monde d'hommes, dit Josh.

\- Tu sais, ne te fies pas aux apparences, Veronica peut-être ... convaincante. Ses clients seront bien protégés, répliqua Luke.

\- Voici ma carte, si tu changes d'avis, on peut aller boire un verre, même si c'est juste pour parler boulot.

Veronica prit la carte, la glissa dans sa poche et fit un signe de la main.

\- Break-

* * *

Veronica était allongée dans son lit, dans le noir. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, rivés au plafond. Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Josh et Luke.

VVO : Faire table rase du passé, c'est ce que je voulais, devenir une grande avocate, faire ma place dans ce monde d'hommes, ne pas me laisser impressionner.

Ses pensées étaient à Neptune, quel allait être son rôle ? Défendre des hommes comme Jake Kane, qui avait rendu la vie de son père misérable. Aaron Echolls, qui avait pris la vie de sa meilleure amie. Richard Sr Casablancas, homme égoïste, incapable de protéger ses fils. Était-ce ça qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Elle essayait de visualiser ce gamin de Brooklyn violenté par son père, que personne n'arrivait à protéger, puis elle visualisa un autre garçon, une douzaine d'année, brun, les yeux noisettes, il riait et fanfaronnait mais pour mieux cacher les cicatrices qu'il portait dans son dos. Logan non plus, personne n'avait pu le protéger de son père abusif. Après quelques minutes, elle tapota sur son portable le message suivant :

From Veronica : Josh, je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour aller boire un verre avec toi. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de farfouiller à nouveau dans le passé de ce gamin et de trouver d'avantage de certificats médicaux, je connais quelqu'un. V

\- Break-

* * *

Quelque part dans l'hémisphère sud, au milieu de l'océan.

Le ciel était bleu azur, dégagé, on entendait le vrombissement d'un moteur. A l'intérieur du cockpit, un homme savourait la plénitude liée au fait de voler.

\- Mouth prêt à ramener nos culs sur le porte-avion ?

\- Prêt. Tour de contrôle, ici Mouth, demande d'appontage.

\- Mouth, Kuz Tower, vent 080, pour 10 km/h

\- Kuz Tower, Mouth, train sorti.

\- Alignez-vous piste 2.

\- C'est fait. Visuel miroir d'appontage.

Dans un axe parfait, il baissa les gaz et accrocha la catapulte. Le jet perdit sa vitesse et roula lentement à l'entrée d'un garage. La radio annonça :

\- Mouth, roundboy au rapport.

Les deux pilotes descendirent du jet et regagnèrent l'intérieur du navire.

\- Break-

* * *

Veronica se tenait près d'une boîte aux lettres, elle posta les sept enveloppes de sa colocataire puis les quatre siennes. Une fois la glissière refermée, elle attrapa une dernière enveloppe, à travers ses doigts on pouvait apercevoir : District Attorney -Madison ave - Harlem. Elle hésita, puis la glissa dans la boîte jaune.


	4. Pouvons-nous accepter le changement ? 1

_NDLR : Le chapitre est plus long que je ne l'imaginais, j'ai donc décidé de l'éditer en deux fois. Voici la première partie :_

 **Chapitre 4 : Pouvons-nous accepter le changement ? (première partie)  
**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, Céline avait obtenu un stage dans un petit cabinet spécialisé dans le droit à l'environnement. L'équipe devait défendre un ensemble de citoyens expropriés après l'obtention d'un permis pour exploiter une carrière par une entreprise spécialisée dans le béton. Elle était impatiente de se plonger dans un vrai dossier après ces années passées à engloutir des connaissances théoriques, il était temps de passer à la pratique.

Elle relisait ses cours, quand elle entendit un cliquetis dans la serrure de l'appartement.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Veronica enleva son manteau, s'installa sur le tapis le long du canapé, ouvrit son sac et en sortit des classeurs et des livres qu'elle disposa sur la table basse. Entre les entretiens, les cours, son service au bar et les examens qui approchaient, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle.

\- Bien, ils m'ont retenue pour un deuxième entretien. Le boss est un homme la cinquantaine, chauve, ventru mas qui parait sensé et intelligent.

\- Il te rappelle une figure paternelle ?

\- Si je n'avais pas dépassé mon complexe d'œdipe, je dirais oui. Ils sont restés professionnels, ils étaient intéressés par ma double qualification. J'envisage de leur dire oui, dans la perspective où ça ne fonctionnerait pas demain. Je t'envie, tu sais, tu as déjà trouvé chaussure à ton pied et c'est un gros poids en moins.

Veronica avait passé un premier entretien dans un des cabinets d'affaire où elle avait postulé et elle attendait anxieusement celui de Truman-Mann. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du district attorney de Harlem.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que les deux filles étaient plongées dans leur lecture. L'une tapait sur son ordinateur, l'autre remplissait des fiches de couleur.

\- J'envisage de retourner à Neptune pour les vacances de Noël, je me disais que tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours avec moi, interrompit Veronica.

\- Je serai honorée, ça me ferait plaisir de revoir Mac, Wallace et ton père. Et c'est mieux que de passer les fêtes de fin d'année seule, à cette époque ma famille me manque. Skype c'est bien, mais ça ne remplace pas la personne physiquement, même la tour Eiffel me manque.

\- Si tu veux, on a une version ici, plus petite soit, mais il faudrait aller à Vegas.

\- Je n'y suis allée jamais allée. Et toi ?

\- Deux fois à vrai dire.

Une pause s'installa puis elle reprit :

\- Une fois avec mon père pour son boulot, et une autre fois pour un week-end avec des amis d'enfance.

\- Wallace ?

\- Non, Lilly.

Céline savait qui était Lilly, meilleure amie d'enfance de sa colocataire, assassinée tragiquement mais Veronica était restée vague sur les circonstances de sa disparition. Elle avait brièvement évoquée Duncan, présenté comme première amourette de jeunesse. Mais la partie où le supposé demi-frère avait abusé sexuellement d'elle alors qu'elle était inconsciente était resté aux oubliettes. Logan n'était jamais venu sur le tapis, sujet trop pénible et sensible. La photo du fameux fab4 restait secrètement dans la table de chevet de Veronica et elle ne s'autorisait que rarement à la regarder.

\- Tu les revois ces amis d'enfance ?

\- Non, l'un n'est plus sur le continent, il a ... déménagé.

VVO : puisque je l'ai aidé à fuir les États-Unis avec l'enfant qu'il a eu avec une de mes amies, morte dans un accident de bus provoqué par un autre de mes violeurs.

\- Et j'ai complètement perdu contact avec l'autre après mon année à Hearst.

VVO : l'homme qui sur Terre avait la capacité de mieux me comprendre, mais que j'ai éjecté de ma vie et fuit en allant me réfugier de l'autre côté du pays. Lieutenant de la Navy qui risque sa vie jour après jour en héro et qui entretient une relation stable avec une des plus grandes chanteuses du moment. SMILE Veronica.

\- Je voulais te poser une question, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai, commença Céline.

\- Envoie !

\- Lilly, ... sait-on qui l'a ... tuée ?

Veronica hocha la tête.

\- C'est un acteur, plus âgé qu'elle ... avec qui elle entretenait une relation cachée. Il, il ... l'a filmée à son insu, elle a fini par le découvrir en trouvant les enregistrements. Elle s'est emparée des cassettes et les a cachées. Elle n'a pas voulu les lui rendre et ne supportant pas le chantage, il a perdu son sang froid et tu connais la suite.

\- Qu'est-il devenu cet acteur ?

\- Il est mort, assassiné à son tour.

\- Ouah, c'est ... il n'y a pas de mots. Je suis désolée.

Veronica était submergée par ses émotions, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé au meurtre de sa meilleure amie. Elle la revoyait souvent mais de manière vivante, anecdotique, parfois c'était sa voix, parfois c'était son rire, une phrase mais globalement c'était des souvenirs heureux qui refaisaient surface. Céline, devant la peine de son amie, la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'était un rayon de soleil, tu sais, elle était ...fabuleuse, aventureuse, tenta péniblement Veronica. Une morale propre à elle-même mais c'était quelqu'un ! Elle avait l'habitude de me dire "Veronica Mars, tu es rouge satin ! Arrête de te cacher derrière tes couleurs pastel." Aujourd'hui, je peux l'imaginer : "Veronica Mars, range ce blazer gris, tu es à New York, grimpe en haut de la statue de la liberté, embrase Broadway !"

Souriant maintenant, elle ajouta :

\- Merci Céline, c'est douloureux de parler d'elle mais c'est aussi bon de ce souvenir.

\- De rien. Il est temps de faire une pause crème glacée. Tu es d'accord ?

\- A qui crois-tu parler ?

-Break-

* * *

Le lendemain, dans un bureau vitré de Manhattan. Une femme aux cheveux gris et courts, à peine la soixantaine, charismatique menait l'entretien d'une étudiante blonde en droit, déterminée à faire une bonne impression :

\- Une année à l'université de Hearst, un diplôme en psychologie de Stanford, une des meilleures élèves de votre classe à Columbia et même un internat au FBI. Vous êtes actuellement en avant-dernière année de droit, vous cherchez un stage. Nos clients ici sont principalement des compagnies faisant partie des 500 plus grandes fortunes. Notre job est d'essayer de faire disparaître les poursuites avant qu'il n'y ait un procès. Vous avez obtenu votre licence de détective privé à votre 18ème anniversaire. Est-ce quelque chose que les adolescents de Californie font ?

VVO : Nous y voilà Veronica, poker face !

\- Mon père est un PI. Je travaillais pour lui, il s'agissait de répondre au téléphone, prévoir ses déplacements, tenir son planning à jour, rien de plus.

\- Vraiment ? Avant que vous n'ayez atteint l'âge de 20 ans, votre nom est apparu dans des affaires juridiques dans quatorze ...

\- Quinze, coupa un autre avocat

\- Dans quinze affaires différentes en passant des meurtres aux kidnappings de chiens. Vous avez un diplôme en psychologie Mlle Mars, qu'est-ce que cela nous apprend à propos de vous ?

\- Obsessionnelle clairement, personnalité addictive, dépendante à l'adrénaline. Mais ce n'est plus moi. Je n'ai plus travaillé sur une seule affaire depuis mon transfert à Stanford.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

VVO : Nous y voilà, alors Veronica pourquoi as-tu changé au fait ? Il est temps de se révéler au grand jour.

-Le prix était trop élevé. Cela a détruit des amitiés, des relations. Cela m'a coûté de nombreuses opportunités, annonça clairement Veronica.

-Donc votre transfert n'a aucun lien avec une certaine vidéo de vous et d'un autre étudiant à Hearst, demanda l'homme.

\- La sexe tape vous voulez dire ? Pas besoin d'être timide.

L'avocate regarda de manière perplexe son collègue.

\- Léonard c'est ...

\- C'est bon. En tant qu'avocat on est souvent confronté à des accusations. La partie adverse tente d'exploiter tout ce qui pourrait être perçu comme une faiblesse. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la vidéo a été réalisée et diffusée à mon insu. C'est une partie de mon passé; je voulais vous demander, est-ce que j'ai l'air ... troublée ?

VVO : S'ils me parlent de ma MST, je saute par la fenêtre.

\- Bien, Mlle Mars, vous avez une personnalité atypique et déterminée, vous me plaisez beaucoup. Nous avons d'autres demandes de stage à prendre en compte, nous vous recontacterons mais vous feriez mieux de vous préparer pour un deuxième entretien au plus vite.

\- Break-

* * *

Veronica était allongée sur son lit, elle relisait ses cours en droit fiscal. Voulant faire une pause, elle appela son père :

\- Bonjour, au père de mon cœur !

\- Bonjour étrangère, vous appelez du portable de Veronica, mais vous ne ressemblez en rien à elle.

\- Une fille ne peut pas se réjouir d'entendre le doux son de la voix de son père ?

\- Non, lorsqu'il s'agit de la mienne. Qu'est ce qui t'as mise dans une telle joie ?

\- Oh, j'ai simplement passé mon entretien avec Truman-Mann.

\- Et je suppose que cela s'est bien passé.

\- Bien passé, bien passé, tu veux dire que j'ai tout déchiré ! L'ouragan Mars est passé et a tout emporté sur son passage.

\- Ça c'est ma fille, je suis fier de toi.

\- Enfin, je dois rester prudente, j'ai une deuxième entrevue mais j'ai marqué quelques points.

\- Et en moins d'un an chez eux, tu pourras rembourser ton emprunt, acheter un appartement et t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Enfin ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. A propos de Neptune, je pensais venir faire un petit tour à Noël, thanksgiving tombera juste avant les examens et au début de mon stage, je préfère attendre fin décembre, je serai plus libre.

\- Comme tu veux, Noël c'est parfait, je pourrai ressortir toutes ces magnifiques décorations pour le sapin.

\- J'ai hâte, je demanderai à Céline de m'accompagner quelques jours, l'année dernière elle était un peu dépressive à cette même époque, étant loin de sa famille. Pas d'objections ?

\- Non, aucune mon honneur. La connaissant, nous ne mourrons pas de faim, elle m'avait promis sa fameuse tartiflette.

\- Ah, non ! Stop avec le fromage, notre appartement en porte encore les stigmates.

\- C'est ça de vivre avec une française. Tu peux lui donner le feu vert, elle est la bienvenue.

\- Je te confirmerai les horaires de mon vol.

\- Bon courage pour la suite honey, à très bientôt et n'oublie pas ton vieux père surtout lorsque comme aujourd'hui tu lui portes des bonnes nouvelles.

\- Biz.

Elle raccrocha, et cria :

\- Céline, pour Noël c'est OK, tu peux venir à Neptune avec moi.

A travers la porte, on entendit :

\- Chouette, j'ai plus qu'à aller faire le trottoir pour me payer le billet.

\- J'ai quelques fringues qui devraient faire l'affaire dans mon placard.

\- Merci.

On pouvait entendre les deux filles pouffer de rire par la porte de leur chambre respective.

\- Break-

* * *

Veronica patientait dans une salle d'attente, remplie d'hommes habillés dans des costumes révélant leur appartenance au monde du droit. Elle en distingua un à l'air narquois, une fois qu'il eut capté son regard, il retourna son feuillet et révéla le dessin d'un pénis. Toute sa personne transpirait la suffisance. Elle fit mine d'attraper quelque chose dans son sac, révélant son majeur, elle l'appliqua comme du rouge à lèvres. Ne voulant pas continuer cette échange, elle se focalisa sur son portable, une partie de Candy crush allait la détendre. Mais son portable se mit à sonner, elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro. Elle hésita mais prit l'appel en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour c'est Josh, I need your help Veronica. _(NDLR : cette phrase, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la mettre en français.)_

\- Josh, ok, comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- C'est le cas du garçon dont je t'ai parlé, il est de nouveau à l'hôpital, je veux vraiment coincer le père et dans ton SMS, tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider.

\- J'espère pouvoir t'aider. J'ai un entretien tout de suite, on pourrait se voir ce soir.

\- Parfait, tu connais le resto le Stromboli ?

\- Resto italien, sur Colombus avenue ?

\- Celui-là même, 18h30 ?

\- Noté. A ce soir.

\- Bon courage pour ton entretien.

\- Merci.


	5. Pouvons-nous accepter le changement ? 2

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4.

 **Chapitre 4 : Pouvons-nous accepter le changement ? Deuxième partie.**

A la sortie de son entretien, Veronica, non mécontente d'elle, prit le métro. Elle n'avait pas le temps de repasser sur le campus, elle irait vêtue au restaurant de la même façon, elle n'était pas là pour séduire. Assise dans le wagon, elle repensa à son entretien, elle analysait les questions qu'ils lui avaient posées et les réponses qu'elle avait apportées. Le contenu portait sur ses motivations et quelques questions pour tester ses connaissances. Elle était sereine et à un coup de fil de son acceptation.

En sortant du métro, elle avait quelques mètres à faire pour remonter l'avenue. Josh l'attendait devant l'entrée du restaurant. Tous les deux étaient en avance.

\- Merci d'être venue Veronica.

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser un bon resto italien. Entrons.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur une banquette, Josh posa deux gros dossiers sur la table. Dans l'un se trouvait les rapports, dans l'autre les pièces à conviction. Josh ne tourna pas autour du pot et commença tout de suite à parler du cas :

\- Le dossier est léger, mais mes craintes sont fondées. Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé il s'appelle Alex Lewitt, il a 10 ans. c'est sa voisine Mme Biggles qui a alerté la police. Les murs de son appartement sont fins, elle entend de nombreuses insultes, de la vaisselle cassée, ce genre de choses. Ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est qu'Alex est très réservé et peu souriant. Sous les interrogations de la police, la mère a craqué, elle a avoué que son mari frappait son fils, mais c'est quelqu'un de fragile, elle s'est rétractée de nombreuses fois et elle boit. L'avocat de la défense a mis son témoignage en pièces, elle est arrivée ivre au procès une vraie catastrophe.

\- Et que peux-tu me dire sur le père ?

\- C'est un manipulateur, il profite de la fragilité de sa femme, il travaille dans le bâtiment et enchaîne les petits boulots. Il crie à l'innocence et implique que son fils est un casse-cou et que les blessures ne sont que des accidents.

\- Le fils confirme les dires de son père ?

\- Il les répète comme un singe savant. C'est toujours de sa faute, il est tombé, il ne faisait pas attention, ... mais ce gosse ..., dans ses yeux, ... tu lis la crainte, il est effrayé par son père. Si effrayé qu'il ne lâche rien.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur les médecins qui l'ont soigné ?

\- Deux internes de brooklyn hospital center. Le premier c'était i mois, il a soigné une ouverture dans le crâne et il y avait un trauma crânien. La famille a alors indiqué qu'Alex courait, qu'il a glissé et qu'il s'est cogné contre la table basse. Le deuxième date d'hier, Alex a été admis avec une fracture au tibia gauche. Il serait tombé de l'escalier. La radio prouve qu'Alex a déjà été blessé dans son enfance au même os. Les parents disent qu'il s'est blessé lorsqu'il avait 6 ans, qu'ils vivaient alors à Union City, il aurait été soigné au Baptist Memorial. J'ai appelé, ils n'ont aucune trace du dossier mais pas de chance, un incendie a ravagé une partie de leurs archives et rien ne peut prouver qu'il ait ou qu'il n'ait pas été soigné là-bas.

\- Soit on n'a pas de chance, soit le père est très malin.

\- Pour rouvrir l'enquête et protéger Alex, il me faut des preuves solides, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une radio. Il m'en faut plus.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher dans leur passé, trouver des traces. Où ont-ils vécu ?

\- New York city, Union city et Cherry Hill mais il y a sûrement d'autres lieux, le père cache des choses.

La serveuse vint interrompre leur conservation, chacun commanda et vite les plats furent servis.

\- J'aurai besoin du maximum d'informations sur la famille : adresses, dates de naissance, téléphones, ... Je ferai une première recherche basique pour retracer les déplacements de la famille puis je connais quelqu'un qui peut avoir accès à des informations médicales.

\- Et qui est cette personne ?

\- Je ne révèle jamais mes sources.

\- Sincèrement merci de m'avoir écouté, j'espère que tu pourras trouver de nouveaux éléments pour m'aider. Ce gosse c'est ma nouvelle croisade, je veux le sortir de là.

\- Je ne te promets rien mais je ferai tout pour trouver une nouvelle piste.

\- Comment as-tu connu Luke ?

\- Nous étions au lycée ensemble. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis, ...

VVO : pas besoin de réfléchir Veronica, tu sais très bien la dernière fois où tu as revu Luke, tu étais dans ce resto chic, une des meilleures soirées de ta vie. Logan avait organisé un dîner romantique, vous aviez dansé, fait une longue marche sur la plage et vous aviez fini dans sa suite où tu as "souffert" du plus grand nombre d'orgasmes possible en une nuit.

Elle reprit :

\- Ma 1ère année de fac à Hearst, c'est à Neptune où nous avons grandi tous les deux. Huit ans sans le voir et nous avons renoué le soir de sa retraite des Mets.

\- Et toi, comment as-tu connu Luke ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, Rick joue ou plutôt jouait avec Luke.

\- Rick, le receveur de l'équipe, qui a toujours une anecdote pour faire rire l'assemblée ?

\- Nous devons parler du même gars, tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Le soir de la fête de Luke, j'étais assise à côté de lui.

\- Tu es donc la et je le cite " ptite blonde canon à la langue bien pendue, au bras de Casey Gant" ?

\- Coupable !

\- Tu sors avec Casey Gant ?

\- Non, nous sommes simplement amis.

\- Je suis allé à Neptune pour passer des vacances.

\- Grandes villas, alcool qui coule à flot, bimbos en bikinis et soirées sur des yachts ?

Josh la regarda de manière perplexe :

\- Euh, non. C'était plutôt sac à dos, plus de 6h de marche par jour et toiles de tente.

VVO : Bravo Veronica, tu ne le connais pas et déjà tu juges.

Il reprit :

\- Avec Rick, nous partageons une passion commune pour la randonnée, nous avons organisé une semaine d'excursion au Joshua tree national park. J'avoue qu'il y a bien eu l'utilisation de jacuzzi mais c'était plus pour permettre à nos muscles meurtris de récupérer que d'emballer des filles.

\- Désolé, vieilles habitudes ! Luke et Gia, sont-ils ensemble ? Je les trouve ... proche, tenta-t-elle pour couper court à cette conversation.

\- Ils se tournent autour, mais je ne crois pas que Gia soit son type.

Veronica ne savait que faire de ce dernier commentaire mais elle ne voulut pas faire de nouvelles présomptions et elle laissa couler.

\- Ecoute, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, je te tiendrai au courant de mes recherches. Bonne nuit Josh.

\- Bonne nuit Veronica.

\- Break -

Le lendemain soir, Veronica consultait ses emails, il y en avait un de Josh. Il contenait tous les détails qui lui permettraient de commencer ses investigations. En tailleur sur son lit, elle était devant ce fameux moteur de recherche. Huit ans, qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Sur son écran on pouvait lire : The invisible . Elle composa le code qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur.

VVO : Lewitt Gaylord, à nous deux ! Quels sont tes plus noirs secrets ? Tu es né dane le New Jersey, as quitté l'école très tôt, renvoi pour bagarre. Tiens, rien d'étonnant. Un contrat de travail à Cherry Hill, comme maçon, un certificat de mariage avec Lisa Oland. D'autres traces de lui à Union City, là-dessus, il ne mentait pas et enfin New York. Rien de plus ! Ahhhhhhh ! Je suis rouillée.

Frustrée, elle ferma l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se rendit dans la pièce à vivre. Leur appartement n'était pas très grand, une pièce avec un nécessaire de cuisine, un canapé, une table basse et deux petites chambres. Les sanitaires se trouvaient sur le palier. Elle vivait avec Céline depuis deux ans maintenant. Le fait d'avoir une colocataire étrangère lui avait permis un total anonymat. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Aaron Echolls, ne connaissait pas Kane Software. Plutôt de bonne composition, elle avait une fraîcheur, qui lui rappelait par certains aspects Lilly, mais elle n'était pas trop curieuse et respectait son intimité. Toutes deux avaient trouvé leur rythme et une amitié était née.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Truman-Mann ?

\- Non, il ne devrait pas appeler avant plusieurs jours.

\- Tu es rentrée tard hier soir.

\- J'aidais un ami.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, elle rajouta :

\- C'est un avocat, je l'ai rencontré au bar, il a un problème avec un dossier et je lui donne un coup de main.

Céline déposa une assiette en face d'elle et elles commencèrent à parler des détails de leur séjour à Neptune.

\- Break-

Le professeur qui enseignait le droit du travail venait juste de libérer ses étudiants, Veronica avait beaucoup de temps à tuer avant son prochain cours. Elle devait passer sa journée à la bibliothèque mais elle repensa à l'email de Josh. Elle l'ouvrit, le relut et prit la direction de la sortie de la fac.

Elle se trouvait devant plusieurs portes, n° 34, n° 35, n° 36. Bingo, elle venait de trouver l'appartement des Lewitt. Elle mit son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Devant l'hilarité de la situation, elle décida de rebrousser chemin et d'abandonner. Au n°35, elle reconnut le nom devant la sonnette, Mme Biggles, la voisine qui avait témoigné.

VVO : Prête à remonter en selle !

Elle sonna puis attendit. Une femme âgée, image même de la grand-mère confiture, ouvrit la porte à moitié.

\- Mme Biggles ? Bonjour, je suis Amber, la soeur de Lisa Lewitt. Je suis venue lui faire une surprise mais personne n'est à la maison. Lisa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ...

Et de fil en aiguille, Veronica se retrouva à partager un thé dans l'un des fauteuils de Mme Biggles. Elle fit de même avec plusieurs des voisins. Voici ce que les témoignages lui avaient appris : M. Lewitt est un homme désagréable, il laisse fuser des noms d'oiseaux régulièrement et crie beaucoup, Lisa achète des bouteilles de Vodka, certains l'ont trouvée cuvant sur le palier et Alex est une enfant peu expansif qui ne ramène jamais d'amis chez lui. Mais rien de concret.

Veronica sortit de l'immeuble, elle avait sauté le repas de midi et seuls quelques gâteaux lui remplissaient l'estomac. Elle croisa un homme sur le trottoir, c'était Gaylord Lewitt, elle l'avait reconnu par une photo présente dans le dossier. Elle fit mine de continuer puis décida le suivre. Elle marchait depuis plus de 10 minutes et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se rendait.

\- Robert ? Robert Sanfield ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York ?

\- Je suis là pour une affaire.

\- Comment vont ...

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de continuer, M. Lewitt le coupa :

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment pressé, j'ai un rendez-vous, je t'appelle.

Et n'attendant pas plus longtemps, il disparut au coin de la rue. L'homme qu'il venait de croiser se retourna, fixa la rue où son ami venait de disparaître puis reprit son chemin à son tour.

VVO : Robert Sanfield ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Je ne vais pas repartir bredouille finalement. Aurais-tu une double identité M. Lewitt ? Une petite recherche s'impose mais elle devra attendre car j'ai cours dans moins de vingt minutes et un estomac vide.

\- Break-

VVO : Il y a six Robert Sanfield, mais un seul dans le New Jersey. Je tiens mon poisson ! Robert a une épouse Carla et un fils Grégory. Trois adresses connues dans trois petites villes de l'état.

\- Q ?

\- Oui Bond !

\- J'ai besoin d'une faveur!

\- C'est direct comme approche. Et ça fait ... huit ans que je n'ai pas entendu ces 6 mots ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient disparus de ton vocabulaire. J'ai une condition.

\- J'écoute !

\- Une faveur contre un aveu.

\- Mlle Mackenzie qu'avez-vous à avouer ? Vous revenez d'un fou week-end à Vegas, et êtes mariée à ce fameux James.

\- Non, rien de cette ordre, j'ai succombé, certes ! Mais à un autre type d'avances.

\- Continuez !

\- Avant toute chose, sache que c'était une offre alléchante et que tu veux une faveur.

\- Tant que tu n'as pas troqué Dick, contre James, je suis prête à tout entendre. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- J'ai quitté Sun Microsystems. En fait je ...

\- Tu es serveuse chez Hooters ?

Silence.

\- Jongleuse ?

Silence.

\- Télémarketing ?

Silence.

\- Barmaid ?

Silence.

\- Tu matraques des bébés phoques ?

\- Pire, j'ai accepté un job chez Kane Software. Je sais, je me déteste aussi, je préfèrerais les phoques mais je suis tellement mieux payée.

\- Les prostituées aussi disent ça.

\- Maintenant que tu es obligée d'accepter ma décision sans faire plus de commentaires, quelle est cette faveur ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me trouves le dossier médical d'un gosse, Grégory Sanfield dans trois hôpitaux différents.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté les investigations.

\- Tssssssst ! Pas de questions. Tu te rappelles le deal, une faveur et j'oublie Kane ... qui déjà ?

\- Ok, email-moi tout ça, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci Q.

\- De rien Bond.

\- Break-

VVO : ça y est, on le tient !

Veronica venait de recevoir trois dossiers médicaux, tous révélant différents types de blessures chez Alex.

\- From Veronica : j'ai ce qu'il te faut et même +, il faut kon se voit o + vite.

\- From Josh : dans 1 heure même lieu ke la dernière fois.

From Veronica : OK

\- Break-

Une heure plus tard, Josh et Veronica étaient assis à la terrasse du Stromboli.

\- Donc, il utilisait une autre identité Robert Sanfield, certainement pour le FISC, ainsi il touchait le double de son allocation chômage. Mais là je te fais confiance pour creuser. Sous le nom de Grégory Lewitt, il y a trois nouveaux éléments : une fracture au poignet gauche avec hématome au bras droit.

\- Comme si quelqu'un l'avait saisi, puis poussé suffisamment fort pour qu'il se casse le poignet à l'autre bras.

\- Une fracture au tibia gauche dans cet autre dossier, qui pourrait correspondre à ce qui était visible dans la radio prise au Brooklyn hospital et qui datait de son enfance. Et enfin ne dislocation de l'épaule.

\- Avec toutes ces nouvelles preuves et la fausse identité je pense que son compte est bon. Ouahhhhhhh ! Je suis impressionnée en quatre jours, tu as fait plus que moi en six mois. Tu ne veux pas me révéler certains de tes trucs ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours.

\- En tout cas, tes tours seraient vraiment utiles pour le procureur. Je sais que tu veux faire ton stage chez Truman-Mann mais sache que le district attorney de Brooklyn aurait vraiment besoin de tes services. Ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air Veronica. Une fois que j'aurai présenté tout ça à mes collègues, ils te voudront dans l'équipe.

\- Merci.

\- Les perspectives d'avenir ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, le salaire misérable mais l'équipe est vraiment sympa et les cas sur lesquels on travaille sont prenants.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse de chez Truman, c'est bon de savoir que j'ai d'autres options.

\- Break-

Veronica rentra, comme une flèche, dans l'appartement. Céline était en train de plier son linge.

\- Je suis d'humeur à célébrer !

Céline avait la mine surprise.

\- On célèbre quoi ?

\- Tu sais cet ami, l'avocat et bien on a trouvé de quoi faire rouvrir le dossier.

\- D'habitude devant le boulot, tu pestes, tu râles, le seul moment où ça te met en joie c'est lorsque tu sors de ton dernier exam et que tu sais que tu vas pouvoir faire une pause.

\- Je suis si rabat-joie ?

\- Seulement quand ça concerne tes études, le reste du temps c'est ... passable ?

Elle essaya de rester sérieuse, mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former au coin de ses lèvres. Veronica lui envoya un coussin sur la tête. Elle prit deux verres et ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc.

\- Tchin

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai aussi gagné un stage.

\- Trupan-Mann t'a enfin appelée !

\- Non, au district attorney de Brooklyn.

Céline la regarda perplexe.

\- Cet avocat, Josh, il bosse là-bas, ils sont satisfaits de mon aide et m'ont proposé un stage.

\- Tu vas accepter ?

Veronica hésita, puis répliqua :

\- Non.

\- Non/non ou non/oui ?

\- Non, j'ai bossé si dure pour parvenir chez Truman-Mann, c'est mon rêve, l'objectif que je me suis fixée ! Je, c'est ...

\- Je sens un mais.

\- C'est pas un mais, c'est juste que ce gamin, je me suis sentie utile. Le cas, c'est un enfant maltraité et le boulot consistait à trouver des preuves. C'était motivant.

\- D'où le sourire en rentrant.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais, si ça te rend heureuse, tu pourrais tenter.

\- Je suis venue à Columbia pour quitter tout ça, la vie de PI, la médiocrité, je veux travailler dans une grande firme, j'veux pas tout abandonner maintenant, si proche du but.

\- Tu sais tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, tu n'abandonnes pas tout, c'est juste un stage, tu seras toujours une grande avocate et tu auras toujours la possibilité de postuler chez Truman-Mann après le barreau.

\- Mouais, mais quand même ,c'est trop soudain et ça dévie de ma trajectoire.

-La route n'est pas toujours droite, parfois il y a des virages et ce sont eux qui nous font parvenir au faut apprendre à les accepter.

VVO : J'ai eu assez de roues crevées et je n'ai plus de rustine.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Veronica se renferma dans son monde pour le reste de la soirée.

VVO : La nuit porte conseil, j'espère y voir plus clair demain matin.

Mais la nuit fut agitée. Des bribes de conversation raisonnaient dans sa tête :

Luke : Ouah, tu es prête à défendre les gros requins.

Luke : Et bien, j'avais tort, tu as changé. Au lycée, tu les envoyais en prison ou tu leur faisais fuir le pays. Et maintenant tu veux les défendre.

Josh : C'est toujours de sa faute, il est tombé, il ne faisait pas attention, ... mais ce gosse ..., dans ses yeux, ... tu lis la crainte, il est effrayé par son père. Si effrayé qu'il ne lâche rien.

Josh : Je sais que tu veux faire ton stage chez Truman-Mann mais sache que le district attorney de Brooklyn aurait vraiment besoin de tes services. Ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air Veronica. Une fois que j'aurai présenté tout ça à mes collègues, ils te voudront dans l'équipe.

Gayle Buckley : Nos clients ici sont principalement des compagnies faisant partie des 500 plus grandes fortunes. Notre job est d'essayer de faire disparaître les poursuites avant qu'il y ait un procès.

Céline : D'habitude devant le boulot, tu pestes, tu râles, le seul moment où ça te met en joie c'est lorsque tu sors de ton dernier exam

Céline : Tu sais tout n'est pas blanc ou noir

Céline : c'est juste un stage

La nuit avait été courte, Veronica se réveilla, prit son petit déjeuner, se doucha, s'habilla. En fermant la porte, elle reçut un texto :

From Josh : le juge a décidé de rouvrir le dossier, il a enlevé Alex à sa famille et l'a placé. Merci du fond du coeur. Et mon offre tient toujours.

Le texto eut pour effet de remplacer la mine indécise de Veronica par un large sourire. Elle déambulait parmi les couloirs de la fac.

VVO : J'ai rompu avec certains traits de mon passé, je ne me mets plus en danger, je ne fonce plus tête baissée sans m'occuper des conséquences de mes actions et en blessant les gens que j'aime au passage. Mais je vais prendre le conseil de Céline, il existe toute une nuance de couleurs et enfin accepter les choses que je ne peux pas changer.

Elle continuait à marcher, regarda son portable sonné, le nom Truman-Mann visible à l'écran, elle fixa l'écran puis appuya sur le bouton ignoré.


	6. Assumer ses choix

**Chapitre 5 : Assumer ses choix**

Toc, toc, toc

Céline ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle surprise.

Un brun, en jean, boots, chemise et veste de costume, baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas Veronica ! Essaya-t-il.

\- Et tu es ... perspicace.

\- Non, ...hum Casey Gant. Je me suis trompé de porte ?

\- Tu as frappé juste, mais ma coloc n'est pas encore arrivée, je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait de la visite.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, je voulais lui faire une surprise. J'arrive juste de LA.

\- Tu es bien l'éditeur qu'elle a rencontré au stade ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est juste pour être sûre de ne pas faire rentrer un fou chez nous.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et lui indiqua l'intérieur avec sa main. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pénétrer dans la pièce, que des voix se firent entendre dans le deux tournèrent la tête. Un duo discutait confortablement :

\- Avec sa moustache, ses petits yeux et ses grosses joues, il ressemble à un poisson.

\- La moustache c'est complètement dépassée, anti-sexy, faut qu'il arrête.

\- Dommage, mes poils sous le nez commençaient à me démanger ...

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net en approchant, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient une audience.

\- Casey ? Hésita Veronica.

\- Surprise !

\- Je, heu, ... Josh, je te présente Céline ma coloc et Casey mais je crois que vous vous connaissez.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent.

\- Oui, effectivement, nos routes se sont déjà croisées, répondit Josh.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Céline enchanté de faire ta connaissance, reprit-il. Je vais te laisser Veronica, je vois que tu as de la visite, termina Josh sans quitter Casey du regard.

\- Ok, merci encore de m'avoir fait visiter le bureau. Je crois que je m'y sentirai bien.

\- De rien ! A lundi alors.

\- By.

Veronica salua ses deux amis et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

\- Je suis désolée, si j'avais su, je serais rentrée plus tôt.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu connais Josh alors !

\- Oui, on a travaillé ensemble sur une affaire et il m'a proposé un stage au bureau du DA que je viens juste de visiter. Hey cow-boy, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais à New-York.

\- Je vais rencontrer l'écrivain dont je t'ai parlé, la dernière fois.

\- Celui à l'amour de jeunesse perdu ?

\- Absolument, nous faisons ensemble les dernières relectures avant l'édition. Et puis nous devons commencer à discuter de sa promo.

\- Et c'est le CEO en personne qui se déplace.

\- Il faut savoir mouiller le maillot. Tu es libre cet après-midi ?

\- Je peux me libérer. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

\- C'est poilu, ça a 4 pattes, le

\- Un poney ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- La taille au-dessus.

Elle le regarda de manière dubitative et essaya :

\- Un cheval.

\- Des tas de chevaux. J'ai des places pour le jumping de New York. Gant publishing est un des sponsors de l'évènement. ça te dit d'aller voir une épreuve de saut d'obstacle ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je confesse, je n'y connais rien, il faudra être patient et m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne.

\- Je suis un excellent professeur.

\- Break-

" Avec un sans faute, Laura Kraut se qualifie pour le barrage."

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le barrage, ils ont l'intention d'inonder la piste ? Demanda Veronica.

-Non, l'aqua-horse n'est pas encore une discipline officielle. Il s'agit d'une épreuve de vitesse qui permet de départager tous les cavaliers qui ont fait un sans faute.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait beaucoup de candidats à départager, c'est le seul sans faute en une demi-heure.

\- Patience, jeune Padawan, les meilleurs arrivent, ils sont au paddock.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Casey reprit :

\- Regarde, au fond du couloir d'où arrivent les cavaliers, tu aperçois une plus petite carrière, c'est l'endroit où ils échauffent les chevaux avant d'entrer. Je t'emmènerai tout à l'heure.

Casey et Veronica étaient assis dans l'espace VIP du jumping où des tables étaient dressées. Autour d'eux les gradins étaient combles mais un silence religieux régnait, le cavalier sur la piste arrivait en fin de parcours, il ne lui restait plus qu'un vertical à passer. Dès la foulée de réception, la foule se déchaina et applaudit.

\- Tu vois, il y aura un barrage finalement.

Veronica lui tira la langue. Déjà un nouveau cavalier était sur la piste.

Drinnnnnnnnnnnnng. La cloche sonnait le départ.

\- Ce cheval est magnifique. Expliqua Veronica.

\- Tu vas finalement repartir en appréciant.

\- Détrompe-toi, j'apprécie. C'est juste que ce n'est pas mon univers. Je n'ai pas grandi au milieu de tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas réservée qu'au riche, il ne faut pas nécessairement être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche pour apprécier ce sport. Regarde attentivement la foule, il n'y a pas que des gens aisés.

Le regard de Veronica parcourut le public, il s'arrêta sur une petite fille blonde, elle avait les yeux rivés sur la piste, elle vivait avec son corps chaque saut du cheval. Sa main était agrippée au bras de son père. Cette image la renvoyait à sa propre enfance, elle et son père au zoo, à la plage, au bureau du sherif, sur les terrains de foot. Il lui avait tout donné, et elle savait qu'elle allait le décevoir, bientôt pourtant il faudra qu'elle l'appelle. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, par un évènement sur la piste.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le cheval a fait un refus. Il est arrivée avec une mauvaise foulée devant l'oxer et le cheval n'a pas pu sauter l'obstacle.

\- J'ai cru qu'il faisait une crise de fainéantise aiguë.

La première partie de l'épreuve arrivait à sa fin. Sept cavaliers s'étaient qualifiés pour le barrage, ils étaient tous sur la piste.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'au barrage c'était les cavaliers qui sautaient les obstacles.

\- Ils reconnaissent le parcours, ils calculent les foulées entre les obstacles et cherchent les options les plus rapides. Certains prennent de gros risques, tu verras c'est spectaculaire. En attendant, je te propose d'aller visiter le paddock.

Ils contournèrent la piste où les cavaliers continuaient à prendre leurs repères, ils empruntèrent le couloir d'où arrivaient les chevaux et arrivèrent dans une vaste salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait une carrière beaucoup plus petite que celle où se passait la compétition, deux obstacles seulement étaient montés. Tout autour se trouvaient des box. L'odeur était forte mais pas désagréable, des chevaux sellés attendaient leur cavalier, prêt pour la seconde manche. Au loin, une femme était au téléphone.

\- On dirait Carrie, dit Veronica.

\- Oui c'est elle.

\- Que fait-elle là ?

\- Elle est toujours en promo à New York et c'est elle qui doit remettre le premier prix.

Un homme vint les interrompre, il s'agissait d'un des organisateurs du jumping, il salua Casey et tous deux commencèrent à parler sponsoring, Veronica désintéressée, allait de box en box observant les chevaux qui y étaient. Quelques caresses par-ci, un ptit coup d'œil par là et elle se retrouva proche de Carrie. Cette dernière ne la voyait pas car elle était de dos.

\- C'est la combinaison verte ? Celle que je ne t'ai toujours pas vu porter. -pause- Logan, tu sais ce que je pense de la Navy, je n'irai pas.

VVO : Il est là ! Si loin, mais si proche à la fois, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras et ... quoi ? Hi c'est Veronica, je viens de subtiliser le téléphone de ta copine pour entendre le son de ta voix. Assume Veronica, tu l'as chassé, pour une fois il t'a écouté, il t'a laissé de l'espace et c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Veronica Mars ! Super, tu es là, bon faut vraiment qu'on aille boire un verre ou qu'on aille faire du shopping, j'ai trouvé cette petite boutique à Manhattan, fabuleux ! Et puis Luke est sur un projet avec son père, au chouette, Casey est là ...

Veronica attaquée par un flux verbal continu se retrouva , sans comprendre comment, bras dessus, bras dessous avec une Gia surexcitée et déjà elle retournait vers l'entrée du Paddock où discutait toujours Casey.

\- Break-

Carrie attendait la fin de l'épreuve dans le paddock, à l'abri du regard de ses fans, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo ? Logan ? Je ne t'entends pas, c'est toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Presque deux mois sans nouvelles, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- D'où l'importance des emails, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne veux que des conversations téléphoniques.

\- Je trouve ça plus personnel, les emails me gonflent tu le sais !

\- Tu es où ?

\- Je suis à New York à un jumping, je dois remettre un prix, ça fait partie de la promo de ma tournée, mais c'est rasant ! Heureusement Gia m'a accompagnée, elle me distrait, tu pourrais me sortir de mon ennui en me disant ce que tu portes.

\- Rien de fabuleux, je rentre juste d'une mission, je porte ma tenue de vol.

\- C'est la combinaison verte ? Celle que je ne t'ai toujours pas vu porter.

\- Exactement et celle que tu ne verras pas tant que tu ne viendras pas me voir voler à la base.

\- Logan, tu sais ce que je pense de la Navy, je n'irai pas.

"Veronica Mars !"

\- J'ai rêvé ou je viens d'entendre Gia crier le nom de Veronica Mars.

Carrie se retourna.

\- Non tu ne rêves pas.

Elle vit les deux jeunes femmes se rapprocher de Casey.

\- Que fait-elle là ? Réagis aussitôt Logan.

\- Je crois qu'elle a mis le grappin sur Casey Gant, c'est la deuxième fois en trois semaines que je les vois ensemble.

\- Carrie, je suis désolée, je... je dois te laisser, une urgence. Tu me manques.

Il raccrocha sans plus de considération.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Carrie à un téléphone sans interlocuteur.

Elle était là ! Si loin, mais si proche à la fois, il l'imaginait dans sa mini-jupe en jean discutant avec Gia. Il donnerait tout pour lui parler, simplement entendre le son de sa voix. Il lui dirait quoi ? Hi c'est Logan, tu sais l'idiot qui a tout foutu en l'air en couchant avec ta pire ennemie. Ou Hi, c'est Logan, tu sais l'idiot qui a tabassé ton innocent petit copain à la fac et qui s'en est pris à la mafia russe. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis huit ans. Elle était partie, l'avait laissé. Lors de sa 2ème année à Hearst, il avait fini au bout de quelques semaines par demander à Mac où elle était. Stanford, son rêve, il ne la reverrait plus. Il avait alors sombré, l'alcool, les drogues. Il avait touché le fond et ne devait son salut qu'à l'armée. Quelques années plus tard, il croisa Keith. Elle était désormais à New York, Columbia. Elle continuait son chemin loin de lui. Il s'était pourtant relevé, reconstruit. Il s'était trouvé mais une partie de lui manquait, celle qui avait tout enduré avec lui, celle qui savait, celle à qui il n'avait rien besoin d'expliquer. Et Casey Gant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il est à Los Angeles, elle à New York. Il savait bien qu'elle devait entretenir des relations, elle n'allait pas se morfondre sur son amour de jeunesse. Et son amour de jeunesse même ce titre ne lui revenait pas, c'était son ex meilleur ami qui en avait hérité. Alors au final, il était quoi pour elle ? Un simple amour perdu. Deux mots.

\- He Mouth ! C'est ta grande star brune qui t'a coupé le sifflet.

LVO : Non conard, une petite blonde que tu ne connais pas.

Dans la salle de repos, les discussions allaient bon train, Logan étaient assis dans un des fauteuils, les yeux dans le vague et trop silencieux. Suite à la réflexion d'un des membres de son escadron, il se leva sans répondre et se dirigea dans sa cabine. Sa couchette était située en hauteur, il s'allongea. Il resta immobile quelques minutes puis attrapa dans la poche cachée de la manche de sa combinaison de vol une photo qu'il contempla. Il s'endormit, la photo en évidence sur son buste.

\- Break-

La journée avait épuisée émotionnellement Veronica. Casey l'avait raccompagnée mais n'avait pas pu rester car il rencontrait l'écrivain prometteur qui l'avait conduit à New York. Son portable sonna.

\- Pops

\- Tu es tellement prise par ton stage que tu en oublies ton vieux père. Le monde semble-t-il plus petit depuis les tours de Manhattan ?

\- A propos de mon stage, ... je ne travaille pas depuis les gratte-ciel de Manhattan mais depuis un solide bâtiment en pierre de Brooklyn.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ils ne t'ont pas offert le stage ?

\- Si, ils l'ont fait. Mais j'ai chois de décliner leur offre.

\- Mais c'était ton rêve.

\- J'ai fait un autre choix. J'ai travaillé sur une affaire avec l'un des membres du DA de Brooklyn, nous avons réussi à sauver un enfant d'un père abusif et suite à notre collaboration, ils m'ont proposé le stage j'ai accepté fin de l'histoire.

\- Et comment es-tu parvenue à travailler sur cette affaire ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Veronica.

\- J'ai juste fait un peu d'enquête de voisinages, trois fois rien.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, le deal c'était que tu quittes Neptune et que tu mettes le travail de fouine aux oubliettes, que tu te concentres sur ton avenir. Truman-Mann est un cabinet qui t'offre de belles perspectives, tu es consciente qu'avec le DA il te faudra plusieurs années pour rembourser ton emprunt.

\- Ce n'est qu'un stage. Je ne remets pas toutes mes années de droits en question. J'ai juste des remords à protéger des gens qui peuvent faire n'importe quoi et qui s'en sortiront toujours sous prétexte qu'ils sont riches.

\- J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix Veronica, ne fous pas tout en l'air pour un moment de doute. Je suis déçu.

\- Papa

\- Au revoir Veronica.

VVO : Ouah ! La douche froide. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais même préparée, ça fait mal de décevoir l'homme qui ne vous a jamais déçu.

\- Break-

Roundboy rentra dans la cabine, Logan dormait à poings fermés, il remarqua une photo sur son torse c'était une photo de lui et d'une jolie petite blonde sur la plage. Ils étaient sans aucun doute amoureux. Logan la regardait avec adoration et elle lui souriait. Qui était-elle ? Mouth était pudique, il ne parlait jamais de son passé. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire avec Bonnie Deville, le couple faisait régulièrement les gros titres. Il avait été silencieux ce soir, voir irritable. Suite à son coup de fil, son humeur avait changé. Roundboy reposa la photo où il l'avait trouvé et gagna sa couchette. Il entendit Logan marmonné :

\- Ronnie


	7. 10 pas en arrière, 1 pas en avant 1

Laetitia merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires. C'est intéressant de connaître tes hyptothèses pour la suite. Je voulais que V retourne en mode investigation d'elle-même, sans l'intervention de Logan ou de Neptune. Il faudra encore être patient pour leurs retrouvailles car il est toujours en mission et elle est toujours à New York. Je pense creuser un peu plus les personnages de Gia et Carrie, et leurs interactions. Je ne sais toujours pas si elles vont mourir ou vivre. J'aime questionner le film et m'en détacher. Il faudra attendre pour savoir. En parlant du film, je ne l'ai jamais vu en français et en écrire des répliques dans une autre langue est une pure hérésie, mais mon niveau en anglais est trèèèèèèèèèès insuffisant, alors faudra se contenter d'une fic en français et de mes pauvres traductions. Je ne suis pas satisfaite des passages entre Logan et Veronica, j'aurai aimé que ce soit plus subtile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dépeint des personnages désespérés et ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est tout l'art de Rob Thomas, de nous faire sentir leur attachement sans que ce soit dit. Piz fera bientôt son retour, je le garde sous le coude, pour le moment j'essaye toujours d'introduire mes nouveaux personnages. J'ai quelques blocages pour la suite, une fois que je les aurai résolus, j'espère pourvoir écrire plus rapidement et ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 6 : Dix pas en arrière, un pas en avant (partie 1)**

-J'ai commencé à remplir le dossier de Mme Paterson et de M. Collins, j'ai recueilli les premières informations et j'ai fait une liste des pistes qui me semblaient intéressantes, expliqua Veronica.

\- Donne-les à Selleck, il relira et validera tes notes, conclut Josh.

Selleck, était un des collègues de Josh, ils l'avaient surnommé ainsi à cause de sa moustache. Il avait la quarantaine, un physique ingrat mais il était capable de traiter un nombre de dossiers en un temps record. Il représentait l'efficacité du bureau. Ses dossiers étaient carrés mais il lui manquait cette intuition qui ferait de lui un excellent avocat.

\- Il est 18 heures, je vais rentrer, j'ai les courses à faire pour thanksgiving. Céline est une excellente cuisinière mais cette tradition lui échappe, alors c'est à moi de prendre les choses en main.

\- Tu ne rentres pas en Californie pour ce long week-end ?

\- Non, c'est Neptune qui vient à moi sous la forme de mon meilleur ami. Et toi quoi de prévu ?

\- Rien de particulier, c'est une fête que je passe d'habitude en famille mais mes parents ont décidé de fêter leur retraite en s'offrant une croisière, alors ils seront quelque part au milieu de la Méditerranée.

\- Si tu es seul, tu devrais passer demain soir. Nous ferons les choses simples, un peu de dinde, un peu de tarte aux potirons et une bouteille de Bordeaux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas venir perturber vos retrouvailles.

\- Non, vraiment et puis tu pourrais même me sauver.

Josh avait un regard interrogatif. Alors Veronica reprit :

\- Ma coloc et mon meilleur ami ont tendance à se faire les yeux doux, alors ta présence pourrait m'empêcher de me sentir comme la troisième roue.

\- Si c'est pour que tu te sentes mieux, je pourrais dire oui. Dois-je porter quelque chose et à quelle heure ?

\- Les exam approchent donc nous avons prévu une journée de boulot en cuisinant et nous célèbrerons tout ça vers 19h, si ça te convient. Et ramène ce que tu veux, soit créatif !

\- Parfait !

\- Alors à demain 19h, finit-elle en mettant son manteau et en attrapant son sac.

\- Break-

Une jeune femme portant un masque, ne passait pas inaperçue dans la foule. Des flots de voyageurs s'engouffraient dans les terminaux de l'aéroport en ce week-end de fête. Chacun venait rejoindre ses proches pour l'occasion. Wallace avançait péniblement parmi la foule, mais il n'apercevait pas de tête blonde. Il scanna le hall et son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme ridicule portant un masque d'ours, cela le fit sourire, l'esprit de fête pouvait faire faire des choses ridicules aux gens. Mais en lisant l'écriteau qu'elle portait il commença à douter : Recherche désespérément papa ours pour hiberner ! Non, non, elle n'aurait pas oser.

\- Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour ne plus jamais évoquer ce surnom.

\- Tu connais ma passion pour les déguisements. Bienvenue à New York Wallace.

Il s'en suivit une longue embrassade.

\- Tu peux peut-être enlever ça maintenant, je n'aime pas trop l'attention qu'on nous porte.

\- Mais où est ton esprit libre et indépendant ? Dans ta valise ?

\- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! Allez tu m'as promis une dinde pas un ours.

\- Break-

Les deux amis avaient gagné l'appartement. Les préparatifs en cuisine s'accéléraient . il n'était pas facile de préparer des mets extraordinaires dans un si petit espace et avec peu d'équipement mais chacun mettait la main à la pâte.

\- Alors qui est ce mystérieux invité que nous attendons ? demanda Wallace.

\- Encore un soupirant, taquina Céline.

\- Encore ? questionna Wallace.

\- Céline prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Il ne s'agit pas d'un soupirant mais d'un collègue de travail qui était seul et que j'ai invité.

\- Et on sait à quel point tu es sociable et prête à réchauffer le cœur des âmes esseulées, ironisa Wallace. Contrairement à l'opinion publique je savais que t'étais un marschmallow.

Wallace se retrouva avec une poignée de pelures de pommes de terre sur la tête.

\- Très puéril, V.

Wallace se débarrassait des épluchures, il ajouta :

\- Mac m'a informé de la réaction de ton père pour le stage.

\- Légèrement excessive, dit-elle en montrant l'espace entre son pouce et son index. Il a peur que je retombe dans mes travers et puis il aimerait que mon compte en banque dépasse les trois zéros, que je sois financièrement en sécurité. Je ne veux pas me relancer dans quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas défendre des hommes corrompus par l'argent, tu sais comme moi qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir impunément. Je ne veux pas abandonner mais je ne veux tout simplement pas être de ce côté de la barrière, confessa-t-elle.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Cet échange intense fut interrompu par des coups à la porte.

\- En parlant du loup, s'écria Céline.

Cette-dernière ouvrit la porte et Josh apparut, habillé de manière décontractée il portait un pot de sauce de canneberge et des chocolats.

\- Bonjour Josh, entre. Hummmmm bon choix, dit-elle en lorgnant sur les chocolats.

\- Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

\- Je te présente Wallace, mon BFF.

\- V, deuxième avertissement de la soirée pour les surnoms.

\- Bah, quoi c'est vrai ! Et tu m'as traitée de Marshmallow, il y a moins de cinq minutes.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, déclara Wallace, et que le niveau de testostérone a rattrapé le niveau d'œstrogènes, qui prendra une budweiser ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun se retrouva avec une bouteille dans la main. L'apéritif allait bon train.

\- Donc, c'est toi qui a demandé à V, de venir travailler au DA.

\- Exactement et nous sommes ravis qu'elle est acceptée. Selleck a regardé tes premiers dossiers, et il a dit que c'était du bon boulot. Et tu sais comme il est méticuleux, donc c'est vraiment un compliment. Et toi Céline, où as-tu atterri ?

\- Dans un petit cabinet spécialisé dans l'environnement. Et on a une grosse affaire avec un cas désespéré. Une entreprise de béton "NY Concrete" a obtenu l'autorisation d'exploiter une gravière proche de la ville de Chestertown. Des gens vont être expropriés et des hectares de forêts vont être rasés.

\- Vous devez essayer de trouver une faille dans le dossier d'exploitation.

\- Le problème c'est que leur dossier est bien ficelé. Le site est proche des monts Adirondacks mais en dehors de la zone protégée, ils ont un plan de réhabilitation qui répond à toutes les normes environnementales. Il nous reste cependant un espoir.

\- Là, suspens, tadam ! Interrompit Wallace, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Merci de ton intervention Wallace, je reprends donc, notre seul espoir serait de trouver sur le site une espèce végétale ou animale en voie de disparition ou protégée.

\- Je connais quelqu'un, avança Josh. C'est un guide du parc des Monts Adirondacks, il a fait des études de botanique et connaît parfaitement le coin. Il nous emmène souvent randonner là-bas. Je peux lui passer un coup de fil.

\- Ce serait incroyable.

Josh commença à se lever et à composer le numéro.

\- Ne le dérange pas ce soir, balbutia Céline.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un très bon ami et je sais déjà que pour une cause pareille il sera partant.

Josh s'isola dans l'une des chambres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je valide totalement ce prétendant, chuchota Wallace.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'une validation, papa bear.

\- C'est juste qu'il me plait.

\- Entre lui et Casey Gant, la compétition va être serrée, dit Céline.

\- Casey gant ? faillit s'étouffer Wallace.

\- Mac n'a pas vendu la mèche ? s'interposa Veronica.

\- Non et explique-moi comment il est revenu sur le devant de la scène, rétorqua Wallace.

\- Tranquillise-toi, c'est juste un ami, Céline a tendance à ... extrapoler. Je l'ai rencontré lors du match des Mets où j'ai emmené mon père. Il m'a invité à la soirée de Luke Hadelman pour sa fin de carrière sportive et il m'a emmené voir un jumping, rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus, c'est toi qui le dit, je ne pensais pas qu'en allant à New York, tu replongerais en plein Neptune High.

\- Si tu savais, j'ai revu John Enbom, Gia,

\- Ouah, ça a du être chaleureux ! coupa-t-il.

\- Déstabilisant, apparemment je produis en elle des sentiments contradictoires, elle est ... elle a un débit de parole de 30 mots à la seconde et semble survoltée. Je crois qu'elle et Luke sont un couple mais j'ai des difficultés à les voir ensemble.

\- Ditto

\- J'ai aussi croisé sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Carrie Bishop.

Wallace leva un regard inquiet vers Veronica. Il était au courant de la relation entre Logan et la pop star mais ils n'évoquaient quasiment jamais le sujet. Il savait que Veronica avait voulu tirer un trait sur son passé et sa relation avec Logan mais il se demandait comment elle allait gérer cette intrusion dans sa vie, savoir mais ne pas y être confronté est une chose mais en être le témoin en est une autre.

\- Elle a beaucoup changé, physiquement ce n'est plus la même, j'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître et intérieurement, j'ai des difficultés à la cerner. C'est difficile d'oublier qui elle était à l'époque.

\- Et son boyfriend était-il là? Tenta Wallace, ne voulant pas en dévoiler plus devant sa coloc.

\- Non, encore heureux, il est absent pour six mois pour son ... travail mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

\- Soit vous prenez le temps de m'expliquer qui sont ces gens ou alors on change de conversation car je me sens perdue, protesta Céline.

Le ton était devenu plus morose et Céline sentait que l'échange contenait des sous-entendus , elle avait appris à décrypter quelques traits de caractère de Veronica et dès que le lycée était évoqué, la coquille se refermait.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas les connaître.

\- J'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur Casey tout de même. Wallace des informations à me communiquer ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai une histoire à ce sujet.

\- je t'en prie.

Veronica grimaça.

\- Notre chère détective ici présente a sauvé notre grand éditeur d'une secte !

\- Yééééééééé.

\- Encore une fois, je dois remettre les pendules à l'heure, ce n'était pas une secte et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il serait rester dans ce groupe, ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Josh qui était revenu, paraissait intéressé par cette conversation.

\- Casey Gant dans une secte ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, un groupe hippie, qui avait décidé de manger bio et de passer leurs soirées autour d'un feu de camp à discuter de leurs états d'âme ou à écrire de la poésie plutôt que de zoner devant la télé.

\- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec la dernière voiture de sport.

\- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est de ses parents qu'il aurait fallu le protéger, des arrivistes prêts à tout pour être sûrs de recevoir leur part du gâteau, même à kidnapper et déprogrammer leur fils. Il a des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Y a beaucoup de gosses de Neptune qu'on aurait du protéger de leurs parents, insista Wallace.

Et Veronica ne pouvait que confirmer ses dires. Combien d'exemples avaient-elles, ou plutôt quelles exceptions à la règle avaient-elles, malheureusement aucune. Même les parents de Mac avaient quelque chose à cacher.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça Josh. Leonard mon ami le guide est libre ce week-end et il est prêt à tous nous emmener pour une folle randonnée à la recherche d'espèces rares, il pense que nous pourrions tomber sur des orchidées sauvages. Alors qui est partant ?

-Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans les Monts Adirondacks, donc pourquoi pas, le seul problème c'est que je n'ai aucun équipement, dit Wallace.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, répondit Josh.

\- Évidemment que je suis partante, ajouta Céline.

Veronica qui n'était pas enchantée par la perspective de se retrouver en pleine nature n'était pas très enthousiaste mais devant la réaction de ses amis et pour aider Céline, elle affirma :

\- Et bien je crois que nous savons tous ce que l'on va faire ce week-end.

Ils planifièrent les détails de la sortie puis s'apprêtèrent à passer à table. Céline voulant respecter les traditions américaines commença :

\- Je suis reconnaissante de pouvoir partager ce moment avec ma coloc préférée, son BFF et son nouveau collègue Josh qui vient de me faire un grand cadeau en prévoyant cette rando.

Veronica prit la parole :

\- Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir des amis présents autour de moi alors que j'ai l'habitude de passer thanksgiving avec mon père. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir pu trouver un stage qui correspond à mes attentes et d'avoir pu aider ce petit garçon à quitter un milieu abusif.

Wallace ajouta :

\- Je suis reconnaissant d'être capable de partager ce repas avec ma BFF, que je ne vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais et je suis reconnaissant qu'elle ait une coloc aussi sympa. Je suis reconnaissant d'être passé entraîneur des juniors cette année.

Et ce fut à Josh de terminer :

\- Je suis reconnaissant à ce bar d'avoir embauché Veronica comme serveuse, car grâce à elle j'ai pu aider Alex, et j'ai gagné une collègue de qualité. Je suis reconnaissant à ceux qui sont quelque part au miileu des mers et des océans pour leur plaisir ou pour d'autres raisons plus nobles et qui n'ont pas l'occasion d'être avec nous aujourd'hui.

Ce dernier commentaire avait fait plonger le regard de Veronica dans son assiette, décidément il était difficile de faire abstraction de Logan, et ou qu'il soit elle espérait qu'il pouvait passer un bon moment.


	8. 10 pas en arrière, 1 pas en avant 2

**Chapitre 6 : Dix pas en arrière, un pas en avant (partie 2)**

Aujourd'hui, Logan était de bonne humeur. Un grand repas allait être organisé sur le porte-avion pour fêter thanksgiving. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, la fatigue et le mal du pays l'avaient rendu mélancolique. Il attendait son tour dans un couloir pour accéder aux ordinateurs. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il prit place devant un poste et se connecta à skype. Il mit un casque et patienta nerveusement.

Carrie apparut à l'écran, pour une fois, elle n'était pas maquillée. Logan la préférait ainsi, elle était plus naturelle, sa personnalité plus authentique. Bonnie Deville était moins émotionnelle, plus forte et détachée. Elle était là pour briller et attirer l'attention. Faire la fête et boire étaient son credo. Dans un état second, elle chantait et composait mieux, selon elle. Carrie Bishop était plus réservée, plus privée, plus fragile. C'est cette personnalité qui avait séduit Logan.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revue, Dick l'avait traïné à un concert. Il avait remarqué ses qualités de chanteuse sur scène, mais il n'avait pas été impressionné par le spectacle. Blasé par le pot qui en suivit, il sortit de la salle pour s'isoler dans une ruelle et elle était là, assise sur un perron, fumant une cigarette. Sans rien dire, elle lui tendit le paquet, il en saisit une, l'alluma avec le briquet qu'il conservait toujours dans sa poche et dans le plus grand silence tira une première taffe.

\- L'es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

\- Comment ? questionna-t-il se tournant enfin réellement vers elle.

\- Free at last, précisa-t-elle en pointant le briquet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, réflechissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner, lorsque je suis là-haut, oui, répondit-il en pointant le ciel. Et toi l'es-tu ?

\- Lorsque je suis sur scène, oui, j'oublie tout, mais dès que je redescends, je ne le suis plus.

\- Nous avons un point commun.

\- Nous n'aimons pas avoir les pieds sur terre ?

\- Exactement, et il est temps de faire une apparition. Il lui prit la main et l'obligea à rentrer. Pour la première fois, il fut le témoin de la transformation Carrie/Bonnie.

\- Retour au présent -

\- Hey there !

\- Hey handsome !

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, j'ai du raccrocher, il y avait une urgence sur le pont, mentit-il.

\- Quand rentres-tu ? Pesta-t-elle. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir présent.

\- Dans deux semaines, environ.

\- C'est trop long, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

\- Je ... je sais, mais je serai bientôt là.

\- Lorsque tu rentres, je veux qu'on parte loin tous les deux.

\- Je te propose qu'on passe décembre en Californie, j'aimerai revoir Dick et profiter d'un mois de tranquilité, tu finis ta promo et ensuite on met les voiles où tu veux et pour autant de temps que tu veux.

\- Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de respirer, partir, oublier. C'est dur, en ce moment je rêve de Susan et je n'ai personne pour m'aider à me rendormir.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir être avec toi, c'est bientôt fini, tu pourras disposer de mon corps comme tu l'entends.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes après.

\- On en a déjà parlé, tu sais que c'est impossible, mon engagement n'est pas terminé.

\- Je hais la Navy, je hais cet enrôlement.

\- Carrie, écoute-moi, je serai là dans deux semaines , je te promets que ça ira. Appelle Gia ou Luke et passe les voir. Imagine que je te prends dans mes bras, respire.

Il était loin et se sentait inutile. Elle avait mal vécu son départ et l'éloignement. Il la sentait distante, elle avait souvent des moments de doute mais elle était rarement aussi ébranlée. Elle se réveillait parfois la nuit, des cauchemards la hantaient, le prénom Susan revenait régulièrement. Son amie lui manquait et sa mort avait brisé Carrie. Il était inquiet et espérait qu'elle allait suivre ses conseils, appeler quelqu'un pour la soutenir.

Sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée. Thanksgiving venait de perdre sa saveur. Les fêlures, c'était son propre credo, quelque chose de cyclique qui se répétait dans chacune des relations qui avait compté pour lui.

Les fêlures de deux gamins, lui et Lilly, riches, beaux, charismatiques et sans limite, voici ce qui les avait conduits l'un vers l'autre et qui les avait fait imploser.

Les fêlures de deux adolescents, lui et Veronica, qui avaient perdu leur innocence trop vite, qui avaient partagé la peine et la disparition d'êtres chers, voilà ce qui les avait rapprochés puis finalement séparés.

Les fêlures adultes, lui et Carrie, des plaies qui ne se referment pas, l'impression de ne pas trouver sa place parmi les siens, l'autodestruction voilà ce qui les avaient réunis, et qui pourrait pourtant les éloigner.

Trois relations différentes mais trois fois le même cycle infernal. Parfois à quoi bon. Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans cette situation, était-ce le complexe du héros, l'échec de ne pas se sauver soi-même et vouloir sauver les autres. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait choisi ce métier ? Au moins il n'avait rien à perdre, enfin si, l'ultime chose qu'il avait à perdre c'était sa vie.

\- Break-

Cinq randonneurs gravissaient une pente, ils marchaient en file indienne. Depuis plus de deux heures, ils avaient emprunté des chemins difficiles d'accès et la pluie était de la partie. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ils arrivèrent près d'une vieille cabane de bûcheron, ils firent une halte sous le porche à l'abri.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est étanche car j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir un mm² au sec, dit Céline.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est détrempé par la pluie à l'extérieur et trempé par la transpi à l'intérieur, charmant ! se plaignit Veronica. Je tuerai pour enlever mes chaussures et boire quelque chose de chaud.

\- Vous avez fini de vous plaindre, princesses, nous sommes là pour la bonne cause, rétorqua Wallace.

Josh sortit un thermos de son sac à dos. Il remplit la tasse et passa le breuvage fumant à Veronica. Elle la saisit avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

\- Si j'implore pour des donuts, tu vas aussi les sortir de ton sac ?

Il attrapa un paquet de gâteaux secs et lui tendit.

\- Ce n'est pas des donuts, mais trempés dans le café, ça passe, précisa-t-il.

\- Un bain chaud ? Essaya-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le sac de Mary Poppins. Mais il pourrait rester quelques surprises pour la suite, expliqua Josh.

La pause et le café avaient remobilisé les troupes. La pluie devenait plus éparse.

\- Nous allons continuer sur le sentier pendant un kilomètre environ et puis nous allons pénétrer dans le sous-bois à la recherche d'orchidées. Je vais vous montrer sur les photos, le type de feuilles qu'il faut chercher car malheureusement à cette époque de l'année, elles ne sont pas en fleurs. Mais je suis pessimiste, il faudrait qu'on est beaucoup de chances, expliqua Leonard le guide.

Le groupe quadrilla le sous-bois, le nez à terre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les feuilles promises. Leonard en identifia quelques unes mais c'était des espèces communes. Soudain, le soleil apparut, les rayons filtraient à travers les arbres et toutes les gouttelettes s'illuminaient. Chacun s'arrêta net et profita en silence de ce moment de grâce. Veronica sortit son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés.

Ils continuèrent désespérément à parcourir les espaces conseillés par le guide. Ils traversèrent des zones denses et humides, bientôt un ruisseau leur barra la route. Il fallait traverser sur une vieille souche, Wallace et le guide évoluèrent en premier sans problème. Céline tenta à son tour, Veronica suivait de manière hésitante, Josh qui se tenait derrière la soutint par la taille. Elle regagna le terre ferme sans encombre.

La vue d'une clairière tombait à pic, les amis firent une nouvelle pause pour casser la croûte.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, c'est dommage qu'il soit voué à disparaître, dit Wallace.

\- Peut-être ... voué à l'échec, corrigea Céline.

\- J'ai réussi à identifier le bon John Smith parmi une liste de 440 noms mais je ne suis pas capable de trouver une purée d'orchidée ! pesta Veronica.

\- ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile que de retrouver un perroquet dans tout Nepune, ajouta Wallace.

-Ou les auteurs d'une arnaque sur internet.

\- Ou une cachette de stéroïdes dans tout l'était de la Californie du sud.

\- Ou la caisse du carnaval.

\- J'ai mieux, un individu dans le programme de la protection des témoins.

Les échanges continuaient à fuser entre Wallace et Veronica sous le regard médusé des trois autres.

\- Ils sont très drôles tes amis Josh, coupa Leonard croyant qu'ils plaisantaient.

\- Vous avez vraiment retrouver un témoin sous protection ? demanda Céline qui elle se doutait que tout cet échange n'était pas une vaste blague.

\- Mmmm, mmm, répondirent les deux compères en hochant la tête et en se regardant.

\- Vos parents étaient agents fédéraux pour que vous ayez accès à ce type d'informations ? questionna Leonard.

\- Non, mon père était sherif et il est désormais PI, j'ai appris à son contact les ficelles du métier, une petite pincée d'intuition et quelques faveurs par-ci, par-là. Te voici devant le chef, répondit Veronica en se pointant, et je te présente le commis, dirigeant sa main vers Wallace.

\- Le commis t'a sorti de situations délicates plus d'une fois, il mérite un autre titre ! Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai libérée du coffre de ta voiture ... ou la fois où tu t'es retrouvée dans la chambre de deux cyber-terroristes, ou

\- Bon je crois qu'ils ont compris.

\- Votre lycée était situé où déjà ? demanda Leonard.

\- Sur les bouches de l'enfer, s'écria ensemble le duo en rigolant.

\- Et rappelez-moi comment vous vous êtes connus ? dit Céline.

\- Il était scotché nu au mât du lycée parce qu'il s'était mis à dos le gang local, sans oublier le sherif le plus stupide du moment, paix est son âme !

\- Dit la fille qui entretient des relations amicales avec le leader du gang, rétorqua Wallace.

\- Ouah ouh ! Mon principal problème à l'époque était de savoir si j'allais me rendre seul ou accompagné au cinéma le vendredi soir, précisa Josh.

\- Et moi si j'allais mettre ma paire de basket rouge ou bleue, continua Leonard.

Ils avaient terminé de manger leurs sandwichs.

\- Il nous reste en tout et pour tout 45 minutes de recherche car la nuit tombe vite en cette fin novembre et nous avons tout le chemin du retour à parcourir. Alors il faut se remettre en route.

\- Ne me cherchez pas, je pars m'isoler car la nature m'appelle, dit Veronica.

Elle trouva un coin à l'abri des regards et se préparait à pisser lorsque quelque chose se mit à bouger à ses pieds.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais qu'est ce que ... à l'aide !

Elle eut juste le temps de se rhabiller que les autres arrivèrent pour venir à son secours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a V, tout va bien, s'exclama Wallace.

\- Y a une bête monstrueuse, venez voir ici.

Ils approchèrent et observèrent, mais ils ne virent pas grand chose.

\- Cette sale bête est sous la feuille ! protesta Veronica.

Josh la souleva et se mit à rigoler, triomphant il dit :

\- Tu viens juste d'offrir son sésame à Céline.

\- Non, mais regardez là, elle est fourbe et sournoise. Elle se cache et est prête à vous attaquer dans vos moments les plus intimes.

\- Je te présente la salamandre sombre du nord, elle est rare et très difficile à trouver car c'est un animal discret qui vit dans les endroits sombres et humides. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais je pense que c'est une espèce protégée. Je ferai des recherches en rentrant. Vous allez prendre des photos de la salamandre et du coin et de mon côté je vais repérer les coordonnées GPS.

\- Veronica, MERCI ! s'exclama Céline en se jetant au cou de sa coloc.

\- T'es incroyable V, lorsque tu ne trouves pas la clé de l'énigme, c'est la solution qui s'offre à toi.

\- Offert, offert, c'est plutôt moi qui est offert de ma personne, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Veronica prit des photos du reptile, un cliché l'amusait particulièrement, Wallace était allongé dans le même sens que la salamandre et son regard oscillait entre admiration et curiosité vers l'animal.

Le groupe prit le chemin du retour, la pression étant retombée, ils profitaient d'avantage de l'environnement qui s'offrait à eux.

En regagnant le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler un troupeau de vaches parqué dans un champ.

\- Wallace prêt à prouver ton courage ? proposa Céline.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Veronica, je n'suis pas effrayée par une salamandre.

\- Pour un souvenir photo de cette triomphante journée, je te défie d'aller faire un gros câlin à cette vache.

Wallace s'exécuta, les autres passèrent sous les barbelés et le rejoignirent. Leonard se hissa comme un sac à patate sur le dos d'une vache, mais celle-ci n'était pas très coopérante. Josh en trouva une moins sauvage et il réussit à se hisser à califourchon. il fut décrété grand vainqueur mais se retrouva à terre dans une bouse, après que l'animal se soit enfuit en trottant.

\- J'espère que tu excelles dans l'art du stop car c'est hors de question que tu montes dans ma voiture dans cet état, lui dit Leonard.

\- Heureusement que j'ai un pantalon de rechange, rétorqua Josh.

Veronica était restée à l'écart du troupeau, prétextant prendre des photos. Elle avait eu sa dose de nature et d'animaux en tout genre pour la journée.

Le retour en voiture avaient bercé l'ensemble des passagers, l'ambiance était calme et détendue. Céline, qui souffrait du mal des transports était à l'avant avec Leonard. A l'arrière Wallace s'était endormi. Josh sortit son lecteur MP3 et partagea un écouteur avec Veronica.

Wallace se réveilla à l'approche de New York City, il regarda autour de lui et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Veronica endormit paisiblement sur l'épaule de Josh. Son bras encerclait la taille du jeune homme.

\- Break-

A une semaine de son retour, Logan avait fini ses missions de vol. L'ensemble de l'équipage était désormais pressé de rentrer à San Diego à la base et de retrouver leur famille. Il consultait ses mails. Il y en avait un de Dick qui lui expliquait les détails de sa version débauche de son homecoming. Et plus étrangement, il y en avait un de Carrie.

De bonnie-deville gmailcom

(NDLR : voyez un arobase entre deville et gmail et un point entre gmail et com, doc manager me refuse l'écriture)

A l-echolls navy-milus

(NDLR : voyez un arobase entre echolls et navy et un point entre mil et us, doc manager me refuse l'écriture)

Objet: Homecoming

Logan, je suis impatiente de te retrouver la semaine prochaine. Je t'attendrai chez moi. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon coup de blues lors de notre dernière session skype. J'ai suivi ton conseil et je suis allée dormir chez Gia, je voulais te rassurer et te dire que tout allait bien. Le mois de ton retour est déjà chargé, j'ai plusieurs concerts promo de prévus, il y a le fameux Homecoming de Dick, Casey nous invite à une lecture, Gia et Luke ont organisé une soirée mystère mais avec présence indispensable.

Je t'embrasse.

Love

Bonnie.

Elle avait fait l'effort de lui écrire un mail, pour lui cela signifiait beaucoup. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle avait retrouvé le moral et bientôt il serait présent à ses côtés. Les retrouvailles étaient un moment excitant mais stressant, lors des six mois de déploiement, à terre ce n'était pas l'immobilisme, les gens évoluaient, les relations fluctuaient et il subissait souvent les conséquences de ces changements sans en connaître les causes. Plus que sept jours et il pourrait poser le pied en Californie.


	9. Les pieds sur terre 1

**Chapitre 7 : Les pieds sur terre (première partie)**

Logan attrapa son sac et le mit sur l'épaule, il était le dernier à sortir de la cabine, il inspecta les lieux une dernière fois et ferma la porte. Ses camarades étaient déjà sûrement sur la base, entourés par leurs familles. Personne ne l'attendait sur le quai, depuis la passerelle, il apercevait les enfants qui couraient , des épouses qui accueillaient chaleureusement leur mari. Il traversa la foule et entra dans un hangar. Aux côtés de Roundboy se tenait une petite rousse aux formes généreuses.

\- Mouth, merci d'avoir pris soin de mon homme et de me l'avoir ramené entier, s'empressa de dire Jenny en le voyant.

\- Tout compte fait, j'ai réalisé que mon copilote pouvait me servir pour un autre déploiement, j'ai donc décidé de lui donner une seconde chance, répondit-il.

\- Prends soin de toi Mouth et ne sois pas un étranger, insista Roundboy.

\- Promis, bon homecoming et ne faites pas trop de folie, je ne sais pas si notre monde est prêt à accueillir un roundjunior. J'y vais, à bientôt vous deux.

\- By.

Logan marcha un bon kilomètre, profitant de la stabilité du bon vieux sol continental, avant d'atteindre une maison de taille modeste juste à l'extérieur de la base. Il louait cet endroit car c'était pratique, c'était chez lui, son refuge loin des sunlights de LA et de Neptune, il venait s'y recueillir en cas de besoin et il pouvait y retrouver ses collègues de la Navy.

Il admira longuement ses vêtements, prit une tenue décontractée se changea et il fila sur la terrasse avec un livre. Il avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de retourner à sa vie civile. Il passa quelques heures seul, au calme. Trop tôt il entendit une sonnerie " suck my dick", Dick s'était lui même attribué cette chanson et Logan n'avait pas eu le cœur de la changer, plutôt amusé par les facéties de son ami.

\- Dude !

\- Bonjour Dick !

\- Où est ton joli ptit cul ?

\- Tu sais où, tu as eu mon mail.

-Jpeux pas le croire, six mois en mer et tu gâches déjà ta première soirée.

\- Je passerai te voir demain.

\- Grosse soirée mec, prépare-toi, le dickster est au sommet de sa forme, toi, moi et toutes les filles vont venir se ruer à nos pieds.

\- Carrie va être ravie de l'apprendre.

\- Ça restera entre nous, 19h chez moi et dors car demain c'est nuit blanche. Yeah baby !

Et il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse.

"The show must go on", Logan retourna dans sa chambre, remplit une valise de divers vêtements et d'un nécessaire de toilettes . Il entra dans le garage, caressa avec sa paume la carrosserie bleue de sa décapotable, inséra la valise dans le coffre, s'assit et mit le contact. Avec la télécommande, il ouvrit la porte du garage et quelques minutes plus tard, pied au plancher et cheveux aux vents, Logan faisait route vers Neptune.

\- Break-

Le niveau de stress était à son maximum, Veronica partageait son temps entre les examens de fin de trimestre, les révisions et son stage. Le week-end avec Wallace lui avait permis de se distraire mais le retour à la réalité avait été brutal.

Un nouveau cas animait le DA, il s'agissait d'un vol à main armée. Josh travaillait dessus depuis deux jours.

\- Salut ! Comment s'est passée ton épreuve ce matin ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Les publicités contextuelles sont-elles contraire au droit d'auteur ? Du gâteau, répondit Veronica en s'asseyant à un bureau.

\- Je vois, le droit de la propriété intellectuelle.

\- Tu savais qu'en tapant "Autant en emporte le vent" sur ton moteur de recherche, une publicité pour la FNAC s'ouvrait sur ton écran.

Elle rigola puis poursuivit :

\- Tu as des nouvelles pour le braquage ?

\- Les caméras du supermarché ont identifié deux jeunes, on les aperçoit sortir du magasin, puis c'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Il y a des caméras sur toutes les voies d'accès mais aucune trace d'eux.

\- Il doit y a voir un complice, ils ont pu se cacher dans le coffre d'une voiture.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il y a une caméra sur le parking et on ne les voit à aucun moment.

\- Il faut chercher un angle mort et comprendre comment ils ont pu disparaître. Le mieux serait d'aller sur place et d'interroger les employés.

\- C'est pour cela que l'on a inventé un service de police, il me semble.

\- On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Mais en attendant, on peut retracer tous leurs déplacements, jusqu'à leur disparition.

\- Break-

Logan tapa le code de l'alarme puis monta les escaliers. Portant deux cartons de pizza, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle dormait sur le lit, les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Le bruit la réveilla :

\- Hey ! Dit-elle timidement et encore endormie.

Logan avança, posa les cartons sur le bord du lit. Il alla rejoindre Carrie et les pizzas furent bien vite oubliées.

\- Break-

\- Ils sont en train de récupérer l'argent des caisses, le plus grand tient le sac et le flingue pendant que le deuxième ramasse l'argent. Ils n'ont pas emprunté la sortie principale au bout des caisses mais ils ont pris à droite devant les boutiques et finalement ils sortent par la porte ouest. Regarde ici, ils prennent encore à droite, à l'opposé du parking client et disparaissent du champ de la caméra. Les flics ont regardé tous les films des autres caméras mais ils n'ont rien remarqué de significatif, expliqua Josh en regardant le montage vidéo envoyé par la police.

\- Je sais ce que l'on va faire ce soir, et on va demander à Céline de nous aider, elle nous doit une faveur depuis la randonnée.

\- Une folle nuit à regarder des vidéos de surveillance ? Tu ne parlais pas d'une partie à trois ?

\- Nope, désolé !

\- Break-

\- Veronica, Veronica, réveille-toi ! serinait Céline.

\- Encore cinq minutes, gémit Veronica.

\- Josh, essaya-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.

\- Qu'est ce ... ho ... on s'est endormi, finit-il par dire reprenant ses esprits et comprenant où il était.

Le trio avait passé une partie de la nuit à consulter les vidéos de surveillance sans trouver d'indice supplémentaire sur les braqueurs.

\- Café ? demanda Veronica, décidée finalement à se lever.

\- Je vais en avoir bien besoin, j'ai un partiel dans moins de deux heures, ajouta Céline.

\- Quelle galère ! pesta Veronica.

\- Je donnerai tout pour une douche et un change avant d'aller au bureau, râla Josh.

\- C'est un dortoir de fille, tu ne peux pas y accéder. Mais je dois avoir un t shirt à ta taille quelque part.

Elle ressortit de sa chambre et lui donna un polo vert Ralph Lauren.

\- Merci, je te le redonnerai, plus tard, Casey voudra certainement le récupérer.

\- Ce n'est pas à Casey et tu peux le garder, l'ami auquel il appartient n'en a pas l'utilité, crois moi ! Il est tout à toi.

-Break-

Ils avaient passé la journée au lit. Profitant l'un de l'autre, peu de mots avaient été échangés, chacun dans son propre monde.

Pourtant il fallait émerger, Dick les attendait. Logan prit une douche et s'habilla, il attendait Carrie dans le salon en regardant la télé.

\- Prêt à rejoindre la masse ? demanda-elle en descendant les escaliers.

\- Non, je préfèrerais rester ici, mais si on ne se pointe pas dans l'heure qui suit, Dick va envoyer des troupes me kidnapper et me forcer à aller dans tous les strip clubs de la ville.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et parcoururent le peu de distance qui les séparait du bungalow. En arrivant, une banderole les accueillit : "Welcome home Dude, ready to party".

A peine, avait-il franchi le seuil qu'une tornade blonde et incohérente déferla, c'était un mélange de dude, alive, girls, miss you, booze, fuck, night, ... Dick était survolté, il avait apparemment commencé la soirée bien avant l'heure et il était déjà bien éméché.

Logan se retrouva malgré lui, une bière à la main et il n'avait pas pu prononcer plus de quelques mots, tant son ami monopolisait la parole.

D'autres connaissances commençaient à se rapprocher du héros pour le congratuler et lui souhaiter un bon retour.

\- Bienvenue à Neptune, heureux de te revoir, dit Luke.

\- Merci. Alors ça y est, tu as quitté New York ?

\- Presque, j'ai encore un pied à terre là-bas, mais je pense revenir ici, mon père fait partie du congrès et il m'a proposé de bosser dans son équipe.

\- Pas facile de se reconvertir !

\- Non, le base-ball est la seule chose qui ait vraiment compté depuis le lycée. Soudain, tout s'arrête, il faut tourner la page et reprendre à zéro. Je pense que je vais accepter sa proposition et donner une chance à la politique. Et toi, quoi de neuf pour l'avenir ?

Casey les rejoignit.

\- Dans l'avenir immédiat, profiter de mon retour, me remettre au surf et je pense qu'on va voyager un peu avec Carrie, une fois que sa promo sera terminée.

\- Alléluia, tu es de retour, Dick commençait tous à nous rendre dingue, il est complètement déboussolé lorsque tu pars, on va pouvoir te refiler le bébé, annonça Casey.

-Je vous enverrai mes honoraires de baby-sitting, répondit Logan.

\- Dude, t'étais où ? interrompit Dick. Vous avez loupé l'exploit de Shelly, elle vient de glisser dans la piscine. De l'eau, des filles, que la fête commence, à la tienne !

\- Et toi Casey, comment va le monde de l'édition ? dit Logan.

\- Cela progresse, j'ai rencontré un nouvel auteur très prometteur, je ne sais pas si Carrie t'en a parlé mais vous êtes invités à sa lecture, c'est juste avant Noël, au Neptune Grand. Pour nous, c'est un grand évènement, j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez là.

\- Si Carrie n'a rien de prévu ce soir là, tu pourras compter sur nous. En parlant de Carrie, où est -elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment.

\- Elle discute avec Gia et Stu, expliqua Luke.

\- Ton déménagement est terminé, demanda Casey se tournant vers Luke ?

\- Oui, ça y est. J'ai réussi à me faire une place dans les placards de Gia, pas facile, si on considère le nombre de robes dont elle dispose.

\- Vous avez l'air plutôt sérieux, s'étonna Casey.

\- Aménagez ensemble, c'est une sacrée étape, mais un bon test pour la suite. Et toi avec ta petite blonde, où en es-tu ?

Logan crispa la main sur son verre, il se doutait bien que la petite blonde était Veronica, personne n'avait encore osé prononcer son nom à haute voix. Il était partagé entre fuite et curiosité, il décida de rester pour entendre la réponse de Casey.

\- Les choses progressent, je dois la revoir pour Noël, elle vient à Neptune.

Logan n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait utilisé le même verbe pour parler de son travail et de sa relation avec Veronica.

\- Une blonde aux gros seins j'espère ! brailla Dick.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'ils ont pris du volume depuis le lycée.

\- Elle était à Neptune High et blonde, c'est forcément une de mes ex, alors laquelle ?

\- Euh Dick, non, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une de tes ex ! s'exclama Luke.

\- Fallait préciser qu'elle était laide !

\- Non, elle était plus mignonne et l'ai toujours ! précisa Casey.

\- Une blonde de Neptune High, mignonne et avec qui je ne suis pas sorti.

Il réfléchit et continua:

\- Faudra me la présenter, une fois qu'elle aura vu le Dick, désolé Casey mais tu seras, out !

\- Pas besoin de te la présenter, tu la connais déjà.

Quelques neurones réussirent à se connecter au milieu d'un bain d'alcool.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être, the fucking bitch!

\- A voir ta réaction, je crois que tu as compris, rigola Luke.

\- Dude, pars, fuis, Veronica fucking Mars, c'est de la kryptonite pour riche, elle va te ruiner, regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Duncan, à Troy et à Logan.

\- Dick ! menaça Logan.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était partie de Neptune qu'elle était en mission à l'autre bout du monde pour faire un de ses trucs qu'elle seule comprend, et aller accuser dieu c'est qui pour dieu sait quelle raison.

\- Ecoute, Veronica c'est pas le diable incarné, elle est mignonne, brillante et drôle.

\- T'es pas sérieux. Après sauvons le soldat Logan, cette fille c'est une main de fer dans un "Gant" de velours. Tope là !

Dick et Enbom se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Elle vit où, demanda-t-il ? la curiosité l'ayant emportée devant l'incompréhension.

\- Elle est à New York, en avant-dernière année de droit à Columbia, je l'ai rencontré par hasard. J'allais voir le dernier match de Luke avec les Mets, j'étais en retard et je percute une jeune femme devant moi qui était en train d'écraser un cafard. C'était Veronica.

Logan ne fut pas surpris, dès qu'elle voyait un cafard, elle l'écrasait. C'était un jeu entre elle et Lilly, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle fasse perdurer ainsi la mémoire de sa meilleure amie. Il garda cette pensée pour lui, c'était entre eux, une réminiscence du fab four et personne d'autre ne pouvait en comprendre la symbolique.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un insecte allait me jeter dans les bras d'une jolie blonde, termina Casey le sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Les pieds sur terre 2

**Chapitre 7 : Les pieds sur terre (deuxième partie)**

La soirée pour fêter le retour de Logan battait son plein, des groupes dicutaient, d'autres dansaient. Logan ne connaissait pas plus d'un tiers des invités. Il participait à une partie de poker, il avait commencé à jouer pour s'occuper dans un coin tranquille de la maison, mais il était en veine et son intérêt grandissait en même temps que sa pile de jetons augmentait. Sur les six joueurs du départ, ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Après le flop, Logan disposait de deux pics dans son jeu et il y en avait deux sur la table. Il espérait bien avoir une couleur.

\- Je relance, dit Logan.

\- Je suis, dit un deuxième joueur.

\- Je me couche, dit John.

\- Je suis, finit par dire Casey.

On retourna une quatrième carte sur la table, un roi de coeur. A ce moment-là, Carrie vint rejoindre Logan, il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu de la soirée. Elle l'embrassa et à son haleine, il identifia qu'elle avait beaucoup bu. Elle lui susurra dans l'oreille :

\- Tu pourrais me rejoindre, j'ai une folle envie tout à coup de visiter la chambre d'amis.

Il était concentré sur le jeu. Elle rajouta en lui caressant suggestivement les épaules, le dos et les hanches :

\- J'ai plein de très vilaines idées, qui me traversent l'esprit. pour commencer, je sens que j'étouffe dans ce chemisier. Et j'ai très envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a ... là-dessous., insinua-t-elle en laissant trainer son index le long de son dos.

\- Logan, tu suis ? Insista l'un des joueurs.

\- Oui, pardon, je relance, réassura-t-il en rajoutant des jetons.

Il lui prit la main, l'attira vers lui et lui chuchota, laisse-moi finir de les plumer et je m'occupe de toi.

\- C'est maintenant, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant six mois, alors lâche ce stupide jeu et suis-moi, se plaignit-elle toujours à voix basse.

\- Crois-moi, je me ferai pardonner, essaya-t-il espérant qu'elle ne se vexerait pas, mais il était tellement bien parti, qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner le jeu maintenant .

Frustrée, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard. Logan était conscient qu'il avait commis un impair mais zut, il voulait savoir où sa chance allait le mener.

Six mois sur un porte-avion, sans partager le lit d'une femme, sans tendresse, et il venait de refuser une proposition alléchante. Le Logan d'il y a quelques années n'aurait pas hésité mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il était plus mature et un ptit coup vite fait en soirée ne le satisfaisait plus. Il avait appris à ne plus s'abandonner à ses instincts les plus primaires, dans son métier c'était une nécessité de planifier, anticiper, suivre une trajectoire. Il ne s'agissait pas de refouler ses désirs mais de les laisser s'exprimer dans un cadre intime et approprié. Il avait déjà été suffisamment exposé et préférait être en contrôle. Tous avaient évolué, tous avaient des carrières, seul Dick semblait encore être coincé dans cette vie adolescente, il avait ses démons et Carrie avait les siens. Ils semblaient se manifester d'avantage ces derniers temps, cela s'était empiré juste avant son dernier déploiement. L'alcool était un catalyseur et ce soir elle en avait abusé. Boire la rendait plus pressante, plus égoïste, plus Bonnie. Dans ces moments là, Logan ne se sentait plus à sa place, ils n'étaient plus dans le partage comme devrait l'être un couple, mais elle l'utilisait, il jouait le rôle d'un pion dans un jeu dont il ne comprenait ni les règles, ni les aboutissants.

Et un roi de pic sortit à la rivière. Ils étaient deux désormais à se disputer la mise.

Son adversaire déposa fièrement un roi et un dix.

\- Brelan, bien joué, Logan à toi de dévoiler tes cartes, annonça Casey.

Il révéla ses deux pics affublé d'un sourire satisfait et empocha ses jetons.

Une heure plus tard, Logan était venu à bout de l'ensemble des joueurs de la table. Il avait parfait son jeu durant de longues heures sur le navire. Les tournois de texas hold'em animait la vie à bord et être un bon joueur de poker était un moyen de gagner la reconnaissance de l'équipage. Logan se retrouvait plus qu'occasionnellement sur la table finale.

Il se levèrent et rejoignirent un groupe près du bar.

\- Alors ? demanda Dick.

\- Je les ai dépouillés, affirma Logan.

Il aperçut Carrie, elle dansait de manière décalée sur la musique, perdue dans un rythme propre à elle, complètement ivre.

\- Je crois que je vais appeler ça une nuit et que je vais rentrer, Carrie ne tient plus debout.

\- Y a pas moyen, c'est ta soirée, tu restes, la nuit ne fait que commencer, il n'est que minuit, c'est le moment de sortir !

\- Break-

Les flash des paparazzis illuminaient l'entrée du 09er, Logan maintenait comme il pouvait Carrie, il la tenait fermement debout contre lui, son bras sur sa hanche. Avec son autre main, il appuyait sa tête sur son torse, cachant son visage pour ne pas qu'on devine son état. Il ne souhaitait pas que cela fasse les gros titres du lendemain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa sur une banquette et elle s'endormit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser et s'obligeait à rester proche d'elle pour la garder en sécurité. Son expérience lui avait appris, qu'une femme inconsciente, livrée à elle-même dans une soirée pouvait être une proie facile.

Il profita du retour de certains de ses amis, pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. En revenant, une foule s'était amassée près des banquettes où il siégeait pas moins de cinq minutes avant.

\- Bitch, entendit-il. C'était une voix que malheureusement il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se fit un passage et retrouva Carrie qui hurlait sur une autre jeune femme.

\- Calme-toi, c'est toi qui m'a percuté et tu es tombée toute seule.

-Regardez vous allez ! Et vous exc'zez pas.

Carrie se tenait misérablement le long du dossier, elle avait une bosse sur le front et des problèmes pour articuler des mots cohérents. Logan la fit se rasseoir, elle se débattit puis abandonna. Il essaya de calmer le videur et s'excusa auprès des filles que Carrie avait insultées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Logan à ses amis.

\- Carrie s'est réveillée, elle a voulu se lever mais elle est complètement partie en avant, elle a foncé dans ce groupe de jeunes femmes et est tombée la tête la première, en essayant de se relever, elle s'est mise à les insulter.

\- Je vois, je pense que je vais la ramener maintenant, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, on va éviter un autre scandale.

\- Ok, pars et je dirai à Dick dans 10 minutes que tu es rentré, ça devrait te laisser le temps de t'éclipser.

\- Merci Casey et bonne nuit.

\- Break-

Carrie se réveilla se tenant la tête, elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle descendit en chancelant les escaliers. Logan était douché, il préparait le repas.

\- Bonjour, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Bonjour ! Pas trop mal à la tête ?

\- Si c'est abominable, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau de zèbres.

\- Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, tu n'es pas loin de la réalité.

Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée et contempla son reflet. Elle porta alors immédiatement sa main à son front pour confirmer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Un oeuf de pigeon violacé avait pris résidence.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander à Logan.

\- Tu ne te rappelles plus ?

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux, ce n'était pas glorieux.

\- Je me rappelle de chez Dick, tu jouais au poker et je dansais, mais après c'est trop flou, je ne sais plus.

\- Nous sommes allés au 09er.

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu dormais et tu t'es réveillée, tu t'es affalée par terre te cognant la tête et en a profité pour insulter quelques passantes.

\- Ouah !

\- Comme tu dis, ils ont failli t'expulser du club.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai un peu trop bu.

\- Carrie, écoute je ...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'excusa cent allaient devoir en parler mais pour le moment elle était trop vulnérable, et il rentra dans le rôle qu'il jouait à la perfection maintenant, le support dont elle avait besoin.

\- Break-

Veronica descendit de la voiture et contempla le parking. C'était une vaste étendue criblée de caméras. Si les braqueurs s'y étaient aventurés, ils auraient forcément été repérés.

\- Rentrons dans le magasin et essayons de retracer leur itinéraire dit-elle à Josh.

Une fois aux caisses, une ancienne routine instinctivement se mit en place, c'était comme le vélo ça ne s'oubliait pas : observer, analyser, questionner comprendre. Ils passèrent devant des boutiques de fringues, chaussures, téléphonie et pharmacie. Ensuite ils empruntèrent la sortie ouest. De là ils suivirent les pas des voleurs et continuèrent vers la droite, ils longèrent un mur et finirent par arriver au mur nord, elle visualisa une caméra. C'était entre la sortie et le mur nord qu'ils s'étaient évaporés, la réponse était ici.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution, dit-elle pointant une porte.

\- La porte de service ? demanda Josh, pour savoir s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Exactement. Ils ont du rentrer ici pour se cacher et prendre leur ticket de sortie. La question c'est comment ? Y avait-il un complice ?

\- C'est la zone de livraison, de nombreux camions doivent venir ravitailler le magasin, ils ont pu se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Elle attrapa un dossier dans son sac et parcourut quelques pages.

\- Non, aucun camion n'est sorti entre le moment du braquage et l'arrivée de la police. Ils ont fouillé tout le magasin, ils les auraient forcément trouvés.

\- Ils ont peut-être trouvé une cachette, il faudrait qu'on entre pour voir et qu'on interroge les employés qui se trouvaient dans la zone de livraison le jour du vol.

\- J'aime quand tu penses comme un flic, confessa Veronica. Elle prenait des photos de l'endroit. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme sortit avec des cartons vides.

\- Bonjour madame, nous enquêtons sur le braquage de mardi. Pourrions-nous vous poser quelques questions ? en profita Veronica.

\- Je travaille, vous devriez aller parler à mon chef, répondit-elle hésitante.

Josh attrapa une carte de visite qu'il lui tendit. Elle en lut le contenu.

\- Maître Gardner, se présenta-t-il, étiez-vous présente mardi ?

\- Non, le mardi c'est Jimmy et Trévor.

\- Pensez-vous que les braqueurs aient pu se cacher ici ? demanda-t-il en montrant la pièce derrière la porte de service.

\- Aucune chance, les seules choses présentes sont des palettes de marchandises. Regardez par vous même.

Elle les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur. Des parois métalliques ne dissimulaient aucune cachette, Veronica observa une grille de ventilation suffisamment grande pour permettre à un homme de s'y faufiler mais elle était fermée par des barreaux et trop haute pour être accessible.

\- Jimmy et Trevor travaillent-ils aujourd'hui ? questionna Josh.

\- Trevor est là, il est à la station service, je pense.

\- Nous vous remercions pour ces informations et désolé pour le dérangement. Bonne journée, termina Josh.

La femme hocha la tête et repartit avec ses cartons.

\- Madame, prête à faire un tour à la station service ? demanda Josh lui présentant son bras.

\- Vous prenez de l'assurance M. Gardner, sourit-elle.

Elle accepta son bras et ils se dirigèrent à pied vers le panneau qui indiquait la direction de la station.

-Break -

\- Où en êtes-vous sur le dossier du braquage de la grande surface M. Gardner ? demanda madame le procureur à Josh.

C'était une femme la quarantaine avancée, professionnelle et droite, Josh aimait travailler à ses côtés. Au départ, elle l'avait materné, mais il avait gagné sa confiance et elle lui laissait plus de responsabilités et d'autonomie. Malgré la pression, l'ambiance était bonne et sereine.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas de suspects, nous allons être obligés de porter une accusation contre X et le magasin devrait toucher un dédommagement de l'assurance, il n'y a pas de raison, aucun défaut de sécurité n'a été observé.

L'interview avec Trevor n'avait rien donné. L'employé était resté dans la zone de livraison pendant une grande partie de la journée. Il était occupé à défaire des palettes. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il y avait eu un braquage avant que la police ne fasse irruption à la recherche des voleurs. La porte de l'entrepôt était restée fermée, les braqueurs n'avaient pas pu entrer.

\- Très bien, essayez de tout terminer avant vos congés et n'oubliez pas le pot de Noël, vendredi soir. Demandez à Mlle Mars de nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs que pensez-vous d'elle ? C'est vous qui l'aviez recommandée.

\- C'est quelqu'un de brillant et de fiable. Elle a un point de vue différent des avocats traditionnels, elle a une façon pragmatique de questionner les affaires et une réflexion aboutie pour son âge. Elle pourrait nous surprendre.

\- Josh j'ai confiance en votre jugement, elle semble être une vraie valeur ajoutée pour ce cabinet, ce qui est rare pour un stagiaire, surtout en aussi peu de temps. M. Ricker est déjà charmée et il m'a confié qu'il était impressionné par la façon dont elle avait mené à bien les missions qu'il lui avait confiées.

\- Oui, d'habitude le passage dans son bureau sert de bizutage aux stagiaires, ils ressortent déprimés voir en pleurant. Mais elle l'a appréhendé comme un chef.

Il rirent tous deux de la situation et la procureur quitta le bureau par un signe de la main. Selleck de son vrai nom Ricker est redoutable pour les stagiaires, il est très exigeant sur la rédaction des dossiers et il leur fait refaire tant que ceux-ci ne sont pas parfaits, crises de nerfs à l'appui.

\- Break-

\- Ça y est, c'est les VACANCES ! s'égosilla Céline en rentrant dans l'appartement.

\- Calme tes ardeurs, j'ai encore deux partiels et un braquage à résoudre. Tu peux aller déverser ta joie, dans la pièce si communément appelée ... ta chambre. Au revoir !

\- Buzzkiller, tu pourrais voir les choses du bon côté. Tu n'as plus que deux partiels et une affaire qui te permet de passer du temps avec un garçon charmant, équilibré et serviable.

\- Je verrais les choses du côté rose dans deux jours et pas avant.

\- En parlant de vendredi soir, il y a une soirée sur le campus pour fêter les vacances, je compte y aller avec d'autres étudiants et tu es obligée de venir, tu pars le lendemain pour Neptune et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant que j'aille t'y rejoindre.

\- Désolé, Cé mais j'ai déjà des plans.

\- OHHHHHHH ? Et où t'a invité Josh ? Ou à moins que ce soit Casey ?

\- Ce n'est pas Josh, enfin pas complètement, c'est un pot du DA. Donc oui, il y aura Josh, mais pas comme tu l'envisages.

\- As-tu fait ton choix ?

\- Quel choix ? rétorqua Veronica.

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile V !

\- Écoute, j'ai du travail, pourrait-on reparler de ça dans deux jours ?

\- Ok, mais si tu veux mon avis, choisis Josh, dit-elle en s'infiltrant dans sa chambre et ne laissant pas la possibilité à Veronica de répondre, fermant sa porte derrière elle.

VVO : STOP, focus Veronica, partiel, partiel, partiel, ...

\- Break -

Dans le bâtiment du DA, Veronica était assise à son bureau, elle était dans un open space près des secrétaires. Elle regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Et que faire lorsque l'on est confronté à un problème ? L'ignorer ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, reprendre l'affaire et l'envisager sous un nouvel angle, ça c'était elle. Elle rouvrit le dossier, le relut, elle avait rajouté le témoignage de Trévor et les photographies qu'elle avait prises sur place. Elle regarda ces dernières attentivement, et ... EURÊKA ! Elle prit sa nouvelle preuve et fila dans le bureau de Josh sans frapper. Il fut étonné de la voir débarquer ainsi.

\- J'ai une nouvelle théorie ! Regarde cette photo et dis-moi si tu ne vois pas un autre moyen d'évasion. Il la contempla pendant près d'une minute, puis il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- La plaque d'égout ?

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le laissant à ses propres questionnements.

Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Bonjour ici maître Gardner, pourriez-vous me transmettre une copie des plans des égouts de la grande surface située sur Lord Avenue et en transmettre une copie au sergent Boomer ?

\- Break-

Vendredi soir, dans un bar de New York City.

\- ... je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre travail et votre investissement tout au long de cette année à mes côtés. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes. Et un grand merci à M. Ricker pour assurer la permanence au bureau pendant ces deux semaines, termina madame le procureur sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Tous les collègues du bureau partageaient un moment convivial, le bar avait été privatisé et les boissons étaient offertes par le DA. Veronica était à son deuxième mojito, ils étaient délicieux. Ses partiels étaient terminés, et l'affaire n'était pas encore résolue mais elle progressait.

Selleck demanda à Josh :

\- Sergent Boomer t-a-t-il appelé ?

\- Non pas encore. Il a repéré l'endroit où était ressorti les deux individus. Ils ont parcouru quelques mètres en nageant dans des canalisations puis ils ont remis les pieds sur terre, quelques rues plus loin, une caméra a filmé leur réapparition. Ils sont montés dans une voiture dont l'immatriculation a pu être identifiée. A l'heure où nous parlons, le propriétaire doit être interrogé.

\- Assez parlé boulot, rouspéta Mme Ricker qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Nous ne pouvons pas partir en vacances, car mon mari ici présent, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, s'est porté volontaire pour travailler. Mais je veux tout connaître de vos plans.

\- Je pars dans les caraïbes, sur l'île de Sainte Lucie avec mes parents et ma sœur, répondit Josh.

\- Quelle chance ! Tu vas pouvoir profiter du soleil et des lagons bleus, s'exclama Mme Ricker.

\- Je vais aussi faire une randonnée, je dois traverser l'île dans sa largeur et je vais ainsi traverser une zone volcanique avec des sources chaudes.

\- C'est un beau programme et vous mademoiselle quoi de prévu ?

\- Veronica, précisa-t-elle. Je suis la nouvelle stagiaire du bureau. Je pars en Californie.

\- Vous allez visiter Los Angeles ? Magnifique ! Hollywood était mon rêve, vous savez, je rêverais d'être entourée de toutes ces stars, je ...

\- Non en fait je suis originaire de là-bas, je rentre pour passer du temps avec mon père et mes amis, coupa-t-elle.

\- Oh ! C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours un magazine dans mon sac, c'est Hollywood qui vient à moi, précisa Mme Ricker en montrant un morceau de tabloïd qui dépassait de sa besace.

La soirée arrivait à sa fin, Josh proposa à quelques amis de venir terminer la soirée chez lui. Veronica accepta et ils montèrent dans un taxi.

Josh habitait un appartement plutôt spacieux dans Manhattan, de larges baies offraient un panorama dégagée sur la ville. Grisée par la vue, et par les quelques verres qu'elle avait consommés, Veronica contemplait béatement les lumières, dos au groupe de personnes. Elle avait apprécié le moment, elle se sentait confortable au milieu de ses nouveaux collègues et Josh était resté à ses côtés, la présentant à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Une connivence était née entre eux ce dernier mois. Elle se retourna et revint s'asseoir dans le canapé pour reprendre part à la conversation après ce moment de solitude.

\- Nous devrions y aller, il se fait tard.

Selleck et sa femme les quittèrent et très vite les autres suivirent. Josh et Veronica se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Que penses-tu de Mme Selleck ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est ... j'ai du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Lui c'est un taiseux à la mine impassible, bourreau de travail et elle ... elle a passé la soirée à me demander quels acteurs ou animateurs j'avais croisés à Hollywood.

\- Étrange alchimie, mais je les connais depuis plusieurs années, et ils marchent ensemble ... en tant que couple je veux dire. Tu savais qu'ils avaient quatre enfants ?

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Josh sonna et il s'isola dans la cuisine.

Elle s'occupa en observant le contenu de la table basse. Des verres vides et des bouteilles entamées occupaient l'espace. Mme Ricker avait oublié son magazine, elle l'avait sorti pour faire des commentaires sur le divorce de la femme qui en faisait la couverture. Veronica ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se passionner pour la vie d'illustres inconnus. Elle tourna machinalement les pages, puis un titre attira son attention.

"Le fils des stars de cinéma de retour sur la terre ferme après 6 mois de déploiement"

" La popstar et le fils des stars de cinéma plus amoureux que jamais."

" Le jeune lieutenant Echolls est de retour à Neptune, on le voit avec Bonnie Deville à l'entrée d'un club. Des rumeurs courent que des fiançailles seraient à l'ordre du jour."

Une photo à l'appui, on aperçoit le couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Logan tient fermement Bonnie par la taille. Sa tête est contre son torse.

La position reflète l'image d'un couple heureux, Bonnie se laisse intimement soutenir par les bras solides de son compagnon. C'est une scène tendre.

Veronica avait appris à ne pas croire les gros titres de la presse à scandale mais cette photo ... se pourrait-il que les fiançailles soient réelles ?

Que faire devant un problème ? L'ignorer. Elle ferma le magazine et se leva brusquement. Josh choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le salon. Le sourire aux lèvres et empressé, il la prit par la taille et la fit voltiger, en s'écriant :

\- On les a coincés !

Il la reposa à terre, Veronica avait été surprise , elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'écart entre eux était faible. Il expliqua :

\- Le complice, il a avoué et a livré le nom des braqueurs, ils ont été arrêtés. Tu sais que t'es géniale, c'est grâce à toi !

Que faire devant un problème ? L'ignorer, non ce n'était pas elle. Revoir les preuves, s'ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives ... alors elle fit ce que son instinct lui dicta et elle l'embrassa.

Les choses escaladèrent assez vite, elle se laissait guider par les sensations. Des sensations trop longtemps oubliées, trop souvent refoulées. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. C'était un mélange d'abandon, de désir, de frustration, elle voulait oublier l'image qu'elle venait de voir, en créer une nouvelle, il la dirigea vers sa chambre et perdant le contact avec le sol elle se laissa glisser en arrière sur son lit.

\- Break-

Veronica ouvrit les yeux, dehors il devait faire jour, elle voyait quelques rayons filtrés à travers les rideaux. Sa tête reposait sur un torse confortable. Lorsqu'elle se rappela les évènements de la soirée , elle comprit où elle était et avec qui elle était.

La culpabilité la rongea, elle avait utilisé Josh sans penser aux conséquences. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'investir dans un relation avec lui, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'échapper comme une voleuse, ils bossaient ensemble. Qu'avait-elle fait de la règle n°1 du monde du travail : ne couche pas avec un collègue.

VVO : Bravo Veronica c'est the walk of shame, réveille-le, tire sur la bande d'un coup sec et prend ton avion.

Elle s'extirpa du lit et commença à s'habiller. La perte de contact réveilla Josh.

\- Veronica ? dit-il.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je dois prendre mon avion, je dois y aller, je suis désolée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, annonça-t-il la sentant gênée. Parce que rassure-toi, je ne le suis pas.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est ... c'est compliqué. Je me suis laissée emporter, j'en avais envie, ce n'est pas ce que ... c'est juste que je ne suis pas prête à continuer quoi que ce soit pour le moment, à m'engager.

\- Casey ? demanda-t-il.

\- Entre autre, et puis je ... , c'est trop soudain, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis et je pars dans moins de trois heures pour plusieurs semaines. Le timing n'est pas idéal.

\- Ok, mais j'aimerais qu'on en reparle en rentrant.

\- Ok, répondit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa et disparut.

\- Break-

Veronica s'avançait au comptoir de la compagnie aérienne. L'employé contrôla sa carte d'identité, il remarqua son lieu de naissance, Neptune - Californie du sud. Il lui rendit en disant :

\- Bon retour chez vous.

Elle répondit en hochant la tête, récupéra sa carte et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui la mènerait à son avion.

Était-elle prête à remettre les pieds sur le sol de Californie ?

\- Fin du chapitre 7-

 _NDLR : Je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite par la 1ère partie du chapitre 7, j'ai même failli la supprimer, j'espère que cette 2ème partie vous a plu d'avantage. N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire même si c'est court. Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Merci à Lætitia qui continue à donner son avis chapitre après chapitre. Je suis désolée, toujours pas de retrouvailles du Love, mais comme tu l'auras compris, il est rentré, elle est dans l'avion, ça ne saurait tarder ... Patience ! FB._


	11. Retour aux sources 1

**Chapitre 8 : Retour aux sources (première partie)**

Cette fin de semaine, Logan était rentré à San Diego, il avait du travailler à la base et s'occuper de certaines de ses affaires. Il était prévu qu'il rejoigne Neptune samedi mais il décida de faire une surprise à Carrie et de revenir dès vendredi soir.

Il passa la sécurité vers 22 heures, de nombreuses voitures étaient garées devant la villa. Depuis le parking, de la musique se faisait entendre, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il passa le seuil et des dizaines de convives se trouvaient là, personne ne remarqua sa présence ou on semblait l'ignorer. Il avança dans plusieurs pièces et il n'y avait aucune trace de Carrie, il monta dans sa chambre, mais elle était vide. Il revint en arrière et trouva un groupe de fêtards en pleine euphorie.

\- Avez-vous vu Carrie ?

\- Je connais pas de Carrie, désolé.

\- Vous savez où est Bonnie ? corrigea-t-il.

\- Elle est en bas, dans la salle de bain.

Il redescendit les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa, personne ne répondit mais il entendit des rires.

\- Bonnie ?

\- Elle est ici, répondit une autre voix.

Il décida d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Logan ! Quelle surprise, tu veux t'amuser avec nous ?

Elle lui tendit la paille qu'elle tenait, comme une invitation. Sur le comptoir, il comptait 3 lignes de coke. Bonnie renifla, elle planait complètement. Il refusa.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu veux, je peux demander à tout le monde de partir et on devrait aller manger quelque chose tous les deux.

\- Quel rabat-joie ! Prends un rail avec nous et détends-toi.

\- Tu sais que je ne touche pas à cette merde. Et je te conseille de suivre mon exemple.

\- C'est pas au programme et c'est trop tard.

Les deux filles se mirent bêtement à rigoler.

Logan était désemparé et très déçu par l'attitude de Carrie mais dans son état, cela ne servait à rien de réagir, elle n'était plus dans la capacité de comprendre. Il fallait attendre que les effets de la drogue s'estompent. Au lieu d'en rajouter, il dit :

\- Je vais dormir chez Dick, si tu veux me parler demain, tu sais où me trouver.

Il partit et elle ne le retint pas. Il savait que Carrie n'était pas un ange mais la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Il fallait qu'il l'aide à passer cette phase d'autodestruction. Il avait été aveugle ou avait refusé de voir et pourtant les signes étaient devant lui : troubles du sommeil, perte de poids, dépression, anxiété. Il voulait l'épauler mais allait-elle accepter ? Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

\- Break -

Veronica regardait le flot de valises qui avançait sous ses yeux, c'était un manège coloré, d'ailleurs depuis quand les valises étaient-elles de toutes les couleurs ? La sienne était noire, pratique, discrète. Qui achetait une valise jaune moutarde ? Des gens qui prenaient beaucoup l'avion sûrement, cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais il fallait le reconnaître ce bagage devait être plus facile à identifier ainsi.

Elle attendait, attendait. Toujours pas de valise en vue.

Il ne restait plus que quatre bagages sur le tapis roulant. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence maintenant, elle allait être la victime du fameux perte ou retard de bagage. Elle alla signaler sa réclamation au guichet de la compagnie aérienne et elle obtint un numéro de dossier, ils promirent de la tenir au courant le plus rapidement possible.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie avec son sac à main. Elle trouva son père qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall, il était au téléphone. Lorsqu'il la vit, il raccrocha et il arbora un large sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras puis ajouta :

\- Tu comptes repartir demain ?

\- Non.

\- Tu voyages léger pour quelqu'un qui veut rester trois semaines en vacances. Je sais que tu es habituée au climat New-yorkais mais passer ses journées en maillot de bain en plein mois de décembre même en Californie peut s'avérer frileux.

\- Zut, dois-je troquer mon maillot de bain brésilien contre un maillot une pièce ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes bagages ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Ils ne sont pas arrivés à destination. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est juste un retard, dans le pire ils sont perdus. Hum, tu sais où on peut acheter une valise jaune moutarde à Neptune ?

\- Essaye chez "M'astuvu maroquinerie & co"

Ils sourirent et prirent la direction du parking.

Le trajet de San Diego à Neptune passa rapidement. Père et fille dinèrent tranquillement.

Au cours du mois de décembre, ils s'étaient appelés plusieurs fois et l'atmosphère entre eux s'était réchauffée. Il lui avait manifesté son mécontentement, elle avait entendu, elle avait compris. Elle lui avait exposé son choix, il n'avait pas tout à fait entendu et n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Elle était adulte, elle vivait à des milliers de kilomètres, c'était ses études, sa vie. La décision, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui appartenait pas. Un père s'inquiéterait toujours pour sa fille et il souhaitait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Mais si le DA faisait son bonheur, il allait devoir l'accepter.

Après le repas, Veronica s'isola dans la chambre d'amis, son père avait entassé dans cette pièce les cartons et malles qui contenaient tous les éléments de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve des vêtements potables, hors elle avait déjà fait un premier tri avant de partir à New York. Elle ouvrit plusieurs cartons, en sortit des jeans usés, des mini-jupes, des T shirts et des pulls rayés ou colorés ou les deux à la fois. Elle trouva quelques robes, et notamment sa robe de promo, noire et sans bretelles. Celle-ci, elle l'avait beaucoup aimée et son achat relevait d'un véritable coup de cœur mais après cette fameuse épique soirée, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la remettre. Une autre surprise l'attendait, sa tenue verte et jaune du pep squad. Elle étala tout sur la commode. Pour cette nuit, un simple pyjama suffirait.

\- Break-

C'était étrange de se réveiller dans cette maison. Son père avait quitté l'appartement de Sunset boulevard, il y a quatre ans. Il y avait eu une importante inflation des prix dans leur quartier, on lui avait fait une grosse offre pour qu'il quitte les locaux de Mars Investigations. Il avait pu acheter sa maison et louer des locaux plus grand ailleurs.

Elle enfila un short, une vieille paire de basket et après un petit-déjeuner léger, elle décida d'aller courir. Vite, elle se retrouva sur le bord de mer. L'océan Pacifique lui manquait, cette vue, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle atteignit Dog Beach et s'arrêta, cela lui rappelait les longues promenades avec Backup, il était mort l'année dernière, c'était difficile de revenir ici sans lui.

Elle atteint une zone rocheuse, de nombreux galets gisaient sur le sol, elle en prit quelques uns et les assembla pour former une pyramide. Elle avait vu Josh et Leonard faire la même chose pendant la randonnée, ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un cairn, chaque randonneur en passant rajoutait une pierre à l'édifice, cela permettait de baliser un sentier ou de remarquer un point particulier comme le sommet d'une montagne. Elle décida de commencer son propre cairn sur cette plage.

\- Break-

C'était dimanche, Veronica et son père avaient déjeuné chez Mama Leone puis étaient rentrés. Keith avait embauché sa fille pour faire sa comptabilité. Il n'aimait pas cet aspect de son métier et il savait que Veronica excellait dans ce domaine et à deux le travail semblait moins contraignant.

Alors qu'elle remplissait une nouvelle ligne de calculs, son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda l'écran et vit que c'était Casey, elle hésita puis décrocha en se rendant dans sa chambre.

\- Veronica.

\- Bonjour, c'est Casey.

\- Salut !

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais bien arrivée.

\- Oui, je suis arrivée à bon port, enfin moi oui mais mes bagages non, ils sont perdus quelque part.

\- Oups, la tuile.

\- Effectivement, je suis obligée de porter mes vieux vêtements du lycée, c'est étrange.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner.

\- Désolé, ce soir ça ne sera pas possible. Mes amis Mac et Wallace passent me voir. On peut remettre ça à demain ?

\- Demain, ok, mais sous une autre forme, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la séance de lecture d'un écrivain, c'est pour sa promo. C'est important pour moi et je voudrais que tu sois là.

\- Ok.

\- C'est au Neptune Grand, j'enverrai une voiture te chercher.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux m'y rendre par mes propres moyens.

\- J'insiste.

\- Break -

Logan sortait de l'eau, sa planche de surf sous le bras. Il aimait venir se ressourcer à Dog Beach. Carrie ne l'avait toujours pas contacté, il n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, après tout. Il avait posé un sac, à l'abri des rochers. En s'en rapprochant, il percuta quelque chose, il s'agissait d'une pyramide de galets qu'il venait de détruire. Surpris, il se demanda qui avait pu édifier une telle construction. Il choisit de la reconstruire mais à un autre endroit, un peu plus haut sur les rochers, cela éviterait d'autres destructions.

\- Break -

\- Candygram for Mongo.

-Mongo like candy.

\- Bienvenue à Neptune, dirent-ils à Veronica.

\- Wallace, Mac, génial ! Venez dans mes bras tous les deux.

Les amis s'embrassèrent. Ils n'avaient pas été réuni tous les trois sous le même toit depuis quatre ans. Veronica était folle de joie.

\- Mac, Wallace, vous ne passez plus, dit Keith.

\- Bonjour, répondit Mac.

\- M. Mars ! ajouta Wallace en lui serrant la main.

\- Alors Wallace, les nouveaux sont bien bâtis et motivés ? demanda Keith.

\- C'est dur d'entendre ce genre de choses dans la bouche de son père, ironisa Veronica.

\- Je veux dire l'équipe, précisa-t-il.

\- T'es qu'un gros pervers, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On m'a promu entraîneur de l'équipe A cette année, alors j'ai plus qu'à attendre que l'entraîneur McDonald casse sa pipe, expliqua Wallace en tapotant machiavéliquement ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

\- J'ai peur que ce soit long, commenta Keith.

\- Et toi Mac, comment se passent tes débuts chez Kane Software ?

\- L'entreprise est impressionnante, je prends encore mes marques.

\- Break -

Mac et Wallace sont assis sur les marches devant le perron de la porte.

\- Une bud et une bud light, précisa Veronica offrant une bière à chacun de ses amis.

\- Alors tu vas revoir Casey ? demanda Mac.

\- Yep, demain je l'accompagne à une lecture.

\- Et Josh, dans tout ça, il a toujours sa place ? questionna Wallace.

\- Ouah ! Deux bières et déjà tu deviens désagréable.

\- Qui est ce Josh ? demanda Mac.

\- Un siiiiiiiiiimple collègue de bureau, insista Veronica soutenant le regard de Wallace.

\- Elle proteste trop, répondit Wallace. Il est au petit soin pour elle, et que j'toffre un ptit café par-ci et des ptits gâteaux par là, et que j'partage mes écouteurs, et que j'te laisse utiliser mon épaule comme un coussin. Ils sont cosy-cosy.

\- Intéressant, et pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ? dit Mac.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Veronica.

\- C'est pas mon avis et pas celui de Céline, expliqua Wallace.

\- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de parler derrière mon dos tous les deux.

\- Oui, mais c'est tellement plus drôle. Et je suis team Josh à fond !

\- J'suis team Casey, s'interposa Mac.

Veronica regarda ses amis l'air éberlué.

\- Bah quoi ! Je ne vais pas voter pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, précisa Mac. Et puis j'aime gagner. Tu vois Casey demain, je pense qu'il a toutes ses chances.

\- Vous êtes incroyables et occupez-vous de vos oignons, toi avec James, dit-elle en pointant Mac. Et toi avec Céline, pointant Wallace. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps de passer à l'action, vous vous êtes suffisamment tournés autour.

Ils sirotaient toujours leur bière.

\- Je sais que vous travaillez tous les deux cette semaine, alors Mac, je viendrai déjeuner avec toi mardi et Wallace je viendrai lorsque Céline sera arrivée. Il est temps que je lui montre à quoi ressemble mon lycée.

\- Mais la question est : est-ce que Neptune High est prêt pour ton retour ? plaisanta Wallace.

\- C'est juste un retour aux sources, dit Veronica.

\- Break -

Veronica se réveilla aux aurores, il faisait beau et un lundi au soleil, il fallait qu'elle en profite. Son jogging de la veille lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle décida de retenter l'expérience. Au bout de 40 minutes de course, elle fit un arrêt à Dog Beach. Elle décida d'aller rajouter un galet sur son cairn. Mais celui-ci avait disparu, elle scruta les environs et le vit, mais elle en était sûre, il avait été déplacé. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer et décida de le reconstruire à la place qu'elle avait choisi hier, rajoutant une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice, se promettant d'y revenir le lendemain.

La symbolique, elle n'avait pas besoin de la questionner, elle la connaissait. Il ne s'agissait pas de signifier un sommet, ou l'entrée d'une grotte, ou de baliser un chemin mais plutôt de marquer un souvenir, hier c'était Backup, aujourd'hui c'était le fab four et son fameux Homecoming qui la hantait. Elle repensa à cette nuit, et à Lilly, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aller sur sa tombe, elle se promit d'y faire un tour.

\- Break -

Logan descendit de la voiture et marcha dans le sable, il allait reposer son sac au même endroit qu'hier. Une fois sur place, il remarqua la pyramide de galets mais étrangement elle avait repris sa place initiale. Curieux, il s'assit et rajouta un caillou sur le sommet. C'est fou comme la construction éphémère d'un inconnu pouvait avoir du sens pour lui. C'était comme si chaque pierre représentait l'un de ses souvenirs. Le meilleur, même s'il était très ancien, c'était sa soirée de Homecoming avec le fab four. Quelle nuit ! Il ne savait plus très bien, si c'était vraiment une soirée mémorable ou si tout ça n'était pas un souvenir fantasmé, d'une époque belle et bien disparue dont les 4 éléments avaient implosé.


	12. Retour aux sources 2

**Chapitre 8 : Retour aux sources (deuxième partie)**

En fin d'après-midi, Logan était chez Dick, il pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il avait promis de faire une apparition au Neptune Grand pour Casey mais il ne savait pas si Carrie allait l'accompagner. Il ne l'avait toujours pas revue et avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace.

Pour être plus en forme le soir même et pour récupérer de sa session de surf, il alla se reposer dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveiller par un bruit insistant, cela provenait de l'entrée. Il se leva, se frottant les yeux, gêné par la lumière et ouvrit la porte. Carrie se tenait là.

\- Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il se recula, pour lui laisser la place de passer.

Ils se faisaient face, debout dans le salon. Lui la regardait et elle, elle regardait ses pieds. Il était bien décidé à la laisser parler.

Après un long silence, elle leva les yeux vers lui et commença :

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour m'excuser.

Elle attendit sa réaction.

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas prêt à accepter tes excuses, répondit-il calmement.

Silence.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me juges, reprit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, j'ai été dans la même situation que toi, quelques années en arrière, alors je comprends.

Silence. Il ajouta :

\- Je ne veux pas être ton sponsor.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu occupes cette place, je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'ai rejeté vendredi soir.

Silence.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, confessa-t-elle.

Silence. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

\- J'ai trop de pression, continua-t-elle. Je dois sans arrêt arborer une mine réjouie pour la promo. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, tu peux simplement me parler lorsque ça ne va pas.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle.

\- C'est difficile lorsque tu es injoignable à des milliers de kilomètres.

\- Mais maintenant, je suis là devant toi et pour plusieurs mois. Si on veut que ça marche, il va falloir qu'on communique.

Il avança d'un pas.

\- La drogue et l'alcool, ça m'aide à faire face, à oublier.

\- Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de fond.

\- Je dors mal, je fais des cauchemars.

Il hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il acquiesçait et pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- C'est toujours Susan.

\- Elle te manque, c'est normal.

\- Je me sens coupable.

\- Sa disparition est tragique, mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Carrie avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, s'encerclant par la taille avec ses bras.

Logan parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore, il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la posa sur le canapé.

\- Carrie, murmura-t-il gentiment. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit là ?

Elle continuait dans son mutisme.

\- Raconte-moi, tenta-t-il.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle continuait à sangloter. Logan la berçait et lui caressait le dos.

Après un quart d'heure les pleurs avaient disparus, il lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle Casey pour qu'on annule ce soir ? On est déjà en retard de toute façon.

\- Non, on devrait y aller, il compte sur nous.

\- Break -

Veronica contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait fini par se décider à revêtir sa robe de promo. Elle n'avait rien de plus classe à se mettre, sa valise se baladant toujours mystérieusement quelque part au milieu des États-Unis. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Il fallait conjurer le mauvais sort, il était temps de redonner une seconde chance à cette robe.

Nerveuse, elle décida d'aller attendre la voiture dehors. Elle était bien consciente que Casey la courtisait et qu'il allait finir au bout du 3ème rendez-vous par casser la routine platonique qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision et vite. Si Wallace avait réussi à percevoir une dualité, c'était qu'elle existait. Elle s'était interdite de repenser à l'épisode avec Josh pourtant elle l'appréciait, les choses avec lui étaient simples, naturelles et agréables. Elle aimait sa personnalité, plus elle le découvrait et plus il la surprenait. Mais comme elle lui avait expliqué, les choses étaient compliquées. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en réaction à l'article d'un magazine et parce que le moment s'y prêtait. Mais le timing de fond n'était pas idéal, elle désertait New York et elle était allée à plusieurs rendez-vous avec Casey. Pratiquement un an de célibat et deux hommes déboulaient en même temps. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas son point fort, l'engagement la terrorisait.

Une limousine s'arrêta devant la maison, un chauffeur sortit et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- M. Gant, vous attend au Neptune Grand.

Elle monta dans l'immense véhicule.

VVO : Il a sorti le grand jeu ! De quand date mon dernier voyage dans ce type de véhicule ? Ah, oui ! Homecoming, junior year, mon premier bain de minuit.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une entrée majestueuse. Le Neptune Grand avait subi des transformations depuis ... depuis sa première année à Hearst. L'hôtel avait été agrandi par une nouvelle aile au bout de laquelle une tour gigantesque en verre s'élevait. Elle avait des difficultés à réconcilier les lieux avec son souvenir.

Elle s'avança timidement, le chauffeur qui était descendu lui ouvrir la porte, donna une invitation au portier qui la conduisit dans une salle de conférence en forme d'amphithéâtre. A l'intérieur des personnes avaient pris place sur des rangées de sièges en velours rouge. Deux allées séparaient l'ensemble, Casey l'aperçut et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

\- Te voilà, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Viens, avant que ça commence, je voudrais te présenter.

Il la guida sur l'estrade où un pupitre et un micro avait été installés.

\- M. Valensky, je vous présente Veronica Mars.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je vois que M. Gant a beaucoup de goût en matière de femme.

Elle sourit et répondit :

\- Casey m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il est très enthousiasmé par votre nouvelle et m'a convaincu de venir vous entendre, j'ai hâte d'en découvrir des extraits.

\- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et si vous acceptez, j'aimerais vous faire parvenir une copie de mon ouvrage. C'est autobiographique, je révèle beaucoup de mes relations passées mais c'est avant tout une ode à mon épouse, je vous la présenterai bien mais elle est ... occupée au fond de la salle. Peut-être tout à l'heure.

\- Avec plaisir, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci Mlle Mars.

Casey raccompagna Veronica en bas de l'estrade.

\- Je te conseille de te mettre plus vers le fond car ce sont les meilleures places.

Veronica était confuse, il pointa son doigt vers les hauts-parleurs.

\- Je croyais qu'on était de nouveau au lycée, que tous ces gens étaient de mauvais élèves et qu'ils se battaient pour les places du fond.

\- Non, c'est plus vicieux, les retardataires sont obligés de traverser toute la salle et se font ainsi remarquer.

\- Diabolique. Compte sur moi pour les accompagner dans leur marche de la honte avec mon regard accusateur.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, on se retrouve plus tard, ça va commencer.

Casey monta sur l'estrade, l'ensemble de la salle se tut, ils baissèrent l'éclairage pour créer une ambiance plus intime, il introduisit M. Valensky et lui laissa la parole.

\- Bonjour, vous l'aurez compris, je suis M. Valensky, l'auteur de la nouvelle " Retour aux sources" que vous êtes venus écouter ce soir. Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier ma femme Rose à qui j'ai dédié ce livre. Elle m'a soutenu et compris tout au long de ce processus. Il la montra de la main, la salle applaudit. Le but ce soir n'est pas de dévoiler l'ensemble de ma nouvelle, j'ai donc sélectionné deux extraits.

La presse était présente et des journalistes prenaient des photos.

\- Si vous voulez bien, je vais commencer.

 _" Un moment de doute, à qui cela n'est jamais arrivé ? C'est ce moment dans votre vie où vous faites le bilan. Ai-je rencontré la bonne personne ? N'ai-je aucun regret? Suis-je dans la bonne voie ? Ces interrogations sont communes et seines. Nous sommes sur une longue route, celle de notre vie. Le démarrage est timide et sinueux et l'air de rien de bifurcations en intersections, nous nous retrouvons sur l'autoroute. La chaussée est alors droite, toute tracée, si linéaire qu'elle vous fait peur. Et si jamais je changeais d'avis, me restait-il une bretelle de sortie ?_

 _Ma bretelle de sortie c'était Charlotte._

Dans le fond de la salle, Veronica entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

 _Charlotte, mon amour de jeunesse, celle que j'ai tant aimée, tant aimée que s'en était douloureux, que je l'ai quittée._

Un couple s'avançait dans l'allée, ils devaient la remonter pour gagner des sièges libres devant l'estrade. La femme devançait l'homme. L'homme scrutait la salle en marchant.

 _J'ai instinctivement reconnu sa silhouette, c'était un jeudi soir, parmi une foule, mon cœur s'est soudainement arrêté._

L'homme était grand, sa silhouette, la forme de son visage, son torse, sa façon de se tenir, Veronica le reconnut immédiatement. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, le souffle coupé.

 _Mon corps s'est figé et c'est à ce moment que dans sa course, elle attrapa mon regard. Elle stoppa net._

Une personne en particulier retint l'attention de Logan dans le public et il s'arrêta dans sa progression. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre.

Les mots de l'auteur parlaient désormais pour eux.

 _Une brèche intemporelle venait de s'ouvrir, deux secondes, trois minutes, une heure. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était elle, c'était moi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de gestes, des années plus tard et je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. En un instant la boite de Pandore s'ouvrit, des émotions enfouies, des émotions que je m'interdisais de ressentir, jaillir. C'était bouleversant, c'était beau, c'était nous. Elle était mon regret, ma faiblesse, mon passé, mon espoir, mon âme. Une attraction indescriptible nous liait._

 _Pourtant, elle n'était pas mon présent et Rose vint interrompre cette danse, simplement en me parlant._

Carrie s'était retournée et Logan n'était pas là, elle le vit plus haut dans l'allée, il fixait quelque chose dans la foule. Elle fit marche arrière et lui toucha le bras, il revint à lui. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Choqué, il se laissa guider.

Veronica ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé puisqu'il était bien là, remontant l'allée, main dans la main avec Carrie. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Après s'être arrêté, son cœur s'était au contraire emballé. Elle essaya de prendre des grandes bouffées d'air pour contrôler sa respiration. Heureusement la pénombre de la salle lui permettait de cacher son trouble. Elle n'entendait plus les mots de l'auteur, c'était un brouhaha, une musique de fond. Dans peu de temps, les lumières se rallumeraient, il faudra qu'elle soit capable de suivre une conversation et de lui faire face.

VVO : Reprends le contrôle, remets le masque, tu sais faire ! Ce n'est que Logan, dis bonjour, limite le nombre de tes interactions avec lui, profite de la foule pour papillonner et utilise Casey comme support. Tout va bien se passer !

\- Break -

\- Ça vous a plu Mlle Mars ? demansd M. Valensky.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Le choix des extraits est judicieux. Il nous donne vraiment envie de lire la suite. On connaît le début et la fin mais on se demande ce qui a pu vous faire changer d'avis, quel a été votre cheminement. Votre rencontre avec Charlotte semblait ... intense.

VVO : Elle m'a semblé plus que réelle, j'ai vécu la même scène en direct et j'ai pu en ressentir toutes les émotions.

\- Ce lien qui vous unit semble si fort. On se demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas succombé et quel a été le rôle de Rose ? reprit-elle.

\- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas succombé ? laissa-t-il sous entendre, quittant Veronica pour répondre aux questions des journalistes qui l'appelaient.

VVO : Avait-il vraiment succombé comme il le suggérait ? Était-ce un dernier coup d'essai qui lui avait définitivement ouvert les yeux. Ou était-ce Rose qui l'avait ramené dans le droit chemin ? Je dois définitivement parler à cette femme et récupérer son livre. J'ai besoin de réponses et cet homme pourrait bien me les apporter.

\- Tu as fait du shopping ou tu as retrouvé cette robe parmi tes vêtements de lycée ? demanda Casey à Veronica l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Parmi mes vêtements du lycée, je n'ai toujours pas récupérer ma valise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les magasins.

\- Tu es sublime, mais à quelle occasion l'as-tu porté car je doute que c'était une tenue de tous les jours, trop habillé pour le parvis de Neptune High.

\- Elle l'a porté pour le bal de promo, coupa Logan tout sourire.

Le duo ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Veronica se retourna vers l'individu qui se trouvait dans son dos et ajouta :

\- Correction, Echolls, c'était alterna-prom, dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons jamais eu de bal de promo.

\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas eu de bal de promo ? demanda Casey.

\- Certains terminales n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enivrer lors d'un voyage scolaire et Clemmons a décidé de tous nous punir en annulant le bal, expliqua Veronica.

\- Ce que Mars oublie de préciser c'est que j'ai organisé, ici même, le plus grand bal alternatif de tous les temps.

\- Ce que Echolls oublie de mentionner, c'est que son "grand" bal n'était réservé qu'aux 09er.

\- Ce que Mars oublie de rajouter, c'est qu'elle était présente, ainsi que ses amis Wallace et Mac et même cet allumé de la snifette, euh ...

\- Corny, précisa Veronica.

\- Corny ! Comment l'oublier ? Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire aujourd'hui.

\- Il fabrique certainement des portefeuilles en chatterton, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Non, je le vois plutôt les fabriquer à partir de cartes routières.

\- Et tu crois qu'il les vend sur Etsy ?

\- Probablement, mais pour doubler sa mise il les propose aussi sur "a little market".

Ils rigolèrent, laissant un Casey perplexe.

\- Tout ça m'a manqué Veronica, je suis heureux de te revoir et de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton mordant.

\- Ditto, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de la lecture ? demanda Casey à Logan.

\- Je suis curieux de lire sa nouvelle, je suppose que cette Charlotte est un personnage intéressant dit Logan en regardant Veronica. Mais je n'ai pas été très attentif car nous sommes arrivés en retard et j'ai parfois été ... distrait, tu me connais je ne suis pas un élève modèle.

M. et Mme Valensky revinrent vers le trio.

\- Mme Valensky, je vous présente Veronica Mars et Logan Echolls, nous étions tous ensemble au lycée, dit Casey.

\- Enchantée.

\- Mme Valensky, je peux vous parler quelques minutes, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, proposa Veronica.

\- Naturellement, je suis tout à vous, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rose.

Veronica marcha légèrement à l'écart avec Mme Valensky, laissant les hommes entre eux.

Logan était amusé, il craignait de retrouver une inconnue, mais elle avait toujours du répondant, c'était un challenge d'échanger avec elle, sa curiosité était intacte et Mme Valensky allait en essuyer les plâtres. Il aimerait être une petite souris afin d'entendre Veronica cuisiner Rose, mais entre les bruits de la salle et la discussion de Casey et Valensky, il n'entendit que des bribes. Il discerna, des mots tels que choix, attirance, jalousie, passé, connexion, inconfortable dans la bouche de Veronica et sagesse, pardon, erreur, soutien, futur, libre-arbitre dans les réponses de Rose.

\- Alors M. Echolls, j'ai vu que vous étiez accompagné, est-ce votre Charlotte ?

\- Non, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Non vous n'avez pas de Charlotte ou non ce n'est pas elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Et qui est cette mystérieuse Charlotte ? demanda Casey intéressé.

\- I don't kiss and tell, Gant. finit-il, il s'excusa pour rejoindre Carrie et couper court à cette conversation.

\- Break-

Veronica discutaient en mangeant des petits fours avec Casey et ses collègues, ils se félicitaient du succès de la soirée et des retombées médiatiques de l'évènement.

Carrie et Logan étaient avec un autre groupe de personnes.

VVO : Bilan de la soirée :

1) Choc émotionnel de revoir son ex après 8 ans de silence radio : check

2) Ping-pong d'échanges verbaux comme si 8 ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés : check

3) Suivi de l'évitement du dit ex avec son hypothétique fiancée : check

4) Vérification de la non-présence d'alliance : check

5) Utilisation du pseudo ptit ami du moment comme colonne vertébrale pour ne pas s'écrouler : check

6) Confirmation par M. et Mme Valensky qu'un amour de jeunesse n'est qu'une illusion : check

7) Discrétion pour réutiliser sa robe de promo comme robe de soirée, afin d'éviter de dépenser de l'agent inutilement : pas check

6/7, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Break -

Casey sortit de la limousine et raccompagna Veronica devant sa porte.

\- J'ai vraiment apprécié ta compagnie et ton soutien ce soir, c'était plaisant de partager ton point de vue sur le livre, M. Valensky était sous le charme et moi aussi.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux et engageant. Veronica le regarda et sourit à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit Casey.

\- Bonne nuit Veronica.

Avec un dernier signe de la main auquel elle répondit, il remonta dans la limousine.

VVO : Baiser du 3ème rendez-vous : check

Verdict final : 7/8.

\- Break -

Le lendemain matin, Veronica choisit de troquer ses baskets et son jogging contre son appareil photo. Elle avait depuis peu retrouvé le plaisir de photographier des paysages et des portraits de ses proches, bien loin de la photo d'adultère qui l'avait éloignée il y a huit ans maintenant de cette passion. Bien décidée à ramener un ptit bout du Pacifique à New York, elle prit tout naturellement le chemin de la plage.

\- Break -

Veronica gara la voiture dans le parking visiteur d'un bâtiment dont elle aurait préféré continuer à ignorer l'existence. Elle pouvait apercevoir les lettres en capitale d'imprimerie "KANE SOFTWARE". Elle remonta l'allée qui conduisait à l'entrée de l'entreprise où Mac devait l'attendre pour déjeuner. Son portable sonna et elle fouilla dans son sac, sans regarder où elle allait, percutant une femme arrivant en sens inverse et tenant un enfant par la main.

\- Maman ?

 _NDLR : je sais, pas besoin de râler, c'est cruel de s'arrêter ici !_


	13. Charité bien ordonnée 1

**Chapitre 9 : Charité bien ordonnée (première partie)  
**

Veronica gara la voiture dans le parking visiteur d'un bâtiment dont elle aurait préféré continuer à ignorer l'existence. Elle pouvait apercevoir les lettres en capitale d'imprimerie "KANE SOFTWARE". Elle remonta l'allée qui conduisait à l'entrée de l'entreprise où Mac devait l'attendre pour déjeuner. Son portable sonna et elle fouilla dans son sac, sans regarder où elle allait, percutant dans sa précipitation une femme arrivant en sens inverse et qui tenait un enfant par la main.

\- Maman ?

\- Veronica ?

Silence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ... Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir. dit Veronica en riant nerveusement. On m'attend, ... au revoir.

Elle continua son chemin.

\- Attends !

Veronica hésita et se retourna.

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, mais je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. ... Veronica, voici Hunter, c'est ton demi-frère.

\- Break -

Veronica grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à Mars Investigations quatre par quatre. Elle déboula en furie dans le bureau de son père sans prendre la peine de savoir si un client s'y trouvait.

\- Tu savais ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Il savait, nous savions, vous saviez, ils savaient. Imparfait de l'indicatif.

\- Est-ce que tu savais ? Reprit-elle en colère.

\- Que la Terre est ronde ? Que les escargots sont hermaphrodites ? Tenta-t-il ne sachant de quoi elle parlait.

Mais cela eut pour effet d'attiser sa colère.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que j'avais un demi-frère ?

\- Ouah ! Non ! Mais ... euh. Veronica, se reprit-il, je crois que si j'avais eu un fils, je le saurais non ?

\- Pas toi ! ... Lianne.

Il fronça les yeux.

\- Non je ne savais pas, bien sûr que non.

Silence.

\- Veronica, je n'ai jamais revu ta mère, depuis qu'elle est partie. Comment ...

\- Je viens de la croiser avec son fils. ... J'ai un frère, j'ai un frère et je ne connaissais pas son existence il y a une demi-heure.

Silence.

\- Zut, Mac !

Elle se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone et appela son amie.

\- Mac ?

\- Tu m'as posé un lapin.

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée, j'étais en route mais un problème est survenu. Je t'expliquerai. Est-ce qu'on peut dîner tous ensemble demain pour me racheter, je vais chercher Céline à l'aéroport.

\- Ok, Veronica, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je t'expliquerai.

Elle raccrocha.

Elle s'assit en se laissant tomber lourdement dans le canapé de l'accueil de MI. Son père la rejoignit.

\- Honey ?

\- Elle, elle buvait, nous a abandonnés, volés, elle a remis en cause ta paternité, sans parler de ses infidélités, je l'ai coupé de ma vie. Et 10 ans plus tard : BOOM ! Une autre bombe. Comment fait-elle ?

Silence. Elle reprit :

\- Non mais sérieusement ça relève du génie ! Certes un génie diabolique, mais faut rendre à César, ce qui est à César.

\- Veronica !

\- Tu crois qu'elle boit toujours ?

\- J'espère que non.

\- Et la question à trois milles dollars : qui est le père ? Elle sortait de Kane Software lorsque je l'ai croisée, elle rigola nerveusement, faut croire qu'on connait la réponse.

\- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, tu ne sais pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu la défends maintenant ?

\- Non, absolument pas, c'est juste que la colère est mauvaise conseillère, tu viens d'apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante, ne prends pas de raccourcis.

Silence.

\- Il me ressemble. Il est blond, il s'appelle Hunter et il a environ huit ans. J'ai un frère ...

Des larmes coulaient désormais.

\- J'ai un frère et je ... je ne sais rien de lui, je ne sais même pas s'il est en sécurité avec elle.

\- Break -

La nuit avait été courte, Veronica ruminait la rencontre avec sa mère et la découverte d'un tout nouveau membre de sa famille. En se réveillant, elle sauta dans la douche. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire quelques courses, elle en avait assez de sentir le bois de cèdre en émergeant de la salle de bain, merci au gel douche de son père, elle ferait une halte dans un magasin de San Diego puis filerait à l'aéroport pour récupérer Céline. Avant, il lui restait un dernier déjeuner en tête à tête avec son père, elle avait des excuses à lui présenter pour sa réaction de la veille et quoi de mieux que de cuisiner des lasagnes maison pour se faire pardonner.

\- Break -

Logan sortait tout juste d'un meeting avec un amiral, il avait été choisi pour tester de nouveaux jets sur la base. C'était un honneur et une reconnaissance de ses qualités de pilote. Il profiterait de sa présence à San Diego pour inviter quelques collègues de son escadron le soir-même. Il arpentait les rayons du supermarché, il n'avait pas eu le temps de remplir ses placards depuis son retour, son chariot était quasiment plein. Il tenait et fixait deux boîtes de biscuits entre ses mains, certainement en train d'en déterminer la composition, c'est ainsi que Veronica le trouva dans un rayon. Le contraste entre la scène domestique et le port de son uniforme blanc de héros de guerre était hilarant. Elle s'approcha sans se faire remarquer, il était toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

\- Tu n'avais pas prévu de me porter à travers tout le magasin ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait, il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

\- Non, je sors juste d'un meeting avec un amiral et je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser me changer.

\- J'étais au courant, dit-elle, en montrant son uniforme avec sa main. Mais je ne le visualisais pas vraiment. Tu ne devrais plus porter que ça, tout le temps. Et tant que tu y es, je te conseille ceux au caramel, ce sont les meilleurs, ajouta-t-elle pointant les biscuits qu'il tenait.

\- Et quelle marque de gel pour mes cheveux ?

\- Définitivement sans ! ... Alors ... la Navy ?

\- Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours été fan de Top Gun.

\- Je t'aurai plutôt imaginé sur ton chopper, ridant en toute liberté dans les contrées de l'Amérique profonde.

\- J'ai mis Easy Rider aux oubliettes, et tu n'as qu'à m'imaginer dans mon Super Hornet volant en toute liberté dans le ciel des États-Unis ou du Moyen-Orient.

\- C'est difficile de t'imaginer en train de voler, il faudrait que je le vois de mes propres yeux.

\- Tu es toujours à New-York ? il hésita à dévoiler qu'il connaissait son lieu de résidence, mais elle devait se douter qu'entre Casey, Carrie et Gia, il avait eu vent de l'information même si c'était Keith au final qui lui avait appris.

\- Mmm, mm, je suis seulement en Californie pour les vacances.

\- Si tu veux me voir voler, notre porte-avion sera à New York au mois de mars pour le fleet week. Je peux t'envoyer une invitation pour monter à bord.

\- Ok, murmura-t-elle. Le Moyen Orient, alors ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu es prudent ?

\- Toujours.

\- Et toi quelles brillantes études termines-tu à New-York ?

\- Je suis à Columbia Law en avant-dernière année, je vais passer le barreau l'an prochain pour devenir avocate, et actuellement au DA de Brooklyn pour mon stage long.

\- Mars en avocate, la partie adverse n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Une avocate sur Mars c'est impossible. !

Il la regarda confus. Elle ajouta :

\- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ?

Il hocha la tête en protestation.

\- C'est la NASA qui examine trois personnes qui ont réussi les tests physiques pour séjourner dans l'espace, et qui pourraient bientôt être envoyées sur Mars. Le voyage sera long, très long, et il se pourrait même que les astronautes ne rejoignent jamais la Terre. Ces 3 personnes sont très différentes :

Au premier, ingénieur, on demande combien il veut être payé pour partir vers Mars. Il répond : "Cinq millions d'euros. Pour faire un don à la recherche sur la fusion nucléaire."

Le second est médecin. On lui demande combien il désire pour partir vers Mars. "Dix millions d'euros. La moitié pour ma famille et l'autre moitié pour la recherche sur le cancer."

Au dernier, avocat, on demande aussi combien il demande pour partir vers Mars. Se penchant à l'oreille de l'interviewer, il lui souffle : "Quinze millions d'euros" "Pourquoi autant ? Vous en demandez beaucoup plus que les deux autres", réplique l'interviewer... L'avocat : "Si vous me donnez quinze millions, je vous donne cinq millions, je garde cinq millions, et on envoie l'ingénieur avec les cinq millions qui restent..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire pour savoir si les histoires drôles étaient devenues son nouveau hobby que la sonnerie d'un téléphone "Voulez-vois coucher avec moi ce soir ..." retentit.

\- Céline ?

\- Je t'attends, tu es où ? s'impatienta sa colocataire.

\- Zut, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, je fais des courses, j'arrive dans 10 minutes, attends-moi à la sortie du parking.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Joli choix de sonnerie.

Elle rigola.

\- C'est une amie française, un cliché, inside joke.

\- Je comprends et je te laisse deviner, à qui est attribué "suck my dick"sur mon portable.

\- Je parie que ce n'est pas Loretta Cancun.

\- Je ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes de Cliff.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser, je dois chercher cette amie à l'aéroport. Mais envoie-moi ton invitation, si je peux, je viendrai te voir.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en trombe.

LVO : Et la tornade Mars repart comme elle est arrivée. Je ne connais ni son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone, pratique ...

\- Break -

Wallace, Mac, Céline, Casey et Veronica étaient dans la salle d'un restaurant. Peu avant le dessert, Casey offrit un paquet à une Veronica gênée.

\- Il ne fallait pas, dit-elle.

\- Avant de me remercier, tu devrais l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas de moi.

Elle défit le paquet cadeau. C'était un livre, sur la couverture elle pouvait lire "Retour aux sources". Elle tourna les pages machinalement et trouva une dédicace :

" Rose ou Charlotte, le principal c'est de trouver son bonheur. H. Valensky"

Trouver son bonheur, elle n'en était pas là mais elle espérait être sur la bonne voie. Plusieurs routes s'offraient à elle, la question était laquelle elle emprunterait.

Casey s'excusa et partit aux toilettes. Veronica en profita :

\- Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué !

\- Quoi ? répondirent ses trois amis, l'air coupable comme des enfants surpris en pleine bêtise.

En entrant dans le restaurant, Casey était déjà à table, il était arrivé avant eux. Casey embrassa Veronica. Ils réagirent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, sans relever et sans faire de commentaires. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle assista à un étrange manège. Wallace glissa un billet dans la main de Mac, suivit par Céline.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la présence de deux billets dans la poche arrière du jean de Mac ?

Silence.

\- J'espère que Casey n'a pas remarqué ... reprit-elle.

Veronica les foudroyait du regard. C'est Wallace qui céda le premier.

\- J'ai parié que ce serait Josh, Céline aussi et c'est Mac qui a gagné, elle avait tout misé sur le bon cheval, en l'occurrence Casey.

\- Bravo, je ne pensais pas que ma vie amoureuse était divertissante au point d'en prendre des paris. Ce resto ne ressemble pas à un hippodrome.

VVO : S'il savait ce qui était vraiment arrivé avec Josh ! Je ne sais pas moi-même qui serait déclaré vainqueur. J'aimerai déballer tout ça, rien que pour enlever le sourire satisfait sur le visage de Mac , mais la situation est assez compliquée, je préfère garder tout ça pour moi, sans parler de mes deux rencontres avec Logan.

Casey revint, cette discussion dut être abandonnée.

\- Vous prendrez quoi en dessert ? Cheese cake aux poires, fondant au chocolat ou crème brûlée ? demanda Céline.

\- Un fondant au chocolat, pour moi, dit Veronica en quittant la table.

\- Cheese cake, dit Mac à son tour, se levant et suivant Veronica.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Mac demanda :

\- Tu vas me révéler pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin hier ?

Veronica hésita.

\- J'ai croisé ma mère. ... Elle n'était pas seule, un petit garçon l'accompagnait. C'est ... J'ai un demi-frère.

\- Ouah ! Nos familles sont si ... si ... tordues ? Pourquoi rien ne peut jamais être simple ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi. Elle n'a jamais eu de tact, tu sais, elle a toujours vécu dans le mensonge et dans les cachoteries. J'ai appris à vivre dans la déception, la déception de creuser et de découvrir ses plus sombres secrets mais je ne suis pas sûre de préférer son honnêteté. En résumé, ça ressemblait à : _"Salut Veronica, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis 10 ans, tu vas bien ? Au fait voici ton frère Hunter. Tiens, mon numéro, si tu veux apprendre à le connaître."_

\- Et que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vis encore avec le choc de la révélation. Elle a eu le culot d'en faire mon choix, ma propre responsabilité. _"Tu vois Hunter, Veronica est consciente de ton existence maintenant, si elle décide de ne pas donner suite, c'est entièrement sa faute."_

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Pourtant je le suis, et lui ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a pas choisi Lianne comme mère.

\- Et ce n'est pas la tienne non plus. Je suis sûre que tu seras une sœur formidable.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi, c'est étrange.

\- Je suis honorée d'être la première.

\- J'ai été un enfant unique pendant 27 ans, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie d'avoir un frère. Mais désormais de savoir qu'il existe, j'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

\- Et bien autorise-toi.

\- Oui mais découvrir mon frère, c'est renouer avec ma mère et ça je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'encaisser.

\- Fais ton choix, mais essaye de ne pas avoir de regrets.

Veronica souffla puis elles retournèrent dans la salle, leur absence allait commencer à se remarquer. Casey et Wallace était en pleine conversation.

\- Le but est de construire des puits dans des villages isolés qui n'ont pas accès à l'eau potable et où le taux de mortalité infantile est très élevé, expliqua Casey.

\- Je trouve ça formidable. Je suis moi-même allé en Ouganda, il y a huit ans avec l'association "Invisible children", nous étions là pour un projet éducatif. L'objectif sur place était de construire une école. En deux mois, nous avons réussi à ériger un bâtiment correct. Mais en rentrant, nous avons poursuivi avec les membres de l'équipe.

\- Et de quelle façon, demanda Casey ?

\- Nous avons recruté deux professeurs américains volontaires pour partir enseigner là-bas. Nous avons également organisé une collecte pour obtenir du matériel scolaire comme des cahiers, des stylos, des livres, ... Je suis retourné sur place deux ans plus tard et l'école était pleine d'enfants, c'était jouissif de savoir que j'avais contribué à son bon fonctionnement. Et toi ton gala c'est demain ?

\- Oui, la veille de Noël, c'est à la Marina.

\- Peut-on encore se procurer des places parce que j'aimerais m'y rendre ?

\- Non, toutes les places ont été vendues.

\- C'est dommage, dit Wallace déçu.

\- Quoi que, il reste une solution si tu veux vraiment venir. Les donateurs de lots sont automatiquement invités. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma place.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de disposer de quelque chose de valeur.

\- C'est un gala de charité, tout lot, même le plus modeste est accepté et c'est anonyme. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir tu as peut-être un trésor caché dans ta maison.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Même cet affreux maillot de basket ? proposa Veronica.

\- Je ne donnerai pas mon maillot dédicacé par Michael Jordan.

\- Même pour la bonne cause ? suggéra Casey.

\- En revanche, j'en ai un de Tony Parker. Celui-là, je pourrai le proposer.

\- Vendu, dit Casey. Et vous, quelque chose à proposer ? dit-il s'adressant aux filles.

Céline réfléchit puis ajouta :

\- J'ai rapporté deux bouteilles de Bordeaux pour Noël, je pourrais faire don de la bouteille grand cru ST Emilion de 1996.

\- Bonne idée, lui répondit-il.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi, dit Mac. Je serai à Los Angeles avec James.

\- Je n'ai rien de précieux. Je pourrai proposer mon taser ? C'est devenu un objet mythique à Neptune. Ou mon uniforme du pep squad, je suis tombée dessus en ouvrant les cartons, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu faisais partie du pep squad ? s'écria Céline.

\- Et l'une des plus enjouées, ajouta Casey.

Céline se tourna vers Wallace pour essayer de comprendre si c'était sérieux.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je n'étais pas encore à Neptune lorsque c'est arrivé.

\- Lilly avait la capacité de m'entraîner dans n'importe quoi, j'étais encore influençable à l'époque, justifia Veronica. Mais allez-y tous les deux, ce n'est pas grave, une soirée en pyjama devant la télé avec un pot de glace me convient parfaitement.

\- Non ! dit Céline, on va trouver quelque chose.


	14. Charitée bien ordonnée 2

**Chapitre 9 : Charité bien ordonnée (deuxième partie)**

Céline et Veronica étaient rentrées dans la maison de Keith, fatiguées et repues par le copieux menu du restaurant. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ce dernier, elles gagnèrent la chambre d'amis. Elles dormiraient toutes les deux dans le lit deux places. Cela ne les dérangeait pas de partager, elles avaient maintenant l'habitude de cohabiter.

Céline observa le contenu de la pièce, de nombreux cartons s'y trouvaient avec un V majuscule présent sur la plupart d'entre eux, il y en avait un qui portait l'inscription V et L, certainement Veronica et Lilly, pensa-t-elle. Certains étaient ouverts. Elle identifia l'uniforme vert et blanc avec le logo Neptune Pirates sur la commode.

\- C'est donc vrai, dit-elle en le saisissant.

\- 100 % vrai et bizarrement j'adorais faire partie du pep squad, répondit-elle pensivement.

\- Tu ne crois pas que parmi tout ça, on pourrait trouver quelque chose pour le gala de charité ? demanda Céline.

\- Non, ce ne sont que des vieilleries, j'ai refait le tri.

Céline regarda attentivement le contenu de la pièce. Elle vit l'appareil photo.

\- J'ai une idée !

Elle attrapa l'appareil et consulta les clichés.

\- Tu en as pris beaucoup récemment, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle s'arrêta, sur la photo qui montrait Wallace et la salamandre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre celle-ci aux enchères ? proposa Céline.

\- Je pense que Wallace m'étriperait.

\- Celle-ci, elle est superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle montrant une nouvelle image.

C'était la photo prise lors de la rando avec Josh et Leonard. On pouvait y apercevoir un sous-bois humide, dans les tons marron et vert à la végétation luxuriante percé par des rayons de soleil, toutes les gouttelettes de pluie étaient illuminées et reflétaient la lumière.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un serait prêt à enchérir dessus.

\- Certaine, mais tu devrais faire un lot de deux pour augmenter tes chances.

Elles firent défiler les photos.

\- J'aimerais ajouter celle-là, dit Veronica.

\- Elle est très belle, mais je préfère l'autre. Tu devrais confirmer ta venue au gala de charité, Casey viendra chercher les lots demain matin.

Veronica envoya un texto et après encore quelques échanges, les deux amies s'endormirent.

\- Break -

\- Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard, dit Veronica en toquant le long d'une porte.

La journée était passée très rapidement, Veronica avait fait visiter Neptune à Céline lors d'une grande balade à pied. Wallace et Casey attendaient dans le salon que les filles soient prêtes.

\- Céline arrive, elle est encore dans la salle de bain, cria Veronica aux garçons depuis le couloir.

Les deux filles débarquèrent enfin.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, on va rater le début, s'empressa Wallace, ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent à la Marina, juste au début de l'introduction. La salle était bondée et immense. Toutes les plus riches familles de Neptune étaient présentes prêtes à montrer qu'elles pouvaient faire acte de charité avant les fêtes. Le petit groupe d'amis était assis au fond de la salle percevant à peine la scène et l'organisateur de la soirée qui poursuivait son discours :

 _\- ... le profit du gala permettra la construction de puits en Afrique. Rappelons que la mortalité infantile est causée pour 30 à 50 % par un manque d'eau potable. La quête incessante d'eau prive femmes et enfants d'éducation ou de participation à la vie économique de leur village. Construire un puits peut s'avérer être la solution qui permettra à une population toute entière de voir les maladies liées à l'utilisation d'une eau souillée s'amenuiser. Je remercie nos donateurs de leur générosité, celui dont le lot aura obtenu la plus grosse enchère se verra offrir un baptême de l'air dans un avion de tourisme pour découvrir la région par le ciel par l'un de nos bienfaiteurs en personne. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et place aux enchères !_

L'organisateur disparut sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le commissaire priseur, lui aussi volontaire pour la soirée, annonça les premiers lots. Leur apparition se ferait selon la valeur déterminée par l'expert.

Dans ce premier lot se trouvait le maillot de Tony Parker donné par Wallace. Veronica s'amusa à ré-enchérir à plusieurs reprises pour faire grimper le prix. Il partit pour un total de 350 $.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la bouteille de Céline a été acquise pour 800 $, sous le regard fière de son ex-propriétaire.

Veronica était anxieuse, plus d'une heure après le début du gala ses photos n'avaient toujours pas été présentées. Peut-être les organisateurs avaient-ils jugés qu'elles n'étaient pas recevables et les avaient exclues. Elle préférait cela plutôt que de vivre l'embarras de voir son travail dénigré.

 _\- Nous vous proposons le cinquième lot. Tout d'abord, un livre considéré comme l'un des premiers romans de la littérature américaine. Il s'agit d'une édition originale de la lettre écarlate dans laquelle Nathaniel Hawthorne dénonce le puritanisme de la société de l'époque._

\- Je parie que c'est ton lot, murmura Veronica dans l'oreille de Casey.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire pour confirmer ses propos.

 _\- Un vase de porcelaine chinoise bleu et blanc datant du XIXème siècle. Un lot de deux photographies, sans titre, l'une représentant un sous-bois et l'autre un cairn sur une plage du Pacifique._

Logan s'endormait, la soirée commençait à s'étirer, il avait enchéri sur quelques objets cependant aucun n'avait mérité son attention en tout cas pas suffisamment pour qu'il s'engage dans une bataille d'enchères. Mais en observant les photographies, l'une attira tout particulièrement son regard. C'était la pyramide de galets, sa pyramide de galets, et il n'avait aucun doute, l'environnement lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait de Dog Beach. Les choses devenaient intéressantes et il sentit son instinct de prédateur en chasse de sa proie renaître.

 _\- Et pour finir une table six pieds en acajou du XIXème siècle en parfait état._

L'édition originale de Casey a battu les records de la soirée, un connaisseur avait déboursé 8500 $ pour ce bijou de la littérature américaine. Le montant avait fait forte impression dans la salle.

\- On dirait que tu vas décoller, sur un avion de tourisme, tout frais payé par la famille Enbom, insinua Veronica.

Pendant la vente du vase, Veronica triturait nerveusement ses mains, malgré l'anonymat de ses photos, elle se sentait exposée, c'était son travail qu'on allait juger publiquement dans un instant.

 _\- Et le vase est adjugé au prix de 6500 $. Maintenant nous allons passer aux photographies, le prix de départ est de 1000 $._

Veronica était impressionnée, elle aurait été plus que satisfaite si l'enchère finale avait atteint ce montant.

 _\- 1 200, 1500, 1700, 1800 devant à droite, 2000 à gauche._

Wallace et Céline ne contenaient plus leur joie.

 _\- 2500 pour ce monsieur au milieu, 2800 à gauche, 3200 devant à droite._

Casey leva la main devant une Veronica surprise.

 _\- 4000 au fond._

\- Tu es fou, pas la peine de dépenser une telle somme inutilement, j'ai un double des photos tu sais, chuchota Veronica.

 _\- 4500 devant à droite, 5000 au milieu._

Casey releva la main.

 _\- 5500 au fond, 6000 au milieu._

Veronica n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était comme assister à un match de tennis.

 _\- 6500 devant à droite. 6500 une fois, c'est reparti avec 6800 au milieu. 7000 devant à droite._

Un sentiment de gêne envahit la jeune femme, qui pouvait bien enchérir autant sur son travail. Ne serait-il pas déçu d'apprendre que ces photos étaient celles d'une novice.

 _\- 7200 au milieu, les prix montent j'ai une très belle proposition à 10 000 devant à droite._

Un bruit de fond "oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" retentit dans la salle, l'enchère venait de battre un nouveau record.

 _\- 10 000 une fois, 10 000, deux fois. Adjugé vendu !_

\- Prête à mettre ta ceinture pour le décollage ? rétorqua Casey.

Veronica ne tenait plus, elle essaya de se lever pour jeter un œil sur la personne qui avait acquis son travail. Mais la foule et son mètre cinquante-cinq lui obstruaient la vue. Il faudrait qu'elle perce le mystère avant la fin de la soirée.

Bientôt les derniers objets avaient trouvé preneurs. Un bracelet avait failli atteindre les 10000 $ mais s'était arrêté à 9800.

Un cocktail de grande ampleur suivait l'évènement.

\- A la plus grande philanthrope de Neptune annonça Wallace en trinquant son verre contre celui de Veronica.

\- Au talent, rajouta Casey.

Veronica encore sous l'euphorie du moment vida sa coupe de champagne d'une traite.

\- Doucement marshmallow !

\- Si ta carrière d'avocate ne fonctionne pas, tu pourras facilement te recycler à Neptune, plaisanta Céline.

\- Break -

\- Je pense que des félicitations sont de rigueur, dit amèrement un homme.

\- Merci, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, répondit sournoisement son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez fait une belle acquisition, je n'en connais pas l'auteur mais c'est une œuvre remarquable, notamment le sous-bois.

\- Effectivement, mais je trouve que ces deux photo se complètent. L'une est un instantané, magie d'un moment saisi alors que l'autre est plus subtile et profonde elle symbolise le temps construit et le temps passé.

\- Voici ma carte, si vous changez d'avis, ma galerie vous est ouverte, vous saurez où les revendre.

\- Je crois que ce sera inutile, il saisit tout de même la carte et la rangea dans la poche de sa chemise.

Une jeune femme avait assisté à la scène, malgré l'excitation inhérente aux propos entendus, elle essaya de stabiliser les deux verres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la salle.

\- Break -

\- C'est ridicule Wallace, qui peut avoir les moyens de gaspiller 10 000 $ sur un coup de tête, je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause et que je devrais me réjouir, mais c'est ... trop !

\- Certainement quelqu'un qui a eu un coup de cœur plus qu'un coup de tête, et quelqu'un qui indéniablement a du goût.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est là ce soir ! interrompit Céline qui arriva en trombe, deux verres à la main, derrière le duo.

\- Tony Parker qui est prêt à me jeter son t shirt pour remplacer celui que je viens de donner ? dit Wallace.

\- Non, c'est Bonnie Deville !

-Fantastique, dit Veronica sarcastiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il y a son charmant compagnon et je peux vous dire qu'il est encore mieux en vrai qu'en photo.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel devant un Wallace inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir sa meilleure amie face à la réapparition de Logan.

\- Et j'ai mieux, c'est lui qui a acheté tes photos ! C'est pas génial ?

Veronica laissa échapper un "oh" de surprise. Elle était soudainement paralysée.

\- Je t'ai dit simplement parfait ! On devrait aller lui parler, voir ses motivations et le remercier pour son offre. C'est si excitant !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Wallace, il doit être trop occupé et je doute de son intérêt pour le commun des mortels.

Il fallait qu'il sorte Veronica de là et qu'il l'éloigne de l'ex-prodigue.

Casey profita de ce moment pour les rejoindre.

\- Casey, tu ne devineras jamais qui a acheté les photos de Veronica !

Il leva les yeux vers Céline en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est le petit ami de Bonnie Deville.

\- Logan ! C'est Logan Echolls ? Il était au courant que c'était toi ? demanda Casey à Veronica, sans comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, comment ? Nous sommes les seuls à savoir, tu m'as bien dit que les lots étaient anonymes.

\- Oui, j'ai donné les lots et en échange j'ai eu les places. On devrait lui dire bonjour et saluer Carrie, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis la lecture.

\- Tu les connais ? demanda Céline à Casey avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, évidemment nous les connaissons, nous étions tous ensemble au lycée, répondit ce dernier.

\- Il se fait tard, essaya Wallace, on devrait rentrer, demain c'est le réveillon, il nous faut notre compte de sommeil après une soirée pleine d'émotion.

\- C'est une bonne idée, partons ! confirma Veronica.

\- Break -

Alors que Céline se préparait pour la nuit dans la salle de bain, Veronica se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Assise, sur le bord du lit, elle regardait les cartons absentement.

VVO : Une coïncidence ? Une simple coïncidence ? D'abord ma mère, maintenant Logan ! Les lois de la probabilité sont-elles contre moi ? Y a-t-il un sens derrière tout cela ? Je me rappelle une loi statistique étudiée en mathématiques, la loi des très grands nombres, si cette dernière pouvait expliquer le fait qu'une femme est gagnée deux fois au loto, elle pouvait justifier l'achat de mes photos par Logan.

Il lui prit une soudaine envie d'enregistrer un message d'accueil sur son portable :

" Qu'un événement spécifique ou qu'une coïncidence se produise est très improbable. Que des événements étonnants non spécifiés arriveront est certain. C'est pourquoi les coïncidences sont remarquées avec le recul et non prédites à l'avance." David G. Myers

Machinalement, elle ouvrit le carton avec les inscriptions V et L, ses doigts caressèrent un album photo, elle l'ouvrit, témoin d'un passé qu'elle s'obligeait d'oublier, des scènes de son enfance, de son adolescence. Un paquet de photo non rangées s'en échappa, c'étaient ses préférées, elles avaient figuré dans des cadres, sur le tableau d'affichage au-dessus de son bureau, sur sa table de chevet, ... ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle replaça à la hâte le contenu dans le carton. Et se leva pour prendre la place de sa colocataire.

Neptune, elle y avait atterri, il y avait moins d'une semaine et déjà son monde s'en trouvait bouleversé, il fallait qu'elle fuit, New York était devenue sa terre d'asile, son sanctuaire loin de toute cette toxicité.

\- Break -

En pyjama, Céline chercha un livre dans son sac, elle avait l'habitude de lire quelques pages avant de s'endormir. En se relevant, elle constata que le carton V et L était désormais ouvert. La douche coulait toujours, elle hésita mais sa curiosité la poussa à en observer le contenu. Sur le dessus, il y avait des photos. La première montrait deux jeunes filles sur un transat se débattant, alors que des garçons essayaient de les attraper, certainement pour les mettre à l'eau. Elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Lilly et Veronica, les visages des garçons n'étaient pas visibles mais leurs corps oui, et quels corps, pensa-t-elle ! Sur une autre, Veronica dansait dans les bras d'un garçon, charmant, mâchoire carré, grand, le cliché du joueur de foot américain, peut-être ce fameux Duncan. Un autre garçon semblait troublé la quiétude du slow, il était derrière Veronica, ses bras encerclaient le couple et il avait le visage dans le cou de Veronica, cette-dernière rigolait alors que son partenaire voulait l'étriper. La troisième, surpris Céline, trois protagonistes faisaient nettement face à la caméra, Veronica et Lilly en habits de pep squad et au milieu, les tenant toutes les deux par l'épaule comme un roi au centre de son harem, c'était Logan Echolls, il était plus jeune mais elle le reconnut. Et son étonnement fut complet lorsqu'elle regarda la quatrième photo, Veronica et Logan sur la plage tous les deux, un regard d'admiration dans les yeux du jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que dans les trois autres clichés, ce n'était pas l'image de simples amis, mais d'un couple amoureux.

Elle reposa les photos et farfouilla dans le carton, il contenait plusieurs boîtes de chez Tiffany, des boucles d'oreilles, un collier, un bracelet, elle ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en bijoux, mais ce n'était pas de la pacotille, ces pièces d'orfèvrerie étaient sublimes. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que sa coloc disposait de telles parures.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, elle avait fait intrusion dans l'intimité de Veronica. Regardant une dernière fois les photos, elle reconnut qu'il s'agissait à chaque fois des quatre même individus. Lilly, Duncan, Veronica et Logan. Veronica connaissait Logan Echolls et depuis longtemps apparemment à en juger par les clichés. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé et ce soir au gala de charité c'était lui qui avait acheté ses photos, simple coïncidence ? Elle pensait que venir à Neptune lui permettrait de percer à jour le côté secret et mystérieux de sa colocataire mais elle avait désormais plus de questions que de réponses.


	15. Un ange passe 1

**Chapitre 10 : Un ange passe (première partie)  
**

Attendre le dernier moment, comme tous les ans, le 24 plus spécifiquement, et qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui avait tout ? C'était le même problème avec Logan, un casse-tête continuel à chaque anniversaire, Noël ou Saint Valentin. Il la rassurait en lui disant que la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était elle et que ça lui suffisait. Sa solution, elle l'avait trouvée dans l'humour et l'immatérialité : des choses simples, sans prétention, un caleçon personnalisé "property of Veronica Mars", une photo d'eux deux sur la plage, des bons pour une nuit torride, un massage, un diner maison, un bain de minuit.

Quelle idée de se mettre en couple juste avant Noël, elle aurait pu attendre une semaine de plus et n'aurait pas eu à se creuser la tête.

Pour son père, elle avait déniché en se baladant chez un antiquaire une vieille machine à écrire, il en avait toujours rêvé. Non pas pour écrire mais plus comme un objet de décoration. Elle l'avait démontée, poncée et vernie. Céline adorait l'atmosphère des vieux théâtres, Veronica lui avait trouvé un abonnement dans une petite salle de Broadway. En flânant devant une boutique de fringues, elle était tombée sur le parfait cadeau pour Mac, un t shirt avec une poire croquée, à la manière de apple, sur lequel on pouvait lire "think different". Et enfin pour Wallace, c'était des petites statuettes d'art primitif, elle les avait achetées dans la boutique du Metropolitan Museum of Art, Wallace les avait repérées lors de sa visite à Thanksgiving.

Qu'offrir à Casey ? Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour lui offrir quelque chose de personnel. A long time ago, Casey faisait partie de ses amis, il partageait la même classe avec Lilly, il était beau garçon, sympathique, riche et intelligent. Veronica avait suspecté une liaison entre lui et sa meilleure amie, Lilly n'était pas du genre discrète, elle aimait embarasser Veronica révélant certains détails et proclamant son amour pour la gente masculine mais au fond, elle ne connaissait pas la vérité. Aveuglée par l'aura de son amie, elle n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions et elle ne connaitrait jamais l'étendue des dégats : avec qui ? Combien ? Jusqu'où ? Pendant ses off avec Logan ? Pendant ses on ? Les réponses peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne les connaisse pas, si elle avait su la vérité, seraient-elles restées amies ?

Après la mort de Lilly, Casey avait suivi la masse, il ne lui adressait plus vraiment la parole même s'il n'avait pas pris part personnellement à la croisade anti-Veronica, il reflétait l'archétype même du gosse de riches, gâté et superficiel. Néanmoins, lors de l'épisode de la ferme collective, elle avait réappris à le connaître, à l'apprécier. Quelques mois plus tard, en pleine débâcle de l'affaire Aaron Echolls et Lilly Kane, il avait disparu à LA son diplôme en poche.

Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait un homme charismatique, ambitieux, stable, charmant et ouvert d'esprit. Il y avait moins de connivences qu'avec Josh mais les choses étaient plus simples car il savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait traversé, ce qu'était Neptune et tout ça elle n'avait pas besoin de lui cacher ou de lui expliquer, il l'avait vécu, c'était une autre sorte de connexion, mieux cela ne l'avait pas fait fuir.

Au départ, être à New York et vivre dans l'anonymat lui avait plu, elle n'avait pas entretenu de relations très sérieuses mais elle se sentait libre, faire table rase de ses casseroles lui permettait d'être plus légère et profiter plus sereinement de ses compagnons mais dès que les relations évoluaient et devenaient plus profondes, elle ne pouvait pas se livrer ou trop en dévoiler de peur de voir de vieilles cicatrices se rouvrir ou d'effrayer ses conquêtes, elle devait toujours cacher une partie d'elle. Avec Casey, elle avait trouvé un compromis et elle était bien décidée à l'exploiter.

Etait-ce les mêmes raisons qui avaient poussé Logan à fréquenter Carrie ? Parce qu'elle savait, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à lui raconter le suicide de sa mère, le meurtre de Lilly, ses démons. Etait-il allé jusqu'à lui raconter ses abus ?

Céline et Veronica faisaient les vitrines d'une galerie commerçante. L'endroit était noir de monde.

\- Et pourquoi pas une montre ? demanda Céline.

\- Parce que celle qu'il porte actuellement vaut 10 fois plus cher que celle que je pourrais lui offrir.

\- Et une chemise ?

\- Trop impersonnel et non valable pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Je résume, quelque chose de personnel, original, qui rentre dans ton budget mais qui ne soit pas inférieur au sien. Pourquoi pas un CD ?

\- Je ne connais pas ses goûts musicaux.

\- Quelque chose de classique, une valeur sûre.

\- Non ! Et puis tant qu'on y est, je pourrais lui faire une compil ! J'ai quoi 13 ans ?

\- On ne m'a jamais offert de compil.

\- Et bien moi si et la dernière fois j'avais 17 ans, c'était un gosse de 14 ans, ça aurait été mignon, si ça n'avait pas été pathétique.

\- Je vois que l'esprit de Noël t'a quitté cette année, j'aime être un punching-ball, alors vas-y ne te gêne pas.

\- Désolé, c'est juste qu'il nous reste à peine une journée et je n'ai absolument aucune idée, je suis certaine que de son côté, il aura trouvé le cadeau parfait et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il attende quoi que ce soit de ta part. Ta seule présence lui conviendra ou opte pour des dessous chics et sexy.

\- Non, c'est sensé être la cerise sur la gâteau.

\- Tu y avais quand même pensé, je vois !

\- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Stop ! Ça ne m'aide pas.

Céline rigola.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas lui offrir une copie des photos du gala de charité, je te rappelle qu'il était prêt à dépenser plus de 5000 $ pour les acquérir. C'est personnel, original, sauf si tu comptes que Logan Echolls a les mêmes, c'est presque gratuit pour toi et il n'en a pas de plus chers chez lui, leur prix s'élève à 10 000 $ quand même.

\- Pas bête. J'ai juste à la faire encadrer.

VVO : sauf le commentaire sur Logan Echolls

\- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer la journée ! souffla Céline.

\- Break -

\- Joyeux Noël à mes deux filles préférées, dit Keith.

\- Joyeux Noël !

La maison était simplement décorée, un sapin naturel dont l'odeur se mêlait aux épices de cannelle et d'agrumes des gâteaux confectionnés l'après-midi même, une couronne sur la porte, un bouquet de houx sur la table et de larges chaussettes accrochées sur le buffet. C'était simple mais parfait.

Minuit venait de sonner et l'on échangeait les cadeaux.

Veronica ouvrit le sien, c'était un masque et un tuba. Elle s'amusa à le porter.

\- Neptune, collection printemps/été, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ouvre l'enveloppe qui va avec, maline !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, il y avait des billets d'avion, un aller retour New York-San Diego et un stage de plongée à La Jolla pour un week-end.

\- Merci !

\- C'est de notre part à tous. Je sais que le Pacifique te manque et que tu as toujours rêvé de plonger alors tadam !

De longues embrassades s'en suivirent.

\- À moi, raies, requins et rascasses !

Son portable vibra :

From Casey : Joyeux Noël !

From Veronica : Toi aussi, joyeux Noël !

From Casey : Je sais que tu passes Noël en famille, mais est-ce que je peux t'enlever pour une nuit demain soir ?

\- A qui écris-tu ? demanda Céline.

\- Casey, il veut qu'on se voit demain soir mais c'est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

\- Je suis adulte, je ne vais pas me perdre. Tu devrais y aller. On se voit tous les jours, toute l'année et on sera bientôt de retour à New York alors profite de Casey tant que tu peux.

Veronica hésitait. Céline rajouta :

\- J'appellerai Wallace, je lui proposerai de diner au restaurant, il faut bien que l'un de nous se décide à faire le premier pas ...

La blondinette était toujours incertaine.

\- Allez, réponds lui que tu es d'accord, zou !

Veronica pianota sur son portable.

From Veronica : Oui, mais pas besoin de m'enlever, je viendrai à toi.

From Casey : je t'attendrai dans mon appartement, disons 19 h.

From Veronica : marché conclu, sweet dreams.

\- Break -

\- Bonne nuit Keith !

\- Bonne nuit Céline !

Céline quitta la pièce.

Keith installait sa machine à écrire sur le buffet.

\- Regarde, elle a déjà trouvé sa place ! dit Keith tout sourire à sa fille.

\- Tu te sens prêt à expliquer à tante Hélène pourquoi sa coupe à fruits ne trône plus au milieu du salon.

\- Honey, tante Hélène est morte.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une bonne raison, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Alors les choses sont sérieuses avec Casey ? tenta-t-il.

\- Ah, la discussion père/fille sur le petit ami.

\- Donc il a le statut de petit ami.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de dire, mais on n'en est pas encore aux diners de famille. On apprend juste à se connaître.

\- Je vais ranger l'argenterie alors.

Il fit une pause.

\- Et pour ton frère, tu as pris une décision ?

\- Je digère l'information pour le moment, je ne sais pas.

\- Si tu veux les conseille d'un vieux sage, je pense que tu devrais l'appeler. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta mère, mais d'un petit garçon qui devrait avoir le droit de connaître sa grande sœur.

\- Si je le fais, c'est pour lui, pas pour elle.

Keith sourit, se leva, l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Break -

Veronica se dépêcha, il fallait encore :

qu'elle fasse la vaisselle, la cuisine ressemblait à un véritable chantier ;

qu'elle passe récupérer sa valise, l'aéroport l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ;

qu'elle emballe le cadeau de Casey ;

qu'elle passe chez le fleuriste et qu'elle fasse un dernier stop avant de filer à LA ;

\- Laisse ça, je m'en occupe, j'ai le temps, Wallace ne passera pas me chercher avant deux bonnes heures.

\- Merci Céline, tu es un ange.

\- Break -

Veronica descendit de la voiture, elle tenait un bouquet de lys dans ses mains. C'était les fleurs préférées de Lilly. Quoi de mieux que la fleur des rois pour symboliser son amie. Elle avait choisi un mélange de couleurs, rouge pour la passion, jaune pour l'amitié et le blanc de l'innocence, plus précisément l'innocence perdue, la tragédie.

Elle déposa le bouquet sur sa tombe. Elle attendit un long moment avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Bonjour Lilly ! Ça fait longtemps.

Silence.

\- Désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent mais je vis à New York maintenant. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'oublie ou que je ne pense plus à toi.

\- Elle sait, vint interrompre une voix.

Elle se retourna, sourit et hocha la tête.

Il se positionna à côté d'elle, il déposa un bouquet d'immortelles et lui prit la main, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Tu crois qu'elle veille sur nous ?

\- Lilly en ange de la miséricorde, qui fait acte de repentance en gardant un oeil sur ses vieux amis ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Je crois qu'elle rigole encore du chaos dans lequel elle nous a laissé.

\- Parfois... parfois, j'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé.

\- Et que vois-tu ?

\- Son rêve, c'était Vassar. Nous serions alors toutes les deux dans l'état de New York. On se retrouverait le week-end.

\- Elle t'entraînerait dans toutes les boîtes de la grosse pomme.

\- Oui, et j'essayerais d'y échapper, en avançant que je dois travailler.

\- Mais finalement, elle réussirait à te convaincre, en te disant que la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher en passant le samedi soir à étudier, elle aurait gain de cause et tu la suivrais. Et tu nous appellerais pour te plaindre.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Ou elle nous aurait surpris en devenant mariée, femme au foyer avec tout un tas d'enfants.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, tu as raison, c'est impossible. J'ai un tout autre scénario, je ... j'me demande si, si elle avait survécu, serait-on resté amies ? ... Je ne cautionne pas tout ce qu'elle a fait et je ... je lui en veux encore. On était si différente, je l'ai vraiment aimée, mais il y a une part d'elle, Weevil, Aaron, les autres, la façon dont elle te traitait, est-ce que ces différences auraient fini par nous séparer ?

\- J'ai l'intime conviction que si j'ai réussi à la pardonner, tu l'aurais pardonnée aussi. Elle était douée d'un grand pouvoir de persuasion, elle se serait mise en quatre pour te récupérer. Vous êtes, étiez différentes mais avant tout complémentaires, tu l'aurais remise à sa place.

\- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de parler d'elle.

Ils se lachèrent la main.

\- Joyeux Noël Lilly où que tu sois.

\- Joyeux Noël Lilly.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur voiture respective.

\- Tu es passée voir ta mère ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Merci à toi aussi, pour avoir dit que tu ne cautionnais pas toutes ses actions et pour la façon dont elle m'a traité. Si tu as besoin de parler d'elle, n'hésite pas, je n'ai pas changé de numéro en 8 ans.

\- A propos de ces 8 ans,

\- C'est du passé. On oublie. ... Au revoir Veronica.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa décapotable.

\- Prends soin de toi Logan et joyeux Noël.

Il démarra en lui faisant un signe de la main.

VVO : Encore une coïncidence ? C'est devenu une habitude de le croiser de manière impromptue mais je dois avouer que c'était réconfortant de partager ce moment avec lui et si ... naturel ! Je m'étais fait une montagne de le revoir, finalement c'est ... quoi ? Cordial, simple. On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes amis ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est un début.


	16. Un ange passe 2

**Chapitre 10 : Un ange passe (deuxième partie)**

Carrie avait rejoint Gia chez elle. Logan s'était absenté dans l'après-midi, il voulait aller sur la tombe de sa mère.

\- J'ai reçu son texto, ce matin, commença Carrie. Regarde !

From Stu : C'est Noël ! Stu a été sage cette année, il attend son cadeau, un versement de 5000 $ devrait faire l'affaire.

Gia rendit son portable à Carrie.

\- Tu dois le payer Carrie. On n'a pas le choix !

\- Je n'en peux plus, on devrait aller voir la police et avouer.

\- Non ! Jamais. Tu veux que nos vies soient ruinées ?

\- Mais c'était un accident ! s'écria Carrie.

\- Tu dois tenir le coup, tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes trois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

Gia rigola nerveusement. Elle tendit un paquet à Carrie.

A l'intérieur elle trouva un ensemble de lingerie plus que vulgaire. Une carte l'accompagnait.

 _" La mère Noël a été très vilaine. Elle portera ça ce soir sous un manteau et rien d'autre. Je l'attendrai à 21 heures. Aucun retard ne sera toléré."_

Carrie reposa le paquet les mains tremblantes. C'était de pire en pire. Il était hors de contrôle. Tout avait commencé il y avait presque un an maintenant. Luke, Carrie et Gia avaient reçu un e-mail, auquel été attachée une photo incriminante prise sur le bateau, le soir de la mort de Susan. Depuis, ils devaient répondre à ses moindres désirs : de l'argent essentiellement et son entrée dans le monde fermé des 09er. Mais Gia recevait un traitement très spécial. Elle était devenue sa pute.

Luke lui venait en aide depuis son départ des Mets, il était venu s'installer chez elle. Ils faisaient semblant d'être en couple, chacun était gagnant. Luke voulait se lancer en politique, mais être gay et une figure du congrès n'étaient pas compatibles, il avait besoin d'une couverture. Stu avait aménagé dans un appartement en face de chez Gia. La présence de Luke avait mis un véritable coup de frein aux allers et venus de l'encombrant voisin. Cette alliance leur avait permis de souffler mais pour combien de temps encore ... A chaque nouveau message de Stu, Carrie devenait instable, incontrôlable. Ils avaient réussi à cacher son trouble aux yeux de Stu mais s'il s'en apercevait, qu'adviendrait-il de Carrie ?

\- Paye-le, insista Gia, je m'occupe du reste !

\- Break -

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, s'étonna Wallace.

\- Tu n'as jamais demandé, rétorqua Céline.

\- Touché. Attends-toi à être submergée de questions alors. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle a quatre ans de moins que moi soit 21 ans. Elle est en école de commerce à Toulouse, c'est une ville du sud de la France, précisa Céline.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à quitter la France ? Et pourquoi as-tu choisi les États-Unis ?

\- Bon choix de questions. Je vais essayer d'y répondre. Par où commencer ? J'étais une nullité en Anglais, mais nul de chez nul !

Wallace rigola.

\- Quels mots connais-tu en allemand ? reprit-elle.

Wallace fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh ... ja, nein, Ich liebe dich, das auto, das telephon, wo bist du und ... gut !

\- Et bien c'était pareil pour moi en anglais. J'étais dans une fac parisienne, la Sorbonne et je voulais continuer dans le droit international ou dans le droit à l'environnement. J'ai réalisé que sans la maîtrise de l'anglais, je ne pourrais pas poursuivre efficacement dans cette voie. L'idée de partir dans un pays anglophone a commencé à me trotter dans la tête. Et puis un mercredi soir, je sortais de la bibliothèque et en passant devant la terrasse d'un café, je l'ai vu.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon ex, enfin ce n'était pas mon ex à l'époque, il dinait en tête à tête et main dans la main avec une autre femme. Je te la fais courte : cris, larmes, séparation. J'avais besoin d'un coup de pouce pour partir, il me l'a offert. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai discuté avec l'un de mes professeurs, il m'a parlé d'un partenariat entre la Sorbonne et Columbia Law avec des échanges d'étudiants. Et me voici !

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais cet ex, aujourd'hui, tu ne devrais pas le remercier ? Tu devrais lui envoyer une miniature de la statue de la liberté avec une carte du type _"parce que tous nos rêves se réalisent"_.

Elle rigola.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux. A mon tour, je voudrais te poser une question.

Il lui fit signe de la main de poursuivre.

\- C'est quoi le deal avec Logan Echolls ?

Il la regarda plus sérieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question.

\- Je sais, mais elle est tellement secrète avec son passé. J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais elle reste évasive.

\- Veronica a ses raisons. Elle est partie de Neptune pour avancer et se reconstruire.

\- Il n'y a que deux jours que j'ai fait le lien mais c'est plus qu'une simple connaissance du lycée ?

\- Oui.

Il soupira et reprit :

\- Je vais t'en raconter les grandes lignes, mais pour le reste tu devras lui demander.

\- Ok.

\- Ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Il a été le petit ami de Lilly Kane, le meilleur ami de Duncan Kane. Le quatuor était très proche jusqu'au meurtre de Lilly. Tout est parti en vrille, c'est le moment où Veronica a changé. Logan a mené une vendetta contre elle. De bons amis, ils sont passés à ennemis, puis d'ennemis peu à peu et dans la plus grande discrétion, ils sont devenus amants. Et ça je ne comprendrai jamais. Ils ont eu une relation tumultueuse pendant près de 3 ans, elle l'a quitté et est parti pour Stanford. Ils ne se sont pas parlés depuis 8 ans.

\- Ouah ! Donc au gala de charité ...

\- Je voulais lui épargner des retrouvaille douloureuses. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est lui qui a acheté ses photos. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ces deux là sont pire que des magnets, ils se retrouvent toujours et les emmerdes avec. Le but c'est d'éviter la casse, je ne veux pas être là pour recoller les morceaux et toi non plus, crois en ma vieille expérience et ils entrainent toujours les autres dans leur sillon. La politique c'est de la tenir à l'écart et nous aussi.

\- Merci, de me l'avoir dit. Et comme promis changeons de sujet. Comment es-tu devenu entraîneur d'une équipe de basket ?

\- Au lycée, je jouais dans l'équipe A, j'étais meneur de jeu.

\- Considérant ta taille, tu ne pouvais pas être pivot.

\- Rigole, mais mes passes sont restées légendaires à Neptune High ! J'ai d'ailleurs obtenu une bourse pour Hearst et étrangement j'ai changé de direction. Les sciences de l'ingénierie n'ont plus de secrets pour moi, ça m'a réellement passionné. Malheureusement, mes résultats ont été insuffisants. Pourtant j'ai redoublé et je me suis acharné mais mes professeurs m'ont ouvert les yeux. Après ma carrière de basketteur, j'ai du dire adieu à celle d'ingénieur et bonjour à celle d'entraîneur.

\- Le principal c'est de trouver sa voie.

\- J'aime ce que je fais, c'est un métier cool, qui me laisse du temps, la paye n'est pas exorbitante mais correcte. Mais je suis déçu d'avoir échoué.

\- Tu parles d'échec, je vois une reconversion opportune.

\- Merci de ton optimisme. Et toi ...

\- Break -

Veronica se gara dans un parking sous-terrain de Los Angeles. Elle prit un ascenseur qui la conduisit à l'accueil de Gant Publishing. Elle s'adressa au gardien en se présentant, il lui indiqua un autre ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage correspondant, il s'agissait du dernier de l'immeuble. Elle arriva dans un sas avec une porte en face d'elle. Elle sonna puis patienta.

La porte s'ouvrit. Casey l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol.

\- J'allais m'excuser pour le retard mais vu l'accueil, je risque de réitérer la prochaine fois, dit-elle.

\- Entre !

Un penthouse avec une pièce gigantesque s'ouvrait par de larges baies sur une terrasse extérieure. Veronica contemplait le lieu qui était habillé par des meubles contemporains, chacun avait du être conçu par un designer renommé.

\- Cet endroit est époustouflant, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il continua le tour, une cuisine, une suite avec chambre et salle de bain, un bureau, une bibliothèque et deux chambres d'amis.

Il finit par la terrasse, c'était un îlot de verdure suspendu au-dessus de la ville. On pouvait même apercevoir l'océan. Dans un recoin, il y avait un jacuzzi. Il avait dressé une table avec des bougies.

\- Je suis sans mot ! Dans deux semaines, je vais me retrouver dans mon appart' à New York, tu l'as vu, tu comprends ce que j'insinue.

\- Tu es libre de rester autant que tu veux et le plus longtemps sera le mieux.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit par la taille, ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Hum, si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien, dit-il en se reculant. Et j'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi à cuisiner, ce serait dommage.

\- Dans un penthouse, tu n'as pas de cuisinière ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non, seulement une femme de ménage, avoua-t-il. J'ai préparé une table dehors mais si tu as froid on peut rentrer.

\- Dehors, c'est très bien, j'ai envie de profiter de la vue.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en la regardant.

Ils s'installèrent et burent une flûte de champagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as rajouté avec le champagne, c'est subtil comme goût, j'adore !

\- Du sucre, de l'angostura , du cognac et un zeste de citron. Attention cependant, c'est fort !

\- Pas plus de deux, c'est noté !

Il lui ramena une deuxième flûte, et déposa un petit paquet et une enveloppe. Il l'embrassa.

\- Joyeux Noël ! ajouta-t-il.

Veronica sourit et hésita entre les deux.

\- Ceci n'est pas de moi, précisa-t-il montrant l'enveloppe.

Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un courrier de l'aéroport de San Diego.

" ... _Vous êtes l'heureux bénéficiaire d'un baptême de l'air dans un avion de tourisme. Nos pilotes sont tous des pratiquants formés et chevronnés. Contactez nous pour définir les modalités de votre venue. ... "_

\- Le gala ! J'avais complètement oublié ! J'essaierai d'en profiter avant mon départ.

Avant d'ouvrir son cadeau, elle se leva et retourna dans l'entrée où elle avait déposé ses affaires, elle prit un large paquet rectangulaire et réapparut sur la terrasse.

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle.

\- Merci.

Chacun ouvrit son paquet, Veronica découvrit une boîte de chez Tiffany, à l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or de forme hélicoïdale.

Modernes et jolies, Veronica les appréciait mais aucune comparaison avec celles qui se trouvaient au fond d'un carton dans sa chambre de Neptune, des pendants en argent finement dentelés et décorés se terminant par un saphir bleu taillé et poli en forme de goutte. Avec le collier de Lilly c'était ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux.

\- Elles sont très belles, merci.

Veronica les attacha. Casey semblait râvi de sa photo et argumentait sur le lieu le plus approprié pour l'accrocher et la mettre en valeur.

\- Je suppose que ta famille t'a gâtée, dit Casey.

\- Exactement, ils m'ont offert un stage de plongée à La Jolla.

\- C'est un spot de choix.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Mes parents vivent à San Diego, alors c'est même une habitude. Il y a une forêt sous-marine d'algues géantes et il s'y cache un tas de poissons et de crustacés. La dernière fois, on a eu la visite de phoques, il y en a un qui a essayé de mordre ma palme.

\- Je préfère ça aux requins.

\- Il y a des requins aussi.

\- J'ai vu ça sur la brochure, le spécimen à ne pas rater c'est le requin léopard.

\- Celui-là c'est l'Arlésienne.

\- Comment ?

\- L'Arlésienne. C'est le personnage d'une nouvelle d'un auteur français, Alphonse Daudet, je suis certain que Céline connait.

-Je lui demanderai, mais qui est-ce cette Arlésienne ?

\- Un personnage dont on entend parler mais que l'on ne voit jamais.

\- Comme le requin léopard ?

\- Oui, en plus de 10 plongées, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance.

\- Et la culture française, ça fait partie de tes hobbies ?

\- Non, enfin je ne suis pas contre mais j'ai suivi plusieurs modules de littérature française à la fac. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait s'avérer utile d'élargir mes horizons pour gérer la maison d'édition.

\- A quel moment as-tu repris les rênes de l'entreprise ?

\- Lorsque j'étais à la fac. C'était une période difficile. J'ai passé des heures au bureau, il a fallu que je fasse mes preuves. Mes collaborateurs ne m'ont pas fait le plus bel accueil, ils m'ont jugé sans me connaître et m'ont catalogué jeune premier sortant tout juste du lycée, incompétent et arriviste. Ils m'ont mis à rude épreuve. J'ai du mener de front Gant Publishing et l'université. C'est à ce moment que je me suis installé ici, dans le penthouse. J'étais sur place, c'était plus simple mais j'ai aussi dit adieu à toute vie privée.

\- Et tes parents, comment ont-ils réagi dans ce chaos ?

\- Ma grand-mère ne leur a laissé aucun droit dans la maison d'édition, ils auraient pu m'aider mais non ! Ils ont décidé de m'abandonner et ont fui à San Diego, me laissant tout le poids sur les épaules. La pression était insupportable presque 20h/24, 7 jours sur 7. Il m'a fallu cinq bonnes années pour apprendre à comprendre, gérer et développer l'entreprise. J'ai retrouvé une vie sociable depuis peu.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je mène une vie d'ascète à Colombia Law, entre les études, le stage et les petits boulots, ça laisse peu de temps pour les loisirs, même si j'ai certainement moins de responsabilités que toi.

\- J'aurai aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, je n'aurai pas eu à affronter seul tout cela !

VVO : Et toi Veronica, tu aurais voulu avoir des frères et sœurs ? Il y a 12 ans, j'aurai répondu oui, mais aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui j'ai un frère et ce que je peux lui souhaiter c'est justement de ne pas partager toutes ces souffrances mais de les éviter.

\- On aurait pu s'entraider et faire face ensemble à nos parents, reprit-il.

VVO : Et comment le protéger si tu ne fais pas l'effort de le connaître ? Un coup de fil et une rencontre, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Break -

La brume avait enveloppé la côte de la Californie, au-dessus, veillant sur l'obscurité de la nuit, un croissant de lune luisait. Les guirlandes éclairaient les rues et les places désertes. A travers une fenêtre on apercevait un couple qui s'endormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois, un autre s'embrassait timidement sur le perron d'une maison. Une femme les yeux ouverts regardait avec dégoût l'homme qui ronflait à ses côtés, un autre trouvait sa compagne endormie une boîte de somnifères ouverte sur la table de nuit. Noël avait tendance à exacerber les émotions : joie, retrouvailles, amour, nostalgie ou solitude mais personne n'en ressortait indifférent. C'est dans cette atmosphère nocturne, qu'une certaine blonde prit la décision de laisser une chance à un petit garçon de découvrir sa grande sœur.

\- Fin du chapitre 10 -

 _NDLR : Surtout Lætitia ne t'arrête pas, bien au contraire, j'adore ton enthousiasme ! Suite à ton commentaire, j'étais reboostée et j'ai écrit un demi-chapitre. J'espère réussir à répondre à tes attentes, même si pour certaines il faudra être patiente. C'est pas facile pour moi non plus d'écrire à propos de Veronica et Casey, surtout pendant ces quelques chapitres, mais comme dans le film, ils ne vont pas rester célibataire pendant huit ans pleurant sur leur sort, ce n'est pas leur genre. Et puis pourquoi Casey, perso j'étais team Josh, mais c'est un lien vers Neptune et ça lui ouvre les portes du monde des 09er, comment croiserait-elle Logan sinon ? Faudra me pardonner le manque de Logan dans ce chapitre, davantage d'interactions prévues plus tard. J'ai passé la barre des 1000 vues, certes ça peut sembler ridicule mais pour moi c'est un cap. Je vais me répéter mais tant pis, j'assume, laissez-moi des comm' ! C'est ma toute 1ère fic et savoir ce que pense les autres, bon ou mauvais, me permettra de progresser et d'orienter mon scénario. Alors please review !_

 _Merci à la cinquantaine de lecteurs qui suivent cette fic. Joyeuses Pâques !_

 _FB_


	17. Le monde continue de tourner

**Chapitre 11 : Le monde continue de tourner**

Veronica se réveilla, elle tâtonna le lit avec sa main mais la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se rhabilla avec sa nuisette et pieds nus atteint la cuisine où Casey lisait le journal avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

\- Tu portes des lunettes ? demanda Veronica.

\- Malheureusement oui mais pour lire uniquement.

\- Je trouve ça sexy.

Elle se positionna derrière lui et encercla ses bras autour de sa taille, elle posa sa tête contre son dos et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce tendre moment.

\- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, tu dormais si paisiblement, précisa-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête pour survoler les articles des journaux : les festivités de Noël, arrestation de voleurs, interview politique. Casey tourna la page et Veronica reconnut un nom dans le titre d'un article. Elle attrapa le journal des mains de Casey :

 _" Libération de Moe Slater._

 _Après huit ans d'incarcération, le complice du violeur de Hearst, a été libéré ce matin. Il est soumis à une période probatoire de deux ans pendant laquelle il sera sous surveillance judiciaire et portera un bracelet électronique, il est soumis à une obligation de soin. Il avait été incriminé grâce aux preuves trouvées dans sa chambre et au témoignage de la fille de l'ex sherif qu'il avait séquestrée et droguée._

 _Rappelons les faits : La première victime ... Suite à son arrestation, il avait été violemment blessé par l'un de ses co-détenus dans sa cellule, les policiers n'avaient alors rien entendu. ..."_

\- Seulement huit ans, murmura Veronica.

Depuis Stanford, Veronica avait suivi le procès de Mercer, il avait écopé de 20 ans de réclusion ferme mais Moe seulement huit. Ses avocats avaient bien travaillé, ils avaient mis en avant son côté influençable et fragile, faisant passer Mercer pour un homme diabolique qui avait manipulé Moe. Certes Mercer était un homme pernicieux qui avait mérité sa sentence mais Moe avait été le complice de ses agissements, il avait fait le choix de se taire et de l'aider. Qui ramenait les filles depuis les fêtes étudiantes ? Qui ouvrait les chambres sur le campus ? Qui passait les enregistrements de l'émission de radio ? Qui avait drogué Veronica et enfermée dans sa chambre ? Qui avait tenté de lui raser la tête ? Qui conservait les cheveux des victimes comme un trophée dans son armoire ? Huit ans c'était profondément injuste ! Encore une fois, les filles de Californie allait devoir surveiller leurs arrières.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'attaque dans sa cellule. Était-ce possible que Mercer s'en soit pris à Moe en prison pour avoir failli à sa mission de garder Veronica sous contrôle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'avait pas volé.

Après la lecture de l'article, Veronica se sentit nauséeuse et elle alla prendre une douche. Il était déjà tard et bien que la soirée et la nuit aient été agréables, elle devait rentrer à Neptune rejoindre Céline. Elle ne l'avait pas faite venir pour l'abandonner.

\- Break -

Avant de rentrer, Veronica avait fait une pause au bord d'une plage. Elle ressentait le besoin de respirer l'air océanique, elle avait ruminé de mauvais souvenirs durant le trajet en voiture. Elle marcha dans le sable et calquait sa respiration sur le rythme des vagues. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'habitait, devant un problème, elle décida d'en résoudre un autre et saisit son téléphone.

\- Allo ?

\- Veronica c'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis contente que tu appelles, je ne savais pas si tu allais vouloir me recontacter.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour Hunter. J'aimerais le rencontrer.

\- Tu peux passer, je suis à Neptune en ce moment, je ... je visite de vieux amis.

\- Quand ?

\- Si tu es libre demain ...

\- Je peux m'arranger. Envoie-moi l'adresse par texto.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et surtout elle craignait que sa mère ne se lance dans une conversation qui se terminerait mal et qui mettrait fin à son projet de rencontrer son frère. Le moins de contact et de conversation avec elle serait le plus sûr.

\- Break -

Logan était parti surfer de bonne heure. La houle était presque inexistante désormais et les vagues avaient molli. Il prit sa planche sous le bras et remonta vers le parking. Il enlevait sa combinaison à l'arrière de son véhicule. La plage était relativement déserte, un homme promenait son chien. L'animal se mit à courir vers un enfant et le renversa. Une jeune femme blonde l'aida à se relever. Mais ce qui interpela son regard c'est qu'elle ressemblait à Veronica, et c'était Veronica. L'enfant pleurait, elle le prit dans ses bras et le porta comme une mère porte son enfant, il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'instinct maternel de Veronica, décidément cette fille était un véritable caméléon et elle l'étonnerait toujours. Ils construisaient un château de sable ensemble, vite l'incident fut oublié et le garçon retrouva le sourire. Logan se sentait comme un voyeur, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard de cette vue. C'était une scène simple qu'il enviait, de spectateur à acteur, il n'y avait qu'un pas, quelques mètres, il pourrait s'agenouiller et s'installer avec eux pour partager le moment comme une famille. Il se sentait pathétique devant cette envie de normalité. Il monta dans la voiture jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur la blondinette et le petit blondinet se tenaient par la main et marchaient vers l'eau.

\- Break -

Hunter tapotait sur la porte, sa mère ouvrit avec un large sourire.

\- Alors mon cœur tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- C'était trop génial !

\- Ta glace au chocolat était bonne ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai pris une glace au chocolat ?

\- Va te regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Hunter quitta la pièce.

\- Il n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Il a son petit caractère et cause facilement des scènes. Comparé à toi, c'est une tornade. Mais entre je t'en prie !

\- Non, je vais ...

\- Veronica, Veronica, viens voir ma chambre, coupa Hunter qui réentrait dans la pièce, l'entrainant par la main vers un couloir.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Regarde, ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire.

\- Un jeu de légo, j'adorais ça quand j'étais petite.

\- Tu joues avec moi ?

\- Ok.

Il s'assirent tous les deux. Hunter renversa la boîte. Et commença à emboiter les pièces.

\- C'est pour faire un avion mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle prit le plan et le guida. Après plus de 20 minutes, la construction ressemblait au modèle.

\- On a réussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Maman, maman, appela-t-il.

Lianne apparut à la porte de la chambre.

\- Bravo !

Alors qu'Hunter s'amusait à faire virevolter l'avion dans le ciel imaginaire de sa chambre. Veronica scruta les détails autour d'elle. Il y avait des avions en papier, quelques livres et des boîtes de jeux.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, il adore les avions, dit Lianne.

\- Humm, humm, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Veronica se sentait perdue, désorientée. La colère avait été un moteur pendant si longtemps avec sa mère. Elle voulait désespérément la laisser à distance mais avec un nouvel élément dans l'équation, elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Une photo était posée sur la table de chevet. Elle la prit pour la regarder de plus près. Hunter qui avait vu l'intérêt de sa sœur pour la photo vint près d'elle.

\- Ça c'est mon père et ma mère et ça c'est ma sœur Aurora, intervint-il fièrement.

VVO : J'ai ma réponse, Jake Kane n'est pas son père, quoi que ... avec Lianne on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Que faisait-elle alors l'autre jour sortant de Kane Software ?

\- Aurora est la fille de Tanner. ... Nous sommes mariés, tenta d'expliquer Lianne.

Et boom, deuxième bombe ! Veronica se réfugiait dans le silence. Elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions. Sa mère avait abandonné une famille pour aller en reconstruire une nouvelle, ironie du sort ?

\- Je suis attendue pour dîner, je dois vraiment y aller, s'excusa Veronica. Elle dit au revoir à Hunter et promis de le revoir très bientôt.

\- Break -

Logan retourna dans le bungalow de Dick. Il lui empruntait son SUV pour aller surfer, décapotable et planche de surf ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il s'installa sur son lit, contemplant la photographie juste en face de lui posée sur la commode. Au premier plan un assemblage de galets blancs et gris contrastait avec le fond flou et bleu du ciel et de l'océan. Qui était cet enfant ? La question lui trottait dans la tête. Le fils d'une voisine ? d'une amie ? Ce qui tracassait Logan, c'est qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Veronica. Un frère, c'était improbable, il n'imaginait pas Keith avec un jeune enfant. Il évitait l'hypothèse la plus plausible : Veronica avait-elle un fils ? Le garçon avait 7/8 ans, elle aurait été enceinte au moment de son départ de Neptune. Était-elle partie à cause de ça ? Mais si c'était le cas, qui était le père ? Peut-être ce Piz ou avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un pendant son internat au FBI ou en arrivant à Stanford ? Une autre alternative le tracassait. Elle n'aurait pas osé, n'aurait pas osé fuir sans lui dire que l'enfant était le sien. Le détestait-elle au point de lui avoir caché ? Pensait-elle que son enfant grandirait mieux loin de lui.

Les pensées de Logan furent interrompues par Dick.

\- Hey Dude, qu'est ce que tu fais à broyer du noir tout seul ?

\- Rien, je me reposais, longue session de surf ce matin.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de sortir. T'es complètement éteint depuis ton retour.

\- Tu sais qu'il me faut un temps d'adaptation.

\- Adaptation ou pas, toi et moi on va passer une super soirée de la Saint Sylvestre au 09er, c'est sur le thème des années folles.

\- Tu veux vraiment porter une tenue de gangster ?

\- Mon costume à rayures est déjà sorti du placard.

\- Et vive le charleston ! ajouta Logan feignant l'enthousiasme.

\- Break -

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse.

Veronica fit le tour des pièces de la maison, personne en vue.

\- Céline ? Papa ?

Toujours rien.

\- On joue à cache-cache maintenant ?

Elle continua ses recherches et se rendit dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Elle trouva son père, habillé en bottes avec de vieux vêtements et des gants. Il était en train de planter des arbustes le long d'une pergola. Cette scène l'attendrit. Lorsqu'elle pensait à son père, il était habillé en imper, il questionnait des suspects, courait après des évadés de prison mais jamais elle ne l'imaginait taillant des rosiers, tondant la pelouse ou creusant des trous avec une brouette. Il avait évolué loin d'elle, détective privé était toujours son métier mais il faisait des concessions entre le temps au bureau ou sur le terrain et des temps calmes et de loisirs. Le fait qu'il se ménage et qu'il profite rassurait Veronica. Il était temps à son âge qu'il s'offre le luxe de souffler.

Sans rien dire, elle s'installa dans le hamac tendu entre deux solides chênes du jardin. Elle se balançait doucement.

-Tu vas venir m'aider ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je pensais plutôt adopter une position de supervision. Mais si tu bosses efficacement je concèderai à t'apporter une limonade.

Il disposa dans les trous un bougainvillier, un chèvrefeuille et un mimosa. Il reboucha le tout avec de la terre après avoir arrosé chaque arbuste.

\- C'est terminé ! déclara-t-il satisfait.

Il s'assit sur un banc et enleva ses gants.

\- Alors comment s'est passé la rencontre avec ton frère ?

\- Bien, je suppose. Nous sommes allés sur la plage et avons joué un long moment puis nous avons mangé une glace et finalement je l'ai ramené. ... Il est vif, curieux, rigola-t-elle. Il m'a posé des tas de questions, je n'avais pas passé un tel interrogatoire depuis ma candidature chez Truman-Mann.

VVO : Euh, Veronica, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de faire de telles comparaisons, il vient tout juste de commencer à accepter ton nouveau choix de carrière.

\- Il aime les jeux de construction, les livres de pirates et ce qu'il adore par-dessus tout ce sont les avions. Il veut absolument me revoir, je lui ai promis. Est-ce que ça te dérange s'il passe une soirée avec nous ici ?

\- Non, absolument pas, je soutiens ta décision d'apprendre à le connaître.

\- Merci.

Elle hésita puis reprit :

\- Son père s'appelle Tanner Scott, il a une autre demi-sœur d'environ 14 ans. Et avec ma ... Lianne ils sont remariés.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre de gants avec moi. Je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, ta mère appartient à mon passé. Je suis content de savoir qu'elle a avancé et refait sa vie, c'est sûrement signe qu'elle va mieux. Je préfère ça plutôt que de l'imaginer ivre dans une sordide chambre d'hôtel.

\- C'est la médiation et le jardinage qui te rendent si serein ? Je voudrais pouvoir en dire autant mais j'ai toujours des difficultés à savoir comment me comporter vis à vis d'elle.

\- Hunter est peut-être la clé vers le pardon.

\- Peut-être ... et toi alors ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Ça fait un moment. Quand vas-tu te remettre en selle ?

Keith grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, ma chérie, mais je ne suis plus de première jeunesse. Qui voudrait d'un vieux tromblon comme moi.

\- Oh allez, les femmes adorent les hommes chauves. Tu as juste besoin de sortir d'ici et d'être toi-même.

\- Pourquoi, tu connais des MILF sur le marché disponibles ? suggéra-t-il espérant bien mettre sa fille mal à l'aise.

\- Oh mon Dieu. S'il te plait, ne prononce plus jamais le mot MILF tant que je serai en vie, dit-elle portant les mains à son cou en signe de dégout.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Le journal trônait sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu as lu les nouvelles ce matin ? demanda Veronica.

\- Oui, répondit Keith. Tu veux qu'on parle de la libération de Moe ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Justice a été faite, un verdict a été rendu et sa peine a été effectuée. Quoi de plus ?

\- Tu as le droit de te sentir désabusée.

\- C'est plus de la désillusion. Tu savais qu'il avait été battu pendant son arrestation ? Enfin dans sa cellule.

\- Oui.

\- C'était Mercer ?

\- Non ce n'était pas Mercer, répondit-il sans en dire plus.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Un autre détenu.

Il baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Silence.

\- C'était qui ? insista-t-elle.

\- Logan, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Logan ? Mais ... que ... comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus honey.

Veronica resta pensive et essaya de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle mais rien ne semblait faire sens.

VVO : Comment est-il rentré dans la cellule ? A-t-il payé quelqu'un ? Il avait bien réussi à récupérer les K7 de Lilly et Aaron. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? Nous avions rompu à l'époque ...

Si l'occasion se présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui demander.

\- Où est Céline ? demanda Veronica.

\- Wallace est venu la chercher tout à l'heure pour déjeuner.

\- Ils sont devenus inséparables ces deux là, je me sens comme le vilain petit canard ... Je me demande s'ils se sont enfin jetés à l'eau.

\- A en juger par le temps qu'ils ont passé à se dire "au revoir" l'autre soir sur le perron, je pense que oui, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Oh, non ! Tu continues à épier le pas de la porte.

\- Ce privilège ne t'est pas exclusivement réservé, ne sois pas jalouse, termina-t-il quittant la pièce et la laissant sans voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se jura de mener un interrogatoire poussé dès le retour de sa coloc.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : C'est promis beaucoup plus de Logan dans les chapitres 12 et 13. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, c'est sur la soirée du 31 décembre. J'ai réécrit le chapitre 12 spécialement pour Lætitia, c'est pour me faire pardonner du "trop" de Casey. Et je voulais remercier Barbara pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Alors à mercredi pour la suite !_


	18. Le fruit défendu

**Chapitre 12 : le fruit défendu**

\- Avec toi, c'est trop bien, on peut faire pleins de trucs, dit ingénieusement Hunter. Aurora ne veut jamais jouer avec moi et en plus je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Hunter était assis sur le canapé entre Céline et Veronica. Ils regardaient un dessin animé.

\- Je suis certaine que tu exagères, lui dit Veronica.

\- Non, elle a mis un panneau d'interdiction devant sa porte et si je touche à ses affaires, elle me crie dessus.

\- Tu es encore trop petit mais tu verras que toi non plus, quand tu seras plus grand, tu ne voudras pas que l'on touche à tes affaires, c'est privé, lui expliqua Veronica.

Aurora était une adolescente et à son âge un petit frère curieux et sans arrêt demandeur devait être parfois pesant.

Veronica l'avait invité à passer la fin d'après-midi et la soirée chez Keith. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait pour diner et ils avaient cuisiné ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir de Hunter. Après une partie de jeu de sept familles, ils avaient joué au basket dans le jardin. Il se faisait tard et Veronica devait le ramener chez sa mère.

\- Allez champion, il est temps de rentrer !

\- Je ne peux pas dormir ici ?

\- Peut-être une autre fois , mais ce soir ta mère t'attend.

Ce n'était pas chose facile d'occuper et de canaliser un jeune garçon de huit ans plein d'énergie. Veronica prenait beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir son frère mais elle était contente de souffler.

\- Break -

Le 31 décembre approchait, Céline avait fait des recherches sur internet pour trouver des boutiques qui vendaient des tenues des années 20. Veronica avait proposé de passer une soirée tous ensemble chez Keith, mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, ils avaient envie de sortir et danser, lorsque Casey avait suggéré une soirée dans un club sur le thème des années folles, l'adhésion collective l'avait emporté.

C'est ainsi que les trois filles passèrent le seuil d'une boutique de jeunes créateurs qui proposaient des robes d'inspiration Charleston, sans tomber dans le cliché du costume. Mac trouva immédiatement son bonheur, une robe noire simple à taille basse avec un zip argenté sur le devant qu'elle accessoiriserait.

Céline choisit une robe d'un fond pastel rose, surmontée de franges à plusieurs étages noires, qui offrait une transparence.

Veronica cherchait toujours, lorsque la vendeuse lui dit de patienter, elle revint avec un vêtement qui selon elle mettrait ses yeux en valeur. Elle sortit de la cabine portant une robe droite, une complexe broderie dorée dessinait des formes géométriques sur un fond bleu foncé, la robe se terminait sous les hanches par de longues franges fines et dorées qui tombaient sous le genou.

\- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh, fit Céline voyant sa coloc. Casey va être soumis à la tentation.

\- Je crois que c'est la bonne, dit Veronica.

\- Break -

Le 09er était bondé, une longue file d'attente serpentait la rue. A l'intérieur, de grandes voilures rouges et marron créaient une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse, le DJ avait opté pour une musique jazzy. Des bouquets de plumes et de perles décoraient sophistiquement les tables.

Dick arborait fièrement son costume à rayures avec une rose rouge accrochée sur sa boutonnière.

\- Alors Stu, tu as de la bonne cam' sur toi ? C'est pour ça que t'es là, non ?

Dick ne comprenait pas ce que ce looser faisait toujours à traîner dans leurs pattes, c'était une véritable sangsue, les autres ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre et ils l'acceptaient à leur table. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur milieu, il avait une personnalité quelconque voir déplaisante. Pourquoi endurer une telle torture sans être désagréable ?

\- Lâche-le, insista Gia.

\- Ton costume est en polyester ? reprit-il.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi dépenser une fortune dans quelque chose que l'on ne va porter qu'une seule fois ? se défendit Stu.

\- S'il n'y avait que moi, tu ferais toujours la queue dehors avec le reste des costumes bas de gamme, t'as vu l'étiquette, rajouta-t-il pointant le nom de l'établissement.

Dick s'ennuyait et lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il devenait désagréable prenant pour cible le premier idiot qui se présentait.

\- Dick ! prévint Logan.

Logan ne portait pas Stu dans son cœur, mais les manières arrogantes et gratuites de Dick le fatiguaient.

\- Je vais faire un tour, ouvrir mes horizons et dénicher la jolie beauté qui sera de meilleure compagnie que vous tous, finit Dick en se levant.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur du club, un groupe mené par Wallace doubla la file, avec les passes VIP obtenus par Casey, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre. Le videur essaya de leur faire de la place.

\- Ruby, recule s'il te plait ! menaça le videur.

\- Et eux, pourquoi ont-ils le droit de rentrer ? demanda-t-elle aigrie alors qu'elle avait reconnu des anciens du lycée qui n'appartenaient pas à la classe privilégiée.

\- Des passes ! lui répondit-il insistant sur chaque syllabe.

VVO : Le 09er, prédestiné comme nom, revivre ces folles années lors d'une soirée années folles ! Quand vous êtes trop âgés pour exclure les indésirables de votre table de déjeuner, ouvrez un club, facturez 22 $ la vodka tonic et barrez l'entrée avec un cordon en velours rouge, faites leur croire que derrière c'est le paradis !

\- Elle est avec nous, précisa Veronica montrant l'inconnue du doigt.

Le videur regarda Veronica incrédulement, mais heureux de se débarrasser de la folle, il la laissa rentrer sans discuter.

VVO : Encore heureux que Wallace soit devant et qu'il n'ait pas assisté à la scène, Mars t'es un vrai marshmallow, tu ne l'emporteras peut-être pas au paradis, mais sûr tu vas faire la soirée de cette fille. Parfois faut savoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien.

Ruby Jetson ne se fit pas prier, elle remercierait sa bonne étoile plus tard.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit Veronica en rentrant dans le club, la première tournée est pour moi.

Si elle voulait tenir le coup dans cet endroit, elle allait avoir besoin d'un remontant.

Dick et Logan étaient dans un coin de la salle, Dick donna un coup de coude à Logan, montrant avec un signe de tête une jeune femme de dos qui se dirigeait droit vers le bar. Les deux hommes appréciaient le balancé de ses hanches. Elle portait une robe bleu foncée et dorée, les franges bougeaient avec chacun de ses pas, laissant apparaître la finesse de ses jambes. Une ouverture plongeante dans le dos mettait en valeur ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon maintenu par un bandeau bleue foncée décoré de fleurs. Elles portaient des gants longs.

\- Classe et sexy ! Tu m'excuseras, le devoir m'appelle, dommage pour toi la chasse n'est pas ouverte aux vieux hommes mariés !

Il se rapprocha du bar, se plaça derrière la jeune femme et lui dit dans l'oreille :

\- Ce verre est pour moi !

Sans se retourner, elle répondit :

\- En fait, il y en a 5 !

\- Peu importe, c'est offert par la maison, répondit-il pour l'impressionner.

Il sortit sa carte bancaire et la plaça sur le comptoir du bar. Veronica reconnut le nom sur la black amex. Elle attendit que le serveur prenne la carte puis se retourna :

\- Dick, quel gentleman ! Je savais que je t'avais manqué mais de là à offrir un verre à tous mes amis !

\- Ronnie ! S'étouffa presque Dick. Ça faisait longtemps ! Ne le prends pas personnellement, j'ai pour habitude d'offrir un verre à toute femme dont on aperçoit les cuisses et qui ont de beaux seins. Beau travail ! Ils ont l'air plus gros ...

\- Les tiens aussi !

Elle attrapa le plateau et s'échappa au plus vite de cette infructueuse rencontre. Logan qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène vint rejoindre Dick.

\- Alors bonne chasse ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Meilleure compagnie ?

\- Va falloir qu'on se trouve un autre endroit ils laissent rentrer n'importe qui maintenant. Et toi, reste loin d'elle, ton ex, c'est un vrai nid à emmerdes ...

\- Break -

Tous les couples dansaient, Céline essayait de leur enseigner les bases du Charleston.

Pas vers l'avant, pas vers l'arrière, en déplaçant chaque pied par un arc de cercle et en sautillant. Puis ils rajoutèrent quelques variations avec des pas jetés et des pas croisés. Les filles s'amusèrent à créer des chorégraphies avec les bras.

À bout de souffle, ils revinrent s'asseoir à leur table. C'était peu avant minuit, Casey commanda une bouteille de champagne. Veronica s'excusa. La queue pour l'accès aux toilettes était longue. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Break -

Dans un endroit privé sur une mezzanine à l'étage, Gia et Carrie discutaient. Carrie portait un bustier burlesque très sexy avec des bas noir et une courte jupette rouge. Gia ne voulait pas tenter Cobb et avait choisi une robe jaune en soie, avec une ceinture noire à la taille et un chapeau en cloche.

\- Et bien Dick, tu es bien silencieux, dit Carrie.

\- Il a vu un fantôme, répondit Logan à sa place.

\- En parlant de fantôme, où est Stu ? questionna Dick. Son costume le gratte ?

Logan ne voulant pas de nouveau réentendre les plaintes de Dick à propos de Stu, choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Il descendit les escaliers et marcha vers le bar. Au même moment, Veronica sortit d'un couloir.

\- Hey ! commença timidement Veronica.

Ce style lui allait parfaitement. Un pantalon gris anthracite et une chemise blanche impeccablement ajustés, une cravate et un boléro noirs et le tout sublimé par un chapeau.

\- Hey ! répondit Logan.

Elle était magnifique, il l'avait aperçue de loin mais de près ...

\- J'aurai du me douter que tu serais là, d'abord Dick, le nom de ce club, trop d'indices, j'en perds mon esprit de déduction. Tu te cachais ?

\- Non, j'étais là-haut, dit-il pointant la mezzanine. Quant à Dick, tu devrais te réjouir, il parait qu'il t'a offert des boissons.

\- Maigre consolation pour l'avoir entendu me susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Il s'en est plaint ?

\- Non, mais je crois que tu es responsable de son air morose depuis.

\- Désolé !

\- Ne le sois pas, son karma s'est enfin vengé de ses techniques de drag' plus que dépassées.

\- En fait, c'était assez hilarant, on a bu à sa santé après ça !

\- Tu es venue avec qui ?

\- Oh, tout le gang, Mac, Wallace ... Casey. Tu devrais passer dire bonjour.

\- Tout mon fan club ! Je ne crois pas.

Perdus dans leur conversation, ils avaient oublié la notion du temps. Le décompte se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, 10, 9, 8, ...

VVO : Oh, non, non, non, ...

LVO : Réfléchis Echolls, il te reste 8 secondes, en remarque elle est là, 7 secondes, et j'ai une bonne raison, 6 secondes, c'est ce qu'on est sensé faire dans ces cas là, 5 secondes, c'est juste un ptit bisou, 4 secondes, Casey va m'en vouloir, 3 secondes, elle ne lui dira rien, 2 secondes, cette robe, cette coiffe, c'est ..., 1 seconde, trop tard

Il toucha l'une de ses boucles d'oreille.

\- Elles ont toujours été magnifiques sur toi.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant légèrement, il se rapprocha doucement, Veronica ferma les yeux, il les ferma aussi, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, chastement, délicatement. Il se recula, rouvrit les yeux, Veronica aussi.

\- Bonne année Veronica !

\- Bonne année Logan !

Veronica fuyait déjà vers sa table.

\- Veronica ! appela Logan.

Elle se retourna.

\- Tu devrais porter ça, tout le temps ! rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui regagna sa direction initiale.

VVO : Et Eve croqua la pomme, ce soir je viens définitivement de perdre ma place au paradis.

\- T'étais où V ? T'as tout raté ! dit Wallace.

\- Désolé, j'étais coincée aux toilettes, c'est sympa comme endroit pour commencer l'année.

\- Bonne année ! s'écria Casey.

\- Bonne année !

Il l'embrassa langoureusement mais ce baiser ne lui faisait ressentir en rien ce qu'elle venait de vivre deux minutes auparavant aussi brièvement que ça ait duré.

\- Bonne année ! Elle se jeta dans une embrassade collective avec ses amis.

\- Champagne, s'exclama Mac. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à Veronica qui avait l'air préoccupée.

\- Oui, j'ai juste, c'est rien. Bon c'est le moment des bonnes résolutions. La mienne est simple, rester éloignée du département du sherif, il parait que Lamb n°2 est pire que son prédécesseur. Quelles seront les vôtres ? annonça-t-elle détournant le sujet.

\- Faire du sport, essaya Mac, je vais prendre mon abonnement dans une salle, promis !

\- Ne pas passer plus de 1h sur internet par jour et passer du temps dans les gradins des salles de sport, proposa James.

\- Rendre justice à l'environnement et profiter comme il le faut de ma dernière année aux États-Unis, dit Céline.

\- Réussir à diriger au mieux ma maison d'édition et malgré tout, trouver du temps pour faire des allers-retours réguliers à New-York, dit Casey.

\- Trouver une façon de faire disparaître l'entraîneur McDonald sans mettre en péril la résolution de V et profiter du jet de Casey pour faire des allers-retours à New-York, finit Wallace.

\- Je n'ai pas de jet, rétorqua Casey.

\- Et c'est une honte ! s'exclama Wallace.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Lorsque je parlais du chapitre 12, il s'agissait bien de celui-ci, je n'avais pas envisagé de baiser pour cette soirée, mais j'ai profité de l'occasion pour un innocent petit rapprochement, je ne voudrais pas que les inconditionnels du LoVe boudent ma fic._

 _J'ai des difficultés avec le personnage de Dick, dans ma version il est insupportable et pourtant ce n'était pas mon but, alors quitte à dépeindre un horrible post-adolescent autant qu'il s'en prenne à Stu._

 _Le nom d'une fic Lætitia, je suis preneuse ! Sur le même thème j'adore "greatly exaggerated"._

 _Le chapitre 13 est la continuité de la soirée._


	19. Faux-semblants

**Chapitre 13 : faux-semblants**

Dans la nuit du 31 décembre au 1er janvier, au club le 09er.

Vers 1h30 du matin, la musique fut momentanément interrompue et le DJ fit une annonce :

 _" Chers réveillonneurs et réveillonneuses, pour poursuivre cette soirée, nous vous proposons un jeu dans le thème des années folles, il s'agit d'une murder party, intitulée casse à Neptune. Toute personne souhaitant participer devra venir retirer une enveloppe et porter un brassard jaune, bonnes investigations !"_

\- Je vous préviens, ce n'est même pas la peine de jouer, dit Wallace.

\- Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir Céline.

\- Parce qu'avec Bond et Q, on n'a aucune chance, précisa Wallace.

\- Tu te ramollis Fennel, je connaissais un temps où tu n'aurais pas baissé les bras devant un défi. Allez ! Un peu de nerf, allons retrouver ce voleur, répliqua Veronica.

\- break -

\- Je suis Mme Banks ! Arriviste et femme trophée de l'illustre Mr Banks, nous nous sommes faits détrousser au cours d'une attaque ! Je dois retrouver mon mari, expliqua Veronica.

\- Et bien moi, je suis Mme Bagaro, femme de Mr Bagaro, nous sommes tous les deux au servivce de Mr et Mme Banks. Je suis femme de ménage et mon mari est le voiturier. A votre service très chère, dit Céline.

\- Et je suis l'avocat de ton mari, annonça Casey, mon nom est maître Strauss.

\- Je suis un client de la banque, j'ai été témoin du casse, dit Wallace.

\- Je suis une employée de la banque, Mme Viquero, 10 ans de service impeccable, ajouta Mac.

\- Impeccable ? demanda Veronica, sache que tu es mon premier suspect ou complice, dit Veronica. Faites vos jeux et à tout à l'heure.

\- Break -

Dick avait écrit sur un carton, qu'il portait autour du cou, Mr Bagaro recherche sa moitié, il avait ajouté un n° de téléphone. Céline qui se baladait sur la piste de danse l'interpella :

\- Oh, je suis ta femme apparemment !

\- C'est charmant ce petit accent, tu viens d'où ?

\- De France.

\- Welcome ! Tu as déjà entendu parlé du devoir conjugal ?

\- Je suis avocate et le viol entre épouse et époux est reconnu !

\- Tu as du tempérament, j'aime ça.

Céline leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de rediriger la conversation vers le jeu.

\- Notre seul indice pour le moment est le nom de nos employeurs, Mr et Mrs Banks.

\- Je suis le voiturier, et mon vrai nom est Dick !

\- Céline.

\- Break -

Veronica recherchait Mr Banks. Elle le trouva près de Carrie.

\- Tu es Mr Banks ? Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé.

\- Tout à fait, et tu es Mrs Banks, Veronica ?

\- Oui, on se connait ?

\- Nous étions au lycée ensemble, je suis Stu Cobbler.

\- Désolée, je ne me rappelle pas de toi, mais c'est peut-être mieux dans un sens. Carrie !

\- Bonjour Veronica, je suis ta fille Audrey Banks. Nous avons une relation épouvantable, je te déteste, et je fais tout pour t'humilier. Je me tape le garçon qui s'occupe de la piscine.

VVO : Quelle chance, Carrie Bishop et elle joue le rôle de Lilly alors que me voici transformée en Céleste.

\- Break -

\- Logan, je te présente ma femme, Mme Bagaro, alias Céline, s'empressa Dick.

CVO : Oh, Logan Echolls est ici, il faut que je trouve Wallace ASAP, nous avons besoin d'un plan.

\- C'est la seconde fois, que tu me présentes ta femme, a-t-elle une soeur plus jeune dont je dois me soucier ? dit-il à Dick. Et avant que le divorce ne soit envisagé, puis-je te demander si l'index de ton orteil est plus long que le pouce de ton orteil ? s'adressant cette fois à Céline.

\- Euh, non, il est plus court, répondit Céline confuse.

\- Maintenant que le mystère est levé, je suis Clyde Lendword, un des plus grands criminels des États-Unis et je me cache à Neptune. Je semble être le coupable idéal.

\- Trop idéal ? insinua Céline.

\- Elle est maline celle-ci Dick, essaye de la garder.

\- Break -

Veronica avait interrogé tous les témoins du vol dont Mac et Wallace. Elle avait appris que le casse avait eu lieu un mercredi midi, jour où elle était absente de la banque car elle avait déjeuné avec sa fille Audrey puis elle avait participé à son cours de Yoga hebdomadaire. Vraisemblablement, elle n'était pas la coupable.

\- Gia !

\- Veronica ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ce soir ! Toujours un plaisir ! Tu connais Stu ?

\- Euh, non ! Il est pour autant mon mari ce soir, je suis Mme Banks, la propriétaire de la banque !

\- Dans le jeu, tu me détestes car je couche avec ton mari, nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée et nous entretenons une idylle cachée. Le fruit de notre union est une fille dont seul Mr Banks connait l'existence, elle s'appelle Camélia.

\- Camélia est ma meilleure amie, spécifia Carrie et nous sommes toutes deux des gymnastes invétérées.

VVO : Si je suis Céleste, Stu est Jake Kane, Gia est Lianne, Carrie est Lilly et Camélia et bien c'est moi. Faut croire que les organisateurs de cette murder party se sont inspirés des histoires sordides de Neptune pour créer leur jeu.

\- Break -

\- Ça te dit de boire un verre demanda Dick à Céline.

\- Nous avons un casse à résoudre, rappela-t-elle.

\- Qui dit que nous ne pouvons pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

\- J'aperçois Mme Banks, on devrait aller lui parler dit Céline montrant Veronica.

\- Certainement pas ! Cette fille est dingue, on ne s'en approche pas, kappish ?

Curieuse Céline demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par dingue ?

\- Toute personne qui lui parle finit mort, fugitif ou lobotomisé.

\- Tu as des exemples pour appuyer ta thèse ?

\- Mort : Lilly Kane, Aaron Echolls, mon frère, ma belle-mère, Meg Manning, le doyen de l'université, ... . Fugitif : mon père, Duncan Kane. Lobotomisé : Logan et Casey Gant. Crois-moi, cette fille c'est de la Kryptonite pour tout habitant de Neptune, ne t'en approche pas et sous aucun prétexte, pour le moment je suis le seul rescapé.

\- Ouah ! Tu la détestes vraiment.

\- Je ne la déteste pas, je la fuis.

\- Ok, je pars de mon côté chercher d'autres indices, on se rejoint plus tard.

CVO : En parallèle de cette murder party, je peux avancer dans mes propres investigations sur le dossier "comprendre le passé de ma coloc".

\- Break -

VVO : Je l'ai évité depuis le début du jeu mais j'ai besoin de l'interroger. Comment aborde-t-on un ex que l'on vient d'embrasser furtivement quelques heures auparavant. Ce baiser, j'ai décidé de l'oublier aussi sec, je refuse d'y penser. Dès que j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer, j'ai fonctionné en mode autopilote, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé à l'Angleterre. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre la moindre émotion. Je suis partie, je me suis reconstruit, j'ai avancé, la rechute est impensable. Est-ce cela être vacciné ? Prendre sa piqûre de rappel, se soumettre à la tentation et choisir de ne pas y succomber. Mon corps entier s'est battu pour ne pas pendre en compte la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes ... STOP ! Casey ! Pense à Casey ! Tu as 27 ans pas 14, tu dois être capable de lui parler sans paraître affecter. Show time !

\- Hey stranger ! Qui es-tu ?

\- Oh ! Euh, le jeu ! Je suis Clyde, un éminent criminel américain de passage à Neptune, tu es venu m'arrêter ? Je semble être le coupable désigné !

\- Désolé, mais ce serait trop simple ! Et l'histoire m'a appris que lorsque je t'accuse de quelque chose, tu es en fait innocent.

\- Serait-ce des excuses à la sauce Mars ?

\- Banks, Mrs Banks pour ce soir, femme trophée de Neptune.

\- Et cette Mrs Banks, elle a un prénom ?

\- Non, mais tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Priscilla, même si seul son père pouvait saisir cette référence, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Priscilla Banks, êtes-vous prête à me délivrer vos plus noirs secrets.

\- Oh, rien de très intéressant.

\- Mon mari est Mr Banks, il me trompe avec son amour de jeunesse, ...

\- Break -

\- Hey gorgeous !

\- Non, ce soir je suis une femme de ménage, mariée à un drôle de type, dit Céline.

\- Mais je suis un riche client, je pourrais tomber amoureux, t'enlever et te sauver de ta condition, proposa Wallace.

\- Comme dans un mauvais téléfilm ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons un problème.

\- C'est une fiction, il n'y a aucun problème, darling !

\- Non, nous avons un problème réel, Logan Echolls est ici.

\- Ah ! Où est Veronica ?

\- On devrait partir à sa recherche.

Ils parcoururent le club.

\- Trop tard, informa Wallace. Regarde !

Veronica et Logan discutaient.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, de vrais aimants. Prête pour une intervention ?

\- Prête, annonça Céline.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers Veronica et Logan.

\- Logan ! Qu'est-ce tu deviens ? Coupa Wallace, s'interposant entre eux.

\- Wallace ? Bonjour! Je ... tu connais la femme de Dick ? dit Logan, reconnaissant Céline.

\- C'est Céline ma petite amie.

\- Et ma coloc', intervint Veronica. Le femme de Dick ?

\- Euh, désolé V, mais je ne peux pas te parler ! précisa Céline.

Veronica l'a regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Ce sont les conseils de mon mari, et je cite "Ne t'approche pas d'elle et sous aucun prétexte, cette fille est dingue".

\- C'est tout moi ! Tu me connais, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Désolé pour Dick, s'excusa Logan, parfois ses mots dépassent ses pensées.

\- "Pensées" et "Dick" dans une même phrase, sommes-nous dans un monde parallèle ? dit Veronica.

\- C'est mérité, répondit Logan.

Casey et Mac rejoignirent le groupe à leur tour, suivit de près par Dick.

\- En parlant du loup, signala Veronica.

\- Tu es là ! Je te cherchais, dit Casey à Veronica.

Ce dernier vint se positionner à côté d'elle et la prit par la taille, Dick imita Casey mais avec Céline.

\- Bonjour Ghost world, bonjour Wally. Je vous présente ma femme Mme Bagaro. Elle a un ptit accent sexy, elle est un brin procédurière, mais sinon elle devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Dick, nous la connaissons et tu devrais enlever ton bras son vrai ptit ami est juste à côté, recommanda Veronica.

\- Détends-toi Mars, c'est une plaisanterie.

Casey jouait absentément avec la boucle d'oreille de Veronica.

\- Touche pas à ça Casey, tu vas attraper des boutons, y a pas plus allergène que les faux saphirs.

\- Chéri, se moqua Céline, on voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'offrir de beaux bijoux à une femme, ce sont des vrais et la personne qui lui a offert devait profondément l'aimer et la connaître pour tomber aussi juste.

Veronica leva les yeux vers, Logan la regarda à son tour.

\- Prends-en de la graine ! rajouta-t-elle tapotant la main sur le torse du blondinet.

Considérant l'échange de regards entre Logan et Veronica, Céline avait visé juste, les bijoux dans le carton de la chambre avait été offerts par Logan, elle attendait sa confirmation, Madame était servie.

VVO : Merci Céline de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, maintenant je me sens coupable, j'aurai du mettre les boucles d'oreille de Casey, on aurait évité le malaise.

\- Qu'as-tu appris de nouveau sur le vol ? demanda Veronica à Casey.

\- En tant qu'avocat, j'ai eu accès au rapport de police. Il y a les différents témoignages des clients et des employés.

\- Y avait-il des indices ? questionna Céline.

\- Aucune empreinte, à l'exception de quelques traces de magnésie sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le voleur était masqué donc les vidéos n'ont rien révélé de plus, le voleur a disparu dans une petite rue sans laisser de traces.

\- Je sais qui a fait le coup, s'exclama Veronica. C'est moi.

\- Mme Banks ? demanda Casey.

VVO : enfin la vraie fausse moi.

\- Non, c'est Camélia, assuma Logan en attendant la confirmation de Veronica.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse.

\- Mais comment savez-vous ? interrogea Céline.

VVO : S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait faire le parallèle entre moi et Camélia, ça ne pouvait être que Logan et évidemment il avait remarqué le lien.

\- Simple, la magnésie, dit Veronica.

\- Qu'est-ce qu c'est ? voulut savoir Mac.

\- C'est une poudre blanche utilisée par les gymnastes. Audrey et Camélia sont des grandes gymnastes. Audrey n'a pas pu faire le coup car à l'heure du vol, nous déjeunions ensemble. Ça ne laisse que Camélia et elle a un mobile.

\- Lequel ? se renseigna Wallace.

\- C'est la fille illégitime de Mr Banks, contrairement à Audrey elle ne vit pas dans le luxe et a certainement envisagé d'acquérir sa part du gâteau. Élémentaire !

\- Je vous avais prévenus, nous n'avions aucune chance! rouspéta Wallace. Et ne me citez pas la fameuse phrase reprise par Coubertin sur le credo olympique, parce que c'est tout le drame de ma vie.

\- Allez champion, l'important dans la vie ce n'est pas le triomphe mais le combat ! contrattaqua Logan. Bah quoi ? Quand tu parlais du credo olympique implicitement tu as suggéré la version courte. C'est pas de ma faute si je connais la version longue.

Wallace grommela.

\- Veni, Vedi, Vici, assena finalement Veronica, toute fière d'elle.

\- Stoppons ce tournoi de joutes verbales, le chevalier Wallace n'est pas au plus haut de sa forme, sympathisa Céline.

\- Et puis Dick se propose de nous payer une deuxième tournée, la première nous a laissés sur notre soif, annonça Casey, non mécontent de se venger du commentaire de tout à l'heure.

\- Break -

Vers 4 heures du matin, la salle se déchainait sur la piste de danse, des musiques contemporaines avaient remplacé le jazz et le charleston. Ruby Jetson suivait inexorablement les déplacements de Logan Echolls, pourtant ce dernier faisait tout pour lui échapper, mais elle semblait coller à lui et revenait de plus belle à chaque tentative de fuite. Elle était en face de lui, le fixait du regard et bougeait d'une façon qu'elle considérait lascive mais dont le rendu était risible tant elle était maladroite et désespérée. Carrie habituée à ce genre de comportement ne s'en offusquait pas, Veronica avait remarqué le manège et s'en amusait. Elle s'approcha de Logan et lui demanda :

\- C'est une de tes fans ?

\- T'as remarqué ? Je me demande comment elle a passé la sécurité.

\- Quelqu'un a du avoir pitié d'elle.

\- D'habitude elle se fait refouler et je n'ai qu'à endurer sa présence à l'entrée ou à la sortie.

\- Tu devrais lui suggérer d'aller danser sur le bar, ça mettrait un peu de distance.

\- Merci pour le conseil.

Céline s'interposa pour une nouvelle intervention. Elle remarqua Ruby et dit :

\- C'est pas celle que t'as laissée rentrer avec nous.

\- Oups, minimisa Veronica haussant les épaules.

Logan lui lança un regard tueur.

\- Mars, tu as quelques secondes pour me débarrasser d'elle !

\- Dream on !

\- Tu vois ce mec, là-bas ?

Il pointa un gros looser, lunettes et cheveux gras puis il reprit :

\- Il s'appelle Broyden, il a suggéré tout à l'heure qu'il avait éjaculé dans son pantalon rien qu'en regardant une fille marcher dans la salle.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Game on ! répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Break -

La soirée tirait à sa fin, le groupe d'amis s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux et Veronica remarqua une veste oubliée à leur table, c'était celle de Luke. Elle prit les escaliers qui conduisaient sur la mezzanine, en arrivant elle surprit Gia et Luke en train de s'embrasser. Elle se gratta la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais lorsque les têtes se séparèrent, elle constata que ce n'était pas Luke mais Stu.

\- Excusez-moi, je vous ramenais juste une veste. Bonne soirée ! précisa Veronica.

Elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. En bas de la mezzanine, elle croisa Logan.

\- Tu devrais attendre quelques minutes avant de remonter, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin vers la sortie.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Logan.

Mais elle continua sans se retourner.

\- Veronica ! s'écria-t-il.

Trop tard, la blondinette avait disparu. Curieux, il décida de monter quand même. Il trouva Gia et Stu dans un vif débat. Immédiatement ils se turent en le voyant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

\- Oui, tout va très bien, rétorqua Stu.

Logan remarqua cependant le trouble et l'inquiétude chez Gia.

\- Tout va bien, finit-elle par acquiescer.

Si Logan avait appris quelque chose sur Gia ce soir là, c'est qu'elle était une piètre menteuse.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Bon anniversaire C & J qui fêtent tous les deux leur 34 ans cette semaine._


	20. Passer aux aveux

**Chapitre 14 : Passer aux aveux**

Logan et Carrie déjeunaient dans un restaurant.

\- As-tu réfléchi à une destination pour nos vacances ? demanda Carrie.

\- Je pensais à l'Asie ou l'Océanie, expliqua Logan entre deux bouchées.

\- L'Asie, c'est une bonne idée.

\- La Thaïlande ? Sinon Bali ? suggéra-t-il.

\- J'ai une préférence pour Bali car j'ai déjà visité la Thaïlande avec mon père. J'ai quasiment fini ma promo, j'aimerais partir mi-janvier. Mon producteur m'a mise en relation avec un nouveau compositeur pour fin février. On aurait un bon mois devant nous.

Logan grimaça.

\- Le sable, la mer, les volcans, la culture, j'ai hâte ! en parlant elle constata le changement de mine de Logan. Quoi ?

\- Je dois travailler pendant cette période.

\- Comment ça ? Tu viens de rentrer.

\- J'ai accepté une mission.

\- Sans m'en parler ?

\- C'est une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- Peu importe, tu m'avais promis.

\- On peut décaler au mois de mars.

\- Non, à ces dates là, on travaillera sur mon prochain album.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment important.

\- Et moi ? Je ne suis pas importante ? Tu es parti 6 mois, 6 foutus longs mois ...

\- Carrie ... dit-il en posant sa fourchette et lui prenant la main.

Elle le repoussa.

\- Elle est toujours entre nous ...

\- De qui tu parles ?

Silence.

\- La NAVY.

\- C'est mon métier, ma vie ! se justifia-t-il.

Elle rigola nerveusement devant cet aveu.

\- Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre moi et la chanson. Je l'accepte car ça fait partie de toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à aller à Bali, tout seul au mois de mars, répondit-elle se levant et quittant le restaurant laissant un Logan à la mine déconfite.

Le serveur approcha :

\- Dois-je attendre le retour de madame pour vous apporter la carte ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y aura pas de desserts.

\- Break -

Veronica était confortablement assise sur un banc profitant du soleil hivernal californien. Elle surveillait Hunter qui jouait sur une structure dans le parc. Parfois, il lui faisait un signe de la main et elle lui répondait. Une femme la trentaine avec une poussette et des jumeaux qui couraient autour d'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit-elle, mais pas de bêtises !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se ruèrent sur la structure. Leur mère balançait lentement la poussette afin d'endormir le bébé. Face à l'arrivée des deux terreurs, Hunter regarda anxieusement Veronica. Pour le rassurer elle luit sourit et fit un signe avec sa main, le pouce levé.

\- C'est votre premier ? demanda la femme à Veronica.

\- Non ! Oh non ! rigola Veronica embarassée, ce ... ce n'est pas mon fils.

\- J'ai cru, vous vous ressemblez tellement.

\- C'est mon frère, avoua-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un venait de l'imaginer en mère. C'était terriblement troublant, comme une baffe en plein visage. On lui donnait facilement cinq ans de moins d'habitude. Avait-elle pris des rides pendant la nuit ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre âge ! rectifia la femme devant l'air ahuri de Veronica. Je me disais bien que vous étiez trop jeune. Mais c'est la façon dont il vous regarde et la confiance qu'il semble avoir en vous.

Le babysitting n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, le peu qu'elle avait enduré lors de ses enquêtes au lycée, l'avait définitivement dégoutée des enfants et l'avait persuadée que ce n'était pas son truc. Avec Hunter c'était différent, plus simple. Assez vite un lien fort c'était instauré mais de là à envisager un environnement sécurisant et maternel, fallait pas pousser. Et comme pour contredire ses pensées, Hunter vint la trouver pour un câlin. La tendresse de cet enfant lui rappelait sa propre enfance, à son âge tout n'était pas si noir et elle aussi avait une confiance aveugle dans les adultes qui l'entouraient. Si à 15 ans, tout ne s'était pas écroulé, aurait-ce été différent ? Lui assurer de plus solides fondations, ou du moins lui faire savoir que sa sœur était un pilier sur lequel il pourrait se reposer en cas de besoin était tout ce qu'elle désirait pour son frère.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire de la balançoire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

Grimpé sur la planche et les mains fermement accrochées aux chaines, Hunter se laissait pousser par sa grande sœur.

\- Plus haut ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Ok mais il faut que tu m'aides avec tes jambes, tu les lèves vers l'avant comme si tu voulais toucher le ciel et tu les replies lorsque tu recules.

L'ensemble manquait de coordination. Pour lui montrer, elle s'installa sur la balançoire d'à côté.

\- Regarde, fais comme moi !

Il copia ses gestes et rapidement trouva la cadence.

\- J'y arrive tout seul !

\- Bravo ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Pendant qu'Hunter s'exerçait, Veronica ralentit et se laissa doucement bercer. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue à cet endroit, elle avait 12 ans. Le fab four existait déjà mais pas d'histoires d'amour, une simple et innocente amitié entre quatre gosses qui passaient leur après-midi à jouer à construire des cabanes, monter aux arbres et sauter depuis les balançoires. Elle repensa à une après-midi en particulier, Logan mesurait déjà une tête de plus qu'elle à l'époque, elle était à mi-hauteur dans un noyer du parc et il la défiait lui disant qu'elle était incapable d'aller plus haut. Déjà têtue, et voulant lui prouver le contraire, elle monta presque au sommet mais prise de panique, elle resta tétanisée. Il dut la rejoindre, il l'aida à redescendre sur une branche plus stable et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre contemplant le monde de haut.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'y arriverais pas, t'es trop petite !

\- J'y suis arrivée, rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

\- Non, j'ai du aller te chercher, répondit-il.

\- J'y serai arrivée toute seule !

\- Tu parles, si je n'étais pas venu à ton secours, on aurait du appeler les pompiers.

\- Et bien ta voix est toute tracée.

\- Non, plus tard je veux être pilote comme mon grand-père ! lui répondit-il fièrement regardant le ciel.

\- Je ne monterai jamais avec toi !

\- Ne jamais dire jamais ... lui répondit-il.

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lilly les interpella depuis le sol :

\- Vous avez fini de roucouler tous les deux, mon père et ta mère viennent d'arriver, il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Bah, je ne roucoulerai jamais avec lui, c'est trop dégoûtant ! s'exclama Veronica.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Cette fois-ci c'était ma meilleure amie qui lui répondit.

\- Break -

\- A ma dernière soirée ici ! s'écria Céline trinquant avec Mac et Veronica.

Pour cette dernière soirée en compagnie de Céline qui prenait l'avion du retour dès le lendemain direction New-York, les trois amies avaient opté pour un dîner entre filles, elles avaient terminé sur la plage avec quelques ressources.

 _(NDLR : je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas de faire boire les personnages, alors rassurez-vous ce n'est qu'une fiction, leur foie se porte bien mais je tiens tout de même à rappeler que l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé et qu'il faut le consommer avec modération)._

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport demain, rappela Veronica.

\- Non ! Désolée chère coloc, ce privilège revient à Wallace, il passera me chercher demain matin pour le p'tit déj et ensuite on ne se quitte plus jusqu'à mon départ. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer pendant une semaine sans moi.

\- Je devrais survivre, entre Hunter, mon baptême de l'air, mon père et Casey, pas le temps de respirer et déjà ce sera le retour à New York.

\- Quel bonheur de profiter de cette plage et de ce coucher de soleil, dit Céline emmitouflée dans son manteau. Bientôt nous serons cernés par les bouquins, les grattes-ciels et les amphis !

\- Et que de souvenirs sur cette plage ! rajouta malicieusement Veronica.

\- Très bien, raconte-moi quelque chose de dingue que tu ais fait ici ! ajouta Céline.

\- Huummmm, c'était junior year, pour le bal de Homecoming. J'ai planté Wallace et sa copine du moment ainsi que mon rencard dans la limo pour aller faire un bain de minuit.

\- Quelle rebelle ! Et toi Mac ?

\- Désolé de ruiner tes espérances mais rien de fou sur cette plage, le mieux que j'ai c'est avoir révélé un bout de ma poitrine après le passage d'une grosse vague et la mise à mal du haut de mon bikini. ... Moi j'ai une question Céline, puisque tu n'as rien à partager sur cette plage, raconte-moi comment l'histoire entre Wallace et toi s'est conclue.

\- Le soir du 25 alors que mademoiselle ici présente, précisa Céline montrant Veronica de la main, m'avait lâchement abandonnée pour aller se perdre dans les draps de Casey, je suis allée dîner avec Wallace ..., il m'a raccompagnée ...

\- Et il t'a embrassé, coupa Mac.

\- Non ! Je l'ai embrassé, nuance ! C'est toujours mieux lorsque c'est toi qui les embrasse ! J'ai déjà fait cette corrélation dans le passé, les meilleurs coups sont ceux que tu t'es offert. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Réfléchissez, comptez et analysez !

Silence.

\- Alors j'ai tort ? reprit-elle.

\- Non, avoua Mac, c'est vérifié et trois fois.

\- Seulement deux fois mais c'est vrai ! confia Veronica.

\- Je vous l'avais dit : Tester, Vérifier, Approuver ! conclut Céline.

\- Aurait-on notre slogan pour un bon coup ? demanda Mac.

\- Donc, selon ta théorie, si je me jette sur le premier gars qui passe, parce que je l'ai choisi, c'est forcément un bon coup, objecta Veronica.

\- Non pas du tout, tu fais le premier pas parce que tu en as vraiment envie, c'est de l'instinct mais pas aveuglément sinon ça ne se vérifie pas.

\- Le fameux instinct féminin ? questionna Mac.

\- Exactement !

\- Alors Wallace ? voulut savoir Mac.

\- Je n'ai pas encore testé mais je te tiendrai au courant !

\- Ah ! Non, on a déjà parlé de ça Céline, tout ce qui concerne Wallace reste de l'ordre du privé, il est comme mon frère ... je vais encore avoir plein d'images dégoutantes qui vont se balader dans ma tête, merci pour le visuel !

Mac et Céline rigolèrent.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Veronica n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi légère et triviale mais une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle n'aurait pas parié sur une amitié entre Mac et Céline pourtant le trio fonctionnait.

\- Et Casey est-ce toi qui a fait le premier pas ? demanda Céline.

\- Non, c'est lui.

\- Ah ! Donc ...

\- C'était pas si mal.

\- Mais ?

\- Non, vraiment tout à fait correct, je dirais un 7.

\- Et elle note en plus.

\- C'est pour ..., c'était pas si mal !

\- J'ai testé du 9 mais je me laisse une marge, j'attends toujours mon 10, avoua Mac. ... Faut laisser le bénéfice du doute, faut toujours espérer qu'il y ait mieux.

\- J'ai rencontré un 10 une fois, un vrai con, mais un vrai et pur 10, précisa Céline.

\- Comment on se rend compte que c'est un 10 ? Tu ne réalises qu'après en comparant aux autres, s'étonna Mac.

\- Quand tu rencontres un 10, tu le sais, admit Veronica.

\- Oh que oui ! confirma Céline, levant les yeux vers sa coloc étonnée de son aveu. Et James quelle note ?

\- Un huit, j'irai jusqu'à huit et demie même, on progresse. Et contrairement à vous j'ai toujours des expectations pour l'avenir alors que vous, vous vivez dans le souvenir de votre 10.

\- Crois-moi, mon 10 est mieux où il est, je ne le regrette pas, c'est un vrai crétin ! Si tu es amoureuse de ton 10, là tu es stupide et nostalgique. constata Céline.

\- On parle d'humain, les appeler par un numéro, hésita Mac, c'est un peu ...

\- Dégradant ? proposa Veronica. ... Dick Casablancas, sors de notre corps ! Vous croyez qu'il a utilisé des poupées vaudou, nous jetant le sort de devenir aussi superficiel et irrespectueux que lui ?

\- Encore une fois, je préfèrerais tabasser des bébés phoques ! souligna Mac.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que pour quelques heures j'ai été marié à lui ? relata Céline.

\- Et moi j'ai du l'endurer pendant toute ma scolarité ! se plaignit Mac.

\- Moi aussi ! rétorqua Veronica, et une fois il m'a frappé les fesses !

\- Ouch! fit Céline.

\- Et si je te dis qu'une fois il a essayé de m'embrasser ! avoua Mac.

\- Gagné ! admit Veronica. Quand ? Où ?

\- Tu te rappelles cette après-midi sur la plage, Wallace avait ce projet avec un hydravion. Tu étais venue avec Piz et on est tombé sur Dick et Logan, y avait une ambiance super fun ! ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je me rappelle oui, c'était juste avant ...

\- Oui.

\- Il a commencé à s'excuser sur la façon dont il nous avait traité avec ... Cassidy, bref il a essayé de m'embrasser, il m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas Logan.

\- Il s'est excusé ?

\- Et il a essayé de m'embrasser.

\- Ça c'est explicable, même si tu es complètement en dehors de sa ligue. Si j'étais un mec, moi aussi je voudrais t'embrasser. Mais s'excuser, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Mac était éberluée par les propos directs de Veronica.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé une fille, prévint Céline.

\- Moi aussi, rétorqua Veronica.

Décidément, ce soir Veronica surprenait Céline, elle en avait appris plus que pendant un an de vie commune.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'était pas une expérience lesbienne, c'était un défi, un jeu stupide "truth or dare". C'était Lilly, un défi de Lo ... son petit ami, il lui a dit d'embrasser quelqu'un dans la limousine. Elle avait le choix entre lui, son frère et moi et pour lui clouer le bec et bien elle m'a choisie et ça c'est passé sur ce parking.

Décidant de pousser sa chance, Céline demanda :

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il atteint les 10 sur cette plage ?

\- C'est arrivé.

\- Plus d'une fois alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu étais amoureuse ?

\- Ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de stupide ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Break -

Gia et Luke avaient convié quelques amis chez eux. Après son désastreux départ du restaurant, Carrie les avait rejoints.

\- Logan passera ? demanda Luke.

\- Non, il est reparti à San Diego pour quelques jours, répondit Carrie.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il restait toute la semaine, on devait aller surfer et

\- Il a changé d'avis, un truc urgent sur la base, tu le connais toujours prêt à rendre service, le coupa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Qui aurait cru que Logan s'épanouirait autant dans l'armée ? rajouta-t-il.

\- Clemmons en aurait une syncope. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à propos de Stu, commença Gia profitant d'un moment éloignée de ses hôtes. On a un problème. Enfin je ne sais pas. Le soir du 31, il m'a embrassé et quelqu'un nous a surpris.

\- Tant que ça ne grille pas notre couverture, ce n'est pas grave, minimisa Luke.

\- Le problème c'est que c'est Veronica Mars, objecta Gia.

\- Là c'est la merde, confirma Luke.

\- Elle n'a rien dit et puis elle vit à New York, rappela Gia, je ne suis pas sûre que de savoir avec qui je m'envoie en l'air soit d'un réel intérêt pour elle.

\- Il faut qu'elle la boucle. Et Stu l'a vue ? s'inquiéta Luke.

\- Oui, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse.

\- Veronica Mars ne lâche pas facilement le morceau, si elle met son nez dans nos affaires, elle fera tout pour trouver la vérité, suggéra Carrie.

\- Essaye de maintenir Stu à distance, il faut que ça passe pour une simple aventure et il faut espérer qu'elle ne dise rien à Casey.

\- Cette histoire va mal finir, paniqua Carrie, on devrait ...

\- Non Carrie, on en a déjà parlé, c'est hors de question et puis on s'inquiète peut-être pour rien, il faut juste qu'on soit plus vigilant, soutint Gia.

\- Break -

Le trio d'amies était toujours sur la plage. Veronica avait seulement bu deux verres mais Céline et Mac avaient fini la bouteille.

\- Si on sortait ? annonça Mac.

\- Bonne idée, on devrait retourner au 09er, on a passé une bonne soirée là-bas le soir du réveillon, proposa Céline.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser rentrer ? s'étonna Veronica.

\- On peut toujours essayer, il y en a peut-être une de nous qui a tapé dans l'œil du videur, décréta Céline.

\- Va falloir se changer, parce qu'avec nos gros manteaux, ...

\- Cap vers le 09er !

\- Break -

Carrie avait passé une très mauvaise journée. D'abord elle avait du faire une croix sur ses vacances, ensuite la dispute avec Logan et pour finir l'inquiétude de la découverte du secret de Stu et Gia. Elle se sentait seule, misérable, impuissante et stressée. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait l'aider à surmonter cet état et c'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers Sean.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Pour toi ma belle, toujours ! Et ce soir c'est de la qualité méfie-toi.

Ils s'éclipsèrent pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Break -

Logan n'avait rien dit à Carrie, mais elle avait visé juste, il était rentré dans son havre de paix à San Diego. Lorsqu'il était nerveux, il fallait qu'il s'occupe, il avait décidé d'accrocher les photographies acquises lors du gala de charité. Visseuse en main, il finissait d'accrocher la deuxième photographie. Pour sa préférée, il avait choisi l'endroit le plus intime, sa chambre. Satisfait, il se fit un thé, prit son portable et se cala dans son canapé.

\- Hey salut man !

Oui, je suis de retour.

Non, mais ça te dirait de passer ce soir avec Jenny.

20h.

Rien.

A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et but une gorgée de thé tout en fixant la photographie qui trônait maintenant en évidence dans son salon à côté d'un des tableaux hérités de sa mère.

Il ne savait pas où les choses allaient le mener avec Carrie mais l'avenir lui semblait incertain. Son humeur était tellement changeante et irritable. Il ne s'épanouissait plus dans cette relation. Et pour couronner le tout, une petite blonde qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier avait refait surface. Et ce baiser, ça aurait été si facile d'y succomber. Mais qu'aurait-elle pensé ? Elle était dans une relation, lui aussi. Dès qu'il s'était penché vers elle, il avait mis des œillères, il avait hermétiquement fermé les vannes s'interdisant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus cet adolescent marchant à l'adrénaline et à l'instant présent. Non, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un instant de faiblesse. Il était fier, fier d'avoir pu traverser ce moment sans paraitre affecté. Des années plus tard, ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui comptait. Il voulait qu'elle le voit comme un homme, celui qu'il était devenu. Le pilote responsable, qui sauvait des vies qui se battait pour un idéal. Le peu de fois, qu'ils avaient échangé, il avait retrouvé les facettes de sa personnalité qu'il connaissait, mais il la trouvait aussi plus détachée, plus mâture. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voyait en lui, ce qu'il restait d'eux. Aussi dysfonctionnelle et destructrice que leur relation puisse paraître, c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer au fond, elle était l'Ex, celle qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il espérait secrètement qu'il avait autant d'importance pour elle qu'elle en avait pour lui même s'il ne nourrissait pas l'espoir d'une quelconque réunion.


	21. Le prince charmant

**Chapitre 15 : Le prince charmant**

Mac, Céline et Veronica, moins d'une semaine plus tard, se retrouvaient de nouveau devant le club le 09er, mais cette fois pas de pass VIP, elles faisaient la queue comme tout autre mortel. Cependant, le videur les reconnut et les fit entrer sans problème, c'était un jour de semaine et la boîte ne croulait pas sous les fêtards.

Une fois ses affaires au vestiaire, Veronica fut embarquer sur la piste de danse. Mac était particulièrement déchainée. Elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis la fac. Un corps affiné, une coupe de cheveux stylisée et des robes plus ajustées, la gente masculine ne doutait en rien de sa féminité et le trio se faisait régulièrement courtisé.

Veronica avait réussi à s'éclipser quelques minutes mais jamais moyen d'être tranquille.

\- ... non, non, non si t'as jamais fait d'héli-ski, t'as jamais vraiment skié. Moi j'ai un chalet très cosy à Whistler. Je t'emmènerai, on prendra mon jet, tu vas adorer. Allez vas-y fais moi un ptit sourire, sois sympa, un seul, un tout pti, non tu ne veux pas sourire. T'as un mec, c'est ça ? Il est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Je gère des fonds de pension.

\- Il est tueur à gage. Il touche du pognon pour tuer, dit Veronica ennuyée et désespérée de faire fuir cet inconnu bien trop arrogant.

Un serveur les approcha.

\- J'peux avoir un pepsi light ? commanda-t-elle. D'ailleurs il cherche à investir, vous avez une carte ? reprit-elle vers l'inconnu.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, dit une voix derrière Veronica.

Elle se retourna et sourit faussement reconnaissant son interlocuteur, elle ajouta :

\- De qui parles-tu ... au juste ?

\- Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé !

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher !

\- Casey n'aimerait pas savoir ce que tu fais derrière son dos !

\- Est-ce du chantage ?

Il se rapprocha envahissant son espace personnel :

\- Disons qu'on aurait tous des choses à perdre si certains secrets étaient révélés.

\- Et toi qui disait me connaître, vraisemblablement pas aussi bien que ça si tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par tes menaces ... Stu !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas !

\- En toute honnêteté, ce que tu fais avec Gia ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! Mais continue et Luke pourrait malencontreusement avoir vent de certaines rumeurs.

Veronica glissa du siège sur lequel elle était assise et rejoint ses amies ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

VVO : Félicitation Stu, tu viens de passer sous mon radar, une petite recherche s'impose, mieux vaut être armée si tu reviens à la charge.

Mac et Céline dansaient toujours. Veronica scruta les environs, elle aperçut Carrie et Gia mais elle ne voyait pas Logan.

Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser miner par cette rencontre mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu te souviens de Stu Cobbler ? demanda Veronica à Mac.

\- Vaguement, il était à Neptune High, dans notre promo. Pourquoi ?

Veronica hésita.

\- Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour avec Gia, ils s'embrassaient.

\- Pauvre Luke. Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pas comme si les agissements de Gia me regardaient.

\- Et Casey, tu vas le mettre au courant ? Luke est l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Je ne veux pas être responsable d'un nouveau scandale et je n'ai pas l'impression que leur relation soit si sérieuse que ça. Mais Stu vient de me ... provoquer.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place !

\- Il a de la chance que je reparte à New York.

Veronica regardait toujours vers le fond de la salle, elle remarqua Stu qui parlait dans l'oreille de Gia. Carrie dansait sur un podium, elle avait l'air complètement ivre. Veronica pouvait compter sur une chose, les habitants de Neptune ne changeaient pas, peu importe la génération, alcool et tromperies étaient toujours d'actualités.

\- Break -

Vers une heure du matin, les filles avaient décidé de rentrer. Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et passèrent devant une fille quasi-inconsciente dans le caniveau.

\- Il faut l'aider, dit Céline.

Elle l'assit et la reconnut.

\- Carrie ! Carrie ! appela Veronica.

\- Mmmmmmmmm, se contentait de répondre la jeune femme presque inerte.

\- Mac, retourne dans le club et essaye de trouver Gia ou Luke, ordonna Veronica.

Elle revint bredouille quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ils ne sont plus là, ils ont du partir.

\- Carrie ! As-tu ton téléphone ?

\- Nonnnnnnnn.

Elles la fouillèrent mais ne trouvèrent ni téléphone, ni clés, ni papiers sur elle.

\- Comment es-tu venue ?

\- Jséééééé paaaaa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle vit. Je vais appeler Casey, il doit savoir.

"Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Casey Gant, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment mais ..."

Veronica raccrocha. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

\- Je vais appeler Logan.

\- Noooooon, pas L'gan. Lé faché. Sean.

\- Sean, Sean Fredriech ?

\- Mmmm.

\- Tu connais son numéro ?

\- Dan ptable.

\- Carrie, où est ton portable ?

\- Sai pa, poche.

\- Non, on ne le trouve pas. Je vais appeler Logan.

\- T'veu toujou L'gan, marmonna Carrie inaudiblement.

Veronica souffla, elle se serait bien passée d'une telle situation mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Carrie comme ça dans le caniveau. Et où étaient Gia et Luke ? Elles auraient bien deux mots à leur dire. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Quelqu'un décrocha au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

\- Logan ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Veronica, désolé de te déranger mais je suis avec Carrie. Elle ne va pas bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle. Je ne sais pas où la ramener. Où habite-t-elle ?

\- Dans la résidence Palm Beach à Neptune dans le quartier 90909.

\- Je ne trouve pas ses clés, tu ne sais pas comment on pourrait rentrer ? Une voisine, un double caché ?

\- Non, c'est impossible de passer les vigiles sans clés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est ivre ou qu'elle a pris quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas venir la récupérer ?

\- L'gan pale vronca mars, by by carrie, balbutia tant bien que mal Carrie à Céline qui la soutenait en position assise.

\- Fuck ! J'suis à San Diego et j'ai des amis avec moi, on a bu quelques verres, je ne peux pas conduire. Tu pourrais la mettre dans un taxi et lui donner mon adresse.

\- Dans son état je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'acceptera. Je peux la conduire si tu veux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, ça tombe mal !

\- Non vraiment, je préfère la ramener plutôt que de la livrer ainsi à un inconnu.

\- Je te remercie et je m'excuse pour elle, c'est ...

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, envoie-moi ton adresse et prépare du café !

\- Ok.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Il faut qu'on la monte dans la voiture. Je la ramène chez son prince charmant avant qu'elle ne se transforme en citrouille. Je vous dépose avant, demain vous avez toutes les deux une grosse journée.

\- Break -

Logan tournait comme un lion en cage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mouth ? demanda son co-pilote.

\- C'est Carrie, elle est ivre ou droguée ou les deux. Quelqu'un la ramène.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. Tu veux qu'on parte ?

\- Non, absolument pas, au contraire si vous voulez bien attendre avec moi.

\- Break -

Carrie s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière, Veronica espérait une seule chose qu'elle ne vomisse pas et qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le coma. Elle vérifiait régulièrement dans le rétroviseur l'état de sa passagère. La situation n'était pas bizarre du tout, à 27 ans, ramener chez son ex, son actuelle copine complètement intoxiquée ... Plus qu'un quart d'heure, elle pourrait délivrer son colis et reprendre la route du retour.

\- Break -

Roundboy et Jenny étaient venus diner chez Logan. Ils connaissaient peu de choses sur le couple que formaient Logan et Bonnie Deville. Il n'y avait jamais eu de rencontre officielle, le peu d'informations obtenues avaient été glanées par la presse. Pour eux, il y avait deux Logan, le lieutenant Echolls leur ami, le pilote discret et loyal et il y avait Logan Echolls, fils de stars de cinéma qui faisait la une des couvertures avec une popstar. Ce dernier leur était complètement étranger. Roundboy avait senti l'inquiétude de Logan durant leur dernier déploiement, plusieurs fois il avait perçu l'humeur changeante de son camarade suite à un coup de fil ou une session skype. Encore une fois, il était témoin de ce changement, depuis qu'il avait raccroché Logan semblait stressé et préoccupé.

\- Je suis sûre, que ça va aller, dit Jenny se voulant rassurante.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous nous sommes disputés, je n'aurai pas du la laisser seule. C'est de ma faute, elle n'a pas supporté mon dernier déploiement. J'ai cru qu'en rentrant les choses iraient mieux mais c'est pire.

\- La séparation est toujours une chose difficile, je suis fille de militaire je te rappelle pourtant ça ne rend pas les choses plus aisées, même si j'en connais tous les mécanismes. Elle pourrait rejoindre un groupe, suggéra Jenny.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Logan, ce n'est pas son genre, elle n'acceptera jamais, elle est trop bornée et ne veut rien savoir de la Navy.

\- Pourtant ça fait partie de toi

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, mais elle ne veut pas aborder le sujet et j'ai peur de devoir faire un choix,

Toc, toc, toc. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, que des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Mais en ouvrant il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Il sortit et vit Veronica qui avait ouvert ses portières et qui était en tain de retirer la ceinture de Carrie.

\- Viens m'aider ! appela Veronica.

Logan la rejoignit aussitôt et porta Carrie à l'intérieur sur le canapé.

\- Elle est consciente, j'ai vérifié mais je crois qu'elle est partie pour une très longue nuit dans les bras de Morphée, précisa Veronica. Bonjour ! dit-elle voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je suis Veronica.

\- Je suis Jenny et voici mon mari David.

\- Veronica est une amie d'enfance, rajouta Logan et David est mon co-pilote.

\- Enchantée ! Logan, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangé mais je ne savais pas qui prévenir et comment. Gia et Luke ont disparu et je l'ai trouvée dans la rue seule et presque endormie.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas du avoir à gérer ça, je te remercie vraiment de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée dans cet état. Je devrais peut-être appelé un docteur.

\- Elle a l'air de dormir paisiblement et elle ronfle même, tu devrais la surveiller et appeler si son état change, proposa Jenny.

\- Je vais la mettre au lit, elle sera mieux, dit Logan. Installe-toi, je t'en prie et je vais te préparer du café dès que j'ai fini.

Logan disparut, emportant Carrie. Veronica s'assit et en profita pour observer la pièce. L'ensemble était simple mais chaleureux, des tableaux de bon goût décoraient les murs et son regard s'arrêta sur une photo, sa photo, le sous-bois. Il l'avait accrochée dans son salon, mais elle était presque déçue de ne pas apercevoir l'autre, c'était de loin sa préférée néanmoins comme Céline, Logan ne l'avait apparemment pas adoptée.

\- Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Logan ? demanda Jenny.

\- Depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

Roundboy restait perplexe, il connaissait cette jeune femme mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui elle était.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir vu quelque part, essaya-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas, nous nous sommes perdus de vue avec Logan et je ne vis plus ici, vous devez confondre.

De nature physionomiste, il n'était pas le genre à oublier un visage.

\- A moins que vous ne soyez un adepte de TMZ, quelques vieux reportages de Neptune font parfois surface.

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Vous volez avec Logan alors ?

\- Affirmatif, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix

\- Hey ! coupa Logan revenant dans la pièce. Si tu veux du café, pas de commentaires désagréables.

\- Il a beaucoup de chance, Logan est un des meilleurs pilotes, précisa Jenny.

\- N'en fais pas trop, elle ne va pas le croire sinon.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses capacités, confirma Veronica.

Le regard que Logan venait de jeter à Veronica à cet instant, c'était le même regard qu'il portait sur la jeune femme blonde sur la photo, évidemment c'était elle. Un soir David était rentré dans sa cabine et avait trouvé le vieux cliché sur le buste de Logan endormi. La fameuse Ronnie alias Veronica. Tout s'éclairait.

\- Il paraît que c'est toi qui a décroché le vol d'essai ! s'informa Jenny.

\- Oui, l'amiral Bentler me l'a proposé la semaine dernière.

\- Tu vas encore entraîner mon mari dans une nouvelle mission ?

\- S'il accepte de me seconder, répondit Logan se tournant vers son camarade.

\- Comment pourrai-je refuser ? Un joujou tout neuf à malmener et pour une fois rien que pour le plaisir, pas de risque de se faire remonter les bretelles, enfin pas comme la dernière fois.

Logan sourit à cette remarque, le même sourire que celui qu'il arborait à Neptune High lorsqu'il avait défié l'autorité d'un professeur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as de nouveau essayer de faire passer un mât à travers un véhicule, même si celui-ci vole au lieu de rouler, répliqua Veronica.

\- Qui te dit que c'était moi ? Mr Daniels n'était pas très populaire.

\- Allez ! La logistique criait Weevil mais la créativité et le business plan ...

\- Je pensais que tu avais plus foi en ton pote Weevil, il serait déçu de savoir comment tu l'estimes vraiment.

\- Ce sera notre secret.

\- J'essaierai de taire notre conversation lors de la prochaine pyjama party des gangs de Neptune. Sur ce, je reviens, je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur Carrie.

Logan disparut dans le couloir.

\- La moto en haut du mât, c'était Mouth ! Évidemment ... s'illumina Roundboy.

Après un entraînement, l'escadron était revenu à la base et la moto de l'un de leur supérieur surnommé Devil s'était retrouvé mystérieusement en haut d'un mât. Personne n'avait revendiqué le crime mais chacun s'en réjouissait, Devil était l'un des hommes les plus craint et les plus détesté de la base, arrogant, misogyne, hargneux bref haïssable.

\- Tu parles de la blague faite à Devil ? demanda Jenny.

\- Oui, nous avons toujours vénéré, voir porter en héros le mec qui avait fait ça et grâce à Veronica, je crois que je viens de percer la clé du mystère.

\- Mouth c'est le surnom de Logan ? demanda Veronica.

\- Oui et je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi ?

\- Sa grande bouche l'a mis dans le pétrin une fois de plus !

\- C'était justement ce fameux Devil, il venait de se faire rembarrer par une des filles sur le navire à qui il faisait du rentre dedans. Il faisait depuis, des commentaires désagréables sur elle, presque menaçants et il a dépassé les bornes en ajoutant qu'elle aimait surement ça rude et qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait montrer de qu'était un vrai homme, elle se détendrait et ce n'est qu'une version édulcorée de l'incident. Logan a été le seul à le remettre à sa place en lui disant qu'il y avait d'autre moyen que d'être un gros trou du "bip" pour surcompenser son complexe de la petite "bip". Autant te dire que ce jour-là, il n'a pas seulement gagné l'hostilité de Devil, mais son surnom et l'estime et le respect de l'ensemble de l'équipage.

\- Et Devil et Logan travaillent toujours ensemble ?

\- Heureusement, non ! Devil a été viré de l'armée, cet andouille s'est fait prendre avec un bang dans son casier à la base. Bon débarras !

VVO : Ravie de constater que j'ai pu inspirer Logan pour se débarrasser d'un tel goujat mais je ne lui ferai pas l'affront de dévoiler sa farce, je vais me fier à son jugement pour croire que c'était amplement mérité.

\- Break -

Logan allait régulièrement dans sa chambre pour vérifier l'état de Carrie. Veronica était là depuis plus d'une heure, elle en apprenait beaucoup sur Logan le pilote, Roundboy n'était pas avare d'anecdotes et l'humeur était à la plaisanterie. Veronica était rassurée de constater qu'il était entouré de tels amis avec des relations solides et saines. Jenny se proposa d'aller veiller sur Carrie et Veronica de l'accompagner. Elles trouvèrent une jeune femme dormant comme une souche, habillée d'un simple T-shirt et recouverte d'un drap. Même endormie, ses traits semblaient tirés et Veronica avait des difficultés à identifier les expressions du visage de l'adolescente qu'elle avait connue au lycée. Veronica en profita pour scruter les détails d'une chambre de taille moyenne et simplement meublée. Les murs étaient d'un ton pierre et seuls les draps et les rideaux d'un ton chocolat venaient réchauffer la pièce. Quelques vêtements traînaient sur une commode et au sol. Le seul élément décoratif était accroché au mur en face du lit et Veronica se laissa hypnotiser, satisfaite que son œuvre n'est pas été finalement évincée. Jenny avait suivi le regard de la blonde et contemplait à son tour le cliché.

\- C'est très Logan ! se contenta de dire la rousse.

Veronica acquiesça enfin presque ...

\- Je pense que ça va aller pour Carrie, ça fait plus de deux heures que je l'ai trouvée, le plus dure est derrière elle, sauf le mal de tête demain matin !

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Laissons la tranquille.

Les jeunes femmes regagnèrent le salon.

\- Alors comment se porte-t-elle, demanda Roundboy ?

\- Comme un charme, compte tenu des circonstances, répondit Jenny. Jolie photo dans ta chambre !

\- Oui, c'est juste une nouvelle acquisition, je l'ai chinée chez Ikéa.

Veronica faillit s'étouffer.

VVO : Il sait que c'est de moi et veut une réaction ou il se fiche du monde ? 10 000 $, ikéa est monté en gamme !

\- Break -

\- Nous étions en plein dans le viseur et au dernier moment il fait piquer le jet vers la gauche, de sorte que l'obus ne touche que le bout de l'aile. Il a réussi à me ramener sur ce foutu porte-avion et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Alors que ma vie défilait déjà devant moi, il a conservé son sang-froid et a eu le bon réflexe.

Plus la nuit avançait et plus Veronica réalisait qu'il n'était pas seulement un vrai pilote mais un pilote de guerre, il ne jouait plus comme à 18 ans avec une manette de console mais bel et bien avec sa vie ! Il aurait pu mourir plus d'une fois et jamais elle ne l'aurait revu. Elle oscillait entre tendresse, tension et admiration triturant nerveusement la perle de son collier.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours aussi romanesque, ajouta Logan mal à l'aise devant les confessions de David.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses prouesses militaires avec les civiles de Neptune, alors la rencontre de ces deux mondes était étrange voir irréelle. Il avait remarqué que Veronica essayait de comprendre ce nouvel aspect de sa vie en posant des questions à Roundboy et en jetant des regards interrogatifs à Logan comme attendant qu'il confirme les dires de son co-pilote. Ni Dick, ni Carrie, ni ses autres amis n'avaient cherché à s'intéresser à son métier et il se demandait si Veronica se renseignait par curiosité ou par réel intérêt. Et surtout que pensait-elle de tout ça ? Elle ne faisait plus de commentaires, n'envoyait plus de piques, elle encaissait, emmagasinait ces informations.

Il commençait à être tard, Veronica se mit à bailler.

\- On va vous laisser, dit Jenny. Merci pour ce repas Logan et nous sommes très heureux de te connaître Veronica, j'espère que l'on se reverra très bientôt.

\- Merci à vous et à bientôt, répondit Logan les raccompagnant à la porte.

\- Bonsoir et bon retour ! rajouta Veronica.

Logan referma la porte derrière le couple.

\- Il est tard, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, proposa Logan.

\- Non, je vais y aller, je ne vais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas et tu as beaucoup de route contrairement à Jenny et David. Je voulais encore te remercier pour Carrie, j'aurais du être là, je suis désolée que la charge te soit revenue mais en même temps je suis reconnaissant que tu ne l'es pas laissée tombée.

\- Tu me connais un vrai prince charmant, je sauve les demoiselles en détresse. Vraiment, ce n'est rien, je sais que tu aurais fait pareil.

\- Promis, la prochaine fois que je retrouve Casey Gant éméché, je te le ramène devant ta porte.

\- Prie pour que ça n'arrive pas lorsque je suis à New York, ça t'économisera du trajet.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, reste ! Tu bailles, tu es fatiguée, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes au volant. J'ai une chambre d'amis.

\- Ok, le coupa-t-elle !

\- Dommage, j'avais d'autres arguments en réserve.

\- Troque-les contre un pyjama et une brosse à dents, je ne suis pas venue préparée.

\- Deal !

Logan l'installa dans la chambre d'amis, il lui prêta un T-shirt pour dormir et lui montra la salle de bain. Avant d'aller se coucher, Veronica passa la tête dans la chambre de Logan où la porte était entrouverte, mais dans le lit il y avait seulement Carrie. Elle revint dans le salon et surprise trouva Logan en train de s'installer avec une couette sur le canapé.

\- Bonne nuit Logan.

\- Bonne nuit Veronica.

Elle éteignit la lumière et repartit dans sa chambre.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Depuis le début de cette fic, je publie tous les samedis, lundis et mercredis mais je pars en vacances alors je m'excuse car je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir un accès internet donc les publications risquent d'être plus irrégulières lors des deux semaines à venir et j'aurai moins de temps pour rédiger la suite. Mais promis en rentrant je me ferai pardonner !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _Lætitia, j'ai déjà lu la fic haunted et j'ai adoré ! Un peu noir certes, mais addictive et tellement bien écrite. Pas de risque pour le MaDi, autant le duo me fait rire mais les voir ensemble c'est juste inconcevable ... Il n'y a pas deux 10 pour Veronica, seulement deux hommes avec qui elle a fait le premier pas et qui collent à la théorie de Céline, elle admet juste que lorsque tu rencontres un 10, tu le sais mais on ne sait pas combien._

 _Moi aussi je vais spéculer, et je vais dire Elodie pour Elo, merci pour ton commentaire et ravie de savoir qu'il y a une nouvelle lectrice. Le baptême de l'air approche, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire alors n'hésitez pas à spéculer, en plus ça me donne des nouvelles idées ..._

 _Merci également aux guests, à qui je ne peux pas personnellement répondre mais dont les messages même aussi courts qu'ils soient me donnent envie de continuer à publier._

 _L'histoire avec Stu/Gia et Carrie prend forme petit à petit, peut-être le fil rouge, à suivre ..._

 _FB_


	22. Des dangerosités du bliss domestique

**Chapitre 16 : Des dangerosités du bliss domestique**

L'écran du portable indiquait 4h18 du matin, elle se tournait dans un sens, dans l'autre, sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le côté même la position fœtale ne fonctionnait pas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil et pourtant elle était morte de fatigue. Elle aurait du rentrer à Neptune, elle le savait mais sans réfléchir deux lettres s'étaient échappées de sa bouche, une voyelle et une innocente consonne mais mises bout à bout, la formule de l'insomnie.

4h23, tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, la sensation du drap sous sa main, l'hypersensibilité aux bruits même les plus infimes, les silhouettes des meubles de la pièce mais le pire c'était l'odeur de ce t-shirt. Sa propre madeleine de Proust ne la ramenait pas le dimanche à Combray chez sa tante Léonie mais directement dans une suite au Neptune Grand. Des émotions profondément intimes étaient attachées à cette effluve, une ouverture vers des souvenirs tendres. Veronica n'avait jamais été fan des parfums, ce qu'elle préférait c'était lorsque Logan enfilait un t-shirt propre le matin, négligemment pris dans l'armoire, la combinaison de l'odeur de sa peau et de la lessive lui donnait une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'en enlevant ce t-shirt tous les souvenirs associés à cette odeur cesseraient mais Veronica était frileuse et la chambre d'amis n'était pas surchauffée. Cette réaction pouvait simplement être chimique, une réponse hormonale à un stimuli, une affaire de phéromones.

4h32, Veronica tournoyait toujours, elle aurait aimé se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau mais Logan dormait sur le canapé et il fallait traverser le salon pour se rendre à la cuisine. D'ailleurs pourquoi dormait-il sur le canapé ? Carrie était dans son lit ... parmi les propos incohérents de cette-dernière Veronica avait cru comprendre qu'il était fâché. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Lui laissait-il de l'espace ?

4h45, lorsqu'elle était petite, Keith avait l'habitude de lui raconter l'histoire de Kii la mouette rieuse qui glisse au-dessus de l'eau et Kaa le grand corbeau qui vient des terres. Kii est lumineuse, son esprit plus blanc encore que ses plumes ; Kaa est raffiné, sa robe noire est l'écrin d'un profond cynisme. Kii espère de tout, Kaa n'attend rien du tout. Kaa n'a pas peur de rien, ni des chats, ni des chiens. Il s'en amuse, les provoque. Mais en réalité Kaa a peur d'une chose, c'est son petit secret qu'il a bien caché. Au poulailler, on caquette, on jaquette. Surtout, on y commente les faits et gestes. On se méfie, on craint Kaa et ses petits jeux, on se dit qu'il prépare encore un sale coup. Et depuis le sol, on observe, on plisse les yeux, c'est la silhouette de Kii qui s'enivre d'altitude, elle défie le ciel, sans limite. Kaa préfère les collines, il plane au-dessus de l'herbe verte. Il promène son regard aiguisé au gré du relief. Kaa ne manque jamais de raser le poulailler par surprise. Panique chez ses idiotes de poules qui s'égosillent. Folle de son propre jeu, Kii emmènerait bien Kaa avec elle vers le large, mais Kaa se renfrogne lui demandant d'arrêter ses enfantillages. Kii part seule, encore une fois vers le soleil, elle monte en flèche si haut que l'air manque et le jeu tourne au drame, Kii vrille et tombe. Envieux, Kaa la surveille du coin de l'œil depuis la falaise. Maintenant il la voit inerte au loin sur un rocher, mais il est paralysé. Son angoisse de l'eau le rend incapable de bouger. Au poulailler la rumeur gronde. Kii ne bouge plus la mer monte, les vagues régulières déjà la trempent, bientôt elle serait engloutie. Pour Kaa s'en est trop, un frisson de volonté le traverse. Il se lance de la falaise, maintenant il n'y a plus que l'eau, son angoisse augmente. Une onde sournoise se lève lentement, promesse d'une vague gigantesque, une course s'engage. Son corps a bien changé depuis ce jour d'été si funeste, où son père dans le bassin l'a poussé. Ce jour-là, sa confiance envers les autres sombra à tout jamais. Le mur d'eau fonce maintenant sur lui, il accélère encore et récupère Kii tandis que le monstre d'eau se referme sur lui. Tenant fermement le corps blanc entre ses serres, Kaa avance droit devant, sans réfléchir, battre des ailes, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Au prix d'un effort immense Kaa s'extirpe et prend de la hauteur. Depuis ce jour, Kaa et Kii ont un lien particulier et fort qui les pousse à partager l'immensité des reflets de l'océan, la caresse des collines, la joie violente d'être bousculés par le vent. Ensemble.

Autrefois, elle adorait cette histoire, elle l'aidait à s'endormir et Keith inlassablement la lui racontait. Mais cette nuit, elle n'y voyait que la métaphore d'une relation. Et pourtant si elle sentait ce lien particulier et fort, le mot de la fin n'était pas le même.

\- Break -

L'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD venait de passer de 3h59 à 4h00, il se mit en position assise et prit la tête dans ses mains. Le canapé n'était pas confortable, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la raison de son insomnie. La situation était plus que risible, il était seul dans son salon alors que les deux lits de sa maison étaient occupés par deux magnifiques femmes. Que dirait le Logan adolescent s'il jetait un œil sur son futur homologue ? Mais il n'était plus un adolescent et il se sentait presque en sécurité sur ces coussins en cuir beige avec une simple couette blanche pour compagnie. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Carrie, il observait la porte close en face du couloir. Encore une fois, Carrie s'était mise dans le pétrin, elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Veronica, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle était restée dans cet état dans la rue toute seule. Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs de la table basse et trouva son lecteur MP3. Sur le navire, cela l'aidait à s'endormir, couvrant les bruits des autres gars dans la cabine. Cette nuit, ce n'était pas contre les bruits qu'il luttait.

\- Break -

Veronica se réveilla s'étirant, le sourire aux lèvres. Récemment elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se réveiller dans son propre lit. Mais en scrutant la pièce, les flashs de la soirée de la veille lui rappelèrent immédiatement son exacte location et le moment de quiétude matinale fut remplacé par un tout autre sentiment. Elle se leva d'un coup sec et ouvrit les volets que Logan avait fermés pour elle la veille. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et son portable confirma ses craintes, 11h. Elle avait des appels en absence de Mac et Céline. Elle écouta les bruits depuis la porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle se demandait si Carrie et Logan étaient debout. Elle trouva sa robe chiffonnée sur un fauteuil. Comment sortir de cette chambre dans une tenue appropriée ? Peu de solutions, elle garda le T-shirt dans lequel elle avait dormi, il lui couvrait le corps quasiment jusqu'aux genoux et rajouta les collants opaques qu'elle avait portés avec sa robe. Pas très digne, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et mit la main sur la poignée avant de l'abaisser. Du courage, elle en avait besoin pour remonter le couloir qui la séparait du salon. Elle constata que la grande pièce ne portait plus aucun stigmate de la veille, toute la vaisselle avait été débarrassée, l'ensemble était propre. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à la cuisine. Logan était de dos, il faisait la vaisselle. Elle sourit à ce détail, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se retourna les mains toujours dans l'évier :

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ma première grasse matinée des vacances.

Il s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il remplit un mug, ajouta un sucre et un nuage de lait et lui tendit.

\- Merci.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise haute le long du comptoir.

\- J'ai du pain d'hier, tu veux des toasts ?

\- Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

\- Non, j'ai juste pris un thé.

\- As-tu des œufs et du lait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il sortit les ingrédients demandés du réfrigérateur.

\- J'ai besoin de deux assiettes creuses et du sucre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu as forcément un plan, si tu es aussi directive.

\- Surprise ! Peux-tu me couper des tranches épaisses de pain ?

Il s'affaira.

Elle récupéra la poêle qui s'égouttait sur l'évier et la mit à chauffer. Elle versa le lait dans une assiette et battit les œufs dans l'autre. Elle trempa les tranches dans chacune des préparations, rajouta du sucre et les fit crépiter dans la poêle. Il observait chacun de ses gestes.

\- Du pain perdu ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Il fut un temps où tu aurais préparé un bol de crème glacée pour le petit déjeuner, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ma coloc Céline, elle est française et nous prépare souvent ça le week-end pour bruncher. J'ai appris quelques trucs à son contact.

\- Es-tu es sûre que je peux manger ça sans risque ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ton choix, mais si tu tardes trop, il n'en restera pas. Mon appétit n'est pas que légendaire.

\- Je sais, répondit-il volant un bout de pain du plat. Alors ta coloc et Wallace ? Ils ...

\- Si tu voulais me couper l'appétit, c'est réussi.

\- Tu ne cautionnes pas ?

\- Si, au contraire, c'est juste que ...

\- Tu voudrais éviter le visuel ?

\- Voilà ! Allez à table lieutenant, ça va refroidir !

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et mangèrent.

\- Je dois avouer que ton pain perdu n'a rien à envier à ceux des grands chefs. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'en commander dans les hôtels, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais appris quelques trucs, rajouta-t-elle fièrement.

\- Oui, mais mieux vaut ne pas en manger trop souvent sinon gare aux poignées d'amour.

\- Pure curiosité, mais tant qu'on est dans le sujet, pourquoi appelez-vous David Roundboy ? Il n'est pas mince mais loin d'être obèse.

\- C'est parce que tu ne le connaissais pas avant. Lors de mon premier déploiement, nous avons été appairé, il était maigre comme un clou, un vrai fil de fer. Puis quelques mois plus tard, de retour à la base pour les entrainements, il avait pris près de 15 kilos.

\- Alors quoi, il avait découvert le pain perdu ?

\- Non, il a rencontré Jenny. De bons petits plats à tous les repas, moins d'activités physiques.

\- Faut toujours se méfier du bliss domestique, c'est dangereux pour la santé. Malgré son problème d'embonpoint, ils ont l'air ... j'ai passé une bonne soirée. David est vraiment drôle et Jenny est charmante.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour co-pilote, nous sommes comme un vieux couple maintenant lui et moi, c'est essentiel de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre lorsque l'on vole.

\- Hier, vous avez parlé d'un vol d'essai. De quoi il s'agit exactement ?

\- Nous avons reçu de nouveaux avions de chasse et il faut les tester, leur fiabilité, leurs limites.

\- Et comment vous faites ?

\- Quelques figures de voltige et surtout des simulations de combat, on pratique dans le désert et au-dessus de l'océan.

\- Ça doit être dangereux ...

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais tout est calculé, tu sais, orchestré à la minute près, c'est beaucoup moins périlleux qu'une vraie situation de combat ou de missions dans des états de guerre. Et puis si les choses tournent mal, on peut toujours s'éjecter.

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé, de, de t'éjecter ? tenta-t-elle fébrilement.

\- Non et j'espère que c'est une expérience que je ne serai jamais amené à vivre.

\- Tu as déjà eu peur ?

\- Tu ne peux pas voler avec la peur au ventre, ce n'est pas compatible, mais oui une fois j'ai cru que je ne reviendrai pas sur terre vivant.

Silence.

\- C'était l'obus dont a parlé David hier, j'ai d'abord cru que l'impact allait nous tuer, puis il a fallu ramener le jet sur le porte-avion et avec une aile en vrac, ça aurait pu mal se terminer.

Veronica avait presque les larmes aux yeux devant cet aveu.

\- Mais c'est pour cette raison que l'on passe des heures à l'école des officiers à automatiser des procédures, lorsque tu en as besoin, elles sont tellement ancrées en toi que tu peux les appliquer sans réfléchir.

\- Alors l'école des officiers, ouh ?

\- Difficile à imaginer, je sais, mais on devrait la rebaptiser l'école de l'humilité. Un vrai calvaire pour le jackass que j'étais.

\- C'est toi qui l'a dit, le coupa-t-elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire.

\- Mais finalement avec le recul, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, crois le ou non mais il y a pire que moi dans le monde de la "jackasserie".

\- Comme ce Devil ?

Logan la regarda surpris.

\- Je constate que Roundboy est une vraie pipelette, Devil fait effectivement partie de la "très haute jackasserie", il en est même peut-être le roi, mais je ne l'ai pas rencontré à l'OCS, c'était plus tard.

\- Et Logan, un bang dans son casier ? Vraiment ?

Encore plus étonné, il rétorqua :

\- J'ai été très inspiré. ... Roundboy sait pour le renvoi de Devil ? s'empressa-t-il.

\- Non, il m'a juste raconté comment il s'était fait exclure de la Navy, fallait pas sortir de St Cyr pour faire le lien ...

 _(NDLR : je sais qu'avec une série américaine le jeu de mots tombe à l'eau mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.)_

\- Mais sois rassuré Mouth, dit-elle insistant sur ce dernier mot, je n'ai pas dévoilé ton petit secret.

\- Merci, mais je vais avoir deux mots avec David car les secrets ne sont pas sa tasse de thé apparemment. Son surnom Roundboy risque de se transformer en Gossip Queen s'il continue à commérer autant.

\- Gossip Queen, j'adore !

Tout en rigolant, elle se leva et resservit du café.

C'était une scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui, elle dans son t-shirt prenant un petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble et naviguant dans sa cuisine comme si elle était familière avec les lieux, partageant des confidences, échangeant sur leur travail, rigolant. Une fenêtre sur ce qui aurait pu être leur vie mais très vite la réalité le rappela à l'ordre.

\- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi, se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

\- Non Carrie, nous parlons de David, comment vas-tu ? proposa Veronica.

\- David, mon co-pilote, tu sais je t'en ai parlé, rajouta Logan devant l'air perplexe de la popstar.

Cette fois c'est Veronica qui fut surprise, comment Carrie ne pouvait pas connaître Roundboy alors que lui et Logan semblaient si proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Carrie à Logan pointant Veronica.

\- C'est Veronica qui t'a ramenée ici hier soir. Tu devrais peut-être ...

Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey Dude, t'as du monde chez toi ? Y a une voiture qui ...

Dick s'arrêta net en entrant dans la cuisine devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Veronica et Carrie toutes les deux dans un t-shirt de Logan. Puis avec un sourire en coin, il ajouta :

\- Dieu ! Mec, t'es un dieu ! Ça fait des années que je galère pour un plan à trois et c'est toi qui en a la primeur ... En plus une brune et une blonde, le saint Graal ! Mes respects éternels ...

\- Dick, arrête de te prosterner devant Logan avec ces yeux d'adoration, c'est pathétique ou fais ton coming-out mais arrête ça !

\- Ronnie n'a pas eu le droit de jouer et elle est frustrée ?

Veronica avait l'envie subite de dévisser la tête de cet écervelé et de shooter dedans, loin, très loin. Composer avec la gueule de bois de Carrie de bon matin n'était pas son programme favori mais devoir supporter en plus les réflexions de Dick Casablancas, c'était trop ! Elle avait du le subir auparavant mais rien ne l'obligeait aujourd'hui à rester, elle n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre, se rhabilla en quelques secondes et prit ses affaires.

\- Carrie, ravie de constater que tu vas mieux !

\- Logan, merci pour ton accueil !

\- Dick, au déplaisir !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe sans remarquer la silhouette de Logan dans le rétroviseur.

Ce-dernier rentra dans la maison de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Carrie tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance, un merci ne t'aurait pas écorché la bouche ! C'est grâce à elle si ce matin tu ne fais pas la couverture d'un magazine te montrant, photo à l'appui, avachie la tête dans le caniveau ou dieu sait quoi d'autre et Dick tu sais où se situe la porte ...

Il rentra dans la salle de bain, s'enferma à clé et grimpa dans la douche. Le jet d'eau froide lui permit momentanément d'arrêter de penser. En quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé du paradis à l'enfer, de la quiétude à l'incertitude. Encore une fois leur problème c'était les autres, encore une fois elle avait prit la fuite ...

\- Break -

Veronica déambulait dans la maison, son père était absent et Céline devait être dans l'avion. Elle se changea et alla s'installer dans le hamac dans le jardin. Le balancement l'aidait à retrouver son calme. Son portable sonna.

Incoming : Logan Echolls.

Elle contempla l'écran et ne fit rien. Un bip retentit, indiquant la présence d'un message.

 _" Veronica, je suis vraiment désolé, Dick est un idiot et je m'excuse pour le comportement de Carrie. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse en discuter avant que tu t'en ailles, je ... Je sais que tu repars bientôt mais s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi avant ton départ ... on pourrait aller diner ou prendre un café. J'ai passé une excellente fin de soirée et un délicieux petit déjeuner, avant, avant tu sais quoi. Rappelle-moi, je, rappelle-moi et sincèrement merci pour tout ! Bye."_

Elle resta pensive devant son téléphone puis ouvrit son répertoire, elle fit défiler des noms et une fois parvenue à celui qu'elle cherchait, elle appuya sur le logo du téléphone vert.

Après deux sonneries son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Veronica ?


	23. Pirate pride 1

**Chapitre 17 : Pirate pride (1ère partie).**

\- Veronica ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'étais redevable, ... je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, mais est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu serais libre tout de suite ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Son interlocuteur rigola dans l'appareil.

\- Tant que ce n'est rien d'illégal.

\- Tu pourrais venir me chercher et prendre avec toi un kit pour ouvrir une serrure.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ma dernière phrase.

\- Si ce n'était pas important, je ne te demanderais pas.

\- Et qu'est ce que je dois récupérer qui nécessite une entrée par effraction.

\- Moi !

\- Toi ? Où es-tu ?

\- Neptune High. Longue histoire. Alors ?

\- J'arrive mais pas avant une bonne heure et demie. Et Veronica dans ma position, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire prendre.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver enfermée ici pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Je te rappelle pour les détails pratiques en arrivant ?

\- Il y a une caméra sur le grand portail d'entrée, mais celle de la petite porte à l'arrière est factice. Tu devrais rentrer par là et porte une capuche au cas où.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure, ennuie toi bien !

\- Break -

 _Quelques heures auparavant :_

Elle resta pensive devant son téléphone puis ouvrit son répertoire, elle fit défiler des noms et une fois parvenue à celui qu'elle cherchait, elle appuya sur le logo du téléphone vert.

Après deux sonneries son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Veronica ?

\- Wallace, mon BFF ! Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de ma coloc'.

\- Elle est partie, ça y est, son avion était à l'heure. Elle t'embrasse et te fait dire qu'elle t'appellera une fois arrivée à New York. Apparemment elle voudrait savoir où tu as passé la nuit.

\- Drôle d'histoire !

\- Je suis tout ouïe !

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se voit plutôt ?

\- Je suis à Neptune High, on prépare le reste de la saison et après l'entraînement on part pour deux jours en stage de préparation avec l'équipe.

\- Je peux passer ?

\- Je serai au gymnase.

\- J'arrive, à tout de suite.

\- Break -

Neptune High ! Veronica s'était garée à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le grand portail était fermé, pas question de passer par-dessus, une caméra filmait l'entrée. Elle fit le tour et trouva la petite porte à l'arrière de l'enceinte ouverte. Elle traversa le parking quasi désert et déambula au milieu des lampadaires et des palmiers de l'établissement. Au-dessus des bus stationnés sagement bien en ligne, le tag "PIRATES" apparaissait distinctement. Elle était passée devant des milliers de fois mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer : des lettres vertes et blanches cernées de noir qui faisaient la fierté du lycée. Elle prit son portable et capta une impression de l'inscription qu'elle se hâta de transférer à l'un de ses contacts.

En entrant dans le gymnase, elle reconnut cette odeur si particulière un mélange de revêtement de sol, de sueur et de pieds. Pauvre Wallace, cette atmosphère était son quotidien. Les ballons rebondissaient dans un rythme effréné et les chaussures des joueurs crissaient. Wallace discutait avec quelques étudiants tandis que les autres par petits groupes s'opposaient dans des zones aménagées du terrain.

\- Steven, tu dois être plus agressif, tes passes et tes tirs sont bons mais pour surprendre l'adversaire, tu dois être capable d'attaquer le panier, on va travailler la pénétration dans la raquette.

\- Mr Fennel, on peut y pénétrer en jouant dos au panier ou seulement de face ?

\- L'ailier peut faire les deux. Allez on reprend !

Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec sa BFF.

\- Quel homme, cet ailier ! insinua Veronica.

\- V, enfin ! L'entraînement est bientôt fini, j'ai cru qu'on ne se croiserait même pas !

\- J'ai fait le grand tour, un pèlerinage dans les allées pour me remémorer tous ces grands moments passés ici ! Je suis même allée me recueillir devant le mât.

\- Tu as remarqué la plaque que j'y aie faite poser ? Ici Veronica Mars a rencontré le légendaire Wallace Fennel.

Veronica tourna sur elle-même, contemplant les gradins vides.

\- La dernière fois que l'on était là tous les deux, c'était le jour de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes, l'endroit était plein à craquer.

\- Je te sens nostalgique. Qui aurait cru ? Ou cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour aborder le sujet, j'ai ma réponse une minute.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Céline a du te dire que nous avions trouvé Carrie Bishop ivre ou droguée dans un caniveau sans ses clés et seule. J'ai appelé Logan, il ne pouvait pas venir la chercher donc je l'ai ramenée chez lui à San Diego. Fin de l'histoire.

\- V, où as-tu dormi ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

\- Chez lui.

\- Chez lui ?

\- Le coup du perroquet c'est à cause des pirates ?

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que lorsque Logan t'a dit "saute", as-tu demandé au moins "depuis quelle hauteur" ou vous avez un accord tacite qui prévoit que peu importe les circonstances tu partiras du palier maximal ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Logan, tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? se défendit-elle. Tu l'aurais vraiment laissée là comme ça, vulnérable ? Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé et je ne le souhaite à personne. Alors oui, je l'ai aidée mais ce n'est pas un crime ! Et toi plus que n'importe qui devrait comprendre mes motivations.

\- Je comprends, c'est juste pourquoi dormir là-bas ?

\- Il était 3h du matin, j'étais épuisée, il m'a proposé la chambre d'amis. J'ai dormi et puis je suis repartie, rien de plus. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais lui sauter dessus ? Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, moi aussi. Si je t'ai donné l'impression d'être une femelle en rut incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, change le film, tu n'as pas le bon, s'emballa-telle.

\- Écoute V, je n'ai jamais insinué ça, je me fais juste du soucis. Tu penses avoir bien caché ton jeu, mais je te connais, je sais que tu as mis du temps à l'oublier, à avancer et je ne veux pas te voir replonger dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Certes, il fait partie de mon passé, mais une grosse partie de mon passé, c'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec Lilly et mon enfance. Alors le revoir, c'est compliqué mais c'est aussi une chose positive. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il va bien et de savoir ce qu'il fait de sa vie. J'ai tout à fait le droit de m'y intéresser sans avoir à demander l'autorisation du très légendaire Wallace Fennel ! finit-elle en accentuant les cinq derniers mots.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'interviendrai plus dans ta relation avec Logan Echolls, je sais qu'il a compté mais je veux juste te protéger.

\- Coach Fennel, coach Fennel, cria un élève qui arrivait derrière lui. Mr Clemmons veut vous voir avant que l'on parte.

\- Je dois y aller. On se revoit dans deux jours !

\- Embrasse Clemmons pour moi, Fennel !

Après les tensions de leur conversation, elle décida qu'il était mieux de se quitter sur une note plus légère.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut.

VVO : Charmant, je viens de me faire sermonner par mon BFF sur le fait que j'ai découché, j'ai combien déjà ? Ah, oui 27 ans ! Dois-je attendre les mêmes remontrances de la part de mon père ? J'ai vraiment hâte !

Veronica atteignit l'extérieur, elle marcha dans les allées et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au coin repas extérieur. Elle serpenta entre les tables colorées et caressa du bout des doigts un plateau rouge lustré.

Elle vérifia son portable. Elle avait un SMS.

From Mac : The pirate pride ne passe jamais de mode. Tu as le bjour de James, je passe la soirée à LA avec lui. Biz

Elle rangea son portable et s'écarta de l'aire du déjeuner pour arriver devant une plaque, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en lire les inscriptions, elle les connaissait par cœur.

 _" Is the end, the end ... Or merely a new beginning ? Can that which once started suddenly be stopped ? Or is this a cosmic circle, that makes us think we are over just before we begin again ?"_

Pour illustrer ce propos le dessin d'un cercle était gravé dans le marbre mais aucun filet d'eau n'en sortait, l'hiver la fontaine ne fonctionnait pas.

VVO : Si l'on recommence à chaque fois que l'on croit que tout est terminé, doit-on parler de cercle cosmique ou de cercle vicieux ? ... Lilly Kane, tu dois te sentir bien seule ici sans nous. Neuf ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds devant ce mémorial, je suppose que tu continues à répandre l'esprit de pirate à travers ces murs et parmi le flot de lycéens qui passe chaque année.

Veronica était maintenant à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, elle tenta de pousser les portes vitrées, l'une d'elles était déverrouillée, elle ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle remonta le couloir le long duquel étaient alignés des casiers jaunes puis elle se retrouva dans le hall central, au point exact où les deux ailes du bâtiment se croisent, sous ses pieds une conque, elle fit un tour entier sur elle-même comme pour mieux s'imprégner et resta quelques minutes immobile. Elle se sentait grisée par la solitude, par le fait de pouvoir se faire prendre, par les fantômes qui hantaient les lieux. Elle poursuit son inspection, rien n'avait changé, exactement fidèle à son souvenir. Elle rentra dans une salle au 1er étage dont la porte était restée ouverte. Elle s'assit sur une des tables le long d'une fenêtre et contempla la vue qui donnait sur le parking. Pendant les vacances, le lycée était fermé seuls les entrainements sportifs perduraient et des cours de soutien étaient proposés aux élèves en difficultés. Un groupe d'étudiants sortait justement, ils discutaient avant de se dire au revoir. Deux garçons restaient encore, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Un homme finalement vint les rejoindre après plus de dix minutes d'attente. Les échanges n'étaient pas que verbaux. L'homme distribua un sachet contre une enveloppe dont il contrôla le contenu. L'instinct poussa Veronica à sortir son appareil photo de son sac, d'où elle était elle ne percevait que des silhouettes floues, elle fit un zoom sur le visage de l'homme.

VVO : Tiens, tiens, tiens, Sean Friedrich, toujours dans les mauvais coups, de voleur il est passé à dealer. C'est une manière tout à fait personnelle d'envisager de grimper l'échelle sociale.

Veronica prit plusieurs clichés de la scène, elle attendit qu'ils partent puis décida qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles à son tour. Mais en voulant ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, celle-ci était fermée à clé.

\- Fuck !

Elle essaya plusieurs fois de tirer mais la serrure ne cédait pas. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres, il n'y avait rien pour escalader le mur et des barreaux quadrillaient l'ouverture.

VVO : Comment cela a pu arriver ? Ah ! Oui, j'étais trop occupée à prendre les photos d'un revendeur de drogue avec des mineurs. Les options sont maigres : 1) Wallace, mais il est dans un bus scolaire pour accompagner des gosses à un stage sportif. 2) Mac, elle est à LA. 3) Mon père, inconcevable. 4) Casey, sait-il au moins fracturer une porte ? J'en doute ... 5) Le concierge, et prendre le risque atterrir au bureau du sherif. 6) La même option qu'hier, il avait dit à charge de revanche. C'était le moment de tester la théorie de Wallace sur le fameux accord tacite.

De nouveau et en moins de 24h, elle se retrouvait à composer un numéro :

\- Veronica ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'étais redevable, ... je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, mais est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu serais libre tout de suite ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Son interlocuteur rigola dans l'appareil.

\- Tant que ce n'est rien d'illégal.

\- Tu pourrais venir me chercher et prendre avec toi un kit pour ouvrir une serrure.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ma dernière phrase.

\- Si ce n'était pas important, je ne te demanderais pas.

\- Et qu'est ce que je dois récupérer qui nécessite une entrée par effraction.

\- Moi !

\- Toi ? Où es-tu ?

\- Neptune High. Longue histoire. Alors ?

\- J'arrive mais pas avant une bonne heure et demie. Et Veronica dans ma position, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire prendre.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver enfermée ici pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Je te rappelle pour les détails pratiques en arrivant ?

\- Il y a une caméra sur le grand portail d'entrée, mais celle de la petite porte à l'arrière est factice. Tu devrais rentrer par là et porte une capuche au cas où.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure, ennuie toi bien !

\- Break-

Veronica patientait depuis presque deux heures, elle était assise sur la chaise du professeur, les pieds croisés sur le bureau. Elle jouait avec son portable quand celui-ci bipa.

From Logan : Quelle salle ?

From Veronica : AP d'Anglais junior year.

Pas moins de trois minutes plus tard, le cliquetis de la serrure résonna. Et après quelques essais, cette dernière céda, la porte s'ouvrit. Veronica n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Logan entra.

\- Mr Echolls, vous êtes en retard ! dit-elle depuis le bureau.

Logan s'arrêta, croisa les bras et la fixa avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici pour jouer dans un mauvais porno ?

\- Lis le script avant de le dénigrer !

Elle se leva prit son sac et le rejoignit.

\- On devrait peut-être filer, proposa-t-elle.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans le plus grand silence. En passant dans le hall central, Veronica chuchota :

\- J'ai un petit stop à faire ! Attends-moi.

Elle prit la direction des toilettes.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, la dernière fois, c'était il y a plus de 5 heures, c'est pressé.

En sortant de la stalle, elle se lava les mains contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. La mémoire rend les êtres et les lieux impalpables, cette citation n'avait jamais été aussi fausse et juste à la fois. Ces quatre murs qui avaient autrefois abrité son bureau ... Avec un sourire malicieux, elle glissa sa main dans l'interstice entre les tuyaux et le fond du meuble sous l'évier, elle tâtonnait grimaçant maintenant. Logan fit son entrée au même moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle continuait à faire circuler sa main, une jambe en l'air et sur la pointe des pieds. Puis triomphante, elle sortit un panneau à fond blanc.

\- Je rapportais juste un souvenir.

\- Il est toujours là ?

\- Faut croire que personne n'a trouvé notre cachette ou il faudrait qu'on s'interroge sur les méthodes de nettoyage des employés de ce lycée ?

Elle mit l'écriteau dans son sac et pénétra dans le hall central.

\- Par où es-tu entré ? demanda-t-elle pour continuer sa route.

\- Viens ! Suis moi.

Ils arrivèrent dans un sas, le long duquel des casiers avaient été rajoutés et au-dessus une fenêtre oscillo-battante était entrouverte.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, c'est le moment de partager.

Il entremêla solidement les doigts de ses deux mains formant ainsi une marche.

\- Allez grimpe!

Avec hésitation, elle mit son pied gauche sur ses mains et attrapa son biceps avec sa main gauche. En prenant de l'élan sur le sol avec son pied droit, elle s'éleva. Il la plaqua avec l'ensemble de son corps contre le casier pour la stabiliser. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se hisser sur le dessus du meuble. A son tour Logan grimpa sur le haut du casier, comme un gymnaste sur un cheval d'arçon sauf que ce-dernier mesurait presque deux mètres. Si ce qu'elle avait senti sous son t-shirt était un premier indicateur, l'agilité avec laquelle il s'était propulsé confirmait sa bonne condition physique. Logan glissa alors les pieds en avant dans l'ouverture du battant et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol à l'extérieur.

\- A toi, lui dit-il la coupant dans sa rêvasserie admirative.

Elle mima sa descente à travers la fenêtre et il la réceptionna dans ses bras, la reposant délicatement au sol effleurant par l'occasion les courbes de son corps. Il se recula vivement, elle avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules, elle les enleva comme si le contact la brûlait.

VVO : Reprends-toi Mars, sinon il va sentir que tu es toute émoustillée.

Elle avait toujours apprécié son corps et huit ans plus tard, un simple contact et la magie opérait encore. La tentation était grande de reposer ses mains au même endroit et de les faire glisser le long de ses bras, de ses abdos. Et puis elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Wallace "je ne suis pas une femelle en rut incapable de contrôler ses pulsions", elle n'en était plus si sûre et cette image d'elle-même la dégouta, elle se ressaisit et dit :

\- Sortons avant de nous faire repérer.

Ils regagnèrent leurs voitures à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

\- Tu veux aller prendre un café ? proposa-t-elle se sentant coupable de l'abandonner ainsi après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

\- Étant donné l'heure, j'opterais plutôt pour quelque chose de solide. Si, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Non, manger c'est bien aussi, on pourrait aller sur le front de mer.

\- Tu me suis avec ta voiture, j'ai un endroit en tête.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Toujours un grand merci à Elodie et Laetitia pour les reviews. Au moment d'écrire le bliss domestique, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ou plutôt de la page multiple, tu es trop contente d'y arriver mais il pourrait se passer tellement de choses que c'est difficile de garder une ligne. J'ai opté pour la version sage, ils restent dans leur chambre, pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait de les faire sortir. Mais fallait rester raisonnable, je n'allais pas saboter mon déroulement pour un moment d'égarement._

 _N'hésitez pas à partager, ... long, court, hypothèses, déception, enthousiasme, en anglais, en français, en allemand, je prends tout ... (enfin sauf peut-être le chinois, quoi que ça pourrait être drôle)une fois le chapitre posté, mon plus grand bonheur c'est de trouver un commentaire. Ne soyez pas avare en ces temps de crises, lâchez-vous !_

 _La suite de ce chapitre très bientôt enfin je l'espère, en fonction des connexions qui s'offrent à moi._

 _FB_


	24. Pirate pride 2

**Chapitre 17 : Pirate Pride (2ème partie)**

Après le départ soudain de Veronica, Logan rentra dans la maison de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Carrie tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance, un merci ne t'aurait pas écorché la bouche ! C'est grâce à elle si ce matin tu ne fais pas la couverture d'un magazine te montrant, photo à l'appui, avachie la tête dans le caniveau ou dieu sait quoi d'autre et Dick tu sais où se situe la porte ...

Il rentra dans la salle de bain, s'enferma à clé et grimpa dans la douche. Le jet d'eau froide lui permit momentanément d'arrêter de penser. En quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé du paradis à l'enfer, de la quiétude à l'incertitude. Encore une fois leur problème c'était les autres, encore une fois elle avait prit la fuite ...

Logan sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Arrivant dans le salon, il aperçut Dick sur le canapé.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir.

\- Non, tu m'as juste signifié la localisation de la porte et je tiens à te confirmer qu'elle est bien toujours là.

Silence.

\- Je pensais qu'en sortant de la douche tu serais calmé, reprit Dick.

\- Où est Carrie ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait se recoucher. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Carrie.

\- Carrie quoi ?

\- Veronica a retrouvé Carrie dans le caniveau à la sortie du 09er. Elle l'a ramenée ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pris. Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Dude, je ... , pour tout à l'heure, tu me connais ...

\- Je te pardonne Dick ! Il y a du café et du pain perdu, fais comme chez toi.

Logan quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans son dressing et s'habilla.

\- Logan ...

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à Carrie. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il commença :

\- Veronica t'a trouvée hier soir dans la rue quasi inconsciente à la sortie du 09er. Elle t'a ramenée ici. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- Angel dust.

\- Comment tu te l'es procuré ?

\- C'est Sean, il était à la soirée.

\- Sean Friedrich ? dit-il se retournant pour la première fois vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- J'ai juste pris un comprimé, je te jure ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me sentais bien et brusquement je n'arrivais plus à parler et ensuite c'est le trou noir.

\- Tu as eu de la chance.

\- La prochaine fois je serai plus vigilante, c'est juste une question de surdosage.

\- La prochaine fois ? La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Héroïne ? Crack ?

\- Tu sais bien que non ! Je touche pas à cette merde, c'est juste un peu de coc' et quelques pilules pour faire la fête. C'est tout.

\- Juste un peu, tu appelles ça juste un peu, c'est toutes les semaines Carrie. La première étape pour résoudre un problème, c'est d'admettre qu'on en a un.

\- Tu dramatises.

\- L'alcool, les pilules, j'ai déjà assisté à ce spectacle une fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour applaudir.

\- Je te promets de faire plus attention.

\- Non ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes, que tu essayes pour toi, pour nous. La seule chose que l'on partage en ce moment ce sont tes gueules de bois, c'est le seul moment où l'on discute, où l'on est honnête. Nos diners en tête en tête sans que l'un de nous quitte la table en plein milieu du repas me manquent, ... nos balades au bord de la plage, ... voir nos amis sans que la soirée ne dégénère, ... profiter de simples moments ensembles, ... tout ce qui faisait de nous un couple ...

\- faisait ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Nous ne sommes plus ...

\- Sois franche ! Es-tu heureuse avec moi ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Bien sûre, tu es ... tu es ce qui me maintient à flot.

Silence

\- Et toi ? tenta-t-elle à mi-mots.

Regardant ses mains, il répondit :

\- Non, je ne le suis plus.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On arrête ?

\- La balle est dans ton camp, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire, continuer dans ta spirale infernale seule ou remonter la pente ensemble.

Ne voulant pas une réponse immédiate, il quitta la pièce l'embrassant sur le front. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de Dick. Ce-dernier était absorbé par un épisode des Simpsons. Regardant son ami rigoler bêtement aux dialogues d'un dessin animé, il fit le constat amer de trois gosses enviés de tous, qui avaient tout eu : l'argent, les belles maisons, les belles voitures, de bonnes écoles, un statut mais à qui au fond il manquait l'essentiel. La vie ne les avait pas épargnés mais comment devenir un adulte responsable lorsque vous étiez dépourvus de l'indispensable, une solide colonne vertébrale sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Sur l'écran de la télévision, un personnage arrachait la tête de l'autre.

\- J'ai cru que c'est ce qu'allait me faire Ronnie tout à l'heure quand je lui ai parlé de ses frustrations, fit remarquer Dick.

Veronica. Logan avait presque oublié. Même si c'étaient Dick et Carrie qui l'avaient faite fuir, il lui semblait important de pouvoir s'excuser. Sans trop d'illusions, il prit son portable et s'isola sur la terrasse. Après cinq sonneries, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Évidemment elle n'allait pas décrocher, le contraire l'aurait presque étonné.

" Veronica, je suis vraiment désolé, Dick est un idiot et je m'excuse pour le comportement de Carrie. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse en discuter avant que tu t'en ailles, je ... Je sais que tu repars bientôt mais s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi avant ton départ ... on pourrait aller diner ou prendre un café. J'ai passé une excellente fin de soirée et un délicieux petit déjeuner, avant, avant tu sais quoi. Rappelle-moi, je, rappelle-moi et sincèrement merci pour tout ! Bye."

Ce message c'était sa bouteille à la mer. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il tente. Il se sentait responsable de l'ingratitude de ses amis. Veronica n'était pas le genre à tendre l'autre joue, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle le rappelle.

\- Break -

\- Et pam ! Un de moins. Logan couvre mes arrières. Viens là mon joli, viens voir papa, ... Fais pas le timide. Chooouuuuuuuuuka ! Et en plein dans le mille.

 _Ding dong_

Le jeu vidéo fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette. Logan alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour !

\- Jenny ? David ? Entrez !

\- On venait voir comment se portait la malade et j'ai fait un brownie, expliqua Jenny.

\- Merci, hum Carrie est réveillée, elle est dans la douche, Round tu te rappelles de Dick.

\- Bonjour Dick, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Un brownie, quelle bonne idée, tu crois qu'ils sont aussi spéciaux que les miens ? dit Dick s'adressant à Logan. Et tu dois être Roundgirl.

\- Jenny ! le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ok Jenny !

-Installez vous, dit Logan.

\- Veronica n'est pas là ? demanda Jenny.

\- Non, elle est repartie ce matin à Neptune.

\- Vous êtes tous de Neptune alors, et si j'ai bien compris vous étiez tous ensemble au lycée, tous amis, commença Jenny.

Dick frôla l'accident vasculaire cérébral.

\- Je dois confondre, vous parlez de quelle Veronica ? Veronica Dunne ? Elle oui, ok, on peut-être amis si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... mais Veronica l'émasculatrice ...

\- L'émasculatrice ? demanda Roundboy.

\- Elle a arraché les parties masculines de Logan junior year, il ne s'en est jamais remis ... un véritable Eunuque depuis.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dick et Veronica ont toujours eu une relation ... compliqué. expliqua Logan. Depuis, hum toujours en fait je crois.

\- Depuis la maternelle, Dude !

Logan pouffa de rire.

\- Rigole pas, c'était déjà un vrai tyran à l'époque, continua Dick.

\- Allez Dick, la maternelle, rappelle-toi Veronica avant l'âge de 15 ans c'était la douceur et l'innocence incarnée.

\- En grande section, ma mère adorait mes cheveux, j'avais de longues bouclettes blondes, sa fierté. Veronica m'a appelé Boucle d'or pendant 6 mois, après qu'on ait lu le conte à l'école.

\- Et toi comment l'appelais-tu ?

\- L'ours de poche.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu la détestais ?

\- Non, elle a d'abord fait croire à toute le monde que j'étais une fille avec mes cheveux longs. Et finalement un jour, elle a pris ses ciseaux et m'a coupé les cheveux en pleine classe, soit disant pour que je ressemble à un garçon. Et ma propre mère au lieu de la faire renvoyer est tombée dans le panneau. Ronnie l'a regardée avec ses grands yeux bleus ingénus, son sourire angélique, lui faisant gober que c'était pour mon bien, pour que je me fasse des amis. Ils lui ont presque remis une médaille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que votre animosité était aussi ancienne, je comprends mieux. dit Logan amusé.

Carrie fit son entrée à ce moment là.

\- Bonjour ! s'empressa le couple.

\- Bonjour, répondit Carrie. Dick tu pourrais me ramener à Neptune s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Attends Carrie, je voudrais te présenter David, mon copilote et sa femme Jenny.

\- Nous sommes enchantés de te rencontrer, Logan nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Moi aussi mais je m'excuse, je suis pressée.

\- Je t'ai préparé un brownie, le chocolat est un bon remède pour les maux de tête.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Dick on y va ?

\- A ton service !

Dick raccompagna Carrie. Logan se rassit, déçu du comportement de cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de connaître Roundboy et sa femme pourtant elle savait l'importance qu'ils avaient à ses yeux. Elle avait même été rude avec Jenny refusant de goûter son gâteau. Logan était fatigué de s'excuser pour ses amis, parfois il se demandait s'il les avait bien choisis mais il savait pourquoi c'étaient les seuls qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné.

\- Break -

Logan dormait. Après le départ de David et Jenny, il n'avait pas été pas d'humeur à entreprendre quoi que ce soit, le sommeil la veille avait manqué, une sieste s'était imposée.

Il fut réveillé par un coup de téléphone et en regardant son écran il fut stupéfait.

\- Veronica ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'étais redevable, ... je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, mais est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu serais libre tout de suite ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Logan rigola dans l'appareil.

\- Tant que ce n'est rien d'illégal.

\- Tu pourrais venir me chercher et prendre avec toi un kit pour ouvrir une serrure.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ma dernière phrase.

\- Si ce n'était pas important, je ne te demanderais pas.

\- Et qu'est ce que je dois récupérer qui nécessite une entrée par effraction.

\- Moi !

\- Toi ? Où es-tu ?

\- Neptune High. Longue histoire. Alors ?

\- J'arrive mais pas avant une bonne heure et demie. Et Veronica dans ma position, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire prendre.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver enfermée ici pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Je te rappelle pour les détails pratiques en arrivant ?

\- Il y a une caméra sur le grand portail d'entrée, mais celle de la petite porte à l'arrière est factice. Tu devrais rentrer par là et porte une capuche au cas où.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure, ennuie toi bien !

\- Break -

Logan avait été fortement surpris par le coup de fil de Veronica. D'abord par le simple fait qu'elle ait appelé, puis par la nature de son appel. Que faisait-elle à Neptune High et pourquoi y était-elle enfermée ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à Neptune de sitôt mais lorsque une certaine blonde l'appelait à l'aide, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il passa le panneau d'entrée de l'agglomération, avant de prendre la direction du lycée, deux étapes l'attendaient. Le premier arrêt était dans une quincaillerie, Logan s'empara d'un kit de crochetage dans le rayon serrurerie. Son deuxième stop n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Il descendit de sa décapotable et claqua la porte un petit peu plus fort que nécessaire comme pour se préparer à la bataille qu'il allait livrer. Il contempla l'immeuble, levant la tête pour en estimer la hauteur. Dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton du 10ème étage. Il frappa trois coups le long d'une porte et attendit. Un homme entrouvrit la porte avec la chaîne de sécurité.

\- Et bien Sean, on n'ouvre pas à son vieux pote !

Sean reconnaissant l'intrus enleva l'entrebâilleur, Logan s'introduisit dans l'appartement sans attendre d'invitation. Il mit son bras sur les épaules de Sean et le força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Récupérant une chaise par le dossier, il la fit virevolter et vint la placer d'un coup sec juste en face du fauteuil, il y prit place.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir ?

Sean se sentait prit au piège et il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer Logan Echolls. Il connaissait son tempérament et était intimidé par la détermination dans son regard ainsi que par la stature qui se cachait sous le sweat-shirt qu'il portait. Il joua cependant la nonchalance.

\- Oui, très bonne merci, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais, il m'est arrivé une drôle d'histoire. Comme toi, je passais une bonne soirée ... je dinais tranquillement avec des amis ... et puis j'ai reçu un déplaisant coup de téléphone, très déplaisant ...

\- Ok, désolé pour toi.

\- Tant de compassion me touche. Mais tu vois, ce qui me chiffonne le plus, c'est que tu en es la cause.

\- Hey, je ne t'ai rien fait, j'ai passé la soirée chez Gia et Luke puis je suis rentré me coucher.

\- Arrête les drogues, ta mémoire commence à te jouer des tours ! Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Carrie hier soir ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Rien de spécial ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a été retrouvée presque comateuse ?

\- Oh, oh ! Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est elle qui est venue me supplier de lui donner quelque chose, je ne lui ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Et je te remercie pour ta concerne, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?

\- Une simple pilule de PCP. Quand je suis partie, elle allait bien, elle a du prendre autre chose après ou la mixer avec trop d'alcool.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil, dit-il rapprochant sa bouche à quelques centimètres du visage de Sean, et j'espère que ça sera suffisant. Carrie tu l'oublies, je ne veux pas te voir l'approcher et si j'apprends par le plus grand des hasards que tu lui as fourni quelconque drogue, disons que notre prochaine entrevue ne sera pas aussi ... amicale.

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour signifier la fin de la conversation, se leva et se rapprocha de la porte.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Echolls !

Avant de refermer la porte, Logan se retourna, sourit et dit :

\- L'ignorance préserve de la peur.

Avec une dernière vague de la main, il quitta l'appartement.

\- Break -

Logan se gara enfin devant le lycée. Le trajet en voiture lui avait permis de retrouver son calme. Il avait puisé dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de Friedrich. Il espérait que le message était passé.

Il prit le kit, l'ouvrit et inspecta le contenu. Les accessoires devant lui le ramenèrent quelques années en arrière lors d'une longue surveillance en voiture. Pour tromper l'ennui, Veronica l'avait initié à l'art de crocheter une serrure. Une fois les fondamentaux appris, ce n'était pas si difficile de maîtriser l'habilité d'ouvrir des verrous. Il espérait ne pas être trop rouillé. Il embarqua les outils avec lui et entra dans l'établissement en empruntant l'itinéraire qui lui avait été conseillé. Il envoya un sms pour savoir où il devait se rendre

From Logan : Quelle salle ?

From Veronica : AP d'Anglais junior year.

Discrètement, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, toutes les portes qu'il trouvait étaient fermées à clé. En contournant une aile, sa chance tourna, il remarqua une haute fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Il escalada le mur et s'engouffra dans la fente. Il sauta du casier et atterrit au sol. Ces dédales de couloirs il les connaissait par cœur, en quelques minutes il atteignit sa destination. Le moment de vérité était arrivé, il observa la serrure et y introduisit un premier outil mais il ne parvenait pas à faire pivoter le barillet, avec un autre crochet il réussit à lever une goupille. Tout en maintenant l'ensemble, il inséra un autre crochet testant différentes pressions, un cliquetis final signala la réussite de l'opération, l'axe tourna et Logan put ouvrir la porte.

Veronica était tranquillement assise au bureau du professeur, les jambes croisées reposant sur le plateau.

\- Mr Echolls, vous êtes en retard ! dit-elle depuis le bureau.

Logan s'arrêta, croisa les bras et la fixa avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici pour jouer dans un mauvais porno ?

LVO : Est-elle vraiment en train de m'offrir sur un plateau l'un de mes fantasmes ?

\- Lis le script avant de le dénigrer !

LVO : Ne me tente pas.

Elle se leva prit son sac et le rejoignit.

\- On devrait peut-être filer, proposa-t-elle.

LVO : Et vite, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans le plus grand silence. En passant dans le hall central, Veronica chuchota :

\- J'ai un petit stop à faire ! Attends-moi.

Elle prit la direction des toilettes.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, la dernière fois, c'était il y a plus de 5 heures, c'est pressé.

Il la regarda disparaître dans ce qui avait été autrefois son bureau. Combien d'entrevues avaient eu lieu ici. Certaines plus agréables que d'autres. Il prit le temps de contempler le hall désert. C'était étrange de se retrouver là, des années plus tard avec elle, une sorte de brèche temporelle accidentelle dans laquelle il serait si facile de s'engouffrer comme à travers cette porte ... d'ailleurs qu'y faisait-elle ? Il commençait à trouver le temps long et finalement la rejoignit.

Elle farfouillait sous l'évier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sortit triomphante l'écriteau "out of order".

\- Je rapportais juste un souvenir.

\- Il est toujours là ?

\- Faut croire que personne n'a trouvé notre cachette ou il faudrait qu'on s'interroge sur les méthodes de nettoyage des employés de ce lycée ?

Ils sortirent des toilettes.

\- Par où es-tu entré ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Viens ! Suis moi.

Ils arrivèrent dans un sas, le long duquel des casiers avaient été rajoutés et au-dessus une fenêtre oscillo-battante était entrouverte.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, c'est le moment de partager.

Il l'aida à grimper en haut des casiers puis la précéda l'attendant au pied du mur à l'extérieur.

\- A toi, lui dit-il.

Elle mima sa descente à travers la fenêtre et il la réceptionna dans ses bras. C'était comme si elle avait été faite pour eux, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait portée à travers tout le parking ainsi "bridal style". Se résignant, il la reposa délicatement au sol profitant du maximum de contact, mais cette situation finit par l'embarrasser et il fut obligé de s'écarter vivement avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle avait encore sur lui. Elle était superbe, l'avait toujours été.

\- Sortons avant de nous faire repérer, dit-elle.

Ils regagnèrent leurs voitures à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

\- Tu veux aller prendre un café ? proposa-t-elle.

Il n'allait pas refuser une telle invitation et il avait des tas de questions à lui poser à commencer par les raisons de sa présence à Neptune High. Mais il aurait besoin de plus de temps qu'un simple café pour la faire parler. Dans quelle enquête avait-elle encore mis le nez pour se retrouver prisonnière d'une salle de classe ?

\- Étant donné l'heure, j'opterais plutôt pour quelque chose de solide. Si, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Non, manger c'est bien aussi, on pourrait aller sur le front de mer.

LVO : Bonne idée et je sais exactement où l'emmener pour la surprendre.

\- Tu me suis avec ta voiture, j'ai un endroit en tête.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Je viens de relire ce chapitre avant de l'éditer et je m'excuse il y a beaucoup de redite, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retravailler alors faudra s'en contenter. J'avais envie de présenter le point de vue de Logan sur la journée, je me demande si c'était bien judicieux. A vous de me donner votre avis, je peux encore l'effacer. Le diner c'est pour le prochain épisode._

 _Kate, j'ai été très honorée par votre message, mille merci, c'est vraiment encourageant._

 _Elodie, je suis contente que tu es crue qu'elle appelait Weevil parce que c'est que je voulais laisser insinuer ... Et non, surprise ! Et la fidélité aux personnages, c'est ce que je trouve de plus difficile. Faut toujours se demander ce qu'ils diraient ou feraient dans la situation tout en gardant en tête qu'ils ont dix ans de plus. Alors c'est le plus beau des compliments. Et les habilités de Logan ... une vraie source d'inspiration, intarissable !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre c'est Laetitia qui va être contente, encore du LoVe, je suis consciente que celui-ci n'apportait pas grand chose de nouveau dans le domaine. Le "femelle en rut" a disparu plusieurs fois de mon écran avant de réapparaître, j'étais pas sûre de mon coup. C'est souvent le cas avec les répliques de Dick, j'en ai écrit beaucoup pour finalement en conserver très peu. Sean n'est plus seulement dans le collimateur de Veronica désormais ... J'avais vraiment envie de faire un petit tour à Neptune High, même s'ils ont bien grandi, ça reste "the place to be", c'était un petit plaisir égoïste._

 _FB_


	25. La face cachée

**Chapitre 18 : La face cachée**

Ils avaient quitté Neptune depuis près d'un quart d'heure, ils suivaient la route du littoral en direction de San Diego. Le trajet en voiture avait permis à chacun de reprendre ses esprits. Logan avait eu une journée riche en émotions et Veronica avait aussi eu son lot de surprises. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il mit son clignotant au milieu d'une grande ligne droite. Il tourna et stationna près d'une vieille maison blanche isolée aux volets bleus dont la peinture était défraîchie par les éléments. De l'autre côté de la route, une longue plage de sable se terminait par une petite crique rocheuse qui abritait des bateaux.

Veronica se gara à côté de la décapotable bleue, cette dernière jurait dans le paysage. Des filets de pêche étaient entassés au sol, la coque endommagée d'une barque était retournée. Logan était amusé par le comportement de Veronica, elle scrutait chaque détail avec de grands yeux comme pour essayer d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle appartenant à différentes boîtes.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

Ils gagnèrent une sorte de guinguette qui prolongeait la terrasse de la maison, des bancs et des tables en bois étaient installés. Certaines étaient recouvertes de nappes brodées en tissu.

Ils furent accueillis par une femme, la soixante bien passée, tablier autour du cou.

\- Logan ? Logan, c'est toi ! Oh mon dieu ! Philip, Philip, dépêche-toi, viens là ! Logan est de retour.

Elle s'avança bras ouvert vers le jeune homme et l'enserra l'étouffant presque. Elle lui tapota les joues et prit le temps de l'observer, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

A l'exception de ses petites amies, Logan n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sociable et les généreuses marques publiques d'affection n'étaient pas son rayon pourtant il se laissa faire docilement, Veronica aurait même dit qu'il appréciait. La femme l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle remarqua enfin la personne qui accompagnait Logan.

\- Et tu dois être Carrie, tu es tellement jolie, viens là !

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva le visage enfoui dans une opulente poitrine. Elle se redressa péniblement.

\- Gilian, elle s'appelle Veronica, intervint Logan.

\- Ah, je vois ! Peu importe, ça nous fait plaisir de découvrir la nouvelle petite amie de Logan.

\- Gil, Veronica est une amie.

\- Peu importe son titre, c'est rare que tu nous ramènes du monde, et vous resterez diner j'espère. Philip a ramené pleins de poissons de la pêche, vous n'aurez que l'embarras du choix, dit-elle toute excitée.

\- Bien sûr !

Un homme de taille moyenne mais à la carrure impressionnante et portant une barbe grise fit irruption.

\- Logan ! Et tu es revenu en une seule pièce.

Ils se serrèrent amicalement la main accompagné d'une grande accolade.

\- Philip, je te présente Veronica.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau encerclée par deux bras et propulsée contre un torse solide.

\- Venez vous asseoir ! Logan, je veux tout entendre de ces sept derniers mois, je commençais à me faire du souci, nous n'avions pas de nouvelles, ordonna Gillian.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu mes cartes ? s'inquiéta Logan.

\- Si, elles sont toutes sur le frigo, avec les autres comme à chaque fois. J'ai fait de la limonade, vous prendrez bien un verre.

VVO : Sommes-nous dans une dimension parallèle ? Qui sont ces gens, ils sont tellement loin, très loin, à des années lumière de son univers habituel.

\- Tu devrais appeler Gwen, elle va être folle de joie de savoir que tu es revenu, conseilla Gilian.

\- Je suppose que numéro 2 est né pendant mon absence, dit Logan.

\- La cigogne nous a délivré un joli paquet, un ptit bonhomme, un vrai trublion, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

\- Et comment s'en sortent les joyeux parents ?

\- Ils sont débordés et au bord de la crise de nerf. Surtout que Darla est devenue jalouse de son petit frère, elle fait toutes sortes de bêtises pour attirer l'attention de ses parents, elle leur fait vivre un véritable enfer.

\- Faudra me prévenir lors de leur prochain passage, j'ai un cadeau pour Darla pour son anniversaire.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de la gâter, à chaque fois qu'elle vient là il n'y en a que pour toi.

\- C'est difficile de lui résister.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais le repas ne va pas se préparer seul. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? Philip a ramené du bar, de l'églefin et de la morue.

\- Est-ce abusé de demander de la brandade ? essaya Logan.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est incapable de te dire non ! Et puis ça m'arrange, ça m'évite d'allumer le barbecue, répliqua Philip.

\- Je m'occupe de la corvée de pommes de terre, comme d'habitude, et puis j'ai amené mon commis de cuisine, précisa Logan désignant Veronica. Tu peux rajouter la brandade sur la carte de ce soir.

\- Je ne dis pas non, tu sais où ça se trouve, dit Gilian.

Logan se leva et entraîna Veronica dans une sorte de réserve, il y avait tout un tas de conserves et des légumes.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais faite venir, je comprends mieux, expliqua Veronica.

Il prit un grand panier dans le fond de la salle et l'emplit de pommes de terre, il attrapa deux économes dans un tiroir.

\- Au travail ! La brandade ça se mérite ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on épluche tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas que pour nous, Gilian va le mettre comme plat du jour.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Tssstttt, tsssssstttt, pas de questions, je t'ai dit de me faire confiance.

Il donna un économe à Veronica et commença à peler les pommes de terre, Veronica le regarda hébétée et finit par l'imiter.

\- Ça te ronge, avoue ! reprit-il.

Le visage de Veronica confirmait les soupçons du jeune homme, il ajouta alors :

\- C'est à moi de poser les questions. Tu vas m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée enfermer dans une salle de classe ?

\- Il n'y a pas, je sais pas, comme ... une règle de réciprocité pour le "pas de questions, tu me fais confiance".

\- Non, ce soir c'est moi qui prévoit le menu !

Connaissant son entêtement, Logan se demandait si elle allait le laisser tenir les rênes.

\- Et bien, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-telle.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Comment je me suis retrouvée prisonnière.

\- Commence par les raisons qui t'ont conduite à Neptune High en premier lieu ?

\- Wallace ! Il travaille là-bas.

\- Le pauvre, tu l'as envoyé pour l'une de tes enquêtes en couverture pendant toutes ces années et tu n'es venue à sa rescousse que maintenant, blagua-t-il.

\- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais j'ai arrêté.

Elle posa sa pomme de terre et se tourna vers lui.

\- Les enquêtes, j'ai arrêté. Le jour où j'ai quitté Neptune, j'ai cessé de jouer à la détective ... définitivement. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

\- Et c'est l'unique raison ?

\- La principale oui.

\- Tu avais la trempe pour Stanford et Columbia, pas pour Hearst. Tu n'aurais jamais réalisé tes rêves ici, tu as eu le courage de partir et je ... . Tu aurais regretté de ne pas le faire, réassura-t-il.

\- J'ai néanmoins un regret, ... j'aurais du te le dire ... mon départ ... j'ai été lâche ... je m'

\- Non, ne ..., la coupa-t-il, c'est du passé ... ok ?

Veronica hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

Silence.

\- Alors Wallace travaille à Neptune High ? reprit-il pour changer le sujet.

\- Il est entraîneur sportif, il s'occupe de l'équipe de basket-ball. Je suis passée le voir cet après-midi pour lui dire bonjour. En repartant, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvée à errer dans les couloirs. La salle de classe était ouverte, j'ai pénétré à l'intérieur et quelqu'un m'a enfermée. Mais je ne sais pas qui, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue tout de suite.

\- Et c'est moi que tu as appelé à la rescousse ? Wallace n'a pas les clés de l'établissement ?

\- Il était occupé, indisponible. Une histoire de sortie scolaire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui savent crocheter une serrure ...

\- On va appeler cela un retour sur investissement.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Assis côte à côte, chacun sur un siège haut en bois, le long d'un établi, ils travaillaient énergiquement à faire disparaître la peau des légumes.

\- Tu m'as interdit de poser des questions, remarqua-t-elle, mais dans toute règle il y a une exception ?

\- T'es impossible ... Et vu ta tête, ça va être une de ses questions étranges.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore des contacts avec Sean Friedrich ?

\- Ce bon vieux Sean, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne saurais pas comment il gagne sa vie ?

\- Et ce n'est pas une question innocente, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Je pense qu'il deale.

\- Je ne lui connais pas d'autres activités. ... C'est lui qui est responsable pour Carrie hier soir, finit-il par avouer. Je viens de découvrir que c'était son dealer. Étant donné son goût pour l'argent facile et les coups bas, je ne suis vraiment pas étonné. Tu l'as surpris hier soir ?

\- Non, mais il vend sa cam' à des gosses.

\- Sean, j'en fais mon affaire. Ne t'en mêle pas.

\- J'ai des preuves.

\- Je croyais que tu n'enquêtais plus.

-Si je te disais que j'étais là au bon moment sans le chercher et que j'avais mon appareil photo sous la main, tu me croirais ?

Logan termina de déposer la dernière pomme de terre.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, aucune. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information, je pourrais essayer un envoi anonyme au bureau du sherif.

\- Tu ne vis plus ici, j'en suis conscient mais je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parlé de notre nouveau sherif, ce n'est pas exactement un modèle de vertu.

\- J'ai eu quelques échos effectivement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? On ne va pas le laisser continuer impunément.

\- Si tu commençais par me donner tes preuves, je pourrais prendre les choses en main à partir de là.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y pendre ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? vint les interrompre Gilian.

\- Si, elles sont prêtes pour la cuisson.

Logan lui tendit fièrement le panier. La discussion était close pour le moment, avec un nouveau moyen de pression à son actif, il pourrait mieux contrôler Sean et faire en sorte qu'il reste éloigné de Carrie.

\- Break -

Dans une ambiance joviale, ils aidèrent Gilian à préparer le repas. Pendant la cuisson, ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur la terrasse extérieure.

\- Merci tous les deux pour votre aide, je n'ai plus qu'à profiter et attendre sagement les clients. Alors Veronica qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda Gilian.

\- Je finis mes études d'avocates.

\- Ouah ! Ça doit être difficile !

\- Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, mais le plus dur reste à venir, l'année prochaine, c'est ma dernière année et l'on prépare l'examen du barreau, il faut s'apprêter à vivre une année d'ascète.

\- Et quel type d'avocat souhaites-tu devenir ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai récemment fait des changements de plan. Je cherche encore ma voie.

\- Quels sortes de changements ? voulut savoir Logan.

\- Je me destinais en premier lieu à un grand cabinet d'affaires, le monde impitoyable de la finance. Et puis, il y a eu un cas spécial, je me suis sentie utile. J'ai collaboré avec le bureau du DA, ils m'ont proposé un stage et j'ai accepté. C'est moins prestigieux, mais ...

\- C'est plus toi ! coupa-t-il.

\- Je l'espère, on ne fait pas que du pénal, ça peut aller de la procédure d'adoption à la liquidation judiciaire en passant par la protection de l'enfance.

Logan accrocha brièvement le regard de Veronica avant de regarder ses mains.

\- Les cas sont variés, on travaille en collaboration avec la police pour enquêter sur les preuves et on peut aller jusqu'au procès, précisa Veronica à Gilian.

\- J'espère qu'une fille brillante et jolie comme toi, trouve du temps pour un ptit ami ... ou un fiancé peut-être ?

\- Oh ! Un fiancé, non, non, non.

\- Un ptit ami alors, ça serait du gâchis sinon !

\- Il y a quelqu'un, oui.

\- Comment est-il ? Je veux tout savoir !

Veronica se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, l'enthousiasme de Gilian n'avait rien de malsain, mais elle paraissait tout à coup exposée, comme mise à nu et surtout devant un public inapproprié.

\- Il ... en fait c'est tout récent, on n'apprend encore à se connaître.

\- Oh, je me rappelle de cette époque avec Philip, on ne pouvait pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se voir, se toucher, nous étions inséparables ! Tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire.

\- Euh, nous vivons chacun d'un côté du continent, nous nous voyons peu.

\- Il vit sur la côte est ?

\- Non, c'est moi, mon université est à New York. C'est lui qui vit ici.

\- Logan, tu exagères ! Tu retiens ton amie, alors qu'elle pourrait être avec son amoureux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gilian, c'est moi qui ait appelé Logan, il n'est coupable de rien, dit Veronica pour venir à la rescousse du jeune homme.

Philip vint les rejoindre avec une grosse marmite :

\- La soupe est prête à table !

Ils dégustèrent une délicieuse soupe de poissons avec Philip. Gilian était désormais occupée à servir quelques clients, pour la plupart des habitués. Il était difficile de deviner que l'endroit pouvait abriter un restaurant, la cuisine était simple mais généreuse comme sa propriétaire et composée uniquement de produits frais.

Philip racontait ses histoires de pêche et de sortie en mer avec Logan. Il était beaucoup moins expansif que sa femme mais un lien fort semblait exister entre lui et le jeune homme. Veronica se doutait que Logan devait reconnaître en lui des qualités paternelles dont il avait été privé. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un morceau de phrase de Philip attira son attention.

\- ..., dans ta chambre, elles sont prêtes, elles t'attendent.

\- J'ai très envie de les tester.

VVO : Logan a une chambre ici ?

Veronica était définitivement intriguée, elle avait des milliers de questions à poser, mais Logan n'avait pas l'intention d'y répondre, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Pourtant, il devait se douter qu'en l'amenant ici, sa curiosité serait piquée. Ces derniers jours, elle avait découvert une facette entièrement nouvelle de son ex, d'abord sa carrière de pilote, ensuite une maison modeste et des amis "normaux", pour finir une connexion familière avec un couple de pêcheurs bien loin des sunlights de son enfance et des articles de la presse à scandale dont il faisait encore trop souvent la couverture. Et la question à un million de dollars, comment Carrie s'imbriquait dans l'ensemble ?

\- Break -

A la fin du repas, ils prirent tous ensemble un café, rejoints par certains des habitués, ils profitaient du coucher du soleil.

\- La vue est magnifique et l'air si pur ! fit remarquer Veronica.

\- On ne quitterait ce paradis pour rien au monde, répondit Philip.

\- La vie de pêcheur ne doit pas être facile.

\- C'est un peu rude, mais je n'ai pas toujours fait ça, c'est une reconversion. J'étais dans la Navy, déjà marin mais de manière complètement différente.

\- C'est ainsi que vous avez rencontré Logan ?

LVO : Comme je lui ai interdit de me poser des questions, elle a une autre cible dans le viseur...

\- Non, j'étais déjà ici et lui pas encore sur le chemin de l'armée. Il nous est ... comme apparu et on l'a adopté.

L'espace d'une minute Logan avait craint les révélations de Philip mais il pouvait compter sur la discrétion du sage homme. Il ne voulait pas que Veronica découvre à quel point il était paumé lors de sa rencontre avec le couple. Il était honteux de cette période, il avait vraiment touché le fond et sans leur aide, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il voulait aider Carrie, mieux que quiconque il savait à quel point c'était difficile de sortir de cet état.

\- Comment ne pas craquer pour lui ? dit Gilian, appuyant ses propos en mettant son bras sur son épaule, et puis il nous a tellement rendu service. Vous devriez profiter de la plage, suggéra-t-elle, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée.

\- Je dois y aller de toute façon, précisa Veronica, il se fait tard. Merci énormément pour le repas c'était délicieux ! Et je garde précieusement la recette de la brandade. Ma coloc' sera vraiment surprise !

\- Logan ne tarde pas trop à revenir nous voir, conseilla Gilian.

\- Avec Philip, nous avons prévu une partie de pêche, je ne tarderai pas, promis !

\- Bon retour à vous deux et Veronica tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux, finit Gilian.

\- Au revoir.

\- Break -

Logan et Veronica profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil et marchaient sur la plage.

\- Heureusement qu'on a marché un peu, sans ça je crois que je m'endormirais dans la voiture en pleine crise digestive avant d'arriver à Neptune.

\- C'est bon mais un peu lourd ! Surtout lorsqu'on se ressert trois fois.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Philip s'est mis en tête de me remplumer en un repas.

\- Tu l'as charmé avec ton coup de fourchette.

Ils parvinrent à la crique. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de prendre son appareil photo.

\- Cette vue est à couper le souffle.

Des petites barques effleuraient presque le sol alors que la marée descendait, une embarcation en particulier retint son intention. La coque était blanche et rouge, elle zooma dessus et le nom glissa de ses lèvres :

\- "the fabulous"

\- J'aurais du me douter que tu la remarquerais.

\- C'est la tienne ?

\- Je l'ai construite, i ou 7 ans. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas devenu armateur, c'est Philip qui m'a aidé. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je construisais quelque chose de mes mains. Je n'ai jamais été très manuel.

\- Tu veux dire que ces mains cachent des callosités ?

\- Je te rassure, elles ont disparu, mais j'ai eu des ampoules à tous les doigts et je ne peux plus regarder un rabot sans vouloir le jeter au fond de l'océan.

\- Laisse-moi immortaliser cette chose, sinon demain, je penserai que c'est un mirage.

\- Je te proposerai bien un tour du propriétaire mais la nuit tombe et tu souffrirais d'hypothermie avant d'atteindre la barque.

Ce projet avait été pour lui cathartique et lui avait certainement économisé quelques années de psy et une cure de désintox mais ces détails il les garderait pour lui.

\- Tu as d'autres hobbies cachés ?

Le sac de Veronica se mit à vibrer. Elle décrocha son téléphone.

\- Je dois prendre cet appel, dit-elle s'isolant de lui. Il n'entendit que le début de la conversation.

\- Hunter ? ... Oui, toi aussi tu me manques. ...

Mécaniquement, elle fit demi-tour en direction des voitures. Logan la suivit mais en laissant de l'espace entre eux pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Bientôt, ils parvinrent au parking. Veronica s'arrêta de marcher et Logan la rejoignit, il fut le témoin de la fin de la conversation.

\- Je viens te chercher demain matin et j'ai une surprise pour samedi ...Non, sinon ce n'est plus une surprise, ... ce n'est pas la peine d'insister ... ne fais pas trop enrager ta nounou. ... Gros bisous et bonne nuit mon cœur.

Elle raccrocha. L'obscurité était maintenant prégnante et seul un quartier de lune éclairait l'endroit. Logan repensa à l'enfant qu'il avait vu avec elle sur la plage, les bribes de conversation confirmaient son hypothèse, Veronica Mars avait-elle un fils ? Lui demander était hors de question, il faudrait alors avouer avoir écoutée une partie de sa conversation et l'avoir observée sur une plage, non ce n'était pas concevable.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long. Je suis vraiment désolée et tellement reconnaissante pour ton aide, dit-elle. Ma requête a du te sembler étrange.

\- Hé, ne le sois pas ! Mais je crois que j'ai mérité quelque chose en retour.

Il s'avança vers elle et se pencha. Veronica resta paralysée par la soudaine intrusion mais elle fut soulagée de constater que c'était vers son sac qu'il se penchait et non vers elle. Il saisit l'écriteau et le tira vers lui.

\- Tu veux vraiment garder ça ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui ! se contenta-t-il de dire. Cet après-midi, ce n'était rien, tu t'es occupée de Carrie et tu l'as ramenée saine et sauve en pleine nuit jusqu'à chez moi, alors vraiment ce n'était rien.

Silence. Logan avait les mains dans les poches. Il se balançait nerveusement sur ses jambes.

\- Tu repars bientôt ? reprit-il.

\- Dans quatre jours.

\- Tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'accompagne à l'aéroport ?

\- Je l'ai promis à mon père.

\- C'est l'heure des adieux alors, bon retour et fais attention à toi, finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il regagna sa décapotable allemande.

\- Veronica !

Elle se retourna.

\- Tu n'as pas à regretter, pour ton départ à Stanford, tu as bien fait de ne pas me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas ... C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle monta dans la voiture, alluma le contact. Elle tourna à droite direction Neptune, il tourna à gauche, direction San Diego. L'autoradio jouait la musique Chicago et l'on pouvait entendre le refrain "all things go, all things go" en fond.

VVO : Je laisserai en suspens les non-dits de sa dernière phrase, à quoi bon se torturer. Et est-ce que je mérite un prix pour ça ? Se servir un verre, le faire tourner entre ses doigts, le sentir, quitter le bar sans en boire une goutte. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on est clean ?

\- Fin du chapitre -

NDLR : Mon stock d'écrits disparaît à vitesse grand V et bientôt je n'aurai plus rien à vous proposer. J'espère ne pas devoir interrompre momentanément la publication. Je profite de mes vacances enfin presque si on considère le temps ...

Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions sur Logan et c'est normal. Dans le film, Carrie est morte et leur relation terminée, c'est donc plus simple. J'ai justement pris le pari de faire se rencontrer ce beau petit monde plus d'un an plus tôt. Donc on assiste à la désintégration de la relation Carrie/Logan et sa transformation du petit ami vers le parrain. Tout cela est compliqué par les apparitions de Veronica, qui elle-même est en pleine crise existentielle. C'est donc des personnages ambivalents qui vont devoir se dépatouiller de situations difficiles avec un rollercoaster d'émotions. J'avais aussi envie de m'intéresser à Stu, Sean, Gia et Luke, creuser un peu ... Alors me voici armée de ma pioche et j'espère que vous me suivrez ...

FB


	26. Le hasard défait bien les choses

**Chapitre 19 : Le hasard défait bien les choses**

A 27 ans, sa vie était une farce. Quiconque observait la carapace voyait un jeune homme accompli, tant professionnellement que socialement. Des projets de carrière, une relation stable, une réussite criante. Sauf que sous la couverture, c'était la déconfiture. Tout n'était qu'un mensonge, une théâtralisation absurde où personnage et acteur se confondaient. L'apparence avait pris possession de lui, le laissant vide comme un misérable mollusque qui se cachait pour sa survie. Il était pris au piège, s'il sortait il se ferait dévorer tout cru. Des prédateurs tels que ses parents, les médias, la police n'en feraient qu'une bouchée et il ne serait pas seul à tomber.

Il s'était affranchi de toute relation sérieuse, pourtant ce quelqu'un cher à son cœur, il l'avait trouvé à New York. Il avait du faire une croix dessus, la vérité était trop proche, prête à éclater. Depuis, il traînait dans de sordides backrooms ou des saunas gays, pas très efficace pour booster l'estime de soi mais nécessaire pour assouvir de bas instincts et se prouver l'espace d'une demi-heure qu'on pouvait exister.

Sans se retourner, Luke s'extirpa d'une banquette arrière et claqua la portière. Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder autour de lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'être épié, sans doute la culpabilité.

Il ajusta ses habits, comme on revêtit un costume, prêt pour la grande mascarade. Sa belle berline grise métallisée le ramenait chez lui, où l'attendait le reste de la troupe pour la grande représentation.

\- Break -

Guitare à la main, Carrie chantait, une version acoustique de "holding my breath". Son nouvel album confessional était partout sur les ondes. La tristesse et la mélancolie en étaient les principaux composants. Son producteur avait hésité, mais la beauté des textes et la détermination de la chanteuse l'avait finalement décidé à accepter l'ensemble des chansons. En revanche pour son prochain album, il avait prévu qu'elle collabore avec un compositeur dont les mélodies étaient plus entraînantes et électroniques. En parallèle, elle continuait de composer.

Gia ne releva même pas l'arrivée de son faux compagnon, Carrie non plus. Gia était la plus forte, la révélation de la pédophilie de son père l'avait endurcie. Sept ans d'analyse avec un psychologue lui avaient permis d'appréhender les mécanismes pour survivre à un évènement traumatisant. Prétendre était maintenant pour elle une deuxième peau.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de la nuit sur le bateau, ils se battaient simplement avec les conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda Luke à Carrie, indiquant un pansement sur son omoplate.

\- Rien, c'est un nouveau tatouage.

\- Tu as choisis quoi ?

\- Un sinogramme.

\- On peut voir ?

Elle décrocha délicatement le pansement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- je l'ai choisi _au hasard_ , c'est juste que j'aime la calligraphie du caractère.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une telle envie, remarqua Gia.

\- C'était pas prévu, aujourd'hui j'ai ressenti le besoin d'un changement.

\- Qu'en pense Logan ? voulut savoir Luke.

\- Il n'est pas au courant.

\- Tu es parti tôt du 09er, on t'a cherché dans tout le club, on ne t'a pas trouvé.

\- Oui, j'ai rejoint Logan à San Diego.

\- Préviens la prochaine fois, on s'est inquiété.

\- C'était instinctif.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Stu observait le trio à travers sa fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas les voir discuter ensemble. Méfiant ou paranoïaque, il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils complotaient.

\- Break -

Veronica venait de raccompagner Hunter, elle l'avait emmené à l'aquarium de Neptune. C'était une petite structure qui présentait les différents poissons du Pacifique que l'on trouvait au large des plages et le long des falaises du coin.

Elle fit un détour par Mars Investigations pour un déjeuner en tête à tête avec son père. il s'absenta pour aller faire une surveillance, elle était restée prétextant ranger ses dossiers. Elle prit place derrière son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. En patientant pour le lancement, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, elle observa le bureau, l'adrénaline commençait à faire son effet infiltrant ses veines. Pour un toxicomane c'était l'euphorie d'allumer son stick, pour Veronica c'était l'attente d'une possible découverte.

Elle commença par taper dans un moteur de recherche le nom de Sean Friedrich. Elle trouva son adresse, sa banque, et divers arrestations pour possession et trafic de stupéfiants.

VVO : Il s'est déjà fait arrêté mais continue son petit manège, apparemment ça ne lui a pas servi de leçon. Et il n'a pas fait de prison, seulement du sursis. Les quantités saisies n'étaient jamais suffisantes. Téméraire et malin.

Elle continua avec un deuxième nom, Stu Cobbler. Ses parents étaient divorcés, sa mère faisait des ménages pour une entreprise pharmaceutique et son père était employé dans une boucherie. Il avait arrêté ses études après le lycée et travaillait comme vendeur dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Depuis 3 ans, il n'avait aucune profession connue cependant il était le propriétaire d'un loft sur exposition boulevard dans un ancien quartier industriel qui avait vu ses prix flambés après son entière réhabilitation.

VVO : D'une origine modeste et sans emploi, comment Stu a-t-il infiltré le monde des trois neuf et surtout comment s'est-il offert un tel appartement ? Et encore plus étrange, il a une aventure avec Gia bien qu'il ne semble pas vraiment être son type.

Veronica trouva également des liens vers des d'articles de journaux.

"Mystérieuse disparition sur un bateau"

"Une fête qui a mal tourné"

"Le serendipity : le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé"

"Fugue, accident, kidnapping ?"

"Une jeunesse fauchée en pleine nuit"

VVO : Stu était présent le jour de la disparition de Susan Knight ?

Veronica avait entendu parler de l'affaire, elle avait été touchée d'appendre l'accident de Susan. Encore un mystère non élucidé à Neptune. Susan n'avait pas eu de chance, elle avait été victime de l'abus d'un professeur et avait probablement fini noyée lors d'une soirée.

VVO : Est-ce ces circonstances malheureuses qui avaient rapprochés la fine équipe ? L'une des leurs avait péri mais la petite troupe continuait paisiblement sa vie.

Le dossier de police de l'affaire n'était pas accessible mais elle reconnut un nom dans une interview, Leo d'Amato, il avait été l'un des adjoints à interroger les suspects le matin du drame. Veronica lut plus attentivement les détails de cette sordide histoire : Luke Haldeman, Gia Goodman, Carrie Bishop, Stu Cobbler et Dick Casablancas étaient tous présents ce soir là. Ils avaient prévu une soirée sur le yacht du père de Carrie. Ils avaient beaucoup bu et en se réveillant le lendemain, Susan avait disparu. Personne ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Des frissons dans le dos, Veronica referma l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- break -

Sans se faire annoncer, Stu rentra dans le loft de Gia et prit place sur le large canapé. Comme pour l'arrivée de Luke, personne ne s'étonna de sa présence ni le salua. Gia se limait les ongles, Luke feuilletait le dernier numéro de Men's Health et Carrie fredonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, gribouillant sur un papier.

\- On ne dit plus bonjour ? s'affligea Stu.

\- On ne frappe plus ? rétorqua Carrie, s'arrêtant soudain de jouer.

\- Je constate que la bonne humeur et l'amabilité sont de la partie. Mauvaise journée ? De l'eau dans le gaz avec ton lieutenant ?

Carrie se leva et s'isola dans le côté cuisine, elle se servit un verre de scotch.

Curieux, Stu attrapa la feuille sur laquelle Carrie écrivait.

En titre, il pouvait lire "plead guilty".

 _I'm the darkness, you're my light_

 _I'm the devil, you're my angel_

 _All my sorrow,_

 _sad tomorrow_

 _All my pain,_

 _just insane_

 _Plead guilty_

 _I'm on trial_

 _Plead guilty_

 _My responsibility_

 _In the line of duty_

 _of my irresponsability_

 _I'm the knight of death_

 _That's my fault,_

 _my weakness,_

 _It is sickness_

 _to be obsessed_

 _I can't forget_

 _Plead guilty_

 _I'm on trial_

 _Plead guilty_

 _My responsibility_

 _In the line of duty_

 _of my irresponsability_

 _I'm the knight of death_

Il ne continua pas plus loin, il se leva et marcha vivement vers Carrie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi je me mêle, répondit-elle essayant de lui reprendre sa feuille.

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Un texte, un simple texte.

\- Tu as intérêt à le faire disparaître et je t'interdis de chanter ça ! menaça-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me balancer par-dessus bord moi aussi !

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains et disparut en courant du loft. Stu revint vers Luke et Gia.

\- Cette chanson c'est un aveu de votre crime, vous devriez prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'elle fait, vociféra Stu.

\- Notre crime ! Je te rappelle que tu en es l'instigateur.

\- Oh ma chère Gia, non ! Tu as peut-être besoin d'un rappel, je n'ai rien fait et j'en ai la preuve.

\- Carrie lâche-la un peu, elle a besoin de souffler. De toute façon elle doit partir quelques mois à l'étranger en vacances avec Logan, ça va la déstresser et lui faire penser à autre chose. Tout ira mieux en rentrant, essaya-t-elle pour le calmer.

\- Je devrais appeler Logan, proposa Luke, on devait aller surfer, c'est une bonne excuse pour prendre la température.

Il saisit son téléphone et appela Logan.

\- Logan ?

\- Oui, bonjour Luke, ça tombe bien je voulais te parler.

\- Tu m'avais promis une session de surf, quand es-tu disponible ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je suis bloqué à San Diego mais on peut se donner rendez-vous à mi-chemin la semaine prochaine.

\- Ok.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez laissé tomber Carrie avant-hier au 09er ?

\- Avant hier ? On ne l'a pas laissée, elle nous a dit qu'elle était allée te rejoindre.

\- Non, écoute c'est Veronica qui l'a retrouvée dans la rue proche du black-out à la sortie du 09er et c'est elle qui l'a raccompagnée. Elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus là. Carrie ne se souvient de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a vérifié partout dans le club avant de partir et elle était introuvable, on pensait qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt.

\- Elle vous a menti. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment, elle a besoin de toute notre aide. Il faut que vous soyez plus vigilants en soirée lorsque je suis absent. Et gardez la éloignée de Sean, il lui fournit de la drogue.

\- C'est bon à savoir, mais elle est têtue et irritable, elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'oppose à elle. Si on a le malheur de lui donner un conseil, elle s'emporte automatiquement. C'est devenu difficile de la gérer.

\- Je vous demande beaucoup mais c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste avant la désintox'. Je compte sur vous.

\- Logan, et votre voyage ?

\- Impossible, nos emplois du temps ne nous le permettent pas. On s'est disputé à ce sujet, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle m'en veut. Luke, je dois te laisser. Je te confirme pour le surf. Bye et mes amitiés à Gia.

\- Au revoir.

Ils raccrochèrent.

\- Alors ? demanda Gia.

\- Ils ont l'air en froid si j'ai bien compris. Et elle nous a menti pour avant-hier, elle n'est pas allé rejoindre Logan. C'est Veronica Mars qui l'a trouvée camée dans la rue.

\- Encore cette sale fouineuse ! s'exaspéra Stu. J'espère que Carrie n'a rien dit, quand elle est stone, elle a la fâcheuse tendance de se confesser. Si Carrie ne se reprend pas très vite, on devra la faire taire par un moyen ou par un autre. Préparez-vous ou réagissez maintenant.

Contrarié, Stu quitta à son tour le loft.

Luke attendit quelques minutes et s'assura de la disparition de Stu avant de commencer :

\- Je crains le pire.

Gia était abattue. la situation se compliquait et dégénérait. Ils avaient réussi jusque là à maintenir l'illusion d'une normalité mais le château de cartes s'effondrait.

\- Tu ne vas sûrement pas être d'accord, reprit-il, mais il faut qu'on trouve une parade contre Stu. Je pensais que ... Veronica, elle

\- Ne continue pas, c'est hors de question, on ne peut en parler à personne.

\- Elle m'a déjà aidé dans le passé. J'avais une dette avec un dealer. Et elle m'a sorti de ce mauvais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de dette, c'est un crime, PUTAIN ! On l'a laissée mourir sans assistance et on s'est débarrassé du cadavre. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter de devenir notre complice et simplement faire taire Stu et Carrie parce qu'on lui a gentiment demandé.

\- Si c'est notre dernier alternative, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, oui.

\- On ne vit pas dans un mielleux conte de fées ! Et je t'en supplie, aucun mot de ta part, sinon on aura vécu cet enfer pour rien.

\- Break -

Et si rien dans ce monde n'arrivait par hasard, chacun de nos chers protagonistes reçut un message ce soir là.

From Stu Cobbler to Carrie Bishop : Brûle ta composition et pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, consulte cette photo.

Une pièce jointe _ serendipity . jpeg

From Céline Vaquin to Wallace Fennel : Bonsoir mon coach favori, je te souhaite une bonne nuit depuis la grosse pomme où le soleil se lève. (Apprécie, j'ai mis mon réveil très tôt pour te l'envoyer). Bisous.

From Stu Cobbler to Gia Goodman : Je t'attends dans une heure, j'ai besoin de me détendre. J'espère que vous avez réfléchi.

From Casey Grant to Veronica Mars : J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je ne t'ai pas vue. Réserve moi ta journée de demain. Je pense à toi.

From numéro secret to Lieutenant Echolls : Lieutenant Echolls vous avez rendez-vous lundi matin 8h pour un briefing sur la base, bâtiment B12.

From Stu Cobbler to Luke Haldeman : si je n'ai pas été assez convaincant tout à l'heure regarde ce hot man-on-man action.

pièce jointe _ westhollywoodbathhouse . avi

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Péage en vue, il est temps de passer à la caisse : laisser un commentaire dans le rectangle ci-dessous "Type our review for this chapter" et les ASF vous remercient._

 _Laetitia, je ne peux évidemment pas répondre à tes questions, c'est de la triche mais je pense que les prochains chapitres devraient parler d'eux-même. Pour certaines réponses faudra cependant être patiente. Ce n'est pas encore la fin et quand tu parles de gros morceau, oui j'ai prévu les choses en gros enfin plutôt en long._


	27. Je prendrai un Macmorning SVP

**Chapitre 20 : Je prendrai un MacMorning SVP**

7h30 du matin, Keith et Veronica étaient déjà au bureau de Mars Investigations. Mac fit son entrée peu de temps après, vêtue d'un pantalon de costume et d'une veste cintrée, perchée sur de hauts talons.

\- Mesdames et messieurs au placard la geek, bienvenue à la femme d'affaire ! attaqua Veronica.

\- Ne pousse pas, je me suis déjà réveillée plus tôt rien que pour venir boire un café avec toi.

Par la porte ouverte, les filles entendirent Keith juré.

\- Un problème pops ?

\- Cette satané machine ne veut pas reconnaître mon système de vidéosurveillance.

Elles s'approchèrent.

\- Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Mac.

Ses doigts pianotaient allègrement sur le clavier.

\- Et voilà ... finit-elle triomphante.

\- Merci Mac, dit-il presque gêné.

\- De rien Mr Mars, mais vous devriez investir dans du nouveau matériel, le votre est devenu obsolète, vos gadgets sont trop lourds pour lui. Et ce serait un vrai gain de temps pour télécharger vos vidéos.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils pour mes futurs achats ?

\- Je peux vous envoyer une liste de recommandations et je pourrais même vous l'installer.

\- Méfie-toi, une fois qu'il t'aura vu à l'œuvre, il ne voudra plus te laisser quitter MI, stipula la blonde.

\- J'ai toujours su au fond de moi, qu'un jour, la famille Mars reviendrait à la raison et m'offrirait un poste de consultante.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, pourquoi t'embaucher alors que tu nous aides gratuitement ?

-Break -

Logan était sur la plage, la mer était calme, la journée était ensoleillée et le soleil luisait ardemment. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Il ne sentait plus ses mains à force de faire coulisser le rabot. Il s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras. Il en profita pour regarder la jeune femme qui prenait des photos du paysage. Voyant qu'il avait fait une pause, cette dernière se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Tu as des copeaux partout ! remarqua-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et il s'essuya.

\- On devrait la peindre en rouge et blanc, en souvenir d'elle. Et on pourrait l'appeler "The fabulous", suggéra-t-elle.

Elle prit sa main et la retourna, elle parcourut avec son index chacune de ses phalanges et décrivit une spirale dans sa paume.

\- J'aime les mains calleuses, observa-t-elle.

Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Elle lui sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des siennes. Des cris se firent entendre depuis l'océan. Les nuages obscurcissaient maintenant le ciel et la houle s'était formée.

\- Logan au secours, je me noie, viens me sauver !

Il se rapprocha du bord de l'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le sable, Veronica était toujours là, lui souriant impassible face à la scène qui se produisait, il détourna la tête et au milieu des vagues, Carrie se débattait pour rester à la surface.

Soudain, Logan s'assit dans son lit, il passa sa main sur sa nuque qui était trempé. Il souffla, se leva. Machinalement, il revêtit un short long et un léger T-shirt blanc. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dehors claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Break -

Assises, dans un café, Mac et Veronica sirotaient leur breuvage respectif.

\- Alors, tu es prête à rentrer à New York ?

\- Il faut bien ... je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais Neptune me manque. Ce n'est pas la ville en soit parce que Neptune, bah c'est toujours Neptune. Non, ce sont les gens, mon père, toi et Wallace, même si on se voit juste en coup de vent avant le boulot ou devant un simple dîner, j'avais oublié la chance que c'était de vous avoir au quotidien.

\- Et tu oublies Casey dans l'équation. D'ailleurs vous avez parlé de la gestion de la longue distance ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce contexte alors c'est assez évident. Mais non, nous n'en n'avons pas encore discuté. On passe le reste de la journée ensemble, le sujet sera sûrement abordé. Il y a aussi Hunter, dire qu'il y a trois semaines, je ne connaissais pas son existence ! Maintenant il semble naturellement faire partie de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à lui aussi vite.

\- Et lui à sa grande sœur, observa Mac.

\- Demain, je lui réserve une surprise, il adore les avions et j'ai gagné un billet pour un baptême de l'air au gala de charité, je vais lui offrir. Je pense qu'il va être fou de joie.

\- Le fameux gala de charité ! Il paraît que j'ai raté un grand moment.

\- Wallace t'a raconté ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et as-tu parlé de tes photos avec leur nouveau propriétaire ?

\- Non, je les ai aperçus pourtant. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a dit à leur sujet !

\- Qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elles ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'il fallait avoir un œil de lynx pour avoir saisi un tel point de vue ?

\- Non plus.

\- Qu'elles lui donnent des ailes pour s'évader ?

\- S'il-te-plaît !

\- Leur profondeur n'a d'égale que les yeux de leur photographe ?

\- Tu crains à ce jeu !

\- Et bien dis-moi.

\- Il a dit qu'il les avait trouvées chez Ikéa.

\- Rude !

\- Surtout quand on sait le prix qu'il a mis dedans.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Rien, je ne sais pas si il est au courant que c'est moi, et si c'est un jeu, je n'ai pas voulu participer. Et puis on avait un public.

\- Carrie ?

\- Non, un collègue de la base et sa femme, des gens étonnamment charmants.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu ne sois pas la seule à percevoir ce qui se cache en dessous, que d'autres comprennent qu'il n'est pas seulement ce stupide gosse de riche.

\- Non, bien au contraire, ça me rassure. C'est juste ... je suis dans le flou, d'un côté il y a Dick, les fêtes, la presse et de l'autre le pilote de la Navy avec des relations "saines" qui construit des barques, c'est comme si j'avais perdu le décodeur.

\- Il construit des barques ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais te faire entendre, c'est bizarre.

Silence.

\- Au fait, je sais ce qui est arrivé à Carrie, elle a pris de la drogue fournie très officiellement par Sean Friedrich que j'ai, par ailleurs, surpris vendant des stupéfiants à des lycéens sur le parking de Neptune High. Quand je parlais du Neptune que je ne regrette pas, en voici un exemple concret. Je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas m'obtenir ses relevés bancaires et ceux de Stu Cobbler par la même occasion.

\- Trois semaines ici et l'ancienne Veronica se réveille, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Veronica sortit un dossier et lui transmit.

\- Merci !

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, je ..., avant-hier, chez Kane Software, je suis sortie tard du boulot, vers 20h, j'avais une réunion et dans le hall d'entrée j'ai vu ta mère et Jake Kane en pleine discussion.

Mac leva les yeux vers son amie pour jauger sa réaction.

\- Je ne peux pas croire, qu'elle recommence ! Vraisemblablement elle n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie, ce soir-là, Hunter était gardé par une baby-sitter. Ils ont du passer la nuit ensemble. Jake Kane est divorcé mais elle, elle est mariée ... et mon frère n'a que huit ans. Sa vie est un tissu de mensonges. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive encore à se regarder dans une glace.

\- Nous ne sommes pas certaines des relations qu'elle entretient avec Mr Kane, c'est peut-être seulement amical.

\- Ma mère et Jake, amical ? C'est une addition dont le résultat est faux, revois ton arithmétique. La somme serait plutôt du genre aventure dans une chambre d'hôtel et tromperie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est remariée, la fenêtre pour elle était enfin idéale, Jake était libre, elle aussi. Mais non prenons un shaker, mettons-y un nouveau mari, faisons un gosse, une pincée d'amant et c'est le cocktail idéal, Mme Lianne Scott est servie, vous prendrez autre chose ? L'addition, c'est malheureusement Hunter qui va la payer.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, tout simplement lui demander.

\- Ça semble facile sur le papier, mais je sais qu'elle ne me dira pas la vérité, je connais déjà les propos de son discours : _"Non Veronica, je te jure Jake n'est qu'un ami, bla bla bla"_ ... Ce serait une conversation stérile. J'espère juste que son père est aussi fiable que le mien, Hunter va en avoir besoin.

Mac regarda sa montre.

\- Oups, il est 8h30 passé, faut que j'y aille, le devoir m'appelle. On se revoit dimanche avant ton départ ?

\- Naturellement.

\- J'essaierai de glaner des infos sur les comptes bancaires. Bonne journée avec Casey.

La brune disparut.

\- Break -

Logan courait sur un tapis roulant, il augmentait sans cesse la cadence et le manège durait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Un grand complexe sportif avait été construit dans la résidence près de la base. L'investissement n'était pas vain, il contribuait au maintien en forme des troupes à terre. Épuisé, le lieutenant finit par descendre de l'infernale machine. Après s'être épongé le visage, il vida le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau puis scruta la salle afin de déterminer quel serait son prochain engin de torture. Son regard s'arrêta sur des socles de fonte. Il enfourna 30 kg pour commencer de chaque côté de la barre métallique. Rien de mieux que le développer-coucher pour annihiler toute pensée de son cerveau. Le dos bien plat avec des pieds stables et symétriques, Logan poussait l'haltère vers le haut et comptait simultanément. Il augmentait de manière croissante les charges, jusqu'à atteindre le total de 100 kg. Son but était atteint, ne rien ressentir hormis la sublime souffrance physique et déjà les endorphines faisaient leur effet.

\- Break -

Veronica prit le temps de profiter du centre-ville, son errance la fit parvenir, non stratégiquement vers un quartier plus inconnu. Les anciennes usines aux briques rouges se finissaient par de majestueuses cheminées. Les escaliers métalliques rythmaient les façades. Elle ralentit en apercevant l'écriteau exposition boulevard. Elle lut attentivement les numéros et trouva celui qui l'intéressait. Une porte vitrée cernée de fenêtres carrées barraient l'entrée du bâtiment, mais à travers, Veronica repéra une impasse intérieure, un vélo était appuyé le long d'un mur, au bout elle pouvait discerner une silhouette. Elle décida de se cacher derrière un massif, en attendant que le passant s'éloigne. Elle distingua les traits d'une femme dont les talons résonnaient sur le sol pavé. Elle suivit cette personne dans la rue.

VVO : Oh mon dieu, Gia Goodman qui sort de l'appartement de Stu Cobbler !

Se dissimulant derrière des voitures, elle la vit rentrer dans l'immeuble d'en face.

VVO : Où va-t-elle maintenant ?

Elle vit Gia réapparaître nettement à la fenêtre d'un loft au premier étage. Elle embrassa Luke sur la joue et ils discutèrent.

VVO : Gia vivrait-elle juste en face de chez Cobb ? Elle sort tranquillement de chez son amant, retourne chez elle, embrasse et converse avec son petit ami comme si de rien n'était ? Finalement, je devrais peut-être accorder plus de crédits à ma mère.

Veronica n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gia avait un culot incroyable et Luke était stupidement aveugle et naïf. Elle secoua la tête en signe de défaite et fit marche arrière.

Stu, les mains dans les poches n'avait rien perdu de la scène et du haut de sa fenêtre il suivait du regard une jeune femme blonde qui s'éloignait sur le trottoir.

\- Break -

Après le restaurant, Casey avait proposé à Veronica d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Lors du trajet en voiture, ils furent stopper par un policier. Casey ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Monsieur, madame, veuillez patienter, nous procédons à une arrestation. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture était sur le bas côté et deux jeunes hispaniques faisaient face au véhicule alors qu'un agent en uniforme procédait à une fouille.

\- Vos deux barons du crime, ils ont fait quoi ? Détournement de fond ? Trafic d'êtres humains ? voulut savoir Veronica.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais on va bien finir par trouver. Vous savez ce qui se passe quand on taquine taureau , n'est-ce pas ?

Veronica était exaspéré par la suffisance de ce type, n'avait-il pas mieux à faire que d'embêter deux gosses, dont l'arrestation devait seulement résulter de la couleur de leur peau.

\- Vous récoltez les clichés ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre le policier fut interpelé par son collègue :

\- Lyles ! Regarde ce qu'on a là ! Un couple de tagueurs.

\- Je repeins le vélo de ma sœur, pauvre con !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Le flic plaqua violemment le jeune contre la voiture tandis que le deuxième essaya de s'échapper.

\- Qui est-ce que traites de pauvre con ?

L'autre agent sortit son pistolet à impulsion électrique et n'hésita pas à viser le fuyard, qui tomba raide sur le sol.

-T'en veux encore petit ? Tu bouges d'un centimètre et je t'allume comme un sapin de Noël, vociféra-t-il au jeune à terre.

\- Adjoint, s'interposa Veronica, filmant la scène avec son portable en dehors du véhicule. A moins que vous ne vouliez devenir la star de youtube dès demain matin, je vous conseille de laisser ces jeunes partir maintenant.

\- Je peux aussi vous enfoncer ce téléphone là où je pense, mademoiselle.

\- Oh, mais avant tant d'intimité, faisons les présentations, Veronica Mars, avocate au DA. Je suis certaine que la cour sera très intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur vos pratiques anales. Mais en attendant, tenant nous en à un stade plus platonique. Monsieur est du genre jaloux, lui chuchota-t-elle indiquant Casey du doigt.

Elle arrêta sa vidéo et rajouta :

\- Les merveilles de la technologie, c'est déjà téléchargé sur le Cloud.

\- Oui, je crois que de toute façon ces garçons ont appris leur leçon. Je pense qu'on va en rester là pour le moment. Allons-y !

Veronica remonta dans la berline et Casey redémarra.

\- Quelle bande de clowns !

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, cette bande de clowns est armée.

\- Merci, j'ai remarqué ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme devant cette scène ? Je bouillais intérieurement.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Ce sont les flics, ils sont sensés faire leur job.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on a laissé s'installer un sherif pourvu d'adjoints tout puissant et sans morale qui s'apparentent plus à une milice qu'à un maintien de l'ordre. Si je ne me rappelais plus pourquoi j'avais quitté Neptune, j'ai désormais les idées bien en place ! répondit-elle fumante.

\- Fin du chapitre -


	28. Fox-Trot Alpha Bravo 1

**Chapitre 21 : Fox-Trot Alpha Bravo partie 1**

\- Allezzzzzzzzzzzz, dis-moi où on va ! s'impatienta Hunter.

\- Non, pour la centaine fois c'est une surprise. Il nous reste moins d'une demi-heure de trajet alors d'ici là patiente ! Si tu veux, tu peux brancher ton lecteur MP3 sur l'autoradio, répondit Veronica.

\- Non, j'ai envie de faire un jeu.

VVO : Le chemin va être long ...

\- OK. Est-ce que tu as une bonne mémoire ?

\- Maman dit toujours que j'ai une bonne mémoire, parce que des fois elle oublie des trucs et c'est moi qui lui rappelle.

\- Quels genres de trucs oublie-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Veronica.

\- Quand on fait des courses, elle pense jamais au chocolat et moi j'adore et souvent le lundi elle oublie les poubelles. Une fois, on a même laissé mon cartable dans le coffre.

\- A la sortie de l'école, elle est toujours présente pour venir te récupérer ?

\- Oui, c'est toujours elle qui vient me chercher, sauf le vendredi c'est papa.

\- Ça lui arrive d'être en retard ?

\- Non et moi j'ai de la chance, je ne vais jamais à la garderie. Mon copain Gregor, il y va tous les jours et il dit que c'est pourri.

\- Hunter ! Langage !

\- C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui dit ça.

\- Et tu n'es pas obligé de répéter ou cherche un synonyme plus approprié.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on joue ?

\- Maintenant. Dis-moi un mot, n'importe lequel !

\- Avion

VVO : J'aurais du m'en douter.

\- Il faut se souvenir du mot et en trouver un nouveau qui a un rapport. Avion-Pilote

\- Avion-Pilote-Voler, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est ça tu as compris. Avion-Pilote-Voler-Uniforme

\- Avion-Pilote-Voler-Uniforme-Blanc

\- Avion-Pilote-Voler-Uniforme-Blanc-Charmant

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Les uniformes blancs sont charmants.

\- Avion-Pilote-Voler-Uniforme-Charmant-yeux

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? s'étonna-t-elle à son tour.

\- Maman dit qu'avec mes yeux, je suis charmant.

\- D'accord, avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche

\- avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche-rouge

\- avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche-rouge-framboise

\- avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche-rouge-framboise-sucre, répéta-t-il.

\- avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche-rouge-framboise-sucre-endurance

Hunter la regarda avec perplexité dans le rétroviseur.

\- Pour pouvoir courir longtemps, faut du sucre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-rouge-framboise-sucre-endurance

\- Perdu ! T'as oublié la bouche, remarqua Veronica.

\- On peut recommencer ?

\- Vas-y, à toi l'honneur.

Le trajet continua ainsi jusqu'à San Diego. Veronica prit la direction de l'aéroport. Hunter ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il prit conscience du point de chute de leur destination.

\- On vient voir les avions ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Trop cooooooool ! reprit-il.

\- Je dois aller au bureau d'information, tu m'attends là.

Hunter patienta sagement sur un banc.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous pour un baptême de l'air à 15h, annonça Veronica.

Elle tendit l'invitation.

\- Je vais vous donner un pass, vous allez reprendre vote véhicule et vous dirigez vers l'entrepôt 24. C'est un bâtiment privé, vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il y a écrit ENBOM GROUP en gros. Je les préviens de votre arrivée.

\- Merci !

Elle suivit les indications du réceptionniste de l'accueil et reconnut immédiatement sa cible. A peine descendus de la voiture, ils furent accostés par une femme.

\- Bonjour madame, nous vous attendions, si vous voulez bien me suivre nous avons quelques formalités à vous faire remplir.

Une fois la paperasse effectuée, Veronica s'informa :

\- Vous pouvez m'assurer que je laisse mon frère entre de bonnes mains ?

\- Je vous promets que Mr Enbom a prévu une sortie tout en sécurité. Votre frère sera accompagné par un excellent pilote de la NAVY, entrainé pour des situations périlleuses. Je vous propose d'aller rencontrer le lieutenant Echolls. Il vous attend à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Veronica mit quelques secondes à percuter.

VVO : Tu deviens soft, Mars ! Je n'ai pas fait le lien avant, c'est pourtant logique.

\- Hunter, ta surprise se cache derrière, tu peux y aller mais sois prudent.

VVO : Moi j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me rependre.

Hunter arriva curieusement derrière l'entrepôt. Un avion blanc et bleu à hélice était sorti et le cockpit était ouvert. Un homme portant des lunettes de soleil et vêtu d'une combinaison marron vérifiait les niveaux de l'appareil.

\- Ouah ! Il est à toi cet avion ? demanda le garçon intrigué.

Logan se retourna, il reconnut immédiatement le petit garçon, il ressemblait trop à Veronica pour ne pas l'identifier. Le pilote jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne remarqua personne d'autre. Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance du nom et de la date de naissance de son passager, il avait imaginé que les parents du gosse avaient du bien rigoler à ses dépens en constatant le montant des enchères de la production de leur progéniture. Maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. Des milliards de questions se bousculaient, était-ce vraiment son fils ? Qui était l'auteur des photos ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit en les voyant accrochées chez lui ? ... Son regard était perdu dans l'intensité bleue des yeux du garçon qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il venait de lui poser une question, Logan reprit ses esprits et tenta d'y répondre :

\- Non cet avion n'est pas le mien, mais c'est moi qui le pilote.

\- T'as trop de chance !

\- Si c'est toi le fameux Hunter Scott alors tu as de la chance aussi parce que tu vas m'accompagner.

Les yeux du garçon pétillaient.

\- C'est vrai ? Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Parce que c'est inscrit ici, sur le plan de vol.

Il lui montra le document.

\- Génial !

Hunter sautillait maintenant de joie sur place.

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Logan et Hunter voici le Piper PA-28, notre avion.

Logan lui serra la main et le garçon, pas habitué à ce genre de considérations, se sentit tout à coup très important.

\- La personne qui t'accompagne n'est pas là ? reprit Logan.

\- Non, elle est encore à l'intérieur, elle discute avec une dame.

\- Tu as quel âge ? lui demanda Logan.

\- J'ai 8 ans, répondit-il fièrement.

\- T'es un grand bonhomme, je vois. Et tu n'as pas trop peur j'espère, c'est la première fois que tu vas prendre l'avion ?

\- Non ! Je le prends souvent avec ma maman quand on revient à Neptune et on repart bientôt chez nous, alors je vais encore le prendre.

\- Et ta mère est avec toi à Neptune ?

\- Oui, mais mon père il est à Tucson.

\- Il s'appelle comment ton père ?

\- Tanner Scott.

LVO : Tanner Scott ? Ce nom ne me rappelle rien ! Où et comment Veronica l'a-elle rencontré ? Je devrai logiquement me sentir coupable de questionner un innocent garçon de huit ans, mais c'est ma meilleure source d'information.

Logan n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son interrogation, qu'une blonde marchait maintenant vers eux. Le petit garçon courut à sa rencontre et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si ça te fait plaisir considérant ta réaction, dit-elle à Hunter qui n'avait plus les pieds au sol.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le porter sur une courte distance mais elle fut contrainte de le reposer.

\- C'est la meilleure surprise qu'on m'ait jamais faite ! Viens voir l'avion.

Il attrapa la main de sa sœur et la tira avec vigueur, il installa les deux adultes face à face et les introduisit solennellement répétant religieusement les propos qui lui avaient été adressés quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je te présente Logan, c'est le pilote et Logan je te présente Veronica.

Hunter avait trouvé non intentionnellement un moyen de dénouer la situation, Veronica et Logan échangèrent un sourire complice marquant leur entrée dans le jeu.

\- Enchantée Logan, lui dit-elle lui serrant la main, je suis apparemment chargée de la nouvelle collection des produits FJÄLKINGE chez Ikéa.

\- Très intéressant, j'ai moi-même eu un coup de cœur pour cette gamme, j'en possède la collection complète.

\- Intéressant effectivement ! Et en êtes-vous satisfait ?

\- Très, tous les gens de passage sont curieux d'en connaître l'origine, on m'a proposé de me les racheter à plusieurs reprises et même de les exposer.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- J'ai égoïstement tu la provenance, les foules ont tendance à m'imiter je dois parfois mentir pour garder l'originalité et j'ai décliné toutes les autres offres, je n'avais pas envie de m'en séparer.

\- Nous devons bientôt étoffer la gamme, je pourrai certainement vous avoir un prix et l'exclusivité !

\- Je pourrais effectivement être intéressé.

Distraite par son échange, Veronica avait perdu Hunter de son champ de vison.

\- Hunter, ne touche pas à ça ! On ne sait pas ce que c'est, tu pourrais le casser, signala Veronica.

\- C'est le moment de ta 1ère leçon, voici un tube de Pitot, cela permet de mesurer la vitesse de l'appareil, précisa Logan à Hunter.

\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser maintenant, intervint Veronica. Je vous regarderai décoller et j'ai pris un bon bouquin, en attendant votre retour.

\- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? proposa Logan.

\- L'invitation n'est que pour une personne.

\- J'ai juste à rajouter ton nom sur le plan de vol, il y en a pour quelques secondes.

\- Viens avec nous, supplia Hunter.

\- Ok, dit Veronica un peu hésitante.

\- Pour commencer, nous allons tester tes connaissances Hunter et puis on va procéder à la visite de Prévol, c'est à dire qu'on vérifie si l'avion est apte à décoller. Tu te rappelles de son nom ?

\- Le Piper PA-28, affirma-t-il.

\- Très bien, maintenant je te montre des parties de l'avion et tu les nommes. Un bon pilote, doit bien connaître son appareil.

Logan commença l'inventaire en pointant avec son doigt.

\- Facile, ce sont les ailes, dit Hunter.

\- Et leur forme ?

\- Elles sont rectangulaires.

\- Exact, continuons.

\- L'hélice, le cockpit, le train d'atterrissage

\- Et comme il y 3 roues, on dit que c'est un ...

\- Tricycle !

\- Parfait ! Tu te débrouilles bien et est-ce que tu te rappelles de ça ?

\- Le tube de pilot.

\- Presque, le tube de Pitot. Et ça ?

\- La queue.

\- On dit la dérive. Tu retiendras ?

\- Oui, la dérive !

Hunter buvait les paroles de Logan et répétait religieusement tous les nouveaux termes. Veronica s'était effacée mais ne perdait pas une miette de la leçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Hunter, demanda Logan.

\- La visite de Prévol, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui et on doit bien faire le tour pour vérifier l'état de tous les éléments.

Hunter suivait Logan autour de l'appareil, il posait plein de questions auxquelles répondaient patiemment le pilote.

\- Il faut que tu trouves le réservoir d'essence.

Hunter indiqua une trappe à Logan.

\- Non, ça c'est le niveau d'huile, mais on doit le vérifier aussi, ça doit être entre les deux traits.

\- C'est bon, précisa Hunter.

\- Tu vois là c'est le réservoir d'essence et il est plein. Maintenant regarde attentivement l'hélice !

Logan souleva Hunter pour qu'il observe mieux le nez de l'avion.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- C'est bon signe, il faut éviter les entailles souvent provoquées par les petits cailloux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça réduit le rendement du moteur. ... Il n'y a rien non plus qui obstrue les couloirs de refroidissement. ... Dernière chose, vérifie que le capot soit bien fermé !

\- Il bouge un peu, constata l'enfant.

\- On va le resserrer avec une clé.

Logan attrapa un outil et finit la réparation. Il aida Veronica à s'installer dans l'arrière de l'appareil.

\- Place-toi du côté droit, tu verras mieux, lui dit-il.

Il grimpa Hunter sur le bord de l'aile droite.

\- Tu fais comme moi pour grimper à l'intérieur, tu te tiens solidement avec ta main droite, tu t'appuies avec ton pied gauche et tu te laisses glisser dedans.

Une fois assis, Logan vérifia que les ceintures soient bien en position fermée, il remarqua la pâleur de Veronica.

\- Tu vas bien ? voulut-il savoir en se retournant.

\- Hmmmm, hmmm, c'est juste que voler ... c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Tu as peur de l'avion ? Tu entends ça copilote !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer, les avions de ligne ne sont pas ce que je préfère mais ça passe, là on dirait un jouet, je ne suis pas tranquille.

\- Je ne savais pas que Veronica Mars avait quelconque crainte, j'ai le droit de trouver que ça te rend plus humaine ?

\- Ravie de constater que ça t'amuse, c'est un héritage direct de ma mère, elle détestait ça et elle a réussi à me transmettre son angoisse.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois là-haut, tu oublieras tout le stress, je serai doux comme un agneau.

\- Au lieu de faire des promesses en l'air Echolls, fais décoller ce satané appareil, plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera revenu.

\- Si tu te remets à mener la danse, c'est que ça va déjà mieux, boss ! Mais avant, on doit terminer la check-list de la console, ajouta-t-il montrant l'avant du cockpit et agitant son index dans l'air.

\- Tu sais à quoi servent tous ses boutons ? demanda Hunter.

Logan hocha la tête.

\- Ouah ! Ça a l'air compliqué !

\- Hunter, tu devrais lui faire passer un interrogatoire comme il t'a fait subir, pour qu'on soit certains qu'il ne soit pas un simple imposteur, on ne voudrait pas décoller avec n'importe qui, suggéra Veronica la tête appuyée sur le siège de son frère.

Hunter acquiesça et montra un premier cadran :

\- L'horizon artificiel

Il en désigna un autre et continua ainsi :

\- Celui de gauche la vitesse, ... celui de droite l'altitude, en-dessous le cap, celui-ci le variomètre, ça c'est le transpondeur, ... les commandes du moteur, le GPS, le tableau d'alarme, ... l'anti-collision, ... les volets. C'est bon je passe ? J'ai la moyenne ?

Les deux autres impressionnés par toutes ses connaissances, acquiescèrent sans broncher.

\- Bon maintenant, que nous sommes tous prêts et convaincus, mettons nos casques, je vais démarrer le moteur, je vous préviens c'est bruyant ! finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- San Diego, Fox Alpha Bravo au parking, bonjour.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo, bonjour, j'écoute.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo 3 personnes à bord Echo pour un vol secteur nord, prêt au départ.

\- Fin de la 1ère partie -


	29. Fox-Trot Alpha Bravo 2

**Chapitre 21 : Fox-Trot Alpha Bravo partie 2  
**

\- Bon maintenant, que nous sommes tous prêts et convaincus, mettons nos casques, je vais démarrer le moteur, je vous préviens c'est bruyant ! dit Logan avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- San Diego, Fox Alpha Bravo au parking, bonjour.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo, bonjour, j'écoute.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo 3 personnes à bord Écho pour un vol secteur nord, prêt au départ.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo, autorisé, alignement et décollage piste 22, vent du 210, 5 nœuds

Logan fit rouler l'avion dans un labyrinthe de pistes avant de rajouter :

\- Nous alignons et autorisé décollage, piste 22, Fox Alpha Bravo.

\- Reçu.

L'avion parvint à la piste de décollage.

\- Prêt copilote ? demanda Logan.

\- Prêt, répondit Hunter.

\- Attrape le manche des commandes, on va le tenir ensemble.

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y, je mets les gaz.

L'avion prit de la vitesse. Veronica ferma les yeux.

\- On tire sur le manche délicatement, précisa Logan.

L'avion accélérait de plus en plus.

\- Et maintenant, on peut le repousser, reprit-il.

Hunter avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il regardait partout autour de lui.

\- Veronica ! Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, ça y est on a quitté le sol ! rassura Logan.

Elle les rouvrit doucement. Graduellement l'avion prenait de l'altitude et déjà ils survolaient le littoral. Au-dessous d'eux des mètres cube d'eau à perte de vue. Les bateaux semblaient minuscules. Logan se retourna vers Veronica qui avait retrouvé ses couleurs et arborait une mine réjouie.

\- Alors j'ai tenu mes promesses ?

\- C'est ... ouah ... c'est,

\- A couper le souffler, l'aida-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est tout ce bleu, ces nuances, on se sent comme dans une bulle protégés au-dessus du monde.

\- Bon copilote comment avez-vous vécu votre 1er décollage ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça facile, dit Hunter.

\- Tu veux apprendre à tourner ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors on va essayer de voler au-dessus de la plage, pour ça on va tourner à droite. Tu vois ce cadran, tu ne dois jamais dépasser le 20, sinon tu tournes trop, d'accord. Montre-moi, l'endroit à ne pas dépasser. ... Voilà, t'as tout compris. Tu n'as plus qu'à incliner très doucement le manche. Un tout petit peu plus encore, et quand on arrive en vue de la plage, tu redresses très légèrement. Tu t'en sors bien.

Veronica contemplait la scène avec fascination. C'était complètement surréaliste. Elle était dans un avion, isolée au-dessus de l'océan avec son frère et Logan Echolls qui s'avérait être doté de qualités naturelles de pédagogue. L'Émile de Rousseau pouvait être jeté au placard, un tour en avion plus tard et Hunter aurait développé ses capacités de compréhension du monde physique.

\- On va jusqu'où ? demanda Hunter.

\- On va dépasser Neptune et puis après on reviendra à San Diego par le désert.

\- Cool. Tu sais faire des figures dans le ciel ?

\- Oui, j'ai appris à en faire. Quand tu es pilote de chasse, tu dois être capable d'échapper à l'ennemi et voler dans n'importe quelle condition.

\- Tu es pilote de chasse ?

-J'ai oublié de le mentionner ?

\- Logan, il est déjà pendu à tes lèvres, pas besoin d'abattre ta dernière carte, s'affligea Veronica.

\- Jalouse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu pilotes quoi comme avion d'habitude ? demanda Hunter.

\- Un F/A-18 Hornet.

\- Et ça va jusqu'à quelle vitesse ?

\- Presque 2 000 km/h.

\- Et celui-là ?

\- En ce moment, on vole à 200 km/h.

\- C'est pas beaucoup.

\- Oui mais si on va trop vite, on n'a pas le temps de profiter du paysage. D'ailleurs, regardez on approche de Neptune, je vais descendre en altitude.

La verticalité avait le don de remettre les choses en perspective. Les majestueuses falaises qui avaient autrefois englouti un bus scolaire, semblait aujourd'hui, vues d'ici, bien inoffensives. Cette ligne était à double sens et offrait un point de vue différent selon l'angle d'approche. De haut en bas, une plongée à pic dans le cauchemar, une descente dans les secrets les plus sombres et les plus enfouis de cette ville. De bas en haut, une remontée, l'impression de s'extirper, de se détacher. Tout n'était-il qu'une question d'orientation ? Tracer des lignes, les monter, les descendre, les croiser jusqu'à atteindre l'étage souhaité, celui dans lequel on se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour avoir envie de tout envisager et se réinventer.

\- Comment ? dit tout à coup Veronica se redressant dans son siège et relevant la tête qui était appuyée contre la vitre.

\- Je disais juste que tu avais l'air absorbée, remarqua Logan. Est-ce que tu veux que je descende un peu plus ?

\- Non, de cette altitude c'est bien ! J'ai reconnu le campus de Hearst.

Ils remontèrent encore un peu vers le nord puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les terres, direction le désert de Mojave. Changement total de nuancier, la palette devenait marron et ocre avec de grandes étendues arides ponctuées de reliefs rocheux.

\- C'est ici, qu'on vient s'entraîner, dit Logan.

\- Quelles figures de voltige tu sais faire ? voulut savoir Hunter.

\- On vole sur le dos, on fait des boucles, des tonneaux, des vrilles.

\- On peut en faire une ?

\- N'y pensez même pas ! s'interposa Veronica.

\- Pour un premier vol, ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé mais si tu as envie d'un peu plus de sensation forte, on peut juste essayer de prendre un virage plus serré et si Veronica est d'accord bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par plus serré ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai maintenu les inclinaisons à 20°, je propose un virage à 50, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

\- S'il me vient l'envie de vider le contenu de mon estomac, je saurai vers quel siège me tourner, dit-elle.

\- On ne devrait pas en arriver là, vous allez être plaqués en arrière et vous aurez l'impression de peser deux fois votre poids. Mais au cas où ...

Il prit un sachet sous son siège et le tendit malicieusement vers Veronica.

\- Je te préviens, Echolls, si je dois faire usage de cette chose, t'as intérêt à courir à l'arrivée.

Logan inclina l'avion, à sa droite Hunter jubilait mais derrière Veronica masquait son inconfort en fermant les yeux.

\- On peut le refaire ! s'exclama le garçon.

\- Je crois qu'on a eu assez de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui ! dit-il se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête plein de gratitude.

\- Tu veux reprendre les commandes ? lui proposa-t-il à la place.

\- D'accord !

En rentrant vers San Diego, ils survolèrent Salton Lake et Anza-Borrego Desert State Park.

Logan volait rarement en solo, il était toujours accompagné d'un coéquipier mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager sa passion avec des non initiés. Veronica d'abord craintive s'était peu à peu ouverte, il prenait le fait qu'elle soit montée avec lui malgré sa peur comme un signe de confiance, et connaissant ses issues dans le domaine c'était un vrai pas en avant. Avec Hunter c'était facile, ce gosse était à la fois enthousiaste et curieux, deux traits qu'il avait manifestement hérité de Veronica.1 et Veronica.2. Lorsqu'il les avait vus sur la plage pour la première fois, il se rappelait de l'envie qu'il avait eu de faire partie de la scène, quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui parce que son vœu avait été exaucé. Il aurait pu se sentir comme un étranger parmi le duo, mais il avait trouvé sa place. Lorsque Veronica avait parlé de bulle tout à l'heure, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, une bulle chaleureuse et réconfortante à des centaines de pieds du sol, mais bientôt le carrosse se transformerait en citrouille et le retour à la réalité se confirmerait. Pour le moment il voulait encore prétendre, juste savourer l'illusion de l'instant et laisser pour quelques minutes encore la magie opérée.

\- C'est super, plus tard moi aussi je veux devenir pilote ! s'exclama Hunter. J'ai appris plein de choses et je me rappelle de tout ! J'ai une bonne mémoire. Quand on a fait le jeu dans la voiture, j'ai perdu qu'une seule fois.

\- C'était quoi comme jeu, ? voulut savoir Logan.

\- Tu dois inventer une liste de mots qui ont un rapport entre eux et t'en rajoutes de plus en plus. Même la première je m'en rappelle, tu vas voir : avion-pilote-voler-uniforme-blanc-charmant-yeux-bouche-rouge-framboise-sucre et endurance.

Veronica se sentit mal à l'aise à l'énoncé de la liste, le contenu ne lui semblait plus si anodin. Logan n'avait pas l'air de relever pourtant encore aujourd'hui, elle avait des difficultés à prononcer le mot framboise sans rougir face aux souvenirs d'une soirée qui avait délicieusement dégénéré suite à la livraison d'une bouteille de champagne. Le room-service avait pris la liberté d'accompagner la commande avec une barquette de ce fruit. Était-il sourd ou n'avait-il pas reconnu non plus son surnom de l'armée ? Elle se faisait sûrement une montagne d'un rien, mieux valait continuer à regarder le paysage à l'extérieur que de risquer de tourner la tête vers l'avant du cockpit.

Logan s'était toujours dit qu'il accordait trop d'importance aux signes, cette leçon il l'avait apprise de la pire des manières, en nourrissant un espoir malheureux après avoir retrouvé le briquet de sa mère. Une liste de mots récitée par un enfant ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais tous les termes faisaient écho à quelque chose de personnel, de son métier à son uniforme, en passant par le nom de code dont il adorait se vanter avec arrogance au lycée ou celui qu'il portait maintenant dans son escadron et même les framboises ! Ces baies lui rappelaient le plus sensuel des jeux érotiques qu'il ait expérimentés. Alors non, il ne perdrait pas la face en se retournant, il s'était déjà brûlé les ailes à ce jeu.

\- On arrive bientôt, ce sont les lointaines banlieues de San Diego que l'on aperçoit.

\- Déjà ? C'était trop court ! Est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer un jour ? dit Hunter se tournant vers sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, c'est très cher de s'offrir un vol d'initiation, on verra pour ton anniversaire, précisa Veronica.

\- San Diego Tour, Fox Alpha Bravo en approche 3 nautiques, annonça Logan.

\- Fox Alpha bravo, en attente.

\- Roger.

Silence.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo, votre position.

\- Je suis dans le cockpit, dit Logan d'un ton moqueur reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo, vos intentions ?

\- Rejoindre le parking Charlie, continua-t-il toujours dans le même registre.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Mouth. Fox Alpha Bravo, autorisé atterrissage piste 27, vent calme.

\- Roger.

L'appareil se posa sans encombre sur le sol.

\- Fox Alpha Bravo a pénétré sur la piste, en route pour le point d'arrêt, informa Logan.

\- C'est ça pénètre, pénètre.

\- Hey Charlie stop, y a des âmes sensibles dans la cabine ! rappela Logan.

\- Désolé !

Veronica avait parfois des difficultés à reconnaître ce Logan plus mature, mais dans ce type de conversation, c'était bien de "son Logan" dont il s'agissait.

\- Un ami à toi ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Tu l'auras deviné.

L'avion continua de rouler et stoppa devant les portes de l'entrepôt, Logan coupa le moteur. Ils purent enlever leur casque.

\- Ça fait du bien quand le bruit cesse, remarqua Veronica.

Logan ouvrit le cockpit descendit et alla se poster au niveau de l'aile droite pour aider les passagers à descendre. Ils étaient tous un peu sonnés par le silence et le retour sur le sol ferme. Veronica récupéra ses affaires, Logan les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette "balade" et pour lui, dit Veronica pointant son frère qui courait sur le parking en imitant un avion avec ses bras tendus à l'horizontal. Il est plein de dynamisme et inarrêtable comme tu peux le constater.

\- Il a de qui tenir, tenta-t-il.

\- A son âge, j'étais un vrai ange ! Ça promet ! ... Hunter ! Viens dire au revoir !

Le garçon les rejoignit. On entendit son ventre gargouillé ce qui amusa les deux adultes.

\- Si on était pas sûr qu'il y ait un lien de parenté, nous voilà rassurés, dit Veronica. Tu remercies Logan et on va aller manger une glace !

\- Logan, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Hunter.

\- Je pense qu'il a plein de choses à faire et qu'il meurt d'envie de rentrer chez lui, on a assez occupé son temps comme ça, intervint Veronica ne voulant pas s'imposer.

Hunter la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- En fait, je suis libre comme l'air et je connais le meilleur glacier de la ville, répondit Logan.

Hunter retrouva le sourire et tira la langue à sa sœur.

\- Dans ce cas là, céda Veronica.

\- Fin du chapitre -

NDLR : Je viens juste de me remettre à réécrire, alors il risque d'y avoir quelques retards par-ci, par-là ... merci à Laetitia et Elodie pour leur commentaire respectif, j'avoue qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

Le prochain chapitre racontera la fin de cette journée et s'intitulera "Le paradoxe photographique".


	30. Le paradoxe photographique

**Chapitre 22 : Le paradoxe photographique**

\- Logan, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Hunter.

\- Je pense qu'il a plein de choses à faire et qu'il meurt d'envie de rentrer chez lui, on a assez occupé son temps comme ça, intervint Veronica.

Hunter la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- En fait, je suis libre comme l'air et je connais le meilleur glacier de la ville, répondit Logan.

Hunter retrouva le sourire et tira la langue à sa sœur.

\- Dans ce cas là, céda Veronica.

Veronica et Hunter suivirent le véhicule de Logan et gagnèrent le parking du musée maritime.

\- C'est loin ? demanda Hunter.

\- Un petit peu mais c'est facile de se garer ici et puis ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes quand on est resté longtemps assis, dit Logan.

Ils remontèrent la digue sur le bord de mer. Ils flânaient le long des stands d'un marché extérieur. Des commerçants vendaient vêtements, bijoux, produits locaux et divers autres articles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'échoppe d'un chapelier et essayèrent différents couvre-chefs tout en s'amusant et mettant en scène des personnages. Hunter regardait envieusement les manèges, mais devant la fermeté de Veronica, il avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. En approchant du centre, la foule devint plus compact. Hunter était accroché à la main de Veronica comme à une ligne de vie. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour assister à un spectacle donné par des artistes de rue. Logan grimpa Hunter sur ses épaules, ce-dernier était trop petit pour apercevoir la représentation dans le cercle formé par les spectateurs. Un numéro de jongleurs succéda à celui d'un mono-cycliste et finalement les plaisanteries d'un clown laissèrent un jeune blondinet hilare. Veronica invita les garçons à avancer. Logan descendit Hunter de ses épaules, le garçon glissa sa main dans celle de Logan et continua à commenter la performance du clown. Ils rattrapèrent Veronica qui leur sourit, Hunter attrapa naturellement sa sœur avec son autre main.

Ils marchèrent ainsi ensemble, le garçonnet avec toute sa candeur servait de lien entre les deux adultes comme le témoin dans une course de relais, un trait d'union juste et sincère et d'une évidence déconcertante. Veronica ralentit le long d'une galerie, le contenu de la vitrine avait attiré son attention, Logan lui proposa de rentrer. Trois artistes différents étaient exposés, Hunter expliquaient à Logan les différentes choses qu'il voyait dans une sculpture abstraite, Veronica était absorbée par un lot de photographies.

\- La photographe utilise une chambre qu'elle pose au sol, c'est ce qui explique l'effet obtenu, interrompit le gérant. Son travail résulte d'une commande de l'organisme de la protection du littoral, l'endroit de la prise de vue est un delta, expliqua-t-il.

Logan se rapprocha à ce moment là.

\- C'est très beau et l'ensemble est cohérent, j'aime quand les images dialoguent les unes avec les autres.

\- Si vous voulez un complément d'informations n'hésitez pas, finit le galeriste qui alla accueillir des clients fraichement rentrés.

Elle continuait à fixer l'ensemble puis se tourna vers Logan :

\- Elles ont toutes un rythme particulier et authentique, l'œil de la photographe est pertinent et d'une précision !

\- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à lui envier.

\- Je ne suis qu'un pâle et vulgaire amateur à côté de ça. Elle ne donne pas seulement à voir un paysage, l'intérêt c'est ce qu'elle suggère et sans aucun mot.

\- Ne sois pas si dur en vers toi-même, je n'ai pas été le seul à me battre pour ton travail. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Dog Beach mais l'autre ... prête à en dévoiler le mystère ?

\- La deuxième, qui est en fait la 1ère, a été prise lors d'une rando proche des Monts Adirondacks. Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures sous un temps de chien et soudain le soleil a percé, c'est ce moment précis que j'ai voulu immortaliser.

\- Tu randonnes maintenant ?

\- Tu crois que ce corps s'entretient tout seul ? remarqua-t-elle,

\- Ça n'a jamais été une de tes préoccupations et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer devenir une aficionado des salles de gym et crois-moi ceci, ponctua-t-il montrant Veronica de haut en bas avec sa main, est parfait comme il est !

VVO : OK Veronica, ne commence pas à te montrer affectée et surtout ne rougis pas comme une adolescente. Aie l'air détachée et prends le à revers.

\- Je n'étais pas enchantée par la perspective de randonner pourtant j'y ai finalement pris beaucoup de plaisir, je fus la première surprise ! Et pas de risque pour la salle de gym par contre je connais quelqu'un qui a pris un sérieux abonnement ...

Logan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur, votre fils, il ... dit le gérant montrant Hunter qui jouait dans une installation.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas ...

\- Hunter sors de là et on touche avec les yeux ! s'écria Veronica.

Hunter un peu confus se rapprocha d'eux.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, dit Logan.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils gagnèrent finalement le glacier, après avoir commandés, ils s'installèrent à une table et dégustèrent leur crème glacée.

\- La moustache c'est revenu à la mode, mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment de ton âge, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller aux toilettes, dit Veronica appuyant son propos en essuyant un coin de la bouche de Hunter et lui montrant le chocolat qui était désormais sur sa main.

Le jeune garçon disparut et le duo finissait sa glace en silence.

\- Alors il adore les avions, d'où lui vient cette passion. ? questionna Logan.

\- A coup sûr, il ne tient pas ça de sa mère ! Ça vient probablement de son père, qui sait ? Je connais à peine son nom et c'est pas comme si j'étais sûre de sa paternité. Lui ou un autre, ça n'a pas d'importance, le fait est qu'Hunter est là ...

Logan était abasourdi par sa révélation. Hunter était quoi ? Le fruit d'un coup d'un soir ? Et la façon dont Veronica venait d'avouer cette information le choquait. Elle d'habitude si contenue, si pudique, ... Et si ce Tanner n'était pas le père, qui était-il ? Huit ans en arrière, avant qu'elle ne quitte Hearst, il y avait lui et Piz pesonne d'autre, ... Se pourrait-il ? Etait-il ? Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de lui demander, il avait besoin de savoir. Mais il restait lâchement muet sur cette chaise, inerte et appesanti. Il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Veronica, je dois

\- Je suis tout propre ! revint les interrompre Hunter.

\- Logan, tu peux jeter un œil sur lui, je voudrais y aller à mon tour, lança-t-elle montrant la direction des sanitaires avec sa tête.

\- Vas-y, pas de problème.

Logan scruta attentivement le visage du jeune garçon, mais il ne voyait aucun trait lui ressemblant ou ressemblant à Piz.

\- Alors, tu apprécies ton séjour à Neptune ? demanda Logan intrigué.

\- Oui ! Les vacances étaient géniales ! On a fait plein de trucs avec ma mère et ma sœur, on est allé à la plage, à l'aquarium, au cinéma et au parc ! J'ai même joué au basket avec Wallace.

LVO : Et maintenant il a une sœur ?

\- Et elle est où ta sœur ?

\- Bah, elle t'a dit quelle allait aux toilettes ! T'es sourd ?

-Veronica ?

\- Ba oui, Veronica ma sœur !

\- Pas mon autre sœur Aurora, elle vit à Tucson avec nous et elle ne veut jamais rien faire avec moi.

Incompréhension, soulagement, relief, Logan refit à toute allure le film dans sa tête : de la ressemblance du garçon avec Veronica, aux bribes de la conversation téléphonique dont il avait été le témoin, au fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu l'appeler maman, de l'utilisation de pronoms à la 3ème personne et à des phrases mal interprétées :

 _Flashback 1 :_

 _\- T'es un grand bonhomme, je vois. Et tu n'as pas trop peur j'espère, c'est la première fois que tu vas prendre l'avion ?_

 _\- Non ! Je le prends souvent avec ma maman quand on revient à Neptune et on repart bientôt chez nous, alors je vais encore le prendre._

 _\- Et ta mère est avec toi à Neptune ?_

 _\- Oui, mais mon père il est à Tucson._

 _\- Il s'appelle comment ton père ?_

 _\- Tanner Scott._

 _Flashback 2_

 _\- Ravie de voir que ça t'amuse, c'est un héritage direct de ma mère, elle détestait ça et elle a réussi à me transmettre son angoisse._

 _Flashback 3_

 _\- Merci beaucoup pour cette "balade" et pour lui, dit Veronica pointant son frère qui courait sur le parking en imitant un avion avec ses bras tendus à l'horizontal. Il est plein de dynamisme et inarrêtable comme tu peux le constater._

 _\- Il a de qui tenir, tenta-t-il._

 _\- A son âge, j'étais un vrai ange ! Ça promet ! ... Hunter ! Viens dire au revoir !_

 _Le garçon les rejoignit. On entendit son ventre gargouillé ce qui amusa les deux adultes._

 _\- Si on était pas sûr qu'il y ait un lien de parenté, nous voilà rassurés, dit Veronica. Tu remercies Logan et on va aller manger une glace !_

 _Flashback 4_

 _\- Alors il adore les avions, d'où lui vient cette passion._

 _\- A coup sûr, il ne tient pas ça de sa mère ! Ça vient probablement de son père, qui sait ? Je connais à peine son nom et c'est pas comme si j'étais sûre de sa paternité. Lui ou un autre, ça n'a pas d'importance, le fait est qu'Hunter est là ..._

Hunter était le frère de Veronica, il n'était pas son fils. Logan se sentait comme le plus grand idiot que la Terre est portée. Encore heureux que Veronica se soit évaporée aux toilettes avant qu'il ne se couvre de ridicule en posant sa question. Tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque méprise, un poids sur ses épaules venait de disparaître. L'hypothèse du frère, il l'avait immédiatement écartée, il ne voyait pas Keith avec un autre enfant mais s'il avait bien compris les faits ce n'était pas lui mais Lianne. Lorsque Veronica avait quitté Neptune, les relations avec sa mère étaient inexistantes, Logan se demandait depuis combien de temps elles avaient repris contact et comment Veronica gérait le retour de Lianne dans sa vie. Il regarda le garçon sous un nouvel angle, ce-dernier réalisait un pliage avec le papier qui servait de set de table, l'ouvrage prenait la forme d'un avion. Logan imita l'enfant.

\- Tu sais faire les avions toi aussi ?

\- Tiens, je te le donne, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- Merci ! On peut aller essayer les avions dehors, demanda Hunter à Veronica qui réapparut derrière Logan.

\- Oui ! Et après on rentre, j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener avant huit heures.

LVO : Et il faut qu'elle attende maintenant pour signifier concrètement qu'elle n'est pas sa mère !

\- Break-

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

\- Allo ! ... Oui c'est Abraham. Ramène tes fesses illico, Logan Echolls est de sortie, devant Hammond's Homemade ice cream et il a de la compagnie. ... Non, ce n'est pas Bonnie DeVille, tu tiens un scoop. Grouille ! Il s'en va. ... Une jolie blonde et y a même un gosse. ... Je t'assure, déplacement 100% bankable.

\- Break

Ils quittèrent le glacier et prirent le chemin du retour le long de San Diego Pier. Hunter avait lancé son avion en papier à plusieurs reprises puis fit une tentative avec celui de Logan, mais il n'avait pas anticipé sa trajectoire et le projectile finit sa course dans l'eau du port.

\- Oh ! lâcha Hunter, admiratif du vol auquel il venait d'assister mais aussi déçu d'avoir perdu son jeu.

\- Je t'en ferai un autre, lui dit Logan posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas de feuilles.

Veronica sortit un calepin de son sac et en déchira deux pages qu'elle leur fournit. Il s'assirent tous les deux face à face sur le muret. Hunter, concentré, plissait le front et imitait la technique du pilote. Ils testèrent leur nouvelle fabrication en prenant soin de ne pas viser l'océan.

\- Celui-là c'est un avion supersonique ! annonça radieusement Hunter. Veronica, tu as un stylo s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et lui donna un bic, il s'appuya sur le muret pour faire apparaître l'inscription F/A-18 Hornet sur les ailes de son engin.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi, tu viens de créer un monstre ! dit Veronica à Logan.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, le voir plier des feuilles de papier ou l'entendre citer la liste de tous les délits avant même qu'il ait appris le nom des capitales des États ?

\- Et tu crois que l'origami est efficace pour faire sortir ses amis de prison ?

\- On parle toujours de lui ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et ils reprirent leur route. Ils ne virent pas l'homme embusqué, qui se délectait des photos qu'il venait de prendre.

Hunter commençait à fatiguer, Logan et Veronica l'encourageaient en le prenant chacun par la main, mais l'excitation de la sortie en avion et ses courses multiples sur la jetée avaient eu raison de lui. Logan finit par le porter sur ses épaules et ils regagnèrent le parking. Veronica ouvrit la portière et Logan déposa l'enfant sur la banquette arrière, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

\- Alors Lianne a eu un autre enfant ? finit par demander Logan avec ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

\- Oui, comme tu peux le constater et elle est remariée.

\- Vous vous revoyez alors ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est le premier contact que j'ai eu avec elle en 10 ans et à cause d'une simple coïncidence. Je suis allée rejoindre Mac chez Kane software où elle travaille pour déjeuner et devine sur qui je tombe ? Ma mère et un ptit blondinet que je n'avais même pas remarqué alors, c'était il y a moins de trois semaines.

\- Tu connais ton frère depuis moins de trois semaines ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Et si je ne l'avais pas croisée, peut-être que je ne l'aurais jamais su. Dois-je envoyer des fleurs à Jake Kane pour le remercier ?

\- Tu penses que ta mère et Jake ...

\- continuent leurs petites tromperies ... ont conçu un enfant ensemble ... fais ton choix ... je n'ai aucune réponse. C'est juste bizarre d'apprendre subitement à mon âge que j'ai un frère.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que toi aussi ... d'ailleurs as-tu réessayé de reprendre contact avec Charlie ?

\- Oui, j'ai essayé, il y a cinq ans. C'était juste avant mon premier déploiement. Ça m'a ... je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu refaire une tentative. Avec le temps j'ai eu espoir qu'il me pardonne mais il n'a pas pris la peine de me répondre. Je crois que c'est une cause perdue.

\- Tu m'en vois désolée. Et Trina que devient-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue faire une couvertures depuis un moment.

\- Elle est tombée dans les abîmes de l'amour, elle a rencontré un japonais, ils vivent un tiers de l'année à LA, un tiers à Hawaï et le dernier au Japon. Et pour tout t'avouer, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons renoué des liens. Il est spécial, complètement excentrique et je n'aurais jamais cru que Trina aimerait ce genre de type mais leur couple fonctionne, je pense qu'elle est heureuse.

\- C'est bien que vous ayez réussi à vous rapprocher.

\- Ouais, je ... dit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux comme il avait autrefois l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était nerveux ou gêné, je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais j'ai appris à la redécouvrir et même à l'apprécier.

\- Je te promets de ne pas alerter les médias, pas de risque d'une annonce publique dès demain matin.

\- Je dénierai de toute façon !

\- Je devrais y aller, il faut que je le ramène, dit-elle montrant son frère endormi. Et je dois rassembler mes affaires, je repars demain. ... Si je dois avouer quelque chose moi aussi, je suis triste à l'idée de repartir, j'ai vraiment apprécié mes trois semaines ici.

\- On frôle l'apocalypse si Neptune est plus attractif que New York.

\- Attractif ... non, surprenant ... toujours. En tout cas, merci encore pour Hunter, tu as vraiment fait sa journée.

\- De rien.

Ils restèrent là, face à face, sans savoir vraiment comment se quitter. C'est Veronica qui se lança, en l'encerclant par la taille. Il l'entoura de ses bras à son tour. Elle resta la tête contre son torse et profita de ce moment en fermant les yeux. Il mit sa joue contre sa tête. C'était 10, 20 ou peut-être 40 secondes plus tard, qu'elle se recula.

\- A bientôt.

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle s'assit dans la voiture et Logan lui fit un dernier signe de la main.

\- Break -

\- Allo ?

\- Abraham ? Merci pour le tuyau.

\- Tant qu'on partage. Tu tiens ton histoire ?

\- On dit qu'une image vaut mieux que mille mots !

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Les vacances à Neptune se terminent et il est temps de reprendre les bancs de la fac, j'attaque la 3ème partie de ma fic ... Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "un atterrissage raté". Je ne serai pas en mesure de publier plus de deux chapitres par semaine pour le moment. J'ai quelques blocages dans l'écriture et je vais m'échapper encore quelques jours pour les week-ends à venir._

 _Elodie : j'ai hésité à nommer le chapitre 21 "s'envoyer en l'air" ou encore "au 7ème ciel" mais je me suis dégonflée. Je suis effectivement une grande fan du Love et j'ai voulu en profiter un peu avant la séparation en rajoutant le chapitre 22 qui n'était pas prévu originellement à la storyline. Logan a enfin compris qui était Hunter, il lui a fallu le temps. La communication n'a jamais été leur point fort et il avance sur des œufs avec Veronica, il ne veut pas risquer de briser le peu de contact tout juste établi par une maladresse. Il a effectivement prévu de la revoir pour le fleet week, enfin s'il n'oublie pas son invitation ... Je n'avais pas prévu de reparler du livre sur les amours de jeunesse, néanmoins si au moins quatre personnes manifestent leur envie de réentendre parler de ce bouquin, je peux trouver quelque chose ... alors à bon entendeur !_

 _Laetitia : tu avais pressenti la relation Hunter/Logan, reste à savoir comment ça se passera avec Casey ... Les framboises j'y réfléchis, je verrai ce que je peux faire mais l'écriture pseudo-érotique n'est pas ma tasse de thé, faut que je trouve comment m'y prendre, ça ressurgira certainement plus tard dans l'histoire._


	31. Un atterissage raté

**Chapitre 23 : Un atterrissage raté**

Veronica buvait son thé méthodiquement, elle prenait de petites gorgées et entre chaque, elle touillait précautionneusement le contenu de la tasse avec sa petite cuillère. Ses gestes masquaient la gêne et le silence qui s'étaient installés entre elle et la femme qui était assise juste en face. Cette femme, qui autrefois avait été tout pour elle, était aujourd'hui une parfaite inconnue. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle vivait : une jolie maison comme celle où elle avait passé son enfance ou un petit appartement ? Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui occupait ses journées, les traits de sa personnalité, ce qui la faisait rire ou pleurer et à vrai dire Veronica se fichait pas mal de connaître toutes ces réponses. Cependant, elle était inquiète pour Hunter et l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Neptune ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Sa mère la regarda puis rebaissa aussitôt les yeux vers son mug. Un long silence suivit.

\- Aurora, la fille de Tanner est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Elle est très difficile. La situation devenait tellement invivable que nous avons décidé, l'an dernier, de la mettre dans un internat. Elle ne revient que pendant le week-end et les vacances. Elle est en conflit perpétuel avec son père, elle tolère à peine Hunter et elle nie presque mon existence. Elle ne m'adresse la parole que pour être désagréable. Afin d'éviter la pénible cohabitation à venir, j'ai préféré venir ici et en profiter pour renouer le contact avec de vieux amis.

\- Par "vieux amis", tu entends quoi exactement ? Jake Kane ? demanda Veronica.

\- Entre autres.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, je ne suis pas manipulable et encore moins naïve. Ne me mens pas, dit-elle très calmement, presque trop.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Et bien peut-être que tu vas enfin prendre tes responsabilités et décider de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui, rester fidèle à ton nouveau mari, protéger ton fils, ça changerait ...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses et si je suis partie c'était pour te protéger.

\- Ce que je pense, tu ne veux pas l'entendre et explique-moi en quoi voler le chèque qui devait couvrir mon inscription à l'université et boire de l'alcool en cachette sont des signes de préservation maternelle ?

\- Vous ne vouliez plus de moi, vous aviez refait votre vie et je ne parlais pas de cette fois-là ...

\- La faute à qui ? Et tu as la mémoire courte, nous t'avons accueillie les bras ouverts, c'est toi qui n'a pas eu le courage de changer pour nous.

\- C'était trop dur !

\- Car pour nous tout a été si facile ... ironisa Veronica.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai changé, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. ... Je suis sobre depuis 8 ans. J'ai suivi le programme des AA. C'est pendant les réunions que j'ai rencontré Tanner.

VVO : Génial, mon frère possède deux parents alcooliques, quoi de mieux pour débuter dans la vie ?

\- Nous nous sommes mutuellement soutenus et nous nous en sommes sortis ensemble. Si je suis allée voir Jake, c'était pour le remercier. C'est ... c'est lui qui a financé ma dernière cure de désintox. J'ai appris qu'il avait divorcé et j'ai voulu lui présenter Hunter.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... C'est facile de juger, lorsque tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ...

\- Et bien explique moi ! s'énerva Veronica.

\- Il est cette personne avec qui il y a un lien particulier, un attachement profond et réel ! Quelque soit les circonstances dans nos vies, je sais qu'il est là. Malgré les années, notre éloignement, nos difficultés, je peux compter sur lui. Il sait tout, il connait tout, le bon, le mauvais et depuis toujours.

\- Ça ressemble vaguement à des vœux de mariage, c'est à s'y méprendre, peut-être t'es-tu trompée de partenaire ?

\- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. J'ai fait le deuil de ma relation "amoureuse" avec lui et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre mon mariage en péril mais j'ai juste besoin de le voir. Tanner l'accepte, il sait, nous avons mis un point d'honneur à ne pas nous mentir.

\- De mon point de vue, c'est de la torture.

\- Notre relation a pu s'apparenter à ça, mais aujourd'hui ça ne l'est plus ...

\- Et c'est quoi alors ?

\- De la complicité ... de la bienveillance ... le plaisir de partager le bonheur de l'autre.

\- Sans équivoque ?

\- L'amour peut prendre différentes formes, autrefois nous étions passion et adoration aujourd'hui c'est tendresse et attachement. C'est forcément ambigu mais pas physique. C'est difficile à envisager à ton âge, tu n'as certainement pas connu ça, et à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je te souhaite de le vivre ou non. ... Des regrets, j'en ai, notamment de m'être fait consumer par cet amour, mais en aucun cas je voudrais ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Avec le recul, j'ai décidé de profiter des bons côtés.

\- Comme des amis ?

\- Comme des amis.

\- Break -

Keith serra sa fille très fort dans ses bras.

\- C'était trop court et je ne t'ai pas assez vu !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tous ces gens qui t'ont accaparée Mac, Wallace, Casey, un petit blondinet de 8 ans et même ce fichu pilote d'avion qui t'a capturée une après-midi entière.

\- Ne blâme pas les gens qui font juste leur travail, et c'est pas très mature d'être jaloux d'un enfant.

" Dernier appel pour le vol AA 712 en direction de New York, départ imminent"

\- Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas finir par travailler pour ton vieux père à MI à Neptune au lieu de devenir la plus brillante et la plus redoutée de toutes les avocates New-yorkaises. Enfin sans dépasser la limite raisonnable de la loi et laisse le travail de terrain à des professionnels.

\- Je te promets de ne pas apparaitre comme l'ennemi n°1 dans les journaux demain matin.

\- Au revoir ! Lui dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- A bientôt !

Veronica essaya de masquer sa peine avec son plus beau sourire. Sans se retourner, ticket en main, elle s'approcha de la zone de contrôle. Elle embarqua et se retrouva à survoler le pays.

La tête appuyée contre le hublot et littéralement la tête dans les nuages, son esprit vagabondait entre les différents évènements qui avaient animé sa vie au cours des trois semaines écoulées. C'était l'heure du bilan. En partant elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de ce voyage, elle pensait partager son temps entre Mac, Wallace et son père. Mais elle n'avait pas anticipé tous les rebondissements. Sa plus belle découverte c'était Hunter, elle avait promis de l'appeler toutes les semaines et de passer un week-end avec lui lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Neptune. Sa relation avec Casey s'était officialisée, ils avaient juste eu le temps de se dire au revoir ce matin lors d'un petit déjeuner ensemble. Et puis, il y avait Logan. Dans le passé, ils n'avaient jamais eu le luxe d'expérimenter la normalité, leur duo était emprunt de drames, de meurtres, de chaos. Lors de leurs dernières entrevues, elle s'était laissée porter par la douceur et la simplicité des moments passés ensemble, comme des adultes, comme des amis ...

\- Break -

Céline entendit des bruits de talons provenant du couloir suivit d'un cliquetis dans la serrure, une Veronica très chargée apparut avec un large sourire.

\- Hey ! Ma coloc préférée ! Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de revenir à New York, s'exclama Veronica.

\- Tu veux dire que sans moi, tu serais restée à Neptune ?

\- Non, mais je n'aurai pas de raison sourire, répondit Veronica.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une soirée tranquille entre filles avec des pâtisseries ?

Céline sortit une boîte en carton du frigo et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une vingtaine de petits gâteaux tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

\- J'en dis que le sucre est le meilleur des éléments pour lutter contre le coup de blues du dimanche soir, spécialement pour le dernier jour de vacances.

Veronica alla déposer ses bagages dans sa chambre, elle prit une douche et les deux filles regardèrent un bon vieux téléfilm en pyjama tout en s'empiffrant.

\- Si au lieu de penser à toutes ces choses négatives notamment nos nouveaux cours et les heures que nous allons passer à bûcher nous nous focalisions sur les bons moments à venir, proposa Céline.

\- Comme ?

\- Je commence. D'abord, j'ai hâte de découvrir les résultats des recherches menées sur le terrain des futures gravières. Dans un mois, mes parents viendront me voir. Je suis heureuse de profiter de la vie avec un Apollon de petit copain.

\- Rrrrrrrrrr, grommela Veronica avec ses mains sur ses oreilles. A moi, alors ... je suis très excitée par les nouvelles affaires que j'aurai à traiter avec le DA. J'ai très envie de profiter du week-end que vous m'avez offert pour Noël avec la sortie plongée. Mac et Casey ont promis de venir à New York très prochainement.

VVO : Et je reverrai Logan lors de la fleet week.

\- Break-

Veronica mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser d'où venait ce vacarme, c'était son réveil qui sonnait. Un bon vieux beeper, très désagréable mais efficace. Elle râla mais se leva quand même.

VVO : Vivement ce soir que je retourne au lit !

Céline dormait encore, elle n'avait cours qu'à 10h. Veronica avait deux nouvelles unités d'enseignement : du droit constitutionnel et du droit pénal.

La matinée passa relativement vite, elle prenait des notes sur son ordinateur à la manière d'un robot, les trois semaines de vacances avaient eu pour conséquence d'engourdir ses poignets mais vite les réflexes revinrent.

Son après-midi était réservée à son travail au bureau du district attorney. La journée était froide mais ensoleillée, revenir à New York relevait du choc thermique, elle avait perdu presque 20 degrés. Pourtant, elle aimait le contraste entre le froid ambiant et le soleil qui réchauffait son visage et créait une luminosité si particulière dans la métropole. Elle eut envie de marcher et arpenta les rues à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit pour déjeuner. Un nouveau semestre, comme un nouveau recommencement lui donnait toujours envie de mener de nouvelles expéditions dans New-York à la découverte de quartiers et de restaurants. Elle dénicha une adresse insolite "la tarterie muscade", un choix original de tartes salées et sucrées ainsi que des pains de viande. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle réalisa les synthèses des cours auxquels elle venait d'assister. Elle ajouta quelques notes personnelles en effectuant des recherches dans ses livres de droits tout en dégustant une part de tarte épinards, ricotta et Saint Jacques dont elle se délecta. Satisfaite de son efficacité, elle reprit sa marche décidant de rejoindre le métro le plus tard possible. Au détour d'un boulevard elle se laissa porter par le son d'une guitare. Un homme mexicain, couvert d'un chapeau et portant des lunettes de soleil chantait "a long time ago, we used to be friends", cette voix écorchée et nostalgique piqua l'intérêt de la blonde qui fredonnait les paroles entendues. Passant devant un kiosque à journaux, quelque chose attira son regard dans sa vision périphérique. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais cette sensation lui fit faire demi-tour et c'est alors qu'elle tomba sur la une du journal PSST!, "Logan Echolls shocker" en titre et juste en-dessous "Is there another woman in lieutenant's life ?" accompagné d'une photo de lui, enfin pas seulement et en bas en gros et gras un mot "unfaithful !". Veronica resta éberluée, bouche ouverte avec l'objet du délit entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle n'osait pas tourner les pages et en affronter le contenu.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous le voulez ? interrompit le tenancier.

Dans sa stupeur, Veronica se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'est 1,50 $, précisa-t-il.

Veronica attrapa des pièces dans sa poche, elle n'attendit pas le rendu de sa monnaie et fila avec le magazine dans la main. Elle s'engouffra dans la station de métro la plus proche et percuta de plein fouet un individu en dévalant les escaliers tête baissée.

\- Excusez-moi ! marmonna-t-elle.

\- Veronica ? ... Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui parlait.

\- Ppppp Piz ?

\- En chair et en os.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je travaille là, ma station de radio est installée dans cet immeuble, lui montra-t-il depuis les escaliers. Tu es toute pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Veronica serra le journal entre ses doigts.

\- Je, je suis en retard. Je dois y aller ! Je t'appellerai.

Piz resta debout, immobile, voyant disparaitre la tornade blonde dans la bouche de métro. Au cours de toutes ces années, Wallace et Piz était restés en contact. Il y a maintenant un an, que le jeune animateur radio avait emménagé à New-York après avoir trouvé un emploi. Il avait récupéré le numéro de Veronica et l'avait appelée, ils s'étaient vus quelques fois, Piz l'avait invitée à un concert, Veronica lui avait fait le tour du campus et lui avait présenté Céline. Ils avaient diné ensemble et bu des verres. Piz était toujours attiré par elle mais il n'avait rien tenté à son égard même s'il savait qu'elle était célibataire. S'il avait appris une chose dans le passé, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses avec Veronica et mieux valait la laisser venir à lui. Il se contentait de cette relation platonique mais leurs entrevues étaient trop rares à son goût. Il remonta la rue et s'arrêta au kiosque à journaux pour acheter son hebdomadaire musical comme tous les lundis matins et ses espoirs furent réduits à néant ! Sur une couverture, le maudit Logan Echolls tenait dans ses bras une blonde dont le visage était caché car enserré dans le solide buste du jeune homme mais dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute. Sous la joue du lieutenant, se tenait la jeune femme qu'il venait de croiser à l'instant. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, il n'allait pas de nouveau se retrouver aux prises du couple infernal. C'était avec une toute nouvelle détermination que Piz franchit les portes de l'immeuble, s'il était amené à revoir Veronica, ce serait comme des amis ...

\- Break -

Veronica travaillait depuis plus de deux heures à rédiger des dossiers de divorce que Selleck lui avait transmis dès son arrivée au bureau. Rien de bien passionnant mais suffisamment prenant pour oublier le journal qui était dans son sac. Calculatrice en main, elle comptabilisait le montant de la pension alimentaire que verserait M. Samson à sa femme lorsque Josh sortit de son bureau. Il s'arrêta en la voyant, il lui sourit et lui fit discrètement signe de venir le rejoindre. Veronica regarda aux alentours, les employés étaient tous occupés à divers tâches. Elle ferma la porte et contempla l'homme en face d'elle, les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient repliées sur ses avant-bras contrastant avec son teint hâlé, signe qu'il avait passé ses vacances au soleil. En l'observant, Veronica se rendit compte d'une chose, elle avait un type : grand, brun, élégant, sportif, charismatique, soit le rêve de toute femme. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était différente, qu'elle faisait passer la personnalité au delà du physique mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle n'était qu'un pathétique cliché.

\- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? s'empressa-t-il.

\- Bien, j'ai pu revoir tout le monde et profiter de la douceur de la Californie. Pas autant que toi apparemment, souligna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi flatteur au départ, un vrai homard malgré les tonnes de crème solaire mais le soleil des caraïbes est traitre.

\- Et hormis le soleil, quelles sont les autres vertus de Sainte Lucie ?

\- Un plaisir pour tous les sens. Des pitons émeraudes qui se jettent dans une mer bleue turquoise, des plages jalonnées de palmiers, une jungle luxuriante, des repas créoles, des petits déjeuners en plein air accompagnés par des colibris amicaux

\- STOP !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es obligé d'être si cruel ou tu cherches à me faire quitter ce bureau ?

\- Et pourquoi quitterais-tu ce bureau ?

\- Parce que pour me payer les vacances dont tu viens de faire l'apologie, il faudrait que je travaille chez Truman-Man pas ici.

\- Oh ! Mais pas besoin, je serai ravi de t'emmener.

VVO : Ok, grand, brun, élégant, sportif, charismatique et rajoutons riche, ça ne fait plus seulement de moi un cliché mais une fille complètement vénale.

\- Josh !

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui et je réserve immédiatement nos billets en ligne.

\- Non !

\- Tant pis pour toi, mais si tu changes d'avis l'offre tient toujours.

\- Ma décision est ferme et définitive et il faut que je retourne bosser sinon Selleck va me faire la peau.

Elle lui tournait déjà le dos.

\- Veronica !

Elle se retourna.

\- Tu m'avais promis qu'on parlerait en rentrant, viens me chercher en partant, je te raccompagnerai.

\- Ok

\- Break -

Veronica venait de terminer son dernier dossier appréhendant la conversation qui allait suivre. La porte du bureau de Josh était ouverte et elle lui signifia qu'elle avait finien agitant sa pile de chemises. Il lui montra sa montre avec son index puis indiqua le chiffre 5 avec sa main, lui demandant de patienter cinq minutes. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'attendrait en bas.

Elle s'assit sur un banc devant le massif bâtiment en pierres, emmitouflée dans son manteau alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les immeubles.

\- Tu vas être frigorifiée si tu restes comme ça immobile, intervint-il de nulle part.

\- Alors marchons.

Côte à côte en silence, ils avançaient.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, pendant mes vacances.

\- Entre deux cocktails sur une plage de sable blanc sous les cocotiers ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux. ... Tu me plais beaucoup et j'aimerais que tu nous donne une chance.

\- Josh, j'ai quelqu'un.

\- Casey ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, mais j'espérais que cette nuit ait eu un impact.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas et j'espère surtout que tu n'as pas de regrets.

\- Je n'ai pas de regrets pour la nuit passée ensemble mais pour les conséquences, j'en avais envie mais je savais que je n'étais pas émotionnellement disponible alors oui, je regrette. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément et j'aime passer du temps avec toi, je ne voudrais pas que ça nuise à notre collaboration professionnelle et encore moins à notre amitié.

\- Amis alors ?

\- Amis !

\- Break -

Veronica se débarrassa à la hâte de ses chaussures et jeta le contenu de son sac sur la table basse avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. La prochaine fois qu'elle déciderait de marcher autant, elle veillerait à ne pas mettre des talons aussi hauts, maudissant sa petite taille par la même occasion. Elle s'installa avec sa nouvelle et commença à lire la dédicace "Pour Rose, l'amour de ma vie mais avant tout ma meilleure amie. Valensky".

VVO : L'amitié semble être le nouveau mot d'ordre. Peut-être devrais-je me résigner et rentrer dans un couvent, ma vie serait plus simple et j'arrêterai de décevoir les gens autour de moi. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances avec Piz mais il a tendance à me regarder avec ses yeux de cocker. Josh ne mérite pas la façon dont je l'ai traité, Logan doit m'en vouloir pour avoir initier cette étreinte qui se retrouve placardée en une de la presse à scandale. Qui nomme un journal PSST! de toute façon ? Et finalement Casey qui va se retrouver blessé par cette couverture médiatique et à qui je dois une explication sans parler de la réaction de Wallace et de mon père. Veronica Mars et les hommes de sa vie : ZÉRO !

Céline rentra au même moment et vint s'affaler à côté de sa coloc sur le canapé.

\- Je déteste le lundi !

\- A qui le dis-tu !

\- Ce nouveau prof, Ledberon, c'est un tyran ! Il vient de nous donner 5 références bibliographiques, un exposé et 3 cas à traiter pour la semaine prochaine ! Et toi pas de mauvaise surprise ?

\- Rien du côté de la fac.

\- Intéressant comme bouquin ? demanda Céline en prenant le livre des mains de Veronica.

\- Eh ! Je commence juste, si tu veux de la lecture, sers-toi sur la table basse ! pesta-t-elle reprenant sa nouvelle des mains de Céline et commençant la première page.

Céline feuilleta plusieurs romans qui trainaient ainsi que des livres de droit lorsqu'elle dégagea le journal qui se trouvait sous la pile. En prenant connaissance de la couverture, ses yeux se levèrent vers sa coloc qui lisait dans son coin. Elle tourna les pages et parcourut l'article qui parlait de la sortie de Logan Echolls avec sa nouvelle conquête, perçue comme la briseuse de ménage du couple phare du moment.

\- Heu ! Veronica ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé là-dedans.

\- Oh ! Ce navet, pas la moindre idée, dit-elle d'un air détaché.

\- Tu fais la une de la presse et tu vas me faire croire que tu t'en fiches.

\- C'est pas la première fois, certainement pas la dernière et tout ça est un tissu de mensonges.

\- Les photos aussi sont truquées ?

Veronica regarda pour la première fois le contenu à l'intérieur du journal. Il présentait deux photos supplémentaires, l'une du trio marchant de dos main dans la main et sur l'autre, Logan était en avant retourné vers l'objectif et Veronica, il rigolait à quelque chose que disait la jeune femme.

\- Non pas les photos, heureusement Hunter n'est pas reconnaissable, je suppose que le texte est un ramassis de phrases à sensation, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lire, finit-elle par avouer montrant que l'article ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça.

\- Lis le.

" _Logan Echolls aurait rompu ses fiançailles avec la pop star. En effet il entretiendrait une nouvelle idylle avec une jeune femme blonde. Ils ont été aperçus se promenant sur la jetée de San Diego samedi dernier. Les marques d'affection et la complicité entre les jeunes gens ne laissent aucun doute sur la nature de leurs sentiments."_

 _"Bonnie DeVille a-t-elle été malproprement plaquée ou est-elle victime des infidélités de son conjoint ? Les futurs apparitions du couple seront scrutées ! Qui est la mystérieuse jeune femme qui vient de briser l'un des couples les plus glamours Hollywood."_

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cela ne mérite pas le moindre intérêt, ils essayent de broder et créer un scoop à partir de rien sans penser aux conséquences. Tu peux le mettre à la poubelle, une fois que tu auras fini de le lire, c'est sa place.

Veronica essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture précédente mais sans réellement y parvenir.

\- J'espère juste que personne ne balancera mon nom à ses requins parce qu'avec quelques simples recherches ils parviendront facilement à se mettre de nouvelles suppositions croustillantes sous la dent, précisa Veronica.

Céline regardait attentivement sa coloc pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Logan et moi on se connait depuis longtemps, y a une longue et tumultueuse histoire entre nous.

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Mais on ne s'est jamais revu en huit ans, jusqu'aux dernières vacances. Tu sais que c'est lui qui a acheté mes photos mais ce que tout le monde ignore c'est que c'était lui le pilote du baptême de l'air que j'ai finalement décidé d'offrir à Hunter. Ces clichés sont le résultat de la glace que nous avons décidé d'aller manger sur la jetée après. Rien de transcendant, juste une balade entre deux amis. Mais comme d'habitude à Neptune, rien ne peut être simple et un innocent évènement se transforme en une désastreuse machination. Bienvenue dans mon adolescence ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis venue ici ?

\- Break-

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Veronica se décida à consulter son portable. Elle n'avait pas osé le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Seules deux personnes l'avaient contactée.

Un SMS de son père :

From Keith : Honey, tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire la une des journaux !

Une dose d'humour signifiait certainement qu'il n'était pas en colère.

Elle avait un message vocal :

" Bonjour BFF, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de faire des siennes en partant, je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juré de ne plus me mêler de ta relation avec Logan. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu gérais ça et n'oublie pas d'appeler Casey."

Ce message de Wallace lui mettait du baume au cœur, il la connaissait bien et avait trouvé les mots appropriés. Finalement les choses n'étaient peut-être pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Casey, ni de Logan elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle avait atterri depuis 24 h et déjà Neptune lui laissait un goût amer. Elle avait voulu garder pour elle l'après-midi partagée avec Hunter et Logan, cela ne regardait personne mais ces foutus paparazzi en avaient décidé autrement pourquoi y avait-il toutes ces autres personnes dans le monde ...


	32. Il est 7 heures, la Californie s'éveille

**Chapitre 24 : Il est 7 heures, la Californie s'éveille**

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info."_

Logan n'attendit pas la suite des news et coupa sa radio. Il était attendu à la base dans une heure.

Il parvint au bâtiment B12 où se trouvait déjà Roundboy, les hommes se saluèrent et furent accueillis par l'amiral Bentler.

\- Le temps cette semaine est à l'orage, les conditions de vol n'étant pas idéales, la mission est reportée. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la même heure et au même endroit lundi prochain. Hasting, vous pouvez disposer ! Lieutenant Echolls, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

Roundboy quitta la salle, Logan était surpris, Bentler n'avait pas pour habitude de s'entretenir ni de converser avec ses hommes. Anxieux, Logan suivit son supérieur dans un bureau. L'amiral referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je n'ai pas coutume de me mêler de vos affaires personnelles alors je vous donnerai juste un conseil parce que je vous apprécie. Arrêtez vos frasques dans la presse à scandale. La Navy n'aime pas ce genre de publicité et cela va finir par nuire à votre carrière. Vous m'avez bien entendu lieutenant ?

\- Oui monsieur ! Bien reçu !

Logan rejoignit son co-pilote sur le parking.

\- Des ennuis ? demanda David.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était plus un avertissement qu'une simple suggestion. Il m'a prévenu que mes apparitions dans la presse allaient finir par me porter préjudice.

\- Tu veux passer la journée chez moi, maintenant que nos plans viennent de tomber à l'eau ?

\- Je vais à la salle de gym, je te retrouve pour déjeuner ?

\- D'accord.

Logan était frustré, il avait besoin de se défouler. Il aurait aimer répondre à l'amiral, mais si la Navy n'appréciait pas la mauvaise publicité, elle tolérait encore moins l'insubordination. Ce commentaire était un simple avis bienveillant, mais Logan trouvait cela profondément injuste. Il avait vécu avec ce poids toute sa jeunesse et à l'âge adulte alors qu'il faisait tout pour rester sous les radars, sa notoriété, enfin plutôt celle de ses parents venaient de nouveau lui botter le train. Il n'avait rien fait récemment de notable pour divertir les paparazzi, quelques tapis rouges ou l'entrée du 09er mais pas suffisant pour mettre en péril sa carrière ou mettre en rogne les hautes sphères de la Navy. Armé de gants, il déversait son incompréhension dans un sac de boxe.

\- Break -

Au bout de sa 3ème bière, Logan commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de s'enivrer néanmoins aujourd'hui, il s'était laissé aller à ses vieux démons, même la salle de sport n'avait pas réussi à atténuer la tension.

\- Et bien, je crois laisser mon mari au travail et je le retrouve buvant avec son collègue, dit Jenny rentrant trempée par l'averse qui s'abattait sur San Diego.

Elle embrassa David et débarrassa les cadavres qui jonchaient la table.

\- A quoi trinquons-nous ? demanda-t-elle s'ouvrant une bière à son tour.

\- A ma fébrile carrière, répondit Logan levant sa bouteille vers elle et prenant une grande gorgée.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? voulut-elle savoir, s'adressant cette fois à son mari.

\- Rien ! Je te jure, on n'a même pas volé, la mission est repoussée, expliqua Roundboy.

Interrogative, Jenny oscillait entre son mari et un Logan à l'air morose.

\- Il s'est fait remonter les bretelles à cause de ses apparitions dans les journaux, précisa David.

\- Ahhhhhhhh ! Oui, effectivement, j'en ai entendu parlé, c'est le principal potin de l'hôpital depuis ce matin.

\- Quel potin ? s'exclama Logan.

\- Ton infidélité !

\- Mon infidélité ? répéta-t-il. Pour être infidèle, il faudrait que je sois encore en couple, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr et il faudrait que je la trompe et ça pour le coup je suis certain que ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Il y a des photos.

\- Des photos ?

\- Toi et Veronica !

\- Moi et Veronica ?

\- Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai supposé, je l'ai reconnue, mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ?

\- Si je savais de quoi tu parles ça m'aiderait.

\- Tu fais la couverture de PSST! avec une photo compromettante.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé ?

Logan se leva d'un bond, il fallait qu'il se rende compte de l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Désolé, je vous quitte précipitamment mais j'ai des choses à régler, apparemment, finit-il en accentuant les syllabes du dernier adverbe.

\- On comprend, si tu veux en parler, repasse !

\- Merci.

Logan fila à travers le pâté de maison au volant de sa BMW. S'il se faisait arrêter, il tomberait pour dépassement de la vitesse autorisée mais aussi pour alcoolémie, et quoi de plus juteux pour la presse. Il s'arrêta brutalement sur le trottoir, sauta sur la chaussée sans prendre le temps d'ouvrir sa portière. Devant le buraliste, il demanda un paquet de cigarettes, rajouta le journal en question, balança un billet sur le comptoir et repartit comme il était venu.

La pluie continuait de tomber et le tonnerre grondait mais Logan était à l'abri sous le auvent de sa terrasse extérieure, le temps reflétait son humeur. Il prit place sur une chaise en bois et observa la couverture du journal. Les titres lui donnaient envie de vomir mais cette photo, ...

Ce moment où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, ces quelques secondes d'abandon, de confort, ... Logan se sentait violé, cet instant qui ne devait appartenir qu'à eux, se retrouvait sur la place publique. Il avait baissé sa garde pour une après-midi et le voilà mis à nu, exposé. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, pourquoi se sentait-il alors coupable ? Après toutes ces années à être traqué, il avait développé un 6ème sens pour débusquer les reporters, sauf pour Norman Phipps. Il avait tellement voulu croire à l'existence de ce frère qu'il s'était laissé aveugler et avait fini par détruire sa relation avec le vrai Charlie Stone.

Des idées sombres traversèrent Logan, il imaginait Aaron, riant depuis sa tombe, des répercussions qu'il avait encore sur son fils malgré sa mort. Cet homme continuait de le hanter à travers l'attention que lui portait les médias et les mauvaises décisions qu'il prenait. Il le voyait lui rappeler, à quel point il était ingrat, raté et indigne. Combien de fois l'avait-il descendu en lui disant qu'il ne ferait rien de sa vie. Toutes ces années, il avait essayé de se prouver le contraire, il avait tenté de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de respectable. Mais à quoi bon, quoi qu'il fasse son passé le rattrapait.

Il revint dans la maison juste pour attraper son briquet et se rassit sur la terrasse. Il extirpa une cigarette du paquet et l'alluma avec difficulté compte tenu du vent qui soufflait. Il recracha la fumée et fit tourner la clope entre ses doigts. Il lut l'inscription au bout du filtre : Lucky. Un autre gosse de Neptune emporté par sa folie, ou celle d'un pédophile, ou celle de la guerre. Chanceux, il ne l'avait pas été, rescapé de la guerre en Irak pour tomber sous les balles d'un agent de sécurité du lycée. Sa destinée était-elle la même ? Parvenir à traverser des zones de guerre pour finir par échouer en Californie. Veronica avait eu le courage de partir et ce choix audacieux semblait lui avoir réussi. Était-elle déjà au courant de cet article ? Quelles répercussions cela aurait-il pour elle ? Il pensa à Casey, à Carrie. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le pied et ouvrit le journal à la page 4. Heureusement Hunter était de dos et rien ne permettait de l'identifier. Dans une des photos, Logan était nettement reconnaissable, il était tourné vers l'objectif et riait alors que l'on apercevait juste la joue de Veronica. Il se rappelait clairement de cet instant, ils étaient en train d'argumenter sur le cri de la chèvre. Logan disait que la chèvre bêlait et Veronica n'était pas d'accord, disant que c'était le mouton et que la chèvre béguetait. Pour illustrer ses propos, elle s'était lancée dans une imitation des animaux et la réaction de certains passants aux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, laissèrent un Logan hilare. Il se trouvait qu'ils avaient raison tous les deux, que feraient-ils sans connexion internet sur leur portable ? Une conversation stupidement futile mais détournée par les reporters.

Logan avait tout juste réussi à renouer le dialogue avec Veronica et suite à ce scandale elle ne voudrait certainement plus prendre le risque de lui adresser la parole et encore moins de le revoir. Si avec Veronica les choses seraient sûrement au point mort, il devait au moins des explications à Casey pour éviter de semer la zizanie dans leur couple. Et ensuite il devrait affronter Carrie.

\- Break -

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info. Suite à une fuite massive de Méthane, le gouverneur de Californie a décrété "_

Gia prenait son petit déjeuner, elle troqua les mauvaises nouvelles de la radio par un album de Barry White, c'était plus doux pour commencer la journée. Luke vint la rejoindre avec les journaux du matin. Depuis qu'il travaillait dans l'équipe de son père, il fallait qu'il soit au clair avec toutes les informations politiques. Ses journées commençaient toujours par la lecture du _Los Angeles Times_ et du _San Francisco Chronicle_. Gia avait une préférence pour _Vogue_ , _Entertainment_ et _PSST!_.

\- Putain de merde !

Luke reposa le feuillet dans lequel il avait plongé pour regarder Gia.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui tendit le journal.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Même si je sais que c'est faux, Carrie va encore en prendre un coup.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ... Logan et Carrie sont en mauvais termes, ces deux-là dans le passé ... tu crois pas que ...

\- Veronica est avec Casey.

\- Hum !

\- Je vais appeler Carrie.

\- Elle ne répond pas, elle doit encore dormir. J'essaierai plus tard, reprit Gia.

\- Je dois y aller mais tiens moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles et je contacterai Casey. Bonne journée ! dit Luke quittant le loft.

\- Break -

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info. Suite à une fuite massive de Méthane, le gouverneur de Californie a décrété l'état d'urgence. Des milliers de résidents de la banlieue de Los Angeles ont été contraints d'évacuer la zone et des milliers d'autres ont demandé à l'être."_

Stu regardait par la fenêtre, il épiait le couple de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme tous les matins ils lisaient la presse en prenant le petit déjeuner. Luke partait toujours le premier, dès sa disparition, Stu faisait irruption dans l'appartement d'en face.

Il essaya de rentrer mais la porte était fermée à clé. Irrité, il sonna. Gia lui ouvrit.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas verrouiller la porte !

\- C'est Luke qui a du fermer en partant.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et lui remplit une tasse. Il se plaça derrière elle, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et les laissa descendre le long de ses bras. Il la retourna et força sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- Tu as l'air tendu ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Carrie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Rien.

Elle balança le journal devant lui.

\- Intéressant ! souligna-t-il en souriant.

\- Break -

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info. Suite à une fuite massive de Méthane, le gouverneur de Californie a décrété l'état d'urgence. Des milliers de résidents de la banlieue de Los Angeles ont été contraints d'évacuer la zone et des milliers d'autres ont demandé à l'être. Beaucoup d'habitants des environs ont souffert de nausées, saignements de nez et maux de tête."_

Keith surveillait les fenêtres d'un immeuble en écoutant la radio depuis l'intérieur de sa voiture. Les volets étaient toujours fermés. La rue était déserte, il profita de ce moment pour sortir de son véhicule. Il se dirigea vers la boutique d'un commerçant. Il acheta des provisions : gâteaux, bouteille d'eau, paquet de chewing-gum puis son regard parcourut les différentes piles de journaux lorsqu'il distingua un nom et une familière tête blonde. Il rajouta le navet sur le haut de ses autres articles.

\- Celle-ci a de la chance, elle a ferré un gros poisson, c'est mieux que de gagner au loto, remarqua le commerçant montrant Veronica du doigt.

Dans un profond mutisme, Keith embarqua ses courses et quitta le magasin.

Il remonta dans sa voiture, vérifia la position des volets toujours clos et ouvrit le journal à la page 4. Samedi sa fille était sensée emmener Hunter réaliser un baptême de l'air. Lui aurait-elle menti ou oublié de mentionner la personne qui l'accompagnait. Keith était conscient du penchant de sa fille pour le bad boy. Il avait été témoin depuis leur enfance de ce lien particulier entre eux. Il avait même suspecté une première amourette, le garçon passait beaucoup trop de temps chez eux sans les Kane mais Lilly s'était investie d'une mission et s'était accaparée Logan à la grande joie de Keith. Des années plus tard, il avait du à contre cœur accepter le couple, bien qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises chassé le garçon, celui-ci revenait toujours de plus belle. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre Logan, il avait même de l'empathie pour ce gosse et compte tenu des circonstances, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti mais comment reprocher à un père de craindre la relation que sa fille pourrait entretenir avec Logan Echolls ? Il préférait la voir avec des jeunes hommes plus calmes, plus sérieux comme Piz. Ce qui le terrorisait secrètement c'était de voir Veronica reproduire avec Logan le schéma de sa mère avec Jake Kane, cette théorie lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit et les photos venaient confirmer ses craintes. Heureusement, il avait aperçu Casey Gant hier matin et il savait Veronica isolée à New-York, ces huit ans lui avaient laissé un peu de répit, il espérait que ça continue ainsi.

Il connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir que s'il la confrontait à ce sujet, elle se refermerait et se butterait. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'aéroport à propos du fait de ne pas figurer en couverture des journaux. Il utiliserait cette phrase pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était au courant et lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle l'appellerait.

\- Break -

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info. Suite à une fuite massive de Méthane, le gouverneur de Californie a décrété l'état d'urgence. Des milliers de résidents de la banlieue de Los Angeles ont été contraints d'évacuer la zone et des milliers d'autres ont demandé à l'être. Beaucoup d'habitants des environs ont souffert de nausées, saignements de nez et maux de tête. C'est une catastrophe écologique majeur selon les experts, la fuite dégage entre 30 000 et 58 000 kilogrammes par heure de méthane dans l'air."_

Wallace sur sa place de parking coupa le moteur de son véhicule. Il débutait ses cours à 8 heures cependant il arrivait toujours plus tôt pour prendre son café, lire ses mails, dire bonjour aux collègues, fignoler les détails de ses séances d'enseignement et préparer son matériel.

Clemmons était absorbé dans son journal dans le coin "lounge" de la salle des profs.

\- Mr Clemmons !

\- Mr Fennel, échangèrent les deux hommes en se serrant la main.

Wallace s'installa à côté de lui et se plongea dans les résultats sportifs du week-end sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Parfois certaines nouvelles sont terrifiantes, commenta le principal repliant son journal et le déposant sur la table basse qui séparait les fauteuils.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu pour cette fuite de méthane et des conséquences sur la population et l'environnement, répondit Wallace.

Clemmons alla saluer d'autres professeurs. Wallace prit le journal abandonné par le principal et l'ouvrit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle terrifiante.

\- Break-

 _"Il est 7h, le temps est à l'orage sur la Californie notamment sur le littoral. Tout de suite le flash info. Suite à une fuite massive de Méthane, le gouverneur de Californie a décrété l'état d'urgence. Des milliers de résidents de la banlieue de Los Angeles ont été contraints d'évacuer la zone et des milliers d'autres ont demandé à l'être. Beaucoup d'habitants des environs ont souffert de nausées, saignements de nez et maux de tête. C'est une catastrophe écologique majeur selon les experts, la fuite dégage entre 30 000 et 58 000 kilogrammes par heure de méthane dans l'air. L'autorité de la qualité de l'air en Californie estime que la fuite est si massive qu'elle augmente la production de gaz à effet de serre pour toute la côte de 25%."_

La route était interminable, Casey était épuisé et la même information passait en boucle à la radio.

Sa journée avait mal commencé, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pris de violents maux de tête puis une odeur nauséabonde avait envahi son appartement. Les autorités avaient fait évacuer l'immeuble vers 6 heures du matin. Aucun employé ne pourrait aller travailler et personne ne savait combien de temps ce calvaire allait durer. Il avait décidé de fuir LA et de retourner à Neptune.

Une sonnerie retentit, Casey appuya sur une commande du tableau de bord.

\- Oui Luke ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh, j'ai vu la nouvelle ce matin dans les journaux, alors c'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question.

\- J'ai connu mieux, j'ai décidé de venir à Neptune pour prendre du recul et respirer, tout ça m'a rendu physiquement malade.

\- A ce point !

\- Oui des maux de tête terribles.

\- J'espère que ça ne va compliquer les choses.

\- Forcément et je trouve ça inadmissible. Je suis tellement en colère après eux.

\- Tu veux dire la presse ?

\- Non, les médias font seulement leur boulot, heureusement qu'ils sont là.

\- Ce n'est surement qu'une fausse alerte, tu sais qu'ils ont tendance à arranger la vérité pour vendre.

\- J'ai vécu l'incident de l'intérieur, ce n'est pas la nouvelle lubie d'une bande d'illuminés, c'est bien réel et c'est moche ! Ils sont coupables, c'est presque un crime contre l'humanité, on ne peut pas les laisser continuer agir ainsi. On doit tous prendre nos responsabilités et les arrêter. Tout le monde va pâtir de l'atmosphère ambiant.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Il y aura des conséquences ... Pour le moment j'ai du tout stopper, j'ai même fermé Gant Publishing.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en arriver là.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tant que la voix n'est pas libre et que rien n'a été clarifié ...

\- Tu devrais les laisser s'expliquer.

\- C'est trop tard ! On ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant, le mal est fait. Et rien ne pourra rattraper cette erreur.

Silence

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas tarder à arriver à Neptune, je vais me prendre une chambre au Neptune Grand et essayer de dormir car la nuit n'a vraiment pas été bonne. Je te recontacterai plus tard. By, finit Casey en raccrochant.

Ressasser cet accident environnemental avait profondément énervé Casey. Aux yeux de certaines personnes, il pouvait apparaître comme faisant partie de cette lignée de CEO dont l'objectif n'était que de voir se multiplier les zéros dans la case des bénéfices. Certes, il était riche mais son entreprise n'exploitait personne et ne mettait pas la planète en danger. il avait récemment troqué sa décapotable contre un SUV avec un moteur hybride, il triait ses poubelles, faisait ses courses dans un magasin bio. A Gant Publishing, il avait nommé plus de femmes que d'hommes aux postes à responsabilités, et l'échelle d'écart entre les salaire ne dépassait pas 1 à 30 entre les salariés et leur patron.

Sorti de l'adolescence, il avait mené sa première bataille en reprenant les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Sa 2ème bataille commencerait par l'obtention de sa carte au parti écologique et très vite !

\- Break -

\- Allo ? Gia ? Écoute moi, je vais être bref, je suis déjà en retard pour ma réunion mais je viens d'avoir Casey et il est au plus bas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il vient de me confirmer que les photos ne sont pas infondées, il est ... en colère et voir un peu dépressif. Il a quitté LA et a fermé Gant Publishing.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui ! Considérant son état je pense qu'il a rompu avec Veronica et il n'a pas intérêt à croiser Logan parce que "il y aura des conséquences" et ce sont ces mots.

\- Je ne pensais pas Logan capable de tromperies ... Pauvre Carrie !

\- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle et il faut qu'on maintienne tout le monde à distance, sinon on court droit à la 3ème guerre mondiale.

\- En parlant de catastrophe, tu as entendu parler de cette fuite de méthane ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma lecture ce matin.

\- C'est partout sur les ondes "désastre écologique majeur".

\- Décidément, la journée est dédiée aux cataclysmes !

\- Break -

Dick s'étira. La chambre était inondée de lumière. Il se leva et atteignit le salon. L'horloge indiquait 14 h.

DVO : Ouah ! Ces brownies devaient être bien concentrés ... pour qu'il soit aussi tard.

Il regarda le sac en papier qui contenait le reste du gâteau au chocolat et aux autres herbes plus aromatiques ... Il décida d'en reprendre une part et regagna le lit. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, tout ça pourrait bien attendre un peu !

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Laetitia, sache que tu as raison la fleet week de New York est bien en mai, j'ai fait une erreur alors pour les besoins de l'histoire, elle aura lieu en mars !_

 _Josh n'a pas dit son dernier mot et je le préfère à Casey aussi et ce n'est pas parce que ce personnage est un pur produit de mon imagination, non, non, non ! On ne parle plus de triangle mais de quatuor amoureux ... Et comptez sur moi pour les rassembler tous au même endroit au même moment._

 _Oui, bon ba, je me suis débarrassée de Piz, mea culpa mais Rob Thomas l'a assez fait souffrir, j'ai eu pitié de lui !_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, après la découverte de l'existence de l'article (partie un peu longue peut-être), les personnages se retrouveront confronter aux conséquences. Et promis, j'arrête avec les mal-entendus, ça devient un peu lourd à force !_

 _Il y a maintenant un peu plus de 70 personnes qui lisent ma fic, je vous remercie de me suivre et spécialement à la plus assidue de tous Laetitia !_

 _FB_


	33. AWOL

**Chapitre 25 : AWOL**

Logan utilisa son double pour rentrer dans le bungalow. A l'intérieur tout était extrêmement calme et rangé, une femme de ménage venait tous les lundis matins remettre en ordre le capharnaüm que laissait régulièrement le blond dans son sillon après un week-end de débauche.

La porte de la chambre du maître des lieux était ouverte et Logan reconnut la tête blonde qui dépassait de la couette. Il était 16h, Dick dormait toujours.

Personne n'aimait le lundi, Dick haïssait ce jour de la semaine plus que quiconque, pourtant contrairement au commun des mortels, il n'avait aucune obligation ce jour-là alors d'où lui venait cette aversion ?

Le lundi au soleil cette chose que les gens n'auraient jamais, lui en Californie, il en profitait hebdomadairement. Ce jour était synonyme de tête à tête avec lui-même, chacun reprenait la route du travail et se rendait indisponible. Isolé de ses pairs, il restait emprunt à la solitude, vide de tous projets, ses pensées allait à sa famille enfin au néant qu'il en restait. Une mère qui l'avait lâchement abandonné comme tant d'autres à Neptune et qui vivait désormais en Europe. Un père qui était revenu comme un ras de marée de sa cavale et qui avait fui sur la côte est dès sa libération, pour se lancer dans de nouvelles affaires frauduleuses. Il s'était assuré avant d'être enfermé du soutien de son fils, il l'avait utilisé pour lui faire passer de la marchandise de contrebande et trouver de la compagnie toutes les semaines au parloir. Mais dès sa sortie et une fois avoir bien profité de Dick junior, Dick sénior était parti lui laissant un simple numéro de téléphone, maintenant non attribué. Finalement, il y avait le fantôme de ce frère ...

Alors que faire le lundi lorsque ses amis étaient occupés et qu'il souffrait encore du mal de tête du week-end ? Soigner le mal par le mal, manger des brownies "qui font rigoler" et dormir.

Réveillé par des bruits dans la maison et l'odeur de café, Dick se leva et gagna la pièce à vivre.

\- Hey Dude, j'croyais que t'étais occupé à la base toute la semaine ? demanda Dick apercevant Logan côté cuisine.

\- Mission annulée. Conditions météorologiques instables, affirma Logan se retournant.

\- Fais des phrases ! Quand tu parles comme ça tu me fais flipper !

Dick s'approcha du comptoir et s'assit sur une chaise haute. Logan sourit devant le commentaire de son ami et servit les tasses de café.

\- On sort ce soir ? proposa Dick.

\- Non ! Mais je cherche Carrie, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ce week-end ?

\- Pas depuis le matin où je l'ai raccompagnée de San Diego jusqu'à chez elle mais je peux te dire qu'elle est rentrée en faisant la gueule. Elle n'a pas pété un mot dans la voiture, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a répondu d'aller me faire foutre, j'ai pas insisté.

\- Elle n'est pas chez elle et ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Tu connais Carrie, elle a parfois tendance à disparaitre.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

\- T'es pas sa mère, quand elle voudra refaire surface, elle te fera signe.

Les propos de Dick ne semblèrent pas rassurer Logan.

\- On peut passer voir Luke et Gia, elle est toujours fourrée chez eux, proposa le blond.

Logan sembla considérer cette solution et ajouta :

\- Finis ton café, habille-toi, on part dans cinq minutes.

Logan attrapa ses clés de voiture sur le comptoir et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey Dude ! Faut vraiment que je rajoute un panneau à l'entrée, " _Ici on n'est pas à la Navy, personne ne prend d'ordre de personne, on fait des phrases, port du short et des tongs obligatoire"_ ! Et prends un bout de brownie il est délicieux !

\- Je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois, non merci ! cria Logan depuis l'entrée.

\- Ça t'apprendra à gouter en douce aux gâteaux qui trainent sur la table !

-Break -

\- Dick, Logan ! salua Luke en leur serrant la main. Entrez !

Les deux amis prirent place dans le loft et Gia vint les rejoindre.

\- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de Carrie ? demanda Logan.

\- Non, j'ai essayé en vain de la joindre depuis ce matin, ... depuis l'article, expliqua Gia.

\- Je n'ai pas eu plus de chance que toi et elle n'est pas chez elle. Sa maison est vide, ajouta Logan. J'espérais qu'elle soit ici.

\- En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi après ce que tu as fait. Elle n'allait pas t'attendre les bras ouverts, objecta Gia.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, tout ça c'est des conneries ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous y croyez !

\- Au départ non, mais après avoir discuté avec Casey ... D'ailleurs, tu devrais éviter Casey quelques temps, il n'a pas bien pris les choses. Il est un peu remonté, avança Luke.

Logan se frotta le front, il devenait de plus en plus affecté par la situation. D'abord cet article avait eu un impact sur son travail, ensuite sur ses relations.

\- Si, bien au contraire, je pense que je vais aller voir Casey. Tout ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et je ne veux pas laisser les choses s'envenimer, rétorqua Logan.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu tard. Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Veronica, dit Luke.

\- Merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi vite et aussi mal, s'alerta Logan.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Et pourquoi le fait que Casey est largué Mars nous regarde et nous importe ? s'interposa Dick qui était resté perplexe face à cet échange.

Pour la 3ème fois de la journée, Gia montra le fameux journal.

\- Holy fucking shit ! fut la réponse de Dick. Je t'avais prévenu de rester loin d'elle. Qui est ce foutu gosse ? ... On dirait un mini Mars. Oh ! Non, si elle commence à se reproduire et monter une armée, faut que je quitte ce pays ! Et je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas son fils, calme-toi !

\- Comment tu fais pour te retrouver toujours dans cette situation ? ... Vous connaissez un bon exorciseur ?

\- Dick, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dit Logan.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas !

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Carrie ensuite je filerai à LA pour parler à Casey.

\- Pas la peine, il est à Neptune, il a loué une suite au Neptune Grand, expliqua Luke.

\- Parfait !

Comme un homme en mission, Logan se leva.

\- Je ne m'absente pas longtemps, veillez sur Dick, on dirait qu'il a avalé une mouche. Si vous entendez parler de Carrie, appelez-moi, faut qu'on la retrouve avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, enfin sauf si tu as envie d'un œil au beurre noir, suggéra Luke.

\- Si ça lui permet de se sentir mieux, je suis près à prendre le risque, finit Logan.

\- Break -

C'était étrange de revenir ici. Des années en arrière Logan avait élu domicile à cet endroit. Il se dirigea vers la réception, il avait besoin du numéro de chambre de Casey, en aucun cas il ne souhaitait le faire appeler et avoir une confrontation au beau milieu du hall du Neptune Grand. Aucune tête connue à l'horizon, en sept ans le personnel avait changé. La fin de son séjour dans cet hôtel correspondait à la plus destructrice de ses phases, cela faisait un an que Veronica était partie et il était tombé dans l'alcool et la drogue ne remontant que pour se procurer de nouvelles substances, jusqu'à cette nuit sur la plage. Heureusement, Philip l'avait secouru. Il avait fini à l'hôpital avec un pompage d'estomac, sans l'intervention du marin, ils serait mort intoxiqué ou noyé. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il s'était rendu chez Philip pour le rencontrer. Le choc vint du discours de sa femme, Gilian qui s'était emportée contre le jeune homme. Ce couple avait perdu un fils qui s'était battu pour survivre mais le cancer avait été plus fort. Gilian en voulait à Logan de gâcher cette vie qui lui était offerte. Et finalement, les paroles de cette mère en colère le firent réagir et avec le soutien du couple il réussit à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Ils lui proposèrent un toit, une vie simple, beaucoup de temps, de patience et d'amour. Il se souvint du jour où il avait fait sa valise pour quitter une luxueuse suite pour terminer dans une chambre mansardée dans un grenier.

\- Logan Echolls ! Ça fait une éternité !

Logan fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ancienne réceptionniste à en juger par l'inscription sur son badge.

\- Tina ! ... Félicitation pour ta promotion.

\- Ça fait un an maintenant que je suis passée gouvernante.

\- Tu as toujours été aux petits soins pour les clients, tes efforts ont payé.

\- Et si j'avais su ... en tant que réceptionniste j'ai eu le droit à d'innombrables et étranges requêtes, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je peux entendre maintenant ! Rien que le mois dernier, j'ai du faire couler un bain de miel, dans une des salles de bain la baignoire était trop grande, le serveur trop beau, un autre voulait une soupe de crocodile et pour finir dans un des lits on m'a demandé 16 coussins, comment trouve-t-on la place de s'allonger au milieu de 16 coussins ?

\- Ah ! Nous les riches ! Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes les jours où je hantais le Penthouse.

\- Oh que si ! D'ailleurs tu es de retour ?

\- Pas exactement, mais tu peux me renseigner, je cherche un de mes amis, Casey Gant, tu ne connaîtrais pas le numéro de sa suite ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que la confidentialité de nos clients est une de nos prérogatives.

\- Et pour l'un de tes plus vieux et sympathiques habitués, tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception.

Tina souffla et finit par céder devant le regard de chien battu de Logan.

\- Il est dans la suite 125. Mais ne me le fais pas regretter.

\- Merci, t'es la meilleure !

\- Break -

Logan prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois grands coups secs contre la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

\- J'avais clairement stipulé de ne pas vouloir être déran..., dit Casey en ouvrant la porte mais il s'arrêta en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. Logan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ... Entre, je t'en prie. Désolé de l'accueil, je croyais que c'était le personnel de l'hôtel. Installe-toi ! lui proposa Casey lui montrant le canapé. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Logan resta debout et se retourna vers Casey, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

\- Écoute, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant, Luke m'a tout raconté, je sais que tu es en colère alors si tu veux m'en coller une, fais le mais sache qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Casey était confus.

\- Je ... oui, j'étais en colère ce matin ... c'est jamais agréable de se faire réveiller comme ça mais sauf si tu es responsable pour la fuite de méthane, ce dont je doute, je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. ... Attends, tu n'as pas investi dans cette société ?

\- Quelle société ?

\- La société d'extraction et d'exploitation du gaz !

\- Faudrait que je vérifie avec mon comptable, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà mentionné ce type d'actions, répondit Logan avec hésitation.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais alors ?

\- Euh l'article ... Veronica.

\- Veronica ?

\- Petite, blonde, future avocate, sale caractère ...

\- Qu'est ce que Veronica vient faire là dedans et de quel article parles-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu PSST! ?

\- Non, j'ai une maison d'édition à gérer avec des écrivains brillants qui me donnent à lire des choses de qualité alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserai à lire ce torchon !

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais si par hasard, tu tombais dessus ... rappelle-toi de ce que tu viens de dire, c'est un torchon ... et rien de ce qui est dedans n'est vrai.

\- Il faut que je me le fasse livrer ou tu vas m'expliquer car tout à coup tu as piqué mon intérêt pour ce journal et je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour.

\- Des paparazzi m'ont suivi, ils ont pris des photos de moi et Veronica et tu les connais, s'ils peuvent vendre et créer un scoop.

\- Je sens que le scoop ne va pas me plaire.

\- Effectivement. Mais garde à l'esprit que Veronica est innocente, il ne s'est rien passé. Alors ne la blâme pas, je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle soit au courant. ... L'article laisse sous-entendre que je tromperais Carrie.

Silence.

\- Avec Veronica ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et les photos ?

\- On a emmené Hunter manger une glace sur la jetée à San Diego. Rien de plus.

\- OK !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais de quoi sont capables ces "journalistes" sans scrupule et je vous fais confiance.

\- Je suis désolé de vous mêler à mes problèmes avec Carrie. C'était la dernière de mes intentions. Je peux les attaquer pour diffamation.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Carrie et toi êtes des personnalités publiques, c'est une bataille perdue d'avance et qui ne fera qu'attiser l'attention des médias.

\- J'espère juste que tu n'en tiendras pas rigueur à Veronica.

\- Non, bien entendu. Merci pour ton honnêteté.

Les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder sans réellement savoir comment procéder.

\- On se le boit ce verre ? proposa Casey.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois retrouver Carrie, personne ne l'a vue depuis plusieurs jours. Merci pour m'avoir écouté.

Casey hocha la tête.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te frapper ?

\- Luke m'a fortement déconseillé de venir, il pensait que ça arriverait.

\- Ce matin on a discuté de l'incident du gaz à LA, rien d'autre. Il a l'imagination débordante.

Logan lui serra la main prêt à s'en aller.

\- Logan ? Juste une chose ... évite de dire de ma petite amie qu'elle a un sale caractère.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même personne ?

\- Break-

Logan inspecta la majorité des lieux où Carrie avait l'habitude d'aller, il appela toutes les personnes proches d'elle. Elle était introuvable. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait la localiser mais elle était à l'autre bout du continent et il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à son appel. Il pensa alors à une différente option, s'apparentant davantage à une mission suicide qu'autre chose, néanmoins il devait tenter car quelles autres alternatives s'offraient à lui ? Continuer à errer ? Espérer que Carrie revienne d'elle même ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à la pop-star, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir réagi.

Il était presque 20h, il ne savait pas si l'agence était encore ouverte mais en se garant en bas du bâtiment, il aperçut de la lumière dans les bureaux à l'étage. Il monta les marches et lut les deux mots gravés sur la vitre fumée "Mars Investigations", deux mots, deux simples mots qui évoquaient une institution : force, vérité, détermination, réalité, efficacité, ce lieu était presque mythique ... ce bureau d'irréductibles qui résistaient encore et toujours contre les maux de cette ville, David contre Goliath, un espoir dans une lutte inégale ... Logan avait de l'admiration pour M. Mars, cet homme droit, incorruptible et courageux mais il le craignait et pas seulement à cause de son permis de port d'armes, une crainte différente de celle de son père et de ses coups de ceinturon, une crainte liée à l'impression d'être jugé, de décevoir, de ne jamais pouvoir être à la hauteur. Les années passaient mais il ressentait la même peur que lorsqu'il était adolescent au moment de franchir la porte.

Son entrée fut accompagnée par le bruit d'une sonnette. L'accueil était déserte. Logan inspecta les lieux, un canapé faisait face à un bureau et des dossiers s'empilaient dans tous les recoins. A sa gauche se trouvait probablement le bureau de Keith, les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des stores vénitiens.

Finalement le détective fit son apparition, d'abord surpris, il se reprit et serra la main du jeune lieutenant.

\- Logan !

\- M. Mars !

\- Si tu es là pour des explications, tu devrais plutôt les adresser à ma fille ou Casey. D'ailleurs c'est un type bien ce Casey. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça ?

\- Vous êtes au courant alors ! Je ne vous savais pas un fan de tabloïds.

Silence.

\- J'ai discuté avec Casey de cette ennuyeuse affaire, il ne devrait plus y avoir de malentendus. Et je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, j'ai besoin d'un service, reprit Logan.

\- Mmm, mmm. Continue.

\- Je voudrais localiser une personne.

\- Tu veux m'engager ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aurai besoin de quelques infos : nom, dernière adresse connue, le moment et les circonstances de sa dispari

\- En fait, je voudrais que vous traciez son portable, je pense qu'elle est à Neptune, coupa Logan.

Logan transmit un papier avec un numéro de téléphone.

\- Pour que ça fonctionne, son téléphone doit être allumé.

\- Il l'est, j'ai vérifié, il sonne.

\- Ce n'est rien d'illégal ?

\- Non, non. C'est une simple précaution pour s'assurer que la personne va bien.

Keith s'installa derrière son bureau et rentra le numéro dans une base de donnée. En quelques secondes, un point rouge se manifesta sur la carte de Californie. Il zooma.

\- Le téléphone est bien à Neptune.

Il cliqua encore une fois.

\- Tu es certain que la personne va bien ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le téléphone émet depuis le "Neptune Cemetery".

Logan ne se leva brusquement et en prenant la direction de la sortie, il ajouta :

\- Envoyez moi la facture !

\- Break -

Logan pénétra dans l'enceinte du cimetière par l'entrée principale, un grand portail métallique était prolongé par une roseraie. Il parcourait les allées en courant, la pénombre s'était installée. Malgré sa connaissance du labyrinthe des tombes où bien trop de noms familiers recouvraient les sépultures, il était désorienté. Affolé, sa progression était laborieuse et hasardeuse. Essouflé, il finit par s'arrêter, il essaya de rassembler ses idées. Où Carrie pouvait-elle bien être ? Si elle était venue se recueillir, ... Logan reprit sa course de plus belle mais de façon plus déterminée et orientée.

Arrivé à destination, il trouva un corps allongé sur un caveau où l'on pouvait lire "Susan Knight", il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et la retourna dans ses bras.

\- Carrie ! Carrie ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant. Mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas.

Il trouva un pouls, il sortit son téléphone et composa le 911.

En attendant l'ambulance, Logan garda la jeune femme inconsciente contre lui et la berça. Il balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles. Au loin, des sirènes se firent entendre et des ambulanciers prirent en charge Carrie. Logan contemplait la scène hagard. Une femme lui posait des questions auxquelles il avait des difficultés à répondre. "Qu'a-t-elle eu ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qui l'a trouvé ? A-t-elle pris quelque chose ? Voulait-elle mettre fin à ses jours ..."

Le trajet et l'arrivée à l'hôpital passèrent comme dans un brouillard. Carrie fut prise en charge et Logan se retrouva à patienter dans un couloir. Il finit par appeler Dick et ce-dernier le rejoignit. Finalement un médecin vint les renseigner.

\- Mme Bishop est dans un état stable, son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé.

Logan se sentit immédiatement rassuré.

\- Cependant, nous somme inquiets, nous pensons que c'était un suicide. Nous avons retrouvé des fortes doses d'antidépresseurs et de drogues dans son organisme. Le mélange aurait pu être fatal, heureusement que vous l'avez trouvée avant la nuit, sinon elle aurait succombé. Nous allons la garder plusieurs jours en observation et nous aimerions qu'elle rencontre un psychiatre. Mme Bishop aura besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour sa convalescence.

\- On peut la voir ? demanda Logan.

\- Pas avant demain. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et nous vous appellerons si nous constatons tout changement.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Mea Culpa, j'ai beaucoup tardé pour publier ce chapitre, mais c'est de la folie au boulot et tous ces week-end prolongés m'empêchent d'écrire. Mais je n'abandonne pas et je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin, je vais bientôt atteindre les 100 000 mots, c'est une sacré étape alors je m'auto-félicite car je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin en commençant cette fic (mes chevilles rentrent toujours dans mes chaussures, je rebooste mon estime, ça m'aide à continuer)._

 _Laetitia, pour Casey, j'ai tout donné ! Je n'arriverai pas à te faire fléchir. Je ne peux absolument pas répondre à tes questions enfin pas tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle mais tu auras toutes ces réponses plus tard. Trois chapitres pour une seule journée, c'était un peu long mais il y aura très prochainement des sauts dans le temps, promis alors ils se reverront bientôt !_

 _J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre n'a pas trop plombé l'ambiance car j'étais presque dépressive à la fin, mais Dick m'a filé un p'tit brownie ça va mieux. Plus de légèreté à venir enfin je vais essayer._

 _FB_


	34. Triangulation

**Chapitre 26 : Triangulation**

From Casey to Veronica :

Je suis un idiot, pardonne moi. Je me suis laissé aveugler par la jalousie.

Dimanche 3 février 23h24.

\- Break-

 _Deux jours plus tôt._

Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, il avait fallu limiter les conséquences de la fermeture soudaine de Gant Publishing. Heureusement le mauvais temps et le vent avait permis de purifier l'atmosphère de LA et en moins d'une semaine, la concentration de méthane dans l'air avait fortement diminuée et la ville avait pu reprendre son activité. Les assurances couvriraient les charges salariales et les cadres ne s'étaient pas ménagés pour rattraper les heures perdues. Casey avait besoin d'un break et quoi de mieux que de quitter la côte ouest et de surprendre sa petite amie pour se vider la tête.

From Casey to Veronica :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Vendredi 1er février 18h30.

Depuis les vacances de fin d'année, le jeune éditeur n'avait pas revu Veronica. Ils s'échangeaient principalement des textos et s'appelaient lorsque leurs emplois du temps respectifs et le décalage horaire le permettaient. Après l'étrange débâcle médiatique autour des infidélités de Logan, la vie avait repris son cours. Le lendemain de l'affaire, Veronica avait contacté Casey pour lui confirmer les dires de Logan, tout ça n'était qu'un grotesque malentendu. Casey avait fini par acheter le fameux journal, il devait admettre que la photo de couverture était un choc, s'il n'avait pas été prévenu il aurait pu avoir des doutes. Mais il connaissait l'histoire du couple maudit, enfin ce qu'en disaient les bruits de couloirs, vraisemblablement ces deux là ne fonctionnaient pas ensemble, leurs personnalités étaient incompatibles et à chaque tentative ils implosaient, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact et chacun avait refait sa vie loin l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi être jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Comme l'avait fait remarqué Veronica c'était lui qui leur avait permis de se revoir et sans le gala de charité, rien ne serait arrivé.

From Veronica to Casey :

Rien de spécial, je travaille sur mon canapé.

Vendredi 1er février 18h45

Confiant, Casey sortit du taxi. Il avait planifié ses retrouvailles, il sonnerait à la porte, elle ouvrirait, serait surprise et se jetterait dans ses bras. Il l'emmènerait diner au restaurant et lui proposerait de passer la nuit dans la suite d'un bel hôtel.

Il n'eut pas de difficultés à pénétrer dans le campus ni à retrouver le bâtiment dans lequel logeait Veronica. L'épaule appuyée nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte, il frappa armé de son sourire le plus charmeur en attendant.

\- Casey ? demanda une jeune femme incertaine, surprise de trouver l'individu derrière la porte.

\- Euh, bonjour Céline.

\- Entre.

A sa gauche, Veronica était à plat ventre sur le canapé, ses pieds dessinaient des ciseaux dans l'air. Elle montrait quelque chose sur un écran avec son index alors qu'elle avait des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Josh était assis par terre, adossé contre le divan, il tenait un ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. C'est lui qui remarqua l'arrivée du jeune homme et non la blonde allongée derrière lui.

Il se leva et lui serra la main. Veronica finit par prendre conscience de son environnement, elle enleva ses écouteurs.

\- Casey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Surprise !?

\- Je ... oh !

Elle finit par sortir de sa stupeur et gratifia le jeune homme d'un chaste baiser et d'un sourire gêné.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? dit Casey, il avait l'impression de mal tomber et d'interrompre quelque chose.

\- Non ... non, c'est juste inespéré, je ne pensais pas ... nous travaillons sur une affaire.

\- Je voulais t'enlever pour diner.

Veronica regarda sa montre.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on se fasse livrer quelque chose, nous avons une réunion exceptionnelle de bonne heure demain matin et nous devons terminer des écoutes et rédiger un rapport.

\- Comme ... tu voudras, répondit Casey essayant de cacher sa déception.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su, on aurait

\- Non, ne le sois pas, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du appeler, coupa-t-il, c'est le risque d'arriver à l'improviste.

\- Je peux finir tout seul, proposa Josh.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu dois faire toutes les écoutes seul, tu termineras tard dans la nuit. On peut continuer encore ensemble pendant trois heures, dit-elle à Josh, et ça nous laissera le temps de sortir après, reprit-elle s'adressant cette fois à Casey.

\- OK, répondit l'un des jeunes hommes

\- D'accord, confirma l'autre.

Entre deux bouchées, Veronica et Josh expliquèrent l'affaire à Céline et Casey.

\- C'est la septième arrestation en un mois, dit Josh.

\- Elles sont toutes panaméennes, elles parlent très bien anglais et semblent cultivées, rajouta Veronica.

\- Ce qui font d'elles, d'excellentes passeuses. Mais en décembre, deux femmes toutes deux très jeunes et nées dans le même village sont mortes à l'aéroport d'overdose. Elles servaient de mule, on a retrouvé des dizaines de poches dans leur intestin, expliqua Josh.

\- Depuis la police a mis une alerte sur toutes les jeunes femmes la vingtaine originaire d'Aragubay, c'est à la frontière avec la Colombie. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont obtenu sept arrestations, précisa Veronica.

\- Elles vont être jugées et expulsées mais ce que voudraient la police et le DA c'est identifier le réseau. Évidemment les filles ne parlent pas. Hier, une autre panaméenne correspondant au profil est arrivée à New York. Ils l'ont laissée passer et elle est actuellement sous surveillance. Le but est de démasquer son contact puis de fil en aiguille de démanteler l'ensemble de la filière, annonça Josh.

\- L'une des filles est plus fragile que les autres, on espère la faire craquer avant ou pendant le procès. Si on peut lui assurer que les narco-trafiquants seront arrêtés, elle sera plus à même de parler, finit Veronica avec excitation.

Josh et Veronica continuaient leur rapport, Casey lisait des essais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il observait du coin de l'œil les deux collègues, il semblait exister une certaine connivence entre eux. Il se demandait s'ils avaient pour habitude de se rencontrer en dehors des heures de bureau. Josh menait la danse mais il cherchait l'approbation de Veronica dans divers aspects de l'affaire. Il lui demandait son avis et prenait en compte ses réponses. Ce n'est pas ainsi que Casey avait imaginé sa soirée avec la petite blonde. Il préfèrerait être celui assis à côté d'elle et celui responsable de la petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

Josh finit par rentrer, Veronica était exténuée et demanda à Casey s'il pouvait regarder un film plutôt que de sortir.

\- Break-

Casey se réveilla, la place à côté de lui était vide. Elle lui avait laissé un petit mot sur l'oreiller. _"Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je suis partie au bureau, on se retrouve pour déjeuner."_

Encore quelques heures et il pourrait profiter de Veronica, seul cette fois-ci. Casey lisait les titres des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de Veronica. Il caressa son bureau du bout des doigts. Il fit le lit. Il se leva, se rassit, consulta ses mails, corrigea quelques épreuves. Bref, il s'ennuyait. Ne tenant plus en place il farfouilla à gauche et à droite, plus par désœuvrement que par curiosité et finit par ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, elle contenait une photographie il reconnut les quatre têtes présentes, le fab4 : deux anciens petits amis et une meilleure amie disparue. Les photos et les souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il restait de cette époque, Veronica n'avait rien d'autre, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle conservait le cliché à cet endroit. Avant le meurtre de Lilly Kane, ses quatre là étaient inséparables et leur groupe presque impénétrable. Enfin presque, Lilly et Casey avaient le même âge et partageaient la même classe. Publiquement, Lilly ne s'affichait qu'avec Logan, mais derrière la façade ... Combien de fois l'avait-elle appelé en douce ? Attiré sauvagement dans une salle vide ? Poussé énergiquement sur la banquette arrière de sa berline grise ? Qu'elle soit avec ou sans Logan, cela ne changeait rien, ce que Lilly Kane voulait, Lilly Kane l'obtenait. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où c'était arrivé et il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il se demandait si Veronica savait. Lui ne se plaignait pas et savourait l'attention que voulait bien lui conférer la sufureuse blonde. Il n'était qu'un adolescent à l'époque et il n'aurait jamais dit non à la plus envoutante fille du lycée, même s'il se faisait simplement utilisé. Elle ne l'avait cependant pas emporté au paradis et à ce jeu elle s'était brûlé les ailes, croisant en plein vol Aaron Echolls.

Derrière la photographie, une autre se cachait. Mais cette fois le sentiment était plus amer, un homme se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel, il en reconnut le style si particulier même si le mobilier n'était plus le même aujourd'hui. Le protagoniste portait un toast avec un verre de champagne et au premier plan, sur la table basse se trouvait un bol de framboises. Casey se sentait tout à coup menacé, Logan puis Veronica avait minimisé leur entrevue et le contenu de l'article mais pourquoi gardait-elle secrètement une photo de Logan caché derrière celle du quatuor ? La jeune femme pouvait-elle encore avoir des sentiments ? Il avait lui-même conservé des souvenirs de ces ex, mais ils étaient tous archivés dans des albums, des cartons ou des dossiers numériques portant un nom clairement identifiable en titre, rien de dissimuler et à porter de main du lit où il se couchait tous les soirs.

\- Break-

Veronica avait rejoint Casey, ils s'étaient baladés dans Central Park et avaient enfin profité d'un peu de temps à deux. Malheureusement, le club où Veronica avait l'habitude de faire des extras avait appelé et ils avaient besoin d'elle le soir même. Le diner romantique planifié par Casey allait encore une fois être annulé. Il avait cependant décidé de l'accompagner, entre des clients, il pourrait lui tenir compagnie et discuter avec elle au bar.

Mais ses plans étaient encore une fois mis à mal. En début de soirée, Veronica était restée bloquée derrière le comptoir pour aider le barman à servir les différentes consommations, puis elle était allée de tables en tables, nettoyer ces dernières, récupérer les verres vides et prendre les nouvelles commandes, enfin elle avait disparu dans la salle à l'arrière pour faire la plonge.

Casey trouvait le temps long, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle lui avait déjà expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de ce boulot pour l'aider à financer ses sorties et ses billets d'avion vers la Californie, alors il prenait son mal en patience, discutant avec son voisin de comptoir. Il reprit ses errances et surpris Veronica assise sur une banquette, dossier ouvert sur les genoux et en pleine conversation avec ... Josh. Le collègue de travail qu'elle voyait tous les jours avait encore réussi à s'accaparer sa petite amie. Casey bouillait intérieurement, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ramena possessivement la jeune femme à lui.

\- Josh, s'exclama Casey, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ce soir.

\- Je suis un habitué, je viens d'arriver il y a peu.

Veronica dut s'excuser, on l'appelait à une autre table.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici avec Veronica, reprit Josh.

\- Dans ce bar ?

\- Oui, je l'ai accostée. Mais sois rassuré, elle m'a habilement repoussé, répondit Josh, évitant de mentionner leur nuit ensemble.

Casey n'était pas si rassuré que ça. Il pensait que les relations entre Veronica et Josh étaient purement professionnelles, il n'avait pas envisagé que ça en dépassait le cadre. Une jalousie inconditionnelle commençait à s'installer dans les pensées de l'éditeur. Il repensa à Lilly et espérait que Veronica n'avait rien à voir avec son ancienne meilleure amie parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partager. Il décida de rester à la table de Josh, voulant être présent pour le surveiller. Casey se sentait menacé, Josh avait un physique agréable, il avait sans aucun doute des vues sur Veronica et ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble.

Le club commençait à se vider, Veronica avait plus de temps et revenait fréquemment voir les deux hommes.

\- As-tu convenu d'une date pour ton week-end de plongée ? questionna Casey.

\- Je pense venir début mars, répondit Veronica.

\- Tu parles de ton cadeau de Noël ? demanda Josh.

\- Oui et j'espère pouvoir prendre Hunter avec moi pour le week-end, expliqua-t-elle.

Casey comprit que Josh savait beaucoup de choses personnelles sur Veronica, de ce qu'elle avait reçu à Noël à une chose plus intime comme la découverte de son frère.

\- Comment va Luke ? voulut savoir Josh.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tout allait bien, il travaille pour son père et a emménagé avec Gia, dit Veronica.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu une invitation à Neptune pour le dernier week-end de février de la part de Gia et Luke qui ont une grande annonce à nous faire, divulgua Josh.

\- A ce propos Veronica, j'ai reçu le même courrier et je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? rajouta Casey.

\- Et qu'elle est cette grande annonce ? Mariage ? Enfant ? Déménagement ? Achat d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures ? essaya Veronica.

\- Je te sens moqueuse, dit Josh, pas une grande fan de Gia ?

\- Nous avons une sorte d'histoire ... un peu compliquée entre nos ... pères.

\- Son père était un pédophile c'est ça ?

Veronica hocha la tête.

\- Elle m'a débité toute son histoire, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, observa Josh.

\- Oui, Gia n'est pas toujours très pudique, remarqua Veronica.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mariage, je n'ai pas l'impression que leur histoire soit si sérieuse que ça, avança Josh.

\- Je pense que si, dit Casey, prêt à prendre des paris ?

\- Prêt, souligna Josh.

\- J'ai une idée, proposa Veronica. Le perdant devra faire une annonce publique de premier ordre lors de cette soirée qui éclipsera la propre annonce de Gia et Luke.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, aucun des deux ne montra de signe de faiblesse.

\- Alors vous êtes toujours sûrs de vous ? reprit-elle.

Casey et Josh acquiescèrent. Josh était confiant, il savait par Rick, un ancien coéquipier de Luke lorsqu'il jouait pour les Mets que le jeune homme préférait les hommes aux femmes, peu de gens étaient dans la confidence mais Luke avait vécu une histoire assez longue avec un autre joueur. Dans le domaine du sport, l'homophobie reste un sujet tabou et les joueurs de haut niveau fortement exposés sont contraints de cacher leurs idylles notamment à cause du sponsoring.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Casey, voudras-tu m'accompagner à leur annonce de fiançailles ?

\- De non fiançailles, releva Josh ironiquement.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai ... les billets, ça fera un peu trop pour moi, avoua Veronica.

C'était toujours gênant pour elle de devoir dévoiler ses problèmes financiers considérant l'aisance de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Je pourrai t'offrir le billet, ça me ferait une occasion de te revoir, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je préfèrerais que tu sois à mes côtés, c'est triste d'aller à ce genre d'évènement seul. Je te demande d'y réfléchir avant de refuser ma proposition.

\- On pourrait voler ensemble, proposa Josh.

Casey commençait à saturer de la présence de Josh, l'avocat se débrouillait toujours pour être aux côtés de Veronica.

\- On verra, finit Veronica, toujours mal à l'aise avec l'offre de Casey.

Veronica finit son service et le trio quitta le club ensemble. Casey vit le moment où Josh allait les raccompagner. Avant de les quitter, il prit Veronica en aparté pour lui parler boulot. Impatient c'est Casey qui vint les interrompre profitant de l'arrivée du taxi.

\- Break -

Le lendemain matin, après avoir trainé au lit et toujours en pyjama, Casey entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, resté seul dans l'appartement alors que Veronica était allée prendre sa douche, il ouvrit.

\- Déjà de ret..., commença Casey mais il s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas Veronica qui était de retour mais Josh, un sac de viennoiseries dans la main gauche et un dossier dans la main droite. Trop, c'était trop, sans rien dire, Casey claqua la porte au nez de l'importun.

Josh ne se laissa pas démonter et frappa de nouveau. Très irrité, Casey rouvrit :

\- Tu étais là vendredi soir, tu me l'as enlevée samedi matin, tu t'es de nouveau immiscé samedi soir, il est hors de question que ça recommence aujourd'hui. Les ménages à trois ne sont pas mon truc. Au revoir !

\- Je suis juste venu dépos...

Mais Casey referma la porte, sans attendre la réponse de Josh. Il s'allongea sur le canapé pour se ressaisir, espérant que le message ait été clair. S'il refaisait une tentative, ce serait surement avec un poing dans la figure que Josh repartirait.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, et rien ne vint troubler la sieste de Casey jusqu'à ce que Veronica fraichement douchée, fasse irruption.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas changé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai opté pour une mini sieste. Prête à me rejoindre ?

Veronica considéra cette option mais de forts gazouillis provenant de son estomac en décidèrent autrement.

\- Et si on se faisait ce repas en tête à tête, dit-elle en rigolant et se tenant le ventre.

\- Un appétit satisfait éveille de nouveaux désirs, allons tester cette théorie !

\- Volontiers !

\- Break -

\- Mmmmmm, je devrais me replonger dans les textes romains antiques, suggéra Casey l'embrassant sur la joue, ce Pétrone était un visionnaire ...

\- Nous sommes nus et j'ai des difficultés à savoir où est ma gauche de ma droite et toi tu penses à faire des versions latines, j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal !

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'espérais juste qu'un vieux sage comme lui aurait d'autres conseils que nous pourrions vérifier et approuver comme celui que nous venons de tester.

\- Ce seront donc tes devoirs pour la prochaine fois, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Compte sur moi, je me sens l'âme d'un bon élève tout à coup. En parlant de prochaine fois, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition pour les fiançailles de Luke et Gia ?

\- Fiançailles alors ? Tu as l'air d'être persuadé que c'est ce qu'ils vont annoncer.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. Ils s'aiment, ils sont ensembles depuis pas mal de temps, ils ont loué la salle de réception du Neptune Grand, ils invitent tous leurs proches et ils viennent d'aménager ensemble, ...

VVO : Peut-être parce que commencer un mariage en trompant son conjoint n'est pas ce que j'appelle le grand amour. Mais après tout, la définition du grand amour n'est pas tout à fait la même à Neptune qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Et si la tromperie en est la première étape, Gia et Luke sont sur la bonne voie.

Veronica était devant un vrai dilemme. Devait-elle se mêler des affaires du couple et ouvrir les yeux de Luke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou mettre des œillères et faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Si elle était à la place du jeune homme, elle aimerait que quelqu'un est la décence de la mettre au courant mais tout le monde n'avait pas la même soif de vérité qu'elle ou du moins la même définition du mot mariage. Elle décida qu'avant d'avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de fiançailles, elle pouvait taire l'information et qu'elle aviserait ensuite. Gia et Luke seraient-ils assez fou pour se lancer dans l'engagement du mariage ? Cela rappela à Veronica un cours sur la théorie de l'amour auquel elle avait assisté à Stanford pour son BA en psychologie.

Selon Sternberg, l'amour profond, l'amour accompli serait le fruit d'un équilibre entre trois éléments : engagement, intimité et passion. Si l'un ou l'autre de ces éléments venait à manquer dans une relation entre deux êtres, l'amour serait alors partiel ou orienté vers d'autres intérêts que lui-même. L'auto-analyse n'est jamais une chose aisée pourtant cette théorie avait ouvert les yeux de Veronica sur ses relations enfin surtout sur sa relation échouée avec Logan. Avec ce dernier elle partageait la passion et l'intimité mais l'engagement était ce qu'il faisait défaut, leur couple ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Le duo intimité et passion est définit par Sternberg comme l'amour romantique ou selon Logan comme l'amour épique. Les émotions en sont l'essence, vivre des émotions fortes pour exister. Même quand souffrance et sentiment amoureux se mêlent, c'est encore une preuve que nous sommes en vie. Cet amour frémissant se crée au centre du drame il est bien souvent malheureux, contrarié et éternel. Et surtout il s'oppose à l'engagement et notamment au mariage. Jamais personne n'avait aussi bien cerné et posé de mots sur leur relation. Avec Casey, c'était très différent, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'analyser. Entre eux c'était intimité et engagement, elle s'était laissée surprendre par la tournure des évènements mais elle ne se sentait pas effrayée. Certes il manquait de nouveau un sommet à ce triangle, et que disait Sternberg sur l'addition intimité et engagement, ah oui ! L'amour camaraderie. Il s'agit d'un amour sein et durable dans lequel les partenaires entretiennent une amitié intime basée sur le soutien et la complicité. Ces personnes partagent souvent des intérêts intellectuels communs. Sans passion ni coup de foudre, leur compagnonnage est un amour calme, affectueux et raisonnable.

Veronica était silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées alors Casey reprit :

\- Y a-t-il un moyen que je puisse te convaincre de me rejoindre ?

\- Que je gagne au loto ?

\- Et si je promets d'acheter le billet le moins cher possible ? Classe éco, utilisation de correspondances, heure de départ indécente, pas de bagage en soute, ...

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je vais me retrouver serrée comme une sardine, dégoutée par les odeurs corporelles de mes voisins, fatiguée de m'être levée à 3h du matin, et j'arriverai avec une robe froissée car portée pendant le trajet faute de valise. Tu sais comment faire rêver une fille ...

\- Alors accepte ma première offre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, finit-elle l'embrassant.

\- Beak -

Veronica raccompagna Casey à l'aéroport. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son portable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Josh ne l'avait toujours pas contactée. La veille, à la sortie du club, il l'avait informée d'une avancée dans l'affaire. La police avait traqué la jeune panaméenne et grâce à une surveillance accrue, ils avaient été en mesure d'identifier l'homme qui réceptionnait la drogue. Josh devait prendre connaissance du rapport de police et lui transmettre pour qu'elle puisse le consulter avant lundi. Mais les heures avançaient et Josh ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Casey alla enregistrer ses bagages et Veronica profita de son absence pour appeler Josh.

\- Allo Josh ? Tu devais passer !

\- Je suis passé.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce matin. C'est Casey qui a ouvert la porte et l'accueil n'a pas été des plus chaleureux, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui donner le dossier.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a parlé d'un plan à trois, m'a claqué la porte au nez et m'a demandé de partir. Pas tout à fait dans cet ordre mais c'était le concept.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parles-en avec lui mais je crois qu'il trouve qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble, je pense qu'il est jaloux.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit, je te promets, il se fait de fausses idées. Je te déposerai le dossier demain matin avant de filer au bureau, tu commences tes cours à huit heures ?

\- Oui.

\- Je passerai vers 7h30, ça te convient ?

\- Parfait ! ... Et Josh, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, je ne comprends pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Pas de problème, by !

Confuse, Veronica attendit Casey de pied ferme, il lui devait quelques explications. Et ce serait sans tarder, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'encercler par derrière. Elle se retourna et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu vas pouvoir éclaircir un mystère. Prêt à m'expliquer pourquoi Josh s'est fait malproprement chassé de mon appartement ce matin ?

\- Je vois que monsieur a déjà lancé une balise pour se plaindre !

\- Pardon ? **J'ai** appelé Josh pour me plaindre car **je** voulais qu'il passe m'apporter ce foutu dossier. Tu es qui pour décider qui a le droit de franchir le seuil de **ma** porte ?

\- C'est simple, **ton** petit ami, qui souhaitait passer du temps seul avec **sa** petite amie, sans que Josh vienne gâcher ce moment en monopolisant **son** attention.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Il venait juste me déposer un rapport que je devais lire ce soir une fois que tu serais parti pour être prête demain lors de la réunion et maintenant je vais passer pour une incompétente ! C'est un métier de requin et être une femme jeune et blonde n'ouvre pas les portes, bien au contraire, je dois faire mes preuves. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème avec Josh, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer parce qu'on se voit plusieurs fois par semaine. Il faut que tu es confiance en moi, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui. J'ai mal réagi et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte comme ça, en mauvais terme. S'il te plait, pardonne moi.

\- Je suis trop en colère pour le moment et déçue, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de ta part. Alors je vais simplement partir et je t'appellerai lorsque j'en aurai envie.

\- Je comprends, au revoir Veronica et à bientôt ... j'espère.

\- Au revoir Casey.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie sans se retourner.

\- Break-

From Casey to Veronica :

Je suis un idiot, pardonne moi. Je me suis laissé aveugler par la jalousie.

Dimanche 3 février 23h24.

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR : Je viens juste de finir le chapitre, d'habitude je me laisse du temps pour lire et relire, mais là c'est brut de décoffrage ! Désolé Laetitia, je sais que ce chapitre a du fortement t'irriter mais maintenant c'est un Casey moins sûr de lui et prompt aux erreurs qui se dessine, va savoir, ça le mènera peut-être à sa perte ..._

 _Bon ba ça y est j'ai passé les 100 000 mots officiellement._

 _Le prochain chapitre apportera plus de réponses sur Carrie. Pendant qu'à New York les souris dansent, à Neptune le chat ..._

 _Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire._

 _J'essaierai de laisser s'écouler moins d'une semaine avant ma prochaine publication._

 _FB_


	35. Impression, soleil levant

**Chapitre 27 : Impression, soleil levant**

\- J'ai commencé il y a trois ans. La première fois était un pur accident, je suis sorti tard la veille, des amis de l'université était en ville, nous avons un peu trop fait la fête. Je me plaignais de devoir affronter ma journée de boulot et c'est là qu'il a balancé un cacheton dans mon sac. Je me rappelle de ses mots " _Prends-en un lorsque tu auras un petit coup de mou, je le fais souvent, pas la peine de culpabiliser, tout le monde a besoin d'un remontant à un moment ou à un autre_ ". Il était 10h du matin, je souffrais d'une terrible migraine, le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, ma "to-do-list" se rallongeait de manière exponentielle et la direction nous convoqua pour discuter de notre manque d'efficience. Je cherchais un tube de paracétamol et c'est alors que je tombai sur le petit sachet contenant la pilule miracle, à ce moment je n'ai pas hésité, sous la pression je l'ai gobé avec une gorgée d'eau. Dangereusement, je suis devenu une machine, traitant chaque échéance l'une après l'autre. Je n'avais pas connu une telle satisfaction au travail depuis longtemps. Une autre semaine, son autre lot de problèmes, l'annonce de licenciements. Il fallait faire ses preuves, toujours plus vite, toujours mieux, toujours plus tard, des exigences de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Un crédit sur le dos, des gosses à nourrir et cette putain d'épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de ma tête. Le matin lorsque le réveil sonnait, je n'avais plus l'énergie de me lever, avec le recul je pense que j'ai commencé une phase dépressive et de burn-out. A cet instant le piège s'est refermé, j'ai pris ma deuxième pilule et c'est devenu une habitude, je ne pouvais plus affronter le monde sans elles.

\- Merci Hank d'avoir partagé votre expérience avec nous. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une femme se leva et prit la parole.

\- Un lundi matin, je me sentais nauséeuse et fiévreuse, je suis alors rentrée chez moi à l'improviste. Je les ai trouvés sur le canapé, ma meilleure amie et mon mari, il avait la braguette ouverte, elle avait sa main dans son pantalon "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", ...

Carrie était assise les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Elle écoutait péniblement les témoignages des autres participants. La salle était peinte dans des tons doux, des canapés et des fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle pour faciliter la discussion et les échanges, des reproductions de tableaux de grands maîtres étaient accrochés aux murs, uniquement des paysages, peu ou pas de formes humaines. Tout était stratégiquement pensé pour couper le patient du monde extérieur et le mettre en confiance. Carrie fixait un cadre de Monet, tous les jours elle occupait la place opposée à cette œuvre. Certainement ressentie comme apaisante par la plupart, Carrie se torturait à la regarder. Les flots calmes, la silhouette d'une ville encore endormie et cette barque ... La même atmosphère régnait ce matin d'octobre lorsque tout avait basculé. Il était 5 ou 6 heures du matin, le soleil se levait juste et une légère brume recouvrait le Pacifique. Un contraste frappant entre le plus terrible des actes, balancer le cadavre de sa meilleure amie, et la sérénité du lieu. L'eau paraissait vivante, profonde, le monstre se cachait sous la surface. Il n'était pas visible néanmoins il hantait l'étendue, prêt à engloutir les rires, les joies, l'espoir, ... l'innocence. Elle voulait le tenter, assise sur le bord de l'embarcation, les pieds dans l'eau. Pourquoi ne finissait-il pas ce qu'il avait commencé ? Il n'avait qu'à la saisir par la cheville et l'attirer vers le fond, elle ne se débattrait pas.

\- Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, cette étape est difficile et éprouvante mais c'est l'une des plus importantes. Vous devez être conscients des circonstances qui vous ont faits plonger dans votre addiction. C'est pénible de revenir au commencement, au moment clé où vous avez perdus pied, néanmoins vous devez être capable d'identifier vos moments de vulnérabilité et je vous promets qu'ensemble nous trouverons des moyens pour les combattre.

Comme chaque séance, celle-ci se termina par l'applaudissement de l'ensemble des membres du groupe. Alors que tout le monde sortait de la salle, la psychologue s'approcha de Carrie.

\- J'aimerais que l'on aille discuter dans mon bureau, vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Carrie acquiesça à contre cœur, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Les deux femmes s'installèrent face à face.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Pas de sensation de manque, de nausées ?

\- Non.

Silence.

\- Je suis inquiète. Depuis votre arrivée vous venez aux séances mais vous ne participez jamais. Vous vous enfermez dans un profond mutisme, nous étions d'accord pour essayer de progresser.

\- Je ne prends plus de drogues depuis trois semaines, je pense que c'est un progrès.

\- Vous avez admirablement réussi la phase de sevrage, vous avez fait le choix de ne prendre aucun substituts médicamenteux et vous vous y êtes tenue.

\- Quel est le problème alors ? J'étais là pour ça.

\- Le problème c'est que vous avez tenté de vous suicider.

\- J'ai fait une overdose ! s'écria-t-elle. Si j'arrête la drogue et l'alcool, il n'y a plus de risques.

\- On ne mêle pas accidentellement une boîte d'antidépresseurs et une substance à base de morphine, c'est un moyen que vous avez utilisé pour mettre fin à vos jours. Le but de la cure n'est pas seulement le sevrage, ce n'est que la première étape d'un long processus. J'aimerais que vous considériez sérieusement d'essayer de prendre la parole.

\- Je croyais que l'on était libre de participer ou non.

\- Carrie, si vous avez fait le choix de venir ici et fait l'effort de rester clean, c'est que vous avez envie d'aller mieux. Allez jusqu'au bout de votre démarche, n'abandonnez pas maintenant, nous sommes tous là pour vous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de déballer ma vie devant tous ces guignols et je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Bonnie !

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, on peut transformer la thérapie de groupe en une thérapie individuelle, libre à vous d'en déterminer les conditions. En revanche, je préfèrerais vous appelez Carrie, c'est votre vrai prénom. Je pense que vous essayez de vous cacher derrière votre nom de scène.

\- Je veux arrêter la thérapie de groupe et je veux que vous m'appeliez Bonnie.

\- C'est votre choix, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué alors je vous propose que l'on se rencontre une demi-heure tous les jours toutes les deux, sans les autres. Cela vous convient ?

\- Oui, admit Carrie.

\- Quant à votre nom, ça semble important que je vous appelle Bonnie et je conviens de l'utiliser. Pour notre première discussion, vous pourriez commencer par m'expliquer les raisons du choix de votre nom de scène.

Carrie soutint le regard de la psychologue avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait fait résistance depuis son entrée dans le centre, c'était la première fois que la spécialiste la poussait dans ses retranchements jusque là elle avait été patiente et avait laissé la chanteuse tranquille. Cette dernière commença à parler :

\- DeVille provient du modèle du coupé Cadillac de mon père. Et Bonnie était la grand-mère de ma meilleure amie.

\- Je suppose que cette voiture évoque un souvenir.

\- Lorsque j'étais petite et qu'il faisait beau, mon père sortait son cabriolet le week-end et il m'emmenait faire un tour, en principe on finissait à la plage.

\- Votre père possède toujours cette voiture ?

\- Non, il l'a vendu lorsque j'étais au collège, il a acheté une moto à la place, c'était plus compliqué d'emmener une gamine sur ce type d'engin, ça a scellé la fin de nos périples.

\- Et cette grand-mère, vous pouvez m'en parler ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je ne la connais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fait le choix de ce prénom ?

\- C'est à cause de ma meilleure amie.

Silence.

\- Elle est tombée enceinte au lycée, elle avait à peine 17 ans, un professeur a abusé d'elle. Toute sa famille lui a tourné le dos, elle a été contrainte de partir et d'abandonner son fils. La seule personne qui l'a soutenue durant cette période a été sa grand-mère. Elle venait en cachette lui rendre visite. Susan, ma meilleure amie a suggéré son nom lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'un pseudo.

\- Cette amie doit être fière.

\- Oui, elle l'était.

\- L'était ? Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous fassiez usage de l'imparfait ?

\- Susan est morte.

CVO (Carrie voix off) : Et Carrie avec.

\- Break-

La centre de désintoxication avait un programme élaboré en 6 semaines :

\- deux semaines pour le sevrage

\- deux semaines pour reprendre confiance en soi et retrouver le plaisir dans des activités simples.

\- deux semaines de consolidation pour se préparer à sortir et affronter la vie dehors.

Le tout était accompagné d'un suivi psychologique et médical.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que Carrie était entrée en cure.

\- Bonnie, je voulais que l'on fasse le point sur vos ateliers thérapeutiques, dit la psychologue.

\- J'étais inscrite à quatre ateliers quotidiens : un cours de yoga, un cours de cuisine végétarienne, une séance de soin du corps et un atelier de pratique instrumentale.

\- J'aimerai que vous choisissiez un mot pour faire le bilan de chaque activité.

\- Perception, découverte, détente et évasion.

\- Ces quatre termes sont positifs, je suppose que cela signifie que vous avez apprécié ces ateliers.

\- Oui.

\- Il nous reste deux semaines à passer ensemble et j'aimerais qu'on essaye de sortir de votre zone de confort. Je voudrais que vous preniez un risque. Vous avez choisi comme moyen d'expression la musique, c'est quelque chose que vous maîtrisez mais je pense que vous pourriez essayer autre chose, comme les arts plastiques. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine.

\- C'est justement le but de l'opération. Une exposition des productions des patients est prévue dans une semaine, vous pourriez présenter un projet.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- Nous avons un éducateur très polyvalent qui donne de bons conseils, avant de dire non, vous pourriez le rencontrer. Il est compétent en poésies, en collage, en photographie et en dessin. Il sera à l'atelier demain matin, passez le voir ça ne vous engage à rien.

\- J'irai mais je ne veux pas modifier les autres ateliers.

\- Promis. ... Bonnie avant de pouvoir vous laisser repartir chez vous, nous allons devoir aborder certains sujets délicats, je veux que vous vous prépariez notamment les circonstances qui vous ont mené ici ou certaines de vos angoisses, c'est important que vous puissiez les verbaliser.

Carrie resta muette devant cette remarque, ce fameux lundi où Logan lui avait sauvé la vie, elle n'avait pas envie de le revivre. D'abord réticente, elle avait trouvé un certain confort à fréquenter le centre. Ici, tout était sous contrôle, pas de tentation, un emploi du temps réglé à la minute prêt, des gens soucieux de son bien-être et une protection contre le monde extérieur. Ce qu'elle craignait désormais c'était le retour au réel à la vraie vie.

\- Break -

Le lendemain, après son cours de yoga, Carrie pénétra dans l'atelier. C'était une salle haute sous plafond où de nombreuses productions en cours d'élaboration étaient installées.

\- Bonjour, vint interrompre un homme, vous êtes nouvelle dans ce cours ! Je suis Stefan, finit-il lui serrant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Bonnie.

\- Je sais, j'aime beaucoup votre musique, vous avez un vrai talent !

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait état de son statut depuis son internement.

\- Merci, je ... je suis en visite.

\- Et bien soyez la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas à regarder et questionner les autres, je vous laisse faire un tour.

Carrie serpenta dans la salle, elle était épatée de la qualité et de la quantité des œuvres.

Stefan s'était installé à une grande table avec trois autres personnes.

\- Je vous propose de partir d'un objet, un objet que vous détestez, parce qu'il évoque de mauvais souvenirs, parce qu'il vous fait peur, peu importe les raisons. Et je vous propose de le transformer pour le rendre plus rassurant, plus à votre goût. Vous avez le choix du support, annonça Stefan.

Carrie se rapprocha.

\- Vous voulez essayer ? lui proposa-t-il.

Carrie était hésitante.

\- Je ne mords pas et eux non plus, ajouta-t-il montrant les trois autres patients. Vous pouvez réfléchir et essayez de vous lancer, si l'inspiration ne vient pas, vous avez le droit d'abandonner, je ne me sentirai pas vexé.

Carrie prit place autour de la table. Elle regarda l'ensemble du matériel à disposition et finit par choisir un bloc de feuilles à dessin, qu'elle plaça devant elle. Elle resta de longues minutes immobile. Elle attrapa ensuite un fusain. Elle n'avait pas dessiné depuis le collège et une appréhension naquit au moment de laisser une trace. L'objet qui provoquait en elle la pire des aversions, celui dont elle ne pouvait prononcer le nom, banni à jamais de son vocabulaire, commençait à prendre forme. Deux longs traits verticaux se finissaient en bas par un arc de cercle dont les pointes se redressaient menaçantes et en haut un cercle venait terminer la verge. Elle finit en rajoutant une barre horizontale représentant le jas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une image pour s'aider à se rappeler des contours, la forme de cet objet était gravée en elle à jamais.

Sa respiration devint laborieuse, elle décrocha la feuille du bloc, la froissa puis la déchira.

\- C'est bien, vous avez compris le principe, vous détestez ce que vous venez de dessiner. Vous permettez que je regarde le résultat ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il déplia les morceaux et essaya de les rassembler, comme un puzzle.

\- L'étape la plus difficile est désormais terminée. Je vous propose de conserver votre dessin et demain on peut essayer de le transformer pour le rendre plus supportable.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ensemble, rien n'est impossible.

\- Break -

\- Bonnie, je voulais vous féliciter, Stefan m'a informé que vous étiez passé à l'atelier et que vous aviez participé, vous faites beaucoup de progrès, dit la psychologue.

\- Je ne souhaite pas y retourner.

\- C'est dommage ! Sur quoi avez-vous travaillé ?

\- Nous avons représenté un objet.

\- Lequel avez-vous choisi ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Et si vous me donniez trois mots associés à cet objet ?

Silence.

\- Bonnie, il est temps de faire face à vos angoisses, reprit la psychologue.

Silence.

\- Profondeur, mort, culpabilité.

Silence.

\- Vous n'allez pas commenter ? demanda Carrie.

\- Non, ce sont vos émotions, elles vous appartiennent, vous voulez les commenter ?

\- Non !

\- Y a-t-il un autre objet dont vous souhaiteriez parler, peut-être moins douloureux. Quelque chose qui vous manque ici ? Ou quelque chose qui au contraire vous rassure ?

\- Mon téléphone ! dit Carrie sans hésiter.

\- Il vous manque ?

\- Non, c'est tout l'inverse. J'apprécie de ne plus l'avoir.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer pourquoi ?

\- A l'extérieur, il était une constante dans mon existence, comme une seconde peau, je le consultais frénétiquement toutes les cinq minutes. ... Depuis, j'ai du perdre cette habitude, je me sens moins oppressée.

La psychologue garda le silence pour la laisser poursuivre.

\- Sans mon téléphone, je me sens moins vulnérable, j'apprécie d'être déconnectée du monde extérieur. Je me rends compte que j'étais aliéné par cet objet. C'est fatigant de devoir être joignable sans arrêt et pour tout le monde, parfois c'est comme si on était dépossédée de soi-même, on ne peut que difficilement dire non aux sollicitations, je pense que sans j'ai plus de temps pour moi et je choisis de répondre ou de contacter les gens lorsque je le souhaite et plus par obligation.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a encore des gens qui vivent sans portable. Vous avez le choix de dire non et de résilier votre numéro ou de façon moins catégorique vous avez le droit de l'éteindre dans la journée. C'est peut-être l'une des premières résolutions que vous pourriez prendre en sortant, vous accorder du temps et limiter les interactions avec votre téléphone.

\- C'est quelque chose que je veux faire, oui.

\- J'aimerais aborder un autre sujet, la visite d'une personne extérieure est programmée à la fin de la 5ème semaine, vous allez proposer à quelqu'un de votre entourage de venir passer l'après-midi avec vous. Avez-vous quelqu'un en tête ?

\- Euh ... je ne sais pas s'il acceptera.

\- C'est quelqu'un que vous avez blessé ?

\- Oui.

\- Break -

Comme la veille, Carrie prit place devant sa feuille à dessin, avec moins d'appréhension elle prit le fusain et traça de nouveau une ancre. Elle rajouta un cœur sur la verge, après de multiples essais, les proportions lui convinrent.

\- Vous ne désirez pas le déchirer aujourd'hui ? demanda Stefan.

Carrie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Si vous rajoutez des tridents, vous obtenez la croix camarguaise.

\- Je ne connais pas.

\- Rien d'étonnant, c'est une région française où l'on élève des taureaux.

\- C'est une étrange coïncidence, car le trident est l'attribut de Neptune, la ville dont je suis issue.

\- Vous voyez qu'ensemble rien n'est impossible.

\- Break -

\- Demain, c'est le grand jour, vous allez recevoir votre première visite. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la psychologue.

\- Je ... je suis ... nerveuse, répondit Carrie.

\- Soyez rassurée, tous les autres patients le sont. Quelles sont vos relations avec cette personne ?

\- C'est ... je ne sais pas. Mon petit ami ou mon ex-petit ami, la situation n'est pas très claire.

\- Vous m'aviez dit l'avoir blessé.

\- Récemment, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer notamment à cause de la drogue. Il m'a posé un ultimatum, la drogue ou lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Rien, je l'ai évité jusqu'à ... . Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour l'affronter.

\- Et qu'avez-vous envie de faire ?

\- Je suis ici, dans ce centre, ça semble évident !

\- Vous allez devoir lui dire.

\- Il est trop tard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est revenue.

\- Qui ?

\- Je ... Elle ... Je le vois dans ses yeux, je le sens et puis il y a des photos ... Il me les a montrées.

Silence

\- J'ai laissé passer ma chance.

\- Il vous a montré des photos de lui avec une autre femme ?

\- Non, pas lui ; quelqu'un d'autre me les a montrées.

\- Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, c'est une bonne chose qu'il vienne demain. Vous allez devoir éclaircir tous ces non-dits et surtout lui faire part de vos sentiments et de vos projets.

\- Break -

Carrie et Logan étaient assis sur un banc à l'extérieur.

\- Tu as l'air bien, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je me sens mieux, oui.

\- C'est un bel endroit.

\- Le parc est immense et jonché de recoins calmes et apaisants. J'ai entendu dire qu'un paysagiste est venu faire un séjour dans ce centre il y a une vingtaine d'années. A sa sortie, il a entrepris de dessiner les jardins pour aider les patients à se sentir mieux.

Silence.

\- Je suis fier de toi, d'avoir accepté de suivre ce programme, expliqua-t-il la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Silence.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai cru que ...j'ai eu peur qu'il soit trop tard. Ne me refais jamais ça ! affirma-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Silence.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai fait tracer ton portable, avoua-t-il. ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

 _Flashback_

 _Avant de se rendre au studio, Carrie voulait passer voir Gia, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle évitait tout le monde. En bas de l'immeuble, elle croisa Stu qui sortait._

 _\- Tiens, tiens, justement la personne que je cherchais ! nargua-t-il._

 _\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, lui répondit Carrie._

 _\- Tu as oublié quelque chose !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas oublié._

 _\- Tu dois t'acquitter de ta dette, lui rappela Stu._

 _\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Une autre fois peut-être._

 _Elle continua vers l'immeuble mais il la saisit par le bras._

 _\- Tu vas me payer tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide._

 _\- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi._

 _\- Pas grave, tu vas aller jusqu'au distributeur et retirer ce que tu me dois. Et fais vite, ma patience a des limites._

 _Carrie n'eut pas le choix, elle se résigna, après être passée à la banque, elle procéda au paiement dans l'appartement de Stu._

 _\- A l'avenir, j'attends plus de coopération, menaça-t-il._

 _\- Tu sais que si je tombe, tu tombes aussi._

 _\- Je te déconseille d'aller voir la police._

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_

 _\- Tu porteras le chapeau toute seule._

 _\- C'est toi qui a amené la drogue sur le bateau._

 _\- Et comment tu veux le prouver ?_

 _\- Luke, Gia et même Dick peuvent témoigner._

 _Stu rit à gorge déployée._

 _\- N'en sois pas si sûre. A ton avis, que feront-ils ? Plaider coupable ou tout mettre sur ton dos ? Je parie qu'ils te surveillent constamment, ils font en sorte que tu ne parles pas, te disent quoi faire, quoi penser. Ils te calment lorsque tu craques. Alors j'ai tort ?_

 _Les larmes commençaient à couler. Il reprit :_

 _\- Ils n'hésiteront pas à sauver leur peau. Réfléchis, qui a la position centrale sur la photo ? Tous les deux feront face, leur témoignage est surement déjà prêt. Eux et leurs avocats te désigneront comme la coupable._

 _Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle :_

 _\- Et que penseront le jury et l'opinion publique lorsqu'ils découvriront que tu as jeté le cadavre de Susan à l'eau ? Que tu es la seule responsable pour avoir tué ta meilleure amie ! Que tu étais lassée de ses jérémiades sur l'adoption de son fils. Que par égoïsme, tu l'as lâchement abandonnée ce soir là pour faire la fête au lieu de prendre soin d'elle._

 _Carrie craquait de plus en plus à chaque argument de Stu et se recroquevillait._

 _\- Tout ça est de ta faute ! Et puis pas la peine de compter sur ton lieutenant, il est déjà parti vers de plus vertes pâtures, prétendit-il sournoisement._

 _\- Logan ne me trahirait jamais, répliqua-t-elle._

 _\- Même avec Veronica Mars ? Aucun doute ? Où est-il en ce moment ? Tu les a déjà certainement surpris en train de batifoler, combien de temps avant qu'il succombe ? Et si tu ne me crois pas, jette un coup d'œil à PSST! Tu es seule complètement seule et coupable de la mort de ta meilleure amie. A ta place, je disparaitrais ou j'irai la rejoindre, histoire d'abréger mes souffrances, assena-t-il finalement._

 _Il lui balança un tube d'antidépresseur et un sachet de drogues avant de disparaitre dans une autre pièce. Ce dernier coup de poignard acheva définitivement la chanteuse._

Retour au présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? redemanda Logan.

Carrie n'était pas prête à divulguer l'ensemble des évènements, elle se contenta de la fin.

\- Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je broyais du noir, ... je suis passée devant un marchand de journaux et j'ai vu la couverture du journal. ... J'ai compris que tu avais définitivement fait une croix sur moi. J'ai repensé à Susan, je suis allée sur sa tombe et j'ai ...

Carrie prit une grande inspiration puis continua :

\- J'ai voulu la rejoindre, j'ai essayé d'en finir. Dans mon sac trainaient un tube d'antidépresseurs et un sachet de drogue. J'ai tout avalé et je me suis endormie.

\- Carrie, Veronica et moi nous ne sommes pas ...

\- Chhhhhhh, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est plutôt à moi de ... Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, malgré ... Je ne te mérite pas.

Silence.

\- Je vais partir, annonça-t-elle, loin de Neptune, de la Californie. J'ai longuement réfléchi et c'est la meilleure solution. J'ai besoin d'un break.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, on peut t'aider.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de faire le point, de me trouver, je dois le faire seule, ici c'est trop dur, tout me rappelle ce qui va de travers dans ma vie. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ...

\- On a tous besoin à un moment ou un autre de s'échapper de Neptune. La Navy, tu n'as jamais adhéré mais ça a été ça ma bouée de sauvetage, alors je comprends tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Logan, je ne sais pas trop bien où on en est ... tous les deux mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé ... et mon départ, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on arrête là. Je ne peux pas dépendre de quelqu'un en ce moment ...

\- Je sais mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- Break -

\- Bonnie, vous arrivez au terme de ce programme, je vous félicite ! Demain vous allez repartir chez vous. Je vous avais demandé de préparer quatre objectifs pour votre sortie, y avez-vous réfléchi ?

\- Oui, j'ai préparé une liste.

Carrie tendit un papier à la psychologue. Cette dernière put lire le contenu suivant :

Objectif 1 : Éteindre mon portable durant la semaine et le rallumer uniquement le week-end.

Objectif 2 : M'abstenir de prendre de l'alcool et de la drogue.

Objectif 3 : Annuler la sortie de mon prochain album.

Objectif 4 : Voyager durant plusieurs mois dans un pays d'Asie.

La psychologue gribouilla quelque chose sur la feuille et lui rendit.

\- Ce qui est important, c'est de tenir vos engagements. Ce sera certainement parfois difficile, rappelez-vous que vous avez des gens sur qui vous pouvez compter et il serait préférable que vous continuiez à consulter quelqu'un. J'ai rajouté mon numéro personnel, n'hésitez pas en cas de besoin.

\- Break -

Le lendemain matin, Carrie quittait le centre. Elle portait son sac de la main droite. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un mobile. Au bout d'un nuage, pendait un fil dont l'extrémité était attachée à une croix camarguaise. Stefan avait collé un post-it : Carrie que cette ancre, vous aide à harponner le bonheur.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait mais Carrie avait envie d'espérer. Stu l'avait faite tomber, elle s'était relevée. Il lui avait donné le conseil de disparaître, il y avait différents moyens d'y parvenir. Sa première solution n'avait pas été la bonne, elle était bien décidé à tenter une autre approche. Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, elle monta dans le taxi, déterminée à mener à bien les objectifs soigneusement écrits sur un bout de papier plié en quatre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Fin du chapitre -

Je ne ferai plus de promesse sur la publication car j'ai lamentablement échoué, j'avais promis moins d'une semaine ... pour ma défense, il était long.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis Carrie va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Replonger ? Se faire tuer ? Ou autres propositions sorties tout droit de votre imagination (que je suis prête à prendre en considération).

Laetitia, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire, il m'a fait bien rire. Tu devrais préférer le prochain chapitre qui se recentra sur Veronica et Logan.

FB


	36. Lettres modernes

_Non, non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je finirai cette fic, pas de panique. Un simple entracte forcé. Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire, peut-être en avez-vous été victime vous-même : un ordinateur un peu défraichi, une mise à jour de windows 10 que vous évitez et puis un jour le drame ... l'installation se lance sans vous demander votre avis, et votre ordi succombe. Heureusement vous pouvez compter sur la générosité d'un ami qui s'y connaît bien mieux que vous en informatique et qui vous remet votre bécane en état, alors me revoilà. J'ai du réécrire les chapitres perdus et ça ... je déteste ! Mais voici enfin la suite._

 **Un coup de tonnerre chapitre 28 : lettres modernes**

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 _(NDLR : voyez un arobase entre mars et gmail et un point entre gmail et com, doc manager me refuse l'écriture)_

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 _(NDLR : voyez un arobase entre echolls et navy et un point entre mil et us, doc manager me refuse l'écriture)_

 **Date** : mardi 15 janvier

 **Pièces jointes** : friedrich1, friedrich2, friedrich3

 **Objet** : PSST!

Logan,

Merci ! Casey m'a prévenu de ton intervention à propos de l'article. Rien ne t'y obligeait. J'espère que Carrie a été aussi compréhensive que Casey ... Foutu presse à scandale !

Comme promis, je t'ai joint les photos de notre ami Sean. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis rouillée mais je suis prête à reprendre du service.

Je ne suis pas très au courant de ce qu'il se dit dans le milieu pour le test de nouveaux appareils, alors bon vol ...

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : mardi 15 janvier

 **Objet** : Il y a des jours comme ça

Veronica,

La discussion avec Casey a été le rayon de soleil de ma journée, je te laisse imaginer le reste ...

Les photos de Sean sont de vraies perles et devant le lycée vraiment ? C'est un début prometteur.

Merci d'avoir évité le fameux "prêt à t'envoyer en l'air !", bon vol convient parfaitement. Dans mon escadron, on se contente d'un simple "on se revoit au debriefing". Ma mission a été annulée à cause des orages, les appareils sont sagement restés au hangar, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Ton mail m'a rassuré, je craignais ta réaction. Encore heureux que le visage d'Hunter n'ait pas été dévoilé. Tu as dû trouver ces huit années loin de moi, bien tranquilles, regarde ce qui se passe en si peu de temps.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : mercredi 16 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Il y a des jours comme ça.

Logan,

Je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone, il te fait dire d'oublier la facture, comment se porte Carrie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause des photos.

Et ces huit années de paix : longues et ennuyeuses.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 17 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Re : Il y a des jours comme ça.

Veronica,

Je compte sur ta discrétion, nous avons réussi à limiter les fuites dans la presse. Carrie a fait une tentative de suicide, le pire a été évité de justesse. Elle est actuellement encore à l'hôpital mais elle s'est réveillée. Elle a accepté d'intégrer un centre pour une cure de désintox. Je crois que c'est ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux en ce moment.

Je dois une fière chandelle à ton père, sans son intervention, je ne l'aurais pas retrouvée aussi rapidement et qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé ...

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : jeudi 17 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Re : Re : Il y a des jours comme ça.

Logan,

Je suis rassurée d'avoir des nouvelles de Carrie et de savoir qu'elle a décidé de se soigner. Le plus important c'est que la démarche vienne d'elle car j'ai fait admettre Lianne de force pour une cure mais le résultat n'a pas été très concluant. J'ai non seulement perdu mon capital pour mon inscription à la fac mais également ma mère.

J'ai bien réfléchi et si tu veux faire tomber Sean, tu vas devoir ruser. Il ne se promène qu'avec de petites quantités de drogue et d'argent sur lui, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé jusque là. Mais tout le monde a un talon d'Achille, une faiblesse.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 17 janvier

 **Objet** : kryptonite

J'aime comment tu penses Mars ! Tel Pâris, je patiente avec mon arc, prêt à lui empaler la cheville. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas mis innocemment l'eau à la bouche et que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Alors envoie et vite ! Ma semaine de vacances arrive à son terme, quel est selon toi le point vulnérable de Sean ?

Je ne savais pas pour ta mère. A quel moment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : jeudi 17 janvier

 **Objet** : Ruskie Business

Logan,

Range ton arc et sors ta tenue de camouflage ! J'ai effectivement une idée en tête, le seul moment où Sean pourrait être surpris avec une grosse quantité de cam' c'est lorsqu'il se ravitaille chez son fournisseur. Et puis ça permettrait de faire tomber deux pigeons à la fois.

Pour Lianne, c'était en 1ère, je ne pense pas tu ais des souvenirs de cette soirée, le bal de printemps sur le thème des années 80, Tom Cruise ... Je l'ai retrouvée ivre dans un bar, j'ai voulu la sauver, que tout redevienne normal. Ce n'était pas une de mes plus brillantes idées, je crois que c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit et puis nous n'étions pas vraiment en bon terme à ce moment là. Elle n'a pas terminé le programme et a continué à boire, feignant le contraire. La suite tu la connais, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses et je l'ai chassée.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 20 janvier

 **Objet** : Monotonie

Veronica,

Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu sauver ta mère, au moins tu as essayé, c'est plus que je n'ai fait. Si j'avais eu le courage de faire la même démarche, la mienne serait peut-être encore ici en vie aujourd'hui.

Deux jours dans la vie de Sean et rien ... enfin, ça vie est bien peu passionnante. Il ne se lève pas avant 11h du matin, il reste des heures devant son ordinateur, devant la télé et au téléphone. Il ne sort de chez lui qu'en fin d'après-midi. Ses clients sont divers et variés : des étudiants, quelques motards et même des cadres supérieurs. Il rentre chez lui entre chaque course. Pour finir, la nuit il arpente les bars. Je devrais peut-être lui glisser anonymement des petites annonces d'offres d'emploi.

Demain, je reprends le travail, je n'aurai plus de temps durant la journée mais sachant que la vie sociale de Sean ne débute pas avant 17 h, je devrais être capable de poursuivre mon investigation. Quelques conseils pour m'occuper durant ces longues heures de filature ?

Et Madonna, tu crois que j'avais oublié ...

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : dimanche 20 janvier

 **Pièces jointes** : 100sudokus, coloriage, NYtimes

 **Objet** : Re : monotonie

Logan,

Nous n'étions que des gosses ! Le rôle de nos parents aurait du être de nous protéger et non l'inverse. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, tu as eu le bon réflexe et tu l'as sauvée ! Si quelqu'un est coupable c'est Aaron et pas toi, tu ne peux pas continuer à te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

On se revoit au debriefing.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : lundi 21 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : re : monotonie

Où as-tu appris à être si perceptive ? Merci pour ces quelques mots réconfortants.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : lundi 21 janvier

 **Objet** : Brisons la monotonie

Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un BA en psychologie de Stanford ?

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : lundi 21 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Brisons la monotonie

Parfait deuxième exemple d'un bon retour sur investissement ?

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : lundi 21 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Re : Brisons la monotonie

Mon compte en banque en doute sérieusement.

Bonne nuit lieutenant.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 24 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Re : Re : Brisons la monotonie

Une autre nuit de filature et toujours le même résultat ! J'ai déjà commencé ma septième grille de sudoku, ça occupe merci pour tes pièces jointes ! La grille de mots croisés du New York Times me résiste.

Ma plus grosse surprise fut d'ouvrir le coloriage, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Une version adulte ? A vrai dire je ne pensais même pas que ça existait, sur le thème de la marche de la honte en plus ... pour ton info, le lendemain je serais passé à la pharmacie chercher une boîte de dolipranes, mes lunettes de soleil sont toujours dans ma poche pour lutter contre la luminosité matinale, je serais allé récupérer un petit déjeuner pour aider à faire passer la gueule de bois, j'éviterais l'ex hystérique, le regard moralisateur des passants, je n'y prêterais pas attention j'y suis habitué et pas besoin de passer à la clinique pour un test MST, je sors toujours couvert. Par simple curiosité, où as-tu trouvé ce document ?

PS : En 4 lettres peu ou pas d'esprit, sans finesse.

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : jeudi 24 janvier

 **Objet** : bête

Dick ?

PS : derrière ce coloriage de la marche de la honte, il y a bien sûr une histoire. Une amie de Stanford était coutumière de cette pratique et pour son anniversaire, nous sommes tombés sur cette perle : un labyrinthe des pièges à éviter et des bons réflexes à avoir lors d'un lendemain difficile après une aventure bien trop arrosée dans un bar. Cela a fini en format poster devant la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 24 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : bête

Ça rentre !

PS : moi qui imaginait Stanford comme un endroit sérieux où les salons de thé remplacent les bars ...

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : jeudi 24 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : Re : bête

Chacun a besoin d'un échappatoire. En parlant de ça, comment sont nos nouveaux avions de chasse ? S'agit-il d'un autre bon investissement ?

En attente de debriefing.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : samedi 26 janvier

 **Objet** : top secret

La première semaine de tests est terminée, nous avons appréhendé notre nouveau joujou. Les choses sérieuses vont maintenant débuter. D'ailleurs je ne serai certainement pas en mesure de répondre à tes mails prochainement car nous serons coupés de toute communication avec les civils. Enfin tu connais la chanson, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, l'armée ne plaisante pas avec la confidentialité.

Comment se passe la vie à Columbia ?

On se réécrit au debriefing.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : lundi 28 janvier

 **Objet** : Re : top secret

Logan,

Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que d'étiqueter quelque chose "top secret" ne ferait qu'accroître ma curiosité. Que risque-t-on pour hacker des fichiers militaires ? Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais pour Mac, la pauvre elle mérite de finir autrement qu'en cour martiale.

N'oublie pas de transmettre le bonjour à David et Jenny de ma part. As-tu des nouvelles de Carrie ?

New York est toujours New York ! Les cours s'enchainent ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais mon stage au DA est plus distrayant. Nous travaillons actuellement sur une affaire de trafic de drogues. De très jeunes panaméennes servent de mules pour faire passer de l'héroïne aux États-Unis. Malheureusement deux sont décédées et nous préfèrerions nous en prendre aux gros trafiquants qui organisent le réseau plutôt qu'à elles. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est déjà pas facile avec Sean alors à cette échelle c'est encore plus compliqué.

Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés avec ton nouveau joujou, toys r'us déclinera toute responsabilité !

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 3 février

 **Objet** : abonnement et conditions générales

Pauvre Mac, amenée à rencontrer le corps du JAG, quoi qu'il paraît que c'est un groupe de gars très plaisant ! Mes amitiés ...

Mis à part ses ennuis avec la cour martiale, que devient-elle ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis Hearst.

J'ai diné avec David et Jenny, ils te renvoient le bonjour et te font dire que si tu repasses par San Diego ils aimeraient te revoir. Je n'ai aucune information sur Carrie, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à avoir de contact pendant sa cure, apparemment c'est la procédure habituelle.

Comment se porte Casey ? Il avait l'air secoué par la fuite de gaz, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir depuis ...

Tu es abonnée aux trafics de drogues en ce moment, il y a de l'avenir dans les stup', tu devrais sérieusement y songer. Mon affaire avec Sean semble bien dérisoire par rapport à un réseau international. Avez-vous avancé dans l'enquête ? Je vais te retourner le conseil, sois prudente et ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés face à un gang panaméen.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : mardi 5 février

 **Objet** : Re : abonnement et conditions générales

Logan,

Un abonnement me paraît judicieux, reste plus qu'à écrire les termes du contrat. Pas de panique, je ne prends aucun risque, il s'agit uniquement de travail de bureau, la police New-yorkaise est plus compétente que le shériff de Neptune, je ne suis qu'une petite stagiaire supervisée et encadrée par toute une équipe. Ce type d'affaire sollicite l'ensemble des membres du DA. Ils ont réussi à remonter deux maillons dans la hiérarchie du réseau, nous préparons l'accusation, c'est très laborieux mais vraiment prenant, le plus dur c'est de gérer ça en plus des cours, je me sens complètement débordée.

Tu ne devineras jamais où travaille désormais Mac, à ..., à ... KANE SOFTWARE. Mais en y réfléchissant c'est évident, Jake Kane a l'habitude de s'entourer des meilleurs, ... Elle vit une histoire solide avec James, il est courtier en assurances à LA, il est gentil, posé et équilibré, que demander de plus ?

Casey s'est remis de ses émotions, Gant Publishing est de nouveau sur les rails.

Et toi que fais-tu lorsque tu n'es plus en mission spéciale top secrète ?

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 7 février

 **Objet** : Re : Re : abonnement et conditions générales

Veronica,

Jake Kane est rusé, il a compris qu'il valait mieux avoir Mac dans son camp. Sans transition, il fut un temps où tu craquais pour les Donuts, tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard, l'adresse de l'endroit où l'on pourrait trouver les meilleurs spécimens quelque part sur le globe ? Je me suis toujours dit que si quelqu'un pouvait me donner une réponse, ce serait toi.

J'ai repris la surveillance de Sean, je reste même en ce moment à Neptune exprès, je ne suis toujours pas plus avancé. Ce projet ne me mène nulle part. Pour répondre à ta question sur mes faits et gestes, j'ai quelques jours de repos, puis je serai de retour à la base. Notre escadron a des entrainements hebdomadaires et nous faisons aussi du travail de bureau (et non, tu n'es pas la seule), notamment de la supervision et de la préparation pour nos futurs déplacements.

Luke m'a fait part du petit rassemblement qui aura lieu à Neptune fin février où Casey et toi êtes conviés, viendras-tu ?

Gentil, posé et équilibré ? Combien de temps avant que tu ne te lasses ? 3 heures ?

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : samedi 9 février

 **Objet** : douceurs et pâtisseries

Ma relation avec les donuts et les mini-donuts s'est bel et bien terminée il y a longtemps. Il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour trouver l'emplacement de la meilleure pâtisserie. J'ai fait une croix définitive, le gras est bien trop risqué pour mon corps menu. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, tu devrais te résigner et faire comme moi, sinon adieu aux tablettes de chocolat.

Je n'ai toujours pas donné ma réponse à Luke et Gia, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me libérer pour le week-end. As-tu un indice sur la signification de cette invitation ?

Pour Sean, je ne peux que t'inciter à continuer, il y a bien un moment où il fera une erreur, il y a juste à espérer que tu sois présent à l'instant fatidique.

Gentil, posé et équilibré, je parlais de Mac, elle le mérite et semble vraiment épanouie dans cette relation. Casey, tout comme nous, a ses propres démons et ses insécurités, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : lundi 11 février

 **Objet** : de l'amour dans l'air

Je n'ai pas de confirmation officielle mais l'invitation de Luke et Gia sent l'annonce de fiançailles à plein nez.

Mes tablettes de chocolat te remercient, et si tu t'abstiens, je m'abstiendrais aussi, je ne voudrais pas risquer les poignées d'amour. Don Lamb avait un faible pour mes rondeurs adolescentes, je ne voudrais pas mettre mon corps sous le radar de son frère.

Casey Gant a des défauts ?! J'ai hâte de les entendre.

Carrie m'a téléphoné cette semaine, elle attaque sa cinquième semaine de cure et je suis autorisé à lui rendre visite. Je dois avouer être nerveux pour cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, ni dans quel état je vais la retrouver.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : mercredi 13 février

 **Objet** : Re : de l'amour dans l'air

Casey te rejoint sur l'annonce de fiançailles. J'ai quelques doutes, tu crois vraiment que Luke et Gia sont prêts à s'engager ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop soudain ?

Je comprends ta nervosité pour ta rencontre avec Carrie, mais si elle a parfait sa cinquième semaine, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit clean et que tu sois agréablement surpris par ses progrès. Au lycée, elle avait une personnalité forte, je ne l'ai pas toujours portée dans mon cœur mais j'ai admiré la façon dont elle a géré le renvoi de M. Rooks après la grossesse de Susan. J'imagine que la disparition de sa meilleure amie a dû contribuer à ses tendances destructrices. T'a-t-elle déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? ou Dick ? Car j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était présent cette nuit là.

Je n'ai pas dit que Casey avait des défauts mais des insécurités.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : vendredi 15 février

 **Objet** : Re : Re : de l'amour dans l'air

Tu joues avec les mots Mars, une insécurité entraîne forcément un défaut, même minime. Mais, Casey est l'archétype du gendre idéal, même l'ultraprotecteur papa Mars a rangé son flingue dans un tiroir, je me trompe ?

Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la relation entre Luke et Gia, j'apprécie Luke mais j'évite Gia, elle me tape facilement sur les nerfs, ce n'est pas un scoop. Carrie est vraiment devenue proche d'eux et je ne l'ai jamais entendue remettre en cause leur union. Ils semblent sérieux et heureux ensemble, même complémentaires. De quels doutes parles-tu ? Il va falloir parler maintenant ou te taire à jamais ...

La mort de Susan a ébranlé Carrie, c'est un sujet que j'ai déjà essayé d'aborder avec elle à plusieurs reprises mais elle a toujours fini en position fœtale, sanglotant. Dick n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Selon lui, il était défoncé, il est allé se coucher et en se réveillant le lendemain matin tout le monde flippait car Susan avait disparu. Ils ont retourné le bateau mais plus aucune trace d'elle, elle s'était évaporée. La théorie qui me semble la plus probable est celle de l'accident, elle a dû tomber par-dessus bord pendant la nuit. Je vais au centre demain, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : vendredi 15 février

 **Objet** : Ode à Cambronne

Merde !

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : samedi 16 février

 **Objet** : doutes

Donne-moi des nouvelles, dès ton retour.

Papa Mars a peut-être rangé son flingue mais son bras est glissé dans le tiroir, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Disons que si j'avais des informations qui tendraient à prouver qu'une idylle n'est pas si idéale que ça, devrais-je en informer l'un des protagonistes ou devrais-je me taire et considérer que ce n'est pas mon problème ?

Je trouve ça horrible de pouvoir disparaitre comme ça, sans laisser de traces. La mer était-elle agitée ? Susan était-elle défoncée elle aussi ? Y avait-il un autre bateau à proximité ? Comment ses proches peuvent-ils avancer s'ils ne savent pas ...

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : samedi 16 février

 **Objet :** Re : doutes

Veronica,

Arrête de te torturer avec toutes ces questions, la police ne t'a pas attendue pour essayer de comprendre, il n'y a aucune trace, pas d'indice, pas de témoin. Certains mystères ne peuvent pas être élucidés, il faut se résoudre et de toute façon, ça ne la ramènera pas.

Carrie m'a fait une bonne impression. Nous avons pu discuter, elle semble apaisée. Elle a décidé de partir de Neptune et de voyager, elle laisse sa carrière de côté pour le moment. Il lui reste encore une semaine puis elle pourra sortir. Je suis vraiment soulagé.

De quelles informations parles-tu ? Tu me fais peur ... Est-ce fondé ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Est-ce de l'ordre à briser les fiançailles de Luke et Gia ?

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : samedi 16 février

 **Objet** : Re : Re : doutes

Logan,

C'est rassurant de constater que Carrie va mieux et qu'elle a des projets. Seras-tu à même de la suivre dans son périple avec ton travail à la base ?

J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir échanger sur cette information mais es-tu sûr de vouloir la connaître car après tu ne pourras plus l'ignorer et tu risques de vivre avec la même culpabilité que moi. Et oui, c'est fondé ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu ...

En attente pour le debriefing.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet :** intrigué

Veronica,

J'ai longuement réfléchi cette nuit et je suis prêt à partager le poids de cette information avec toi, alors ne me laisse pas languir.

Non, je ne suivrai pas Carrie dans son voyage, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a besoin de faire seule. De plus, nous avons rompu, alors ce n'est plus vraiment ma place ...

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Re : intrigué

Logan,

La nuit du nouvel an, au 09er, j'ai surpris Stu et Gia en train de s'embrasser et oui, je suis sûre de moi. Stu m'a promptement invité à me la boucler. Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Je suis désolée pour toi et Carrie ...

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet :** Culpabilité

Veronica,

Elle a choisi Stu ? Décidément Gia ne finira pas de m'étonner. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Avant de briser Luke, est-on certain qu'il s'agit d'une liaison sérieuse et pas un simple baiser d'un soir !

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Re : Culpabilité

Logan,

J'ai surpris Gia sortant de chez Stu au petit matin, c'est peut-être à elle que j'aurais dû envoyer le coloriage de la marche de la honte ... Conclusion : c'est une liaison.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Re : Re : Culpabilité

Tu as le chic pour te trouver au bon endroit au bon moment ...

Tu en as parlé à Casey ?

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : partageons la culpabilité

Toute l'histoire de ma vie ! J'ai donc bien l'intention de rester sagement à l'abri à New York et de ne pas mettre les pieds à Neptune pour ce désastreux week-end.

Je n'ai rien dit à Casey.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Re : partageons la culpabilité

Non, non, non, Mars ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses, tu ne balances pas une telle bombe pour me laisser me débattre seul avec les conséquences ... tu es maintenant obligée de venir !

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : dimanche17 février

 **Objet** : Silence radio

Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : grrrrrrrr

Veronica ?

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Re : grrrrrrrr

Veronica !

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : dimanche 17 février

 **Objet** : Réponds-moi !

C'est pas très malin! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis pilote et que s'il le faut j'irai te chercher presto avec mon jet !

PS : Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air.

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : lundi 18 février

 **Objet** : pas besoin de se déplacer

Ce serait cruel de laisser Luke continuer à organiser ce week-end. Je pense qu'on devrait lui dire avant. A moins que leur annonce soit d'un autre ordre.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : lundi 18 février

 **Objet** : déplacement obligatoire

Ah ! Ça y est ! Tu me réponds !

D'où l'intérêt de se déplacer et d'improviser sur place ! On en profite pour observer, écouter, enquêter, discuter et décider ensemble de la marche à suivre.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : mardi 19 février

 **Objet** : Re : déplacement obligatoire

Logan,

Je viens de confirmer ma venue à Casey.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que je n'ai pas hâte d'aller à se brisage de fiançailles.

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : mardi 19 février

 **Objet** : sujet clos

Merci de ne pas m'abandonner.

L

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : jeudi 21 février

 **Objet** : 8HTU973

Mes efforts ont enfin payé ! J'ai suivi Sean hier soir et tu avais raison ! J'ai des photos de lui en train de remplir son coffre de drogues. Je n'ai pas pu identifier son fournisseur car il est resté dans son véhicule, c'est Sean qui a transité la marchandise d'une voiture à l'autre. Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai le numéro de sa plaque d'immatriculation espérons qu'elle ne soit pas volée.

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : jeudi 21 février

 **Objet** : Bonne pioche

Félicitations ! J'ai recherché la plaque et bonne nouvelle : elle n'est pas volée ! Mais mauvaise nouvelle : elle appartient à Liam Fitzpatrick. Doit-on provoquer l'irlandais ?

V

* * *

 **De** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **A** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **Date** : vendredi 22 février

 **Objet** : Mauvaise pioche

Les choses se compliquent ! Je te propose qu'on en parle de vive voix demain !

L

* * *

 **De** : veronicamars gmailcom

 **A** : l-echolls navy-milus

 **Date** : vendredi 22 février

 **Objet** : Re : Mauvaise pioche

A demain ! Sweet dreams.

V

\- Fin du chapitre -

 _NDLR :_

 _Laetita : tes commentaires sont toujours bienveillants et reboostants. Toujours pas de fleet week à l'horizon mais un long week-end en perspective avec rien que du beau monde. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, ce n'est pas encore bien structuré mais j'y travaille._

 _Bonnes vacances d'été, Caliente ! (juste un clin d'œil à HW, avec ce chantier actuel pas le temps de proposer une hot fic)._

 _FB_


	37. La divine comédie 1

_D'abord merci à tous pour votre soutien et s'il-vous-plaît ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir tardé pour ce nouveau chapitre, c'est vraiment compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment, vive la réunionite aiguë !_

 _Et oui, Elo, je pense à vous, vraiment, d'ailleurs ce sont tous vos sympathiques commentaires qui me poussent à continuer. Plus j'arrive vers la fin et plus je trouve ça difficile, il faut faire le deuil de pleins d'idées et c'est triste de savoir que tout ça est bientôt fini. Il faut savoir que j'ai commencé à publier fin février mais j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette fic depuis plus d'un an avant d'oser me lancer._

 _Heureuse d'avoir gagné une nouvelle lectrice : Arween, nos chemins ont effectivement bien dû se croiser, même si mes visites se font en dent de scie sur HW (voir inexistante en ce moment, je me suis d'ailleurs promis d'y aller très bientôt, il me semble que la présence d'une nouvelle fic vaut le détour)._

 _Laëtitia et Elo vos commentaires sur le chapitre épistolaire m'ont comblée car je m'étais beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. L'écriture de celui-ci a été, à l'inverse, extrêmement douloureuse et apathique et pourquoi ? Bah, aucune idée, j'ai retrouvé la foi il y a peu. Et maintenant je me tais, promis ! Tout vient à point, ... surtout le chapitre 29 !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : la divine comédie (partie 1)**

\- Bonjour ! Tu as l'air perdu, je suis une amie de Gia et Luke, je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver ta place dans la salle, intervint une femme.

-Peut-être, mais en f...

\- Quel est ton nom ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Josh, Josh Gardner.

\- Ton accent me dit que tu n'es pas d'ici mais de la côte est.

\- Exact, je viens de New York.

\- Oh, tu dois être un coéquipier de Luke, dit-elle plaçant sa main sur le biceps du jeune homme.

\- Non, je ne joue pas au base-ball, je suis avocat.

\- Ouah ! Tu fais un métier formidable ! Je trouve les avocats fa...sci...nants ! ponctua-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main le long du bras de sa proie. Cette capacité d'éloquence et cette élégance naturelle, et puis ... l'altruisme dont vous faites preuve en défendant les plus faibles ...

\- Parfois les coupables aussi.

\- Naturellement ... aussi.

\- Je suis à quelle table ? fut contraint de demander Josh reculant d'un pas pour pouvoir s'extirper des griffes de l'entreprenante supposée hôtesse.

\- Table 3, mais si tu veux me rejoindre dans la soirée, je suis à la table 7, lui chuchota-t-elle déposant une carte par la même occasion dans la poche avant de sa veste, ou appelle-moi !

Quelqu'un se gratta la gorge dans son dos et la blonde se retourna, faisant face à une autre blonde. Le sourire séducteur se transforma en un sourire hypocrite.

\- Tu t'appelles ?

\- Veronica Mars.

\- Impossible, tu as l'air tellement différente, c'est à peine si je t'aurais reconnue !

\- Vraiment ? Cet air méprisant ne te rappelle rien ? Et si j'essaye avec le regard "Quelle connasse celle-là" ?

\- Ouah ! Tu es toujours aussi pitoyable et dénuée de classe. Je ne suis pas surprise.

Veronica attrapa la carte dans la poche de Josh et lut " _Madison Sinclair, professeur de pole dance_ "

\- La classe est ... apparemment un moteur important dans ta vie Madison !

\- Ça me choque, que tu sois venue ! Neptune se réjouit de ton exil, alors la prochaine fois reste où tu es ... loin, très loin.

\- Si je reste bannie dans les Limbes du premier cercle de l'enfer, dans quel cercle pourrais-tu bien te situer ?... Ah ! Oui ! Le 2ème cercle ... la luxure, ajouta Veronica agitant la carte sous le nez de sa pire ennemie !

Elle s'éloigna dos à Madison puis s'arrêta et se retourna :

\- Non, tout compte fait, directement au 9ème cercle, où réside Lucifer ! finit-elle triomphante.

Les deux collègues s'éloignèrent et gagnèrent l'intérieur de la salle de réception du Neptune Grand ensemble.

\- Une amie à toi ? demanda Josh.

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre chevelure blonde mais appartenant cette fois à la gente masculine vint interrompre sa progression.

-Oh, regardez qui voilà ! La pire rabat-joie de la classe ou c'était le plus mignon sourire ?

\- J'étais miss la plus belle personnalité ! Et toi, t'es justement celui que je cherchais monsieur-je-vais-te-dire-où-se-trouve-le-bar.

\- Pas la peine de chercher plus loin, Dick a tout prévu !

Il balança le bassin vers l'avant, mains sur les hanches, révélant une flasque métallique attachée à sa ceinture qu'il proposa à ses interlocuteurs.

\- Dégueux ! répondit Veronica.

\- Non merci, dit Josh à son tour.

Dick prit quelques gorgées puis replaça la flasque à son endroit initial et reboutonna sa veste. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers un autre groupe de personnes sans plus de considération.

\- Décidément tes amis sont ... intéressants. A quel cercle de l'enfer appartient celui-ci ?

\- Oh ! Lui ? Laisse-moi réfléchir ... Dick est une hérésie alors probablement au sixième cercle.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Casey aperçut Veronica et lui fit un signe de la main. Il était temps pour Josh de s'éclipser.

\- Finalement, tu es arrivée à l'heure ! constata Casey.

\- Oui, mon avion n'a eu qu'une demi-heure de retard.

\- Viens, on devrait aller s'asseoir, le diner va commencer.

Casey conduit Veronica à la table 3. Bientôt tous les convives prirent place et Gia et Luke firent leur apparition.

\- Bonsoir ! commença Luke au micro, mais il fut interrompu immédiatement par Gia.

\- Ouah ! C'est impressionnant, tout ce monde, tous nos amis réunis ici ce soir, pour nous. Ça me rendrait presque muette.

\- Presque, répéta Luke provoquant des rires dans la salle.

\- Votre présence ici n'est pratiquement plus un secret pour personne, nous savons que vous avez pour la plupart deviné les raisons de ce week-end. On ne va pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps alors tadam ! dit Gia en tournant le dos de sa main gauche vers l'assemblée et agitant ses doigts pour montrer la bague qui se trouvait sur son annulaire. Nous sommes fiancés!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre, Casey se tourna vers Veronica avec un grand sourire sous-entendant "j'te-l'avais-bien-dit", puis elle croisa le regard confus de Josh. Enfin plus loin dans la salle, elle reconnut l'air faussement enjoué d'un homme assis à la table d'honneur qui la regarda à son tour signifiant "on-fait-quoi-maintenant-que-nos-craintes-sont-confirmées ?" Veronica finit par applaudir imitant mécaniquement les autres.

\- Break -

* * *

\- Vous prendrez un verre ? demanda Luke.

\- Volontiers, je suis exténué ! répondit Casey.

\- Trois danses, c'est tout ce que tu peux endurer ? se moqua Veronica. Je croyais que c'était Luke le retraité ici.

\- Reconverti et pas retraité, tu voudras bien noter ! rétorqua Luke.

\- Prouve-le ! M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Volontiers, acquiesça Luke.

Le duo se mêla aux autres couples sur la piste de danse. Après quelques instants de silence, Veronica ne put s'empêcher :

\- Alors, tu es vraiment prêt à sauter le pas ...

\- Je crois... oui, c'est, c'est juste le bon moment ... J'ai vécu à fond ma jeunesse, j'ai poursuivi mes rêves, maintenant il est temps pour moi de me poser et de construire autre chose ... C'est ce que chacun attend ...

Silence.

\- Non ? reprit-il.

\- Pour la plupart, oui ...

\- Mais pas toi ?

\- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas pro mariage ?

\- Non, si, c'est juste que ce n'est pas pour moi ... le mythe de la robe blanche, le bout de papier, j'ai envie de croire que l'engagement est ailleurs. Mais ça ne s'applique qu'à moi et à vrai dire je suis même admirative des couples qui aujourd'hui décident de se marier.

\- Tu m'admires donc ?

\- En quelque sorte. ... Alors qui a fait sa demande ? Version traditionnelle, toi genou à terre ou version postmoderne où Gia elle-même t'a demandé ta main.

Luke rigola.

\- A vrai dire, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ce fut une décision concertée, n'impliquant ni main, ni genou, ni bague. Alors de quelle version il s'agit ?

\- Mmmm, l'antithèse du mariage à Las Vegas ?

\- Et moi qui commençait à croire que la cérémonie du mariage était l'antithèse de ta personnalité.

Ce fut au tour de Veronica de rigoler.

\- Tu m'as bien cernée. Alors vous avez décidé d'une date ?

\- Non pas encore mais on voudrait le faire assez rapidement.

\- Rapidement ? Ce n'est pas parce que Gia est enceinte ?

\- Non, non. Je vais finir par croire que ceci est un interrogatoire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre c'est juste de la curiosité.

\- Les choses au congrès se précisent et bientôt je n'aurai plus du tout de temps. De plus, si je veux m'investir pleinement, un déménagement à Washington n'est pas à exclure et on voudrait se marier ici ...

\- Beau projet. Gia n'est pas trop triste à l'idée de quitter ses amis ?

\- Non, un changement d'air la botte en fait et puis tout le monde déserte la Californie de toute façon, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Si tu réfléchis bien, les seuls encore ici sont Dick et Casey.

\- Et Carrie ? Et Cobb ?

\- Carrie ne va pas tarder à faire ses valises pour l'Asie. Quant à Cobb, ce n'est pas lui que j'épouse, je suis sûr qu'il survivra.

Veronica ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui devait être un trait d'humour, cachait une réalité tout autre. Luke était-il au courant des infidélités de sa compagne ? Telle était la question !

Un autre couple s'arrêta à proximité et l'homme proposa :

\- La futur Mme Haldeman aimerait vraiment danser avec son fiancé, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on échange de cavalière ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Luke.

Les couples procédèrent à l'échange de partenaires

\- Regarde-nous, enquêtant subtilement l'air de rien, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Pas si subtile que ça, s'ils discutent ensemble de leur conversation avec nous et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on les a tous les deux cuisiner, répondit Veronica.

\- Parle pour toi, ma nonchalance légendaire me place au-dessus de tout soupçon.

\- J'espère, parce que tu viens de me couper pile au moment où ça devenait intéressant.

\- Tu me déçois, fut un temps où tu extirpais des aveux en un temps record. Serais-je devenu meilleur que toi à ce jeu là ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à obtenir des informations ou tu souffrais simplement de danser avec Gia ?

\- Touché ! Deux minutes supplémentaires et mes tympans allaient explosés.

\- Je me sens flattée, une fille adore entendre qu'elle sert d'alibi.

\- Mais tu devrais, tu as évité à tous ces gens une scène plus que lugubre pour des fiançailles, personne n'a envie de me voir partir en courant et me défenestrer. ... Euh, désolé, cette image, ici, de mauvais goût. Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Echolls, on a survécu à notre passé, on devrait pouvoir en rire désormais.

Silence.

\- Alors qu'as-tu appris ? demanda Logan.

\- Rien de concluant, j'ai suivi tous les faits et gestes de Luke depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai rien noté d'anormal. Il parle de cet engagement comme d'un acte raisonné. Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à Gia. C'est juste une intuition mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait pour Cobb.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait et il continue cette mascarade.

\- Chut, baisse d'un ton. Lorsque j'ai évoqué Cobb tout à l'heure, il a fait une remarque, je ne sais pas c'est peut-être mon imagination, comme si je voyais des signes partout mais ... tu savais qu'il avait l'intention de déménager ?

\- Non, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et quel signe ?

\- Je lui demandais si Gia était prête à quitter sa vie ici, ses amis, ... et en évoquant Cobb il m'a répondu qu'il survivrait leur départ.S'il sait ça change tout, ce n'est plus notre problème.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer. Et pourquoi ils se marieraient alors ?

\- Et si c'était pour des raisons professionnelles, Luke a des ambitions politiques, un mariage lui donne une apparence plus crédible.

\- Et Gia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à gagner dans tout ça ?

\- L'argent, le pouvoir, je ne sais pas.

\- Elle a déjà de l'argent, elle baigne dans le monde des 09er, quoi de plus ?

\- Le statut, l'image d'une femme de politicien, je ne suis pas à sa place et c'est toi je te rappelle qui devait la suivre pas moi.

\- Je n'ai fait que ça, elle n'a pas adressé la parole à Cobb de la soirée et dès que j'engage la conversation j'ai le droit à un inventaire de tous les lieux de réception, de toutes les robes de mariée qui existent. Elle m'a fait part de son indécision à choisir entre une robe type fourreau ou empire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister autant de nuances de blanc, sans plaisanter, tu ne veux pas qu'on échange, je n'en peux plus, elle m'insupporte !

\- Pauvre bichon ! Tu sais je crois que le champagne est revenu à la mode, éclipsant totalement l'écru et l'ivoire mais si tu veux mon avis, le gris perlé c'est l'aven...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Logan vint couvrir la bouche de Veronica avec sa main. Morte de rire, elle n'avait pas remarqué toutes les têtes tournées vers eux. Ils reprirent un semblant de sérieux avant de quitter la piste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- On se focalise sur Cobb, répondit-elle fermement.

\- Break-

* * *

\- Bravo Gia, tu as réussi là où plus d'une d'entre nous a échoué. Non, vraiment respect, mettre le grappin sur l'un des derniers bons partis de Neptune, révéla amèrement Madison.

\- Je suis une vraie chanceuse ! répondit ironiquement Gia. Je suis persuadée que ton opiniâtreté finira par payer !

\- Arrête tes conneries, le cheptel s'est nettement réduit. Il reste qui ? Dick et Enbom, non merci j'ai donné. Par contre j'avoue devenir Mme Gant publishing, là je ne dis pas non, j'appâte, j'appâte mais j'attends toujours que le poisson morde.

\- Laisse tombé ! Quelqu'un d'autre a ferré avant toi.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Gia ne put s'empêcher de faire durer le suspens, elle fixa le visage de son interlocutrice pour ne pas en perdre une miette et assena finalement et simplement :

\- Veronica Mars !

Madison ouvrit rondement la bouche.

\- Quelle petite ... je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux à Casey et de lui rappeler qui elle est vraiment.

\- Je serais toi, je laisserais Veronica tranquille.

\- Oh s'il-te-plaît ! C'est Veronica Mars, qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire ? Me taser ? Tu crois pas que ça sent un peu le réchauffer !

\- Je t'aurai prévenue !

\- Assez parlé de Veronica Mars. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ? demanda Madison dirigeant son regard vers un homme qui traversait la salle en direction d'un groupe de personnes.

\- Lui, c'est Josh Gardner, ils ont sympathisé avec Luke via un ami commun de l'équipe des Mets. Il est avocat et issu de bonne famille.

\- Il est célibataire ?

\- Je pense.

\- Il est temps de rejoindre tout ce petit monde, tu me présentes !

Les deux femmes atteignirent le groupe.

\- Josh ! s'écria Gia.

\- Gia ! Toutes mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je voulais te présenter une amie à moi, Madison Sinclair ; Madison, voici Josh.

\- Nous avons déjà fait connaissance à l'entrée de la salle, précisa Josh.

\- Tu te rappelles de moi, comme c'est touchant ! commenta Madison.

Josh allait de nouveau se retrouver coincé avec l'avide professeur de pole dance, il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups, s'il devait se ridiculiser au moins il en tirerait profit.

\- Tant que tout le monde est là, j'ai une annonce à faire ! Je ... je ne sais pas comment divulguer ça moins brutalement mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me taire et de sortir au grand jour, alors voilà ... je suis gay !

Veronica non préparée à cette déclaration faillit s'étouffer. Madison était fumasse, Gia intriguée et alors que Logan se demandait bien qui était ce type, c'est Luke qui réagit :

\- Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je t'ai vu tant de fois essayer de ... mais je suis content pour toi, que tu te sentes suffisamment en confiance avec nous pour nous le dire, c'est ... cool !

\- Cool alors, répondit Josh ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

C'est étrangement Casey qui vint à son secours l'invitant à le suivre à l'écart :

\- Tu as relevé ton défi comme un chef, ton annonce à clouer le bec à tout le monde, pari tenu. Même Veronica a mis du temps à réaliser de quoi tu parlais.

\- J'viens juste de me griller pour tout le week-end, moi qui comptait ne pas finir la soirée seul.

\- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, Madison Sinclair a failli avoir une syncope, bien joué par ailleurs, elle allait jeter son dévolu sur toi et crois-moi cette fille est tenace !

\- Je vois une âme esseulée à cette table, elle n'a pas entendu mon speech, j'ai peut-être encore une chance.

\- Dépêche-toi dans moins de trois minutes, ton coming-out aura fait le tour de la salle, mais si tu veux un conseil Bonnie DeVille évite la, on ne chasse pas sur les terres de Logan Echolls ...

\- Break-

* * *

VVO : Ce soir, j'ai certainement l'air de m'amuser. Même mon alcoolique de mère savait masquer sa maladie, quoi qu'elle fasse, son esprit n'était jamais loin de ce remontant qu'elle gardait à portée de main. J'aurais vraiment aimé rester à discuter avec mes proches et profiter avec amusement des conséquences de la révélation de Josh mais j'ai une affaire à résoudre, il y a des personnes ici qui ont les info dont j'ai besoin. Luke à 2h, Gia à 6 et assis seul auprès du buffet Cobb. Tant que je ne les aurai pas, ce sont eux ma flasque légendaire.

\- Alors Stu, pas trop triste ?

\- Veronica Mars ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir saluer un vieil ami ?

\- En parlant d'ami, tu ferais bien d'aller t'occuper du tien, ils ont l'air très proche avec monsieur coming-out, à ta place je me méfierais, un changement de bord est vite arrivé !

\- Tu prends mes intérêts trop à cœur, et seul dans ton coin, je m'étonne que tu es déjà eu vent des ragots.

\- Les ragots se disséminent vite à Neptune, tu serais surprise.

\- Et comment se portent tes propres intérêts ? Je ne t'ai pas vu te précipiter pour aller féliciter les jeunes fiancés. Ce n'est pas très correct.

\- Je vais finir pas croire que tu en pinces pour moi, tu m'observes ? J'ai tout le temps pour aller les voir, je les laisse profiter des amis qu'ils n'ont pas l'occasion de voir souvent, moi j'ai tout le temps ...

\- Tic, tac, le détonateur est enclenché ! Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne t'abandonnent seul à ton triste sort ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du déménagement à Washington.

Le regard de Stu s'assombrit.

\- Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mince, c'est vraiment dommage, ils ont oublié de t'en parler apparemment, oups ! Gia et Luke vont quitter Neptune. Alors dépêche-toi de les féliciter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bye, finit Veronica avec un signe de la main.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Logan reçut un SMS.

From Veronica : ça y est, la bombe est lancée, je m'occupe de Gia et toi de Stu.

\- Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 29 -


	38. La divine comédie 2

**Chapitre 29 : la divine comédie (partie 2)**

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Tic, tac, le détonateur est enclenché ! Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne t'abandonnent seul à ton triste sort ?_

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- Du déménagement à Washington._

 _Le regard de Stu s'assombrit._

 _\- Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mince, c'est vraiment dommage, ils ont oublié de t'en parler apparemment, oups ! Gia et Luke vont quitter Neptune. Alors dépêche-toi de les féliciter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bye, finit Veronica avec un signe de la main._

 _De l'autre côté de la salle, Logan reçut un SMS._

 _From Veronica : ça y est, la bombe est lancée, je m'occupe de Gia et toi de Stu._

\- Break -

* * *

Veronica discutait avec Casey et surveillait Gia du coin de l'oeil, cette-dernière parlait toujours avec Madison Sinclair. Soudain, la toute nouvelle fiancée s'excusa et quitta la salle par une porte sur la droite. La détective s'obligea à compter jusqu'à dix avant de la suivre, elle parvint dans un couloir et doubla une porte entrouverte comportant un symbole homme/femme, elle décida de laisser Gia dans ce moment de quiétude et continua tout droit son chemin vers le fond. Au même moment, dans son dos, la porte qui menait à la salle s'ouvrit, Veronica se cacha dans le renfoncement du couloir. C'était les pas d'un homme, elle en était sûre, elle entendit la porte des toilettes se fermer. Elle fit marche arrière et essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait dans les toilettes mais seuls des chuchotements étaient audibles. Une troisième personne fit irruption dans le couloir, obligeant Veronica à décoller son oreille de la porte. Reconnaissant l'individu, elle fut rassurée, elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi elle espionnait et les toilettes de surcroît.

\- C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, chuchota Logan.

\- Si tu es là, c'est que c'est Stu qui est dans les toilettes ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Et si tu es là, c'est que c'est Gia qui l'accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Logan essaya à son tour d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Veronica s'éloigna dans le couloir et fit signe à Logan de la suivre.

\- On ne peut pas rester devant la porte, s'ils sortent ... ! Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.

Ils attendaient patiemment derrière le renfoncement du couloir.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais placé les toilettes sur écoute, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Charmant !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis ?

\- Je vois deux scénarios possibles et aucun n'est bon à imaginer.

\- Zut, j'y crois pas ! Nous avons passé la soirée à les suivre et au moment intéressant, on se retrouve sur le banc de touche, pesta Veronica.

\- C'était à prévoir, il n'allait pas faire une conférence de presse.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on s'en mêle déjà ?

\- Parce que tu ne supportes pas le mensonge, parce que tu es ... Veronica Mars.

Veronica scruta le visage impassible de Logan ne sachant comment interpréter ses propos.

\- Je t'ai laissé le choix, tenta de se justifier Veronica, rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre, et je

\- Ne le prends pas mal, la coupa-t-il s'apercevant qu'elle avait mal interprété sa phrase, tu as demandé, j'ai répondu.

\- Luke est ton ami, Gia est une amie de Carrie, je comprends que ça te mette mal à l'aise et que tu ne veuilles pas te retrouver dans une position fâcheuse, si tu le souhaites, retourne profiter de la soirée dans la salle. Je continuerai seule.

\- Oui, je pourrais être en train de boire du champagne et manger des petits fours mais j'ai choisi d'être là, je veux t'aider.

\- Mais est-ce que j'ai raison de le faire ?

\- Si j'étais à la place de Luke en train de faire l'un des plus mauvais choix de ma vie, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aide à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire, s'il te venait à l'idée d'épouser Gia ?

\- Si j'en arrive là un jour, j'espère que tu seras là pour m'arrêter et surtout m'interner.

\- Ok, je t'en fais la promesse, s'amusa Veronica.

La discussion fut interrompue par un bruit sec provenant des toilettes.

Les deux espions se regardèrent incertains.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on entre ? demanda Veronica.

\- Toi, non, Cobb sera trop suspicieux, moi en revanche ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fit signe à Veronica de rester cachée. Étonnamment, elle l'écouta et resta en retrait. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et trouva la poubelle renversée aux pieds de Gia.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste renversée la poubelle par mégarde, s'empressa de répondre Gia.

Même si cette-dernière essayait de paraître détendue et indifférente face à la situation, la tension dans la pièce était palpable. Logan ramassa la poubelle, Cobb sortit sans un mot.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Cobb ne t'ennuyait pas au moins ?

\- Non, non, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, c'est tout. J'espère que tu t'amuses !

\- Oui, tout est ... parfait.

\- Carrie, elle m'a fait part de votre séparation.

\- Elle avait besoin d'espace ... après tout ce qu'elle a enduré ... tu comprends ?

Gia hocha la tête puis ajouta :

\- Son voyage, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je le crois aussi. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, finit-il en montrant la stalle des toilettes avec son index.

\- Oui, naturellement.

Logan se renferma. Il entendit Gia se laver les mains. Il tira la chasse d'eau et ressortit juste derrière elle. Il la laissa pénétrer dans la salle avant de revenir sur ses pas, rejoint par Veronica.

\- Alors ? s'empressa Veronica.

\- C'était la poubelle, je pense que c'est Cobb qui lui a balancée dessus, lui répondit-il pénétrant à nouveau dans les toilettes.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ce type me fait froid dans le dos. Il n'a pas bien pris l'annonce du déménagement apparemment. ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui ?

\- Bonne question. Mais c'est Gia, avec elle, rien ne m'étonne.

\- Depuis combien de temps traînent-ils ensemble ?

\- Longtemps maintenant, précisément je ne sais pas mais il me semble que Carrie a parlé un jour de la soiréee sur le bateau et du fait que la disparition de Susan les avait tous rapprochés.

\- Et depuis combien de temps Gia et Luke sont-ils ensemble ?

\- Un an environ je dirais, et encore c'est très incertain, j'étais souvent avec la Navy, et Luke à New York, je voyais régulièrement Gia à cause de Carrie mais ... je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Cobb traînait toujours dans les coins, jamais loin, je ne l'avais pas trop remarqué. J'avais même de la compassion pour lui.

Veronica le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est l'une des cibles favorites de Dick, expliqua-t-il. Il ne le supporte pas, et tu sais comment il est ... quand il a quelqu'un dans le collimateur. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne le sentait pas, que c'était un profiteur, qu'il s'immisçait comme un parasite dans le groupe. Je n'ai jamais entendu les autres se plaindre. Maintenant, je me demande si Dick n'aurait pas vu quelque chose ou s'il n'en saurait pas plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

\- Tu devrais parler avec lui et va droit au but, avec Dick pas besoin de subtilité.

\- Droit au but, c'est ce que j'aime entendre.

\- C'est étrange mais personne ne semble vraiment s'accorder sur leur histoire, elle serait presque mythique. Un autre ami de Luke, pensait qu'ils n'étaient même pas ...

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Sans réfléchir et plus par instinct qu'autre chose, elle saisit Logan par le bras et l'embarqua avec elle dans le box handicapé au fond de la pièce. Ils se cachèrent derrière la porte qui resta entrouverte lorsque les personnes entrèrent. La femme vérifia qu'aucune porte n'était fermée avant d'annoncer :

\- Il sait ! On avait dit qu'on attendrait avant de lui dire ...

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, je ne vois pas comment on pouvait continuer à le lui cacher, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par l'apprendre.

\- J'aurais préférée ne pas avoir à gérer ça ce soir.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête de le laisser avoir la main sur nos vies.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça ... si on en est arrivé là, c'est justement à cause de lui.

\- Plus que quelques mois ... essaya Luke.

\- Au départ j'enviais Dick, maintenant c'est Carrie que je jalouse. On devrait peut-être suivre son exemple et choisir une destination plus lointaine, proposa Gia.

\- Il n'y a pas de frontière pour la culpabilité.

Silence

\- C'est un véritable enfer ... Quand pourra-t-on se réveiller ? implora Gia.

\- Cauchemar ou purgatoire, on doit payer pour nos pêchés, c'est notre du, il faut qu'on apprenne à l'accepter et vivre avec ou il faut réagir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Notre purgatoire ressemble à l'enfer et j'imaginais Lucifer diaboliquement charismatique pas sous les traits d'un piètre photographe.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse aider, j'ai songé à quelque chose, ... j'y pense depuis un moment en fait

\- Non, non, non. On en a parlé maintes fois, juste ... NON !

\- Écoute-moi ! supplia Luke.

\- Prions plutôt pour l'apocalypse, sous la forme d'un orage magnétique, tiens ! Et qui sait ? Ça pourrait anéantir toutes les télécommunications et les fichiers numériques.

\- J'aimerais qu'on puisse parier sur notre avenir en invoquant une gigantesque éruption solaire, vraiment j'aimerais. ...

Silence.

Gia faisait les 100 pas dans le sas. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant le miroir, les mains de chaque côté de l'évier et la tête basse.

\- J'ai vraiment réfléchi à toutes nos options, on ne peut pas continuer à vivre en regardant par-dessus notre épaule et toi en faisant ... ce que tu fais, hésita Luke.

Le visage de Gia se durcit, elle se retourna :

\- Vas-y ! Dis-le ! La pute ! N'aie pas peur des mots.

\- Un tueur à gage !

\- Quoi ? Non ... Tu ... Je ... Pardon ? dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le cerveau de Gia travaillait à toute allure pour essayer de donner du sens à ces quatre mots.

\- Un tueur à gage ! répéta-t-il sur un ton tout aussi dramatique.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un rire nerveux, jaune, cynique qui envahit Gia.

\- Tu plaisantes ? ... Oh ! Merde, tu ne plaisantes pas.

\- C'est notre dernier espoir.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se transforme en tueurs ?

\- S'il ne nous laisse pas le choix, oui ! Je suis prêt.

\- Tu es dingue ! Complètement et inexorablement dingue ! C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ! Youhou ? Fit-elle en ouvrant les portes des toilettes, qui claquaient lourdement en heurtant les parois.

Luke saisit Gia par les épaules et la força à cesser son envolée théâtrale pour se focaliser sur lui.

\- Penses-y sérieusement, ce serait la fin. Personne ne le saurait, on embaucherait quelqu'un pour le faire à notre place, on déguiserait ça en accident et on pourrait reprendre une vie normale sans chantage.

\- Il y a une différence entre de la non assistance à personne en danger et un meurtre.

\- Je ne ferai rien sans ton approbation mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, je ne suis pas une meurtrière et toi non plus. Ouah ! Comment veux-tu que je retourne là-dedans maintenant.

\- C'est simple, on prétend, comme d'habitude ...

Gia se dégagea de l'emprise de Luke et quitta subitement les toilettes, Luke émit un long soupir avant de la suivre.

\- Break -

* * *

Veronica et Logan n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils étaient plaqués contre le mur, épaule contre épaule, paralysés. Logan était en apnée, d'abord à cause de la peur d'être découvert puis par le contenu de la discussion dont il avait été le témoin. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations suivies de longues expirations. Veronica était blême, elle sentit une perte de contact, qui lui fit enfin tourner la tête et reprendre pied avec son environnement. Ils se regardèrent stupéfaits n'osant pas briser le silence. Le silence qui encore pour quelques instants leur permettait d'espérer que ceci n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Tout à l'heure, je parlais des cercles de l'enfer, je ne pensais pas avoir visé aussi juste, commença Veronica.

\- Un tueur à gage ! Un putain de tueur à gage ! s'écria Logan.

\- On voulait prévenir Luke des infidélités de sa futur femme et en fait c'est de Luke dont on devait se méfier... je ne pensais pas dire un jour que Gia est la plus sensée des deux.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Moi non plus, mais j'avoue que cette affaire me dépasse. Luke veut tuer Cobb, répéta-t-elle à voix haute comme pour mieux se convaincre.

\- Je pense effectivement qu'il s'agit de Cobb.

\- Et elle ne trompe pas Luke, c'est une forme de chantage sexuel.

\- Ça me dégoute.

\- Comment fait-elle ? Comment parvient-elle à ... ? Et comment Luke accepte-t-il ça ? Ce qu'il a sur eux, doit être énorme pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas balancé à la police.

\- Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Dick et Carrie soient impliqués.

\- Elle a parlé de non assistance à personne en danger, tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport avec Susan ?

\- Tu penses qu'elle est tombée à l'eau et qu'ils l'ont regardée se noyer sans rien faire ? C'est impossible, Carrie ... Susan était sa meilleure amie, elle aurait tout fait pour la sauver.

\- Et si c'était un accident ?

\- Dans ces cas-là pourquoi ne pas prévenir les secours, la police ?

\- Sauf si c'est l'un d'eux qui a causé l'accident.

\- Ne commençons pas à tirer de jugements hâtifs, on est encore sous le choc. Prenons du recul nous n'avons plus de mariage à briser puisque Luke est manifestement au courant pour Cobb et Gia.

\- Je ne porte pas Cobb dans mon cœur mais je ne souhaite pas sa mort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils passent à l'acte avant qu'on est eu le temps d'agir.

\- Gia a l'air d'être opposée à cette idée, peut-être qu'elle arrivera à raisonner Luke et que rien ne se produira.

\- Oui mais dans le cas contraire, c'est nous qui pourrions être accusés de non assistance à personne en danger et tu oublies le chantage sexuel ...

\- Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment fait Luke pour tolérer Cobb et permettre ... plus j'y pense, et plus ... j'ai envie de lui mettre un pain dans la figure.

-Stop ça Hulk, et notre meilleure option est de se concentrer sur le chantage, il faut qu'on trouve ce que Cobb a sur Luke et Gia. Ça peut-être n'importe quoi.

\- Gia, elle a parlé de Lucifer ... sous les traits d'un piètre photographe, c'est peut-être sous forme d'une photo.

\- C'est une première piste. Et puis il reste Dick, il était là le soir de la disparition de Susan et tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il détestait Cobb. Tu pourrais lui parler, toi il te dirait si ... non ?

\- Avec Dick c'est parfois difficile de creuser sous la surface mais je ne pense pas qu'il réussisse à garder quelque chose de si gros pour lui. Tous ses démons finissent par ressortir, avec une grosse quantité d'alcool et de marijuana, ça lui arrive de craquer. Son frère, son père, même Mercer, ils reviennent fréquemment le hanter mais Susan, non, jamais.

New York était un havre de paix, le séjour à Neptune bien que court faisait remonter à la surface les vieilles douleurs jamais vraiment refermées mais avec lesquelles Veronica avait appris à composer. Une soirée de célébration était en train de prendre les traits d'un drame et le contre-coup des aveux se faisait maintenant ressentir.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Logan.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Veronica ne put lui mentir, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. D'habitude inébranlable et pudique, Logan eut peine à croire que c'était bien Veronica en face de lui ou alors c'était le manque d'oxygène qui lui faisait confondre gauche/droite avec haut/bas. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint coller son visage contre son torse. il referma l'étreinte et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. Cette même étreinte quelques mois plus tôt les avait conduits en couverture des tabloïds, mais là à l'intérieur des toilettes pour handicapés le risque était nul enfin presque ...

Logan se dégagea et murmura :

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à l'intérieur, notre absence va finir par se faire remarquer.

Il laissa son bras sur l'épaule de Veronica, la guidant dans le sas et ajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de l'embrasser machinalement sur la tête :

\- Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me conduis dans les toilettes, faut qu'on arrête ces folles escapades, les gens et tout particulièrement Casey vont finir par se rendre compte de ce qu'on fait ...

Le duo se retrouva nez à nez, avec un individu qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer et les sourires quittèrent les visages.

\- Josh ? ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Fin du chapitre 29 -

* * *

 _NDLR : Question temps d'attente, j'espère m'être bien rattrapée avec une publication rapide de la suite du chapitre. Et comme d'habitude l'écriture m'emmène là où je ne m'y attendais pas, toute la partie dans les toilettes n'étaient pas du tout prévue au script, seul l'incident de la poubelle devait paraître à l'origine mais je me suis laissée emportée._

 _Lætitia, je sais que tu aimes bien lorsque Logan et Veronica enquêtent ensemble, alors j'espère que tu approuves. L'étreinte se ressert ... Pour l'annonce de Josh, c'est dans le chapitre triangulation, Josh et Casey prennent les paris sur le fait que Luke et Gia sont ou ne sont pas fiancés et c'est Casey qui a gagné. Ils ne sont pas trop en bons termes mais ils essaient d'être civils pour les beaux yeux de Veronica ... Pour le reste des couples, il faudra attendre la suite mais Madison n'a pas dit son dernier mot ... elle ne diffusera pas de vidéo comme dans le film, elle trouvera bien une autre salo****** en réserve._

 _Merci à Marie-Sophie pour ses encouragements, ils sont toujours bienvenus._

 _D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours enrichissant, ça ne coute rien mais pour l'auteur c'est beaucoup._


	39. De la critique du behaviorisme

**Chapitre 30 : De la critique du behaviorisme**

Il laissa son bras sur l'épaule de Veronica, la guidant dans le sas et ajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de l'embrasser machinalement sur la tête :

\- Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me conduis dans les toilettes, faut qu'on arrête ces folles escapades, les gens et tout particulièrement Casey vont finir par se rendre compte de ce qu'on fait ...

Le duo se retrouva nez à nez, avec un individu qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer et les sourires quittèrent les visages.

\- Josh ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- La dame proteste trop vite, répondit-il en souriant. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas Casey, tu sais qu'il a tendance à être jaloux.

\- Je sais, merci ! Mais vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Logan et moi, nous sommes juste ... amis.

\- Logan Echolls, dit Logan en tendant la main à Josh, un ... vieil ami.

\- Josh Gardner, un collègue et juste un... ami aussi, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

VVO : Est-ce le nouveau nom de code pour "j'ai-eu-une-aventure-avec-Veronica" ?

\- Nous devrions peut-être y aller maintenant, finit Logan en s'adressant à Veronica.

Elle acquiesça et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle se retourna et s'écria :

\- Au fait Josh, pari tenu !

En pénétrant dans la salle, Veronica et Logan prirent immédiatement leurs distances mais Logan ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Si je ne le savais pas gay, j'aurais pu croire que c'était lui qui était jaloux !

\- Break -

* * *

Telle une femme en mission, Veronica procéda à une nouvelle et énième analyse de la situation, après un rapide balayage de la pièce :

* cibles 2 et 4 en vue au bar

* cible 5 rejointe par Logan

* cibles 1 et 3 ... position non identifiée

* et ... discutant avec Casey, cible ... 6 ?

S'agissait-il vraiment d'une cible ou d'un bon vieux réflexe pavlovien ? La simple vue de cette blonde, comme un stimuli, provoquait toujours la même réaction chez Veronica : un mélange de colère et d'amertume. Un comportement bien conditionné qui résultait d'un long et douloureux apprentissage. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne ressentit ... RIEN. Pas un brin de jalousie. Elle était là, témoin d'une Madison Sinclair œuvrant désespérément pour attirer l'attention de Casey. On pourrait croire qu'elle appliquait religieusement les 6 conseils de "vogue" pour séduire un homme : le large sourire, le décolleté indécent, le regard direct et inéquivoque, la posture ouverte, l'utilisation des mains et la synchronisation de ces gestes avec celui de son interlocuteur. Tout y était ! Le message était limpide, sans aucune ambiguïté. Alors qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Veronica était-elle guérie ? Elle détestait toujours autant Madison, nul doute, néanmoins un sentiment différent de celui attendu l'envahissait. Pitié, condescendance et même l'envie. L'envie de quoi ? L'envie d'avoir envie ? Ça en devenait ridicule, Veronica arrêta sur le champ son auto-analyse. N'est pas Freud qui veut ! Après un BA en psychologie, elle sait que le sujet lui-même ne peut parvenir à une introspection objective de plus dans ces cas là, n'a-t-on pas tendance à occulter justement ce qui nous dérange ? Et le behaviorisme n'est-il pas une théorie plus que critiquée et dépassée, réduisant l'être à son comportement et remise en cause par les approches cognitivistes plus récentes ?

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, dit Casey mettant fin à sa discussion avec Madison qui battit en retraite à la vue de Veronica.

\- Oh, tu me connais par-ci, par-là, mais surtout pas trop éloignée du buffet. Où sont les deux hôtes de la soirée ?

\- Gia, s'est excusée, elle est allée prendre du paracétamol, elle s'est plainte de maux de tête, ça doit être le stress de l'évènement et Luke est ... avec Enbom et Carrie au bar, regarde là-bas.

\- Tu veux de l'eau gazeuse ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je reviens, attends-moi là.

Veronica s'accouda au bar, les hanches appuyées contre un tabouret haut. Elle commanda deux eaux gazeuses avec du citron. Sa voisine lui faisait dos, absorbée dans une conversation. L'intrépide blonde en profita pour mettre la main dans le sac qui ne lui appartenait pas et glissa l'objet du larcin discrètement dans sa poche.

\- Break -

* * *

Dick s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il essayait de se tenir à carreau pour éviter les remontrances qui auraient pu accompagner un comportement excessif mais trop fier de son dernier achat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer de la ceinture-flasque à qui passait à proximité. Logan avait disparu depuis plus de 25 minutes dans les toilettes, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps lorsqu'il le vit finalement réapparaître accompagné de ... Veronica Mars ! Vingt-cinq minutes, le calcul était vite fait et la mise à distance suspecte des deux protagonistes dès leur entrée dans la salle ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

DVO : Et ça recommence !

Dick se félicitait du nouveau statut de célibat de son meilleur ami, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé et il comptait en tirer profit. Mais si Veronica Mars s'interposait, ses plans tomberaient à l'eau. Il allait la tenir à l'œil, c'était sa nouvelle mission.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que Logan venait tout juste de le rejoindre.

\- Rien d'important. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Cobb ? Répondit Logan en choisissant l'approche la plus directe possible.

\- C'est un minable, un imposteur, un gars sans personnalité. Il n'est ni drôle, ni riche, ni intéressant, ni sympa, ni be

\- Pourquoi tu le détestes ? coupa Logan ayant saisi l'essentiel.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Non, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu le détestes ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non, je le hais c'est tout mais pourquoi tu me ... attends ... bien sûr ! Veronica Mars. Vous faites quoi exactement ? Vous menez vos petites enquêtes comme au bon vieux temps ... ça fait partie du package ? La prestation haut de gamme comprend sexe, investigation, espoir et le retournement de cerveau habituel.

\- Dick ! Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît c'est important.

\- Tu ne dénies même pas. C'est que le processus est déjà en phase 4.

\- Recentre-toi : Cobb !

\- Cobb est un raté c'est tout, il ne mérite certainement pas l'attention que tu lui portes. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'écoute ? Ignorez et oubliez-le ! Sans nous, il n'est rien, laissons le retourner d'où il vient ... le néant.

\- OK. Mais tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre ? Et le soir de la disparition de Susan, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

\- Les autres l'ont appelé pour qu'il ramène des provisions, tu sais 5 minutes sur un yacht et tu t'emmerdes. Il est arrivé les bras chargés, on a consommé et puis j'suis allé me coucher, j'étais tellement défoncé ... C'était de la bonne ! Ça tu ne peux pas lui enlever, il sait où trouver de la bonne cam'.

\- Susan, elle a pris de la drogue aussi ce soir là ?

\- Ouais, elle chialait sans arrêt. Je l'ai rarement vu en prendre mais elle en avait bien besoin. Même Carrie n'en pouvait plus de ses jérémiades.

\- Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

\- Son fils, l'adoption, bla bla ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas gardé après tout.

\- Tu te rappelles que ses parents lui ont tourné le dos et l'ont exilée de Neptune, sans un regret, comme une pestiférée. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?

Dick se tut, honteux de son commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit aux flics ? reprit Logan.

\- Qu'on avait trop bu, on n'a pas parlé de la drogue, on n'est pas fous ...

\- Qui a été le dernier à voir Susan vivante ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai été le premier à aller dormir dans ma cabine. Les autres disent qu'ils sont tous allés se coucher en même temps.

\- Que te dit ton instinct ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Dick prit une grande inspiration :

\- Quand t'es dans cet état là, soit tu dors ; soit tu délires grave et c'est pas impossible qu'elle est tentée un truc de fou et qu'elle soit tombée ; soit ... soit elle a fait un bad et s'est ...

\- Suicidée ?

\- Elle était dans une phase dépressive, c'est possible, c'est ce que me dit mon instinct, elle ne serait pas la première ...

\- Merci Dick, se contenta de répondre Logan conscient qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

\- Break -

* * *

Veronica ne trouva rien d'exploitable dans le portable de Carrie. Il était manifestement très récent et le numéro aussi. Il y avait seulement quelques textos sans grande importance, aucune photo et très peu de contacts, aucun email. La détective n'était pas fière de son geste mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve un moyen de replacer l'objet volé dans le sac de sa propriétaire.

Autre chose la tracassait, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Fatiguée de tourner autour du pot, elle décida elle aussi d'aller droit au but.

\- Break -

* * *

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu peux tout me demander.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que Luke et Gia n'allaient pas annoncer leurs fiançailles ?

Josh se mit à rigoler avant d'annoncer :

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

\- Non, je te promets de garder l'esprit ouvert, encouragea Veronica.

\- Je pensais que Luke ... que Luke était ... gay.

\- Ahhhhhh ! O...k. Effectivement c'était ... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

\- D'abord, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille jusqu'à ... Gia. Ensuite, Rick m'a laissé sous entendre que Luke et un autre joueur de l'équipe des Mets étaient un peu plus que de bons amis.

\- Oh ! Et tu penses que Rick pourrait avoir raison ... Il est peut-être bi ?

\- Si c'est le cas, ce soir nous prouve qu'il a définitivement tranché la question.

\- L'annonce de ton "coming-out", c'était pour cette raison ?

\- J'ai été inspiré ... oui !

\- Si jamais il se met à te courtiser, fais-le moi savoir ! conclut-elle en rigolant.

\- Break -

* * *

La plupart des convives étaient partis se coucher dans les chambres de l'hôtel réservées par la même occasion. Un brunch était d'ailleurs prévu le lendemain matin. Gia avait fait son retour et les derniers "amis" de lycée, une quinzaine de survivants (à tout point de vue), discutaient paisiblement dans les canapés du petit salon du Neptune Grand autour d'un dernier café.

Dick n'avait pas envie de voir la soirée s'achever et annonça :

\- C'est l'heure du digeo !

\- Bonne idée, répliqua Gia, bien décidée à oublier les précédentes discussions déplaisantes.

Luke s'adressa à un serveur et rapidement des verres à shooter furent apportés suivis d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un assortiment de bouteilles. Madison, une idée derrière la tête et armée de courage grâce aux flûtes de champagne qu'elle avait accumulées durant le repas, chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Gia. Veronica eut un mauvais pressentiment et songea à rejoindre la chambre qu'elle devait partager avec Casey cependant il lui restait des informations à glaner et des personnes à interroger. L'alcool n'est-il pas le moyen universel de délier les langues ?

\- Si on faisait un jeu ! proposa la jeune fiancée. Ça fait tellement longtemps ...

\- Peut-être parce qu'on a passé l'âge, répondit l'un des invités.

\- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, reprit Shelly, je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver un jeu décent pour passer du bon temps et rigoler un peu.

\- 7 minutes au paradis, version adulte, s'empressa Dick.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie d'en connaître les règles, s'étouffa Casey.

\- Et bien tu rentres dans un placard et la nana doit réussir en moins de 7 minutes à faire éj, Dick ne put finir, il se fit attaquer de toute part par des projectiles et autres claques.

\- Ma grand-mère ... essaya un autre.

\- Tu n'as pas plus ennuyant ? s'insurgea Gia. Il faut quelque chose d'un peu croustillant ...

\- Je n'ai jamais ... , lança Madison

\- Un jeu qui pourrait impliquer votre couple, après tout ce sont vos fiançailles, on devrait rester dans le thème, proposa Veronica contrant sa rivale.

\- Encore une fois, ennuyant ! Mes fiançailles, mon choix ! s'exclama Gia.

\- Veronica, ne sois pas si frileuse, tes secrets sont-ils si honteux que tu veuilles recentrer le jeu sur les autres ? jubila Madison atteignant son but.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué de pipeau, lança alors Veronica sachant qu'elle allait sûrement le regretter.

\- Et c'est parti ! s'extasia Gia mais personne ne but.

\- Le pipeau n'est pas assez populaire à Neptune apparemment, dit ironiquement Veronica.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué au jeu "Je n'ai jamais", proposa Josh.

Cette fois, tout le monde but sauf l'avocat.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une classe, avoua Gia.

VVO : Il aura fallu deux questions seulement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

La moitié des invités burent.

\- Je n'ai jamais léché les pieds de mon partenaire, dit Shelly.

\- T'es dégoutant s'écria Dick s'adressant à Logan qui prenait un shooter, les pieds sont ...

\- Détrompe-toi, ils étaient propres, et ça provoque un certain type de réaction trop souvent négligé, s'aventura le lieutenant jetant un œil vers Veronica qui détourna vite le regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dragué par un ou une prof, expliqua quelqu'un.

Veronica et Enbom prirent tous deux un verre.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec deux personnes en même temps, à mon grand dam', proposa Dick.

Luke fut le nouveau héro de Dick.

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec une nympho, annonça à son tour John.

Personne ne réagit.

\- Le pipeau et les nymphos, même combat, reprit-il.

\- Je ne suis jamais allée dans un club de streap-tease, offrit Gia.

Tous les garçons, Veronica, Madison et Carrie durent remplir leur verre.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un après avoir vomi, garantit Luke provoquant les haut-le-cœur de l'assemblée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit être homo à une soirée pour que quelqu'un d'un peu trop entreprenant me lâche, déclara Casey.

Veronica, Josh et Shelly burent.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris un râteau par une personne ici présente, établit Carrie.

Josh, Dick, Madison et Luke avalèrent un shot.

\- Je ne suis jamais devenue la paria du lycée, renchérit Madison.

Et c'est ainsi que les choses devinrent personnelles, pensa Veronica s'essuyant la bouche et répliquant :

\- Je n'ai jamais refait mes seins.

Madison prit le temps de savourer sa dernière gorgée, regarda Veronica droit dans les yeux et frappa directement là où elle savait que ça ferait mal :

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec plus de deux personnes présentes dans cette salle.

Logan ferma brièvement les yeux : Veronica, Carrie et ... . C'était un cauchemar, huit ans plus tard et sa faute lui revenait dessus comme un boomerang. La même nausée que celle ressentie lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin d'hiver et qu'il s'était retrouvé face au visage souriant de Madison, le parcourut.

Sans se soucier de son entourage, il prit le verre du condamné et s'apprêta à le frapper sur la table pour l'avaler aussi sec mais fut surpris lorsqu'en face de lui, une blonde trinqua avec lui et dit :

\- Désolé, mais je dois t'accompagner sur ce coup là !

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel aveu, il dévisagea la gente masculine, ne parvenant pas à compléter l'équation. Ça ne pouvait pas être Dick, ni Luke, ni John, ni Mr-Coming-out, encore moins Cobb alors qui pouvait bien être le foutu 3ème ?

\- Vous étiez fait pour vous entendre, rajouta Madison qui se félicita d'avoir fait coup double sans même le vouloir. Rappeler à sa rivale qu'elle avait eut son mec dans son lit était une chose mais exposer au plus grand nombre que Veronica était une Marie-couche-toi-là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un, ajouta Veronica.

Logan s'enfila son 2ème verre de suite, accompagné de Gia.

\- Break -

* * *

Six shots, certes servis par elle-même donc très allégés en alcool mais ils commençaient à faire sérieusement tourner la tête de Veronica. Elle avait besoin d'air et le balcon semblait une bonne opportunité. Semblait ! Quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée.

\- Oh ! Merveilleux, toi ! dit Madison se retournant pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

\- Arrête ton char ! On n'est plus au lycée, je n'ai plus à supporter tes conneries. Grandis un peu et trouve-toi un autre punching-ball.

\- Respirer le même air que toi est un affront suffisant.

\- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! s'énerva Veronica.

\- Te voir, essayer par tous les moyens de t'imposer parmi nous, encore aujourd'hui, c'est pathétique ! Ils fléchissent tous sous tes mensonges, tu dois être un sacré coup !

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir ... mais parlant de fléchir je croyais que la flexibilité était ton nouveau crédo !

\- Flexible, j'espère que tu l'es, pour te retourner suffisamment vite dès que Casey t'aura larguée. Ce soir, il a pu t'apprécier sous ton meilleur jour.

\- Désolé, mais il n'y a rien qu'il n'ait appris ce soir qu'il ne connaisse déjà et ne crois pas que j'ai raté ton manque d'honnêteté, tu n'as pas bu lors de l'une de tes fameuses phrases pendant le jeu, tu es mal placée pour me parler de mensonges.

\- Je n'ai pourtant jamais été une paria.

\- Je ne parle pas de celle-là.

\- L'autre est tout aussi vrai, il n'y en a eu que deux et pas trois.

\- Enbom est de notoriété publique.

\- Oui, on a été ensemble pendant deux mois.

\- Donc ?

\- Quoi y a rien d'original ! Logan était tellement défoncé qu'il s'est endormi avant que je n'entreprenne quoi que ce soit. Et le lendemain c'était tellement facile de lui faire croire ... il ne se souvenait de rien. Tu aurais du voir sa tête lorsqu'il est venu aux conclusions par lui-même. Dick et Enbom c'est tout.

Les choses s'accélérèrent alors pour Veronica, elle se transforma en une véritable et incontrôlable furie, dépossédée de son corps, son poing vint affaisser violemment sur la joue de Madison ... un bon vieux réflexe pavlovien.

\- Et ça c'est assez original pour toi ! Conclut-elle.

Elle quitta le balcon et marcha droit vers Casey, elle lui demanda la clé de la chambre sans plus d'explication et quitta le salon. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, le même hôtel où elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec Logan à cause d'un mensonge.

Huit ans, huit ans pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu ! Madison l'avait manipulée, avait manipulé Logan et ils étaient tombés dans le panneau.

VVO : Allons Veronica, toi qui te croyait plus maline !

"Madison Sinclair is a bitch but Madison Sinclair is smarter than me".

Alors qui était vraiment responsable pour avoir saccagé leur relation maintenant que Logan était définitivement innocenté. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était bien elle, la faute à ses propres insécurités. Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé sa chance, jamais fait confiance. S'attendant toujours au pire, elle avait fini par trouver un prétexte. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il lui restait ? ... de la rancœur.

La douleur dans sa main commençait à se réveiller, elle passa dans les cuisines désertes à cette heure-ci et attrapa un sachet de légumes surgelés dans un des congélateurs avant de regagner les ascenseurs.

Si c'était elle qui avait donné un coup de poing, la vraie claque c'était elle qui se l'était finalement prise en pleine face.

\- Fin du chapitre 30 -

* * *

 _NDLR : Comme je l'ai écrit dans les reviews, la fin approche à grand pas, plus que quelques chapitres. C'est bientôt l'heure du bilan, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir quels chapitres ou scènes vous avez préférés. Les 10 000 vues sont à porter de main, champagne !_

 _Pepette55 : désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les remarques en anglais (d'ailleurs je suis ton conseil et alors que je corrige et réécris certaines scènes, j'enlève certaines parties en anglais) mais là je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

 _Lætitia : moins de L/V et pas trop d'avance dans l'enquête pour ce chapitre, mais promis le prochain sera plus intense et l'aide viendra peut-être de là où on l'attend le moins. Le calme avant la tempête ?_

 _Arween : Merci pour ton com' sur les toilettes car je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup, je craignais que ce soit un peu lourd. Et tu noteras, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre. Je m'excuse par avance pour la suite, car je rencontre quelques blocages qui risquent de ralentir la progression._

 _Marie-Sophie : J'espère que le nouveau plat t'aura plu_


	40. Du sang et des larmes 1

**Chapitre 31 : du sang et des larmes (première partie)**

\- Où est-elle ? fulmina Madison qui venait de rejoindre toute la troupe dans le petit salon du Neptune Grand.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Gia voyant du sang sur la main et le visage de son amie.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a pété le nez.

Tout le monde commençait à encercler la blonde pour constater les dégâts.

\- Qui ça ? voulut savoir Gia.

\- Veronica putain de Mars ... où est-elle ?

Le groupe restait ébahi. Personne ne comprenait ni n'osait parler ce qui énerva d'autant plus la professeur de pole dance.

\- Où est ta garce de copine ? demanda-t-elle cette fois à Casey.

\- Elle est ... partie. Mais tu dois faire erreur, tenta Casey.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas d'erreur lorsque je t'enverrai la facture du chirurgien, si tu ne me dis pas très vite où elle est !

\- Mec, on a raté le combat de catch, j'y crois pas, s'empressa Dick en tapant dans la main de Enbom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cette fois-ci, c'est Logan qui s'interposa, prenant Madison par les épaules.

\- C'est le comble ! Je viens de me faire agresser et c'est moi que tu accuses.

\- Je la connais, elle n'a pas fait ça sans raison.

\- Pas si bien que ça apparemment, lâche-moi Logan, on parlait et elle m'a donné un coup de poing, elle est dingue !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? insista-t-il agrippant d'avantage.

\- Arrête, tu me fais mal, dit-elle se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Calme-toi mec, pria Luke éloignant Logan de Madison. Je vais t'accompagner voir un médecin, mais tout à l'air clean, juste un bel hématome. Un peu de glace devrait suffire, expliqua Luke faisant asseoir Madison sur un canapé tout en examinant sa blessure.

\- Gant ? Où est-elle partie ? demanda Logan le prenant à part.

\- Elle est montée dans la chambre.

\- Donne-moi la carte.

\- Écoute je vais y aller, je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai

\- Donne-moi la carte, insista Logan.

\- Elle l'a prise.

\- Quel numéro ?

\- 207, finit-il par révéler sur un ton résigné.

Silence.

\- On ne chasse pas sur les terres de Logan Echolls, répliqua Josh en tapotant dans le dos de Casey qui regardait Logan s'éloigner en trottinant vers les ascenseurs.

\- Break -

* * *

Toc toc toc

Rien

Toc toc toc

Rien

\- Veronica, ouvre cette porte ! ... Veronica !

Logan saisit son portable et composa un numéro. Il entendit la sonnerie à travers la porte mais il tomba sur le répondeur.

\- Veronica, j'entends ton portable sonné, je sais que tu es là !

Il continua de frapper.

\- Veronica ! s'exaspéra-t-il ! Je vais finir par attirer tout l'étage ! ... Je trouverai un moyen pour entrer, tu sais que Tina travaille toujours ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu ne voudrais pas la faire déranger, plaida-t-il.

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis se fasse entendre. Il pénétra lentement à l'intérieur. Veronica s'était déjà éloignée.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais.

\- Bien, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour l'état de l'autre, dit-elle se retournant.

\- Elle survivra. Pour quelqu'un qui va bien, tu as les yeux bouffis.

\- Trop de poussières dans cet hôtel, le luxe ce n'est plus ce que c'était !

\- Hmmmm, ou bien tu as développé une allergie.

\- Sûrement ...

\- Laisse-moi voir ? essaya-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il souleva le paquet surgelé et prit sa main, la retourna plusieurs fois et passa son pouce sur les articulations rougies par la glace. En silence, il reposa le sachet puis s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Un mal de chien, lâcha Veronica avec un sourire grimaçant.

\- Tu sais ... la plupart des invités sont jaloux ou frustrés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jaloux de ne pas avoir mis le coup de poing à ta place et frustrés de na pas y avoir au moins assisté.

Devant son manque de réaction, il continua :

\- Tu aurais du vendre des tickets, t'aurais fait fortune ... Rocky !

\- J'y songerai la prochaine fois et je penserai aussi à enfiler des gants. Tu crois que je peux prévoir des passes VIP ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Veronica s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé une jambe repliée sous elle. Elle jouait avec la manche de sa robe.

\- Quelle soirée ! constata-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais venir plus souvent, d'habitude c'est plus calme.

\- Après ça, je ne suis pas sûre d'être réinvitée.

\- C'était ton plan depuis le début, en fait. ... être certaine de ne pas recevoir d'invitation pour le mariage.

\- Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ?

\- Il reste toujours la réunion des anciens.

\- Qui s'occupe de l'envoi des courriers à ton avis ?

\- Autant pour moi !

\- De toute façon, je me suis jurée, il y a huit ans, que je n'y mettrais pas les pieds.

\- Ta perte.

\- J'en connais une qui fait le pied de grue, assise là, depuis qu'on a été diplômé.

Après une bonne minute de silence, Logan finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien, répondit trop vite Veronica se relevant de sa position et marchant vers le comptoir.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien ! affirma-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois. Est-ce que ça t'a soulagée au moins ?

\- Oui ! ... Non. Je ... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, termina-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

Logan se leva à son tour et rejoignit Veronica qui était tournée vers le comptoir.

\- Eh, murmura-t-il, la retournant gentiment en faisant tourner son épaule. Tu peux me le dire.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas, j'ai eu l'habitude d'user de mes poings, alors ne te gêne pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, vraiment c'est ...

\- Toi même tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est notre passé, on devrait pouvoir en rire.

\- Y a rien de risible, vraiment rien. C'est ... c'est trop ...

\- Ne te laisse pas affecter, surtout par elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, prouve-lui au contraire qu'elle ne peut pas t'atteindre, qu'elle ne peut plus t'atteindre, que tu es bien au-dessus ...

\- Tu te trompes complètement. Ce n'est pas elle ... c'est moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, moi.

\- C'est toi qui l'as provoquée ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non, c'est elle, mais si je me sens ... c'est que c'est moi.

\- Et comment tu te sens ?

\- Je ... tu veux savoir comment je me sens ?

\- Oui, toi ! Futur illustre avocate.

\- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, là tout de suite je ne suis pas une futur illustre avocate, c'est une illusion.

Il la pinça.

\- Aie !

\- Non, définitivement pas une illusion, réelle.

\- Non ! Moi, s'exaspéra-t-elle, celle qui donne l'illusion d'avoir changé, mais qui est toujours aussi pathétique qu'à 19 ans ... toujours aussi paumée et pleine de doutes, déballa-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui ... celle qui croit détenir la vérité, mais qui doit se rendre à l'évidence ... les erreurs de mon passé, j'en souffre encore même si je pensais m'en être détaché une bonne fois pour toute, j'en arrive indubitablement au même point, ma réaction aujourd'hui en est la preuve ...

\- Ne soit pas si dure envers toi même.

\- Pourtant tu en es l'exemple même ! s'énerva-t-elle devant la sérénité de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec Madison, elle a menti.

\- Oh ! Alors je n'ai pas ...

\- Non, elle t'a simplement ... de la pure suggestion. Toujours aussi convaincu par ma brillance maintenant ? répondit-elle amèrement.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle tout compte fait, tenta-t-il presque soulagé.

\- Je ... je t'ai accusé, je ne t'ai jamais laissé la chance de t'expliquer, j'ai vu et cru ce que je voulais entendre... bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, le résultat est le même, rigola-t-elle nerveusement faisant les cent pas.

Silence.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui change ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton excessivement grave et s'arrêtant momentanément. Le fautif !

Silence

\- Je ne peux plus t'en vouloir, non, maintenant c'est entièrement et exclusivement ma faute. Je suis stupide et naïve. J'ai passé huit ans à le regretter mais je suis bien trop fière pour l'avouer, continua-t-elle sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux même plus t'en vouloir, la seule fautive c'est moi et moi seule et tu veux que je te dise, si ça arrivait maintenant, je pense que je serais capable des mêmes jugements, confessa-t-elle à nouveau au bord des larmes et ne semblant plus pouvoir s'arrêter. L'illustre avocate ne l'est pas, j'ai des opinions préconçues, je suis prétentieuse, j'ai gâché la soirée de Luke et Gia, je n'arrive même plus à résoudre une investigation, regarde Luke, mon instinct me lâche complètement, je deviens violente par-dessus le marché. C'est ça la définition de la brillance ? conclut-elle entre colère et sanglot.

\- Non, maline, pragmatique, idéaliste, passionnée, orientée, tenace, sarcastique, drôle tout ça n'a pas changé, risqua-t-il en s'avançant à chaque adjectif un peu plus vers elle, mais tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué sur cette nouvelle Veronica, elle est aussi sensible, elle se livre plus, elle demande son opinion aux autres, elle écoute et surtout elle est capable de se remettre en question, finit-il se retrouvant face à elle.

\- Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, pas la peine de prendre des gants.

\- Non, je pense tout ce que j'ai dit ! Tu regrettes vraiment ces huit années ? dit-il essuyant les larmes sur sa joue.

\- Souvent, oui, avoua-t-elle. Écoute je suis désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de craquer devant toi comme ça, tu dois penser que

\- tu es humaine, la coupa-t-il.

\- Regarde-toi, alors que je replonge dans mes travers, faisant descendre sa main droite mimant une balance, tu es ... mesuré, réconfortant et calme.

Elle illustra son propos en élevant sa main gauche.

\- Ne me donne pas le bon rôle parce que mes pensées sont loin d'être pures à ce moment précis et même si j'espère avoir grandi au fond je suis toujours aussi cynique, sombre, biaisé et intéressé, confirma-t-il en abaissant la main gauche de la jeune femme au niveau de la main droite. Tu vois un parfait équilibre.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu veux une preuve ? Ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas bien, c'est impulsif et égoïste. Et ce n'est pas grave, car tu connais cette chose au monde si sainte et sublime ? C'est l'union de ces deux êtres si imparfaits et si affreux, termina Logan en prenant le visage de Veronica dans ses mains et en l'embrassant.

Elle se laissa faire, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit un peu groggy.

\- Tu cites Musset maintenant ? se contenta-telle de dire sur un ton un peu perché.

\- Tu vois, quelqu'un de banal serait tombé dans le panneau, mais tu es cultivée, sourit-il.

Et il n'attendit pas d'avantage avant de renouveler l'expérience, un deuxième puis un troisième baiser suivirent. Les yeux et le nez rougis, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle, si vulnérable. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille, elle était avec Casey et il savait qu'au moment où elle se rendrait compte de sa tromperie, tout ça prendrait fin. Alors il reprit :

\- Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire que tu n'es pas merveilleuse. OK ?

Il l'embrassa à nouveau plus vigoureusement, sa lèvre supérieure, sa lèvre inférieure. Il passa sa langue sur celle-ci.

\- Ne doute pas de qui tu es.

Il recommença encore et encore, la rassurant avec ses gestes.

\- Ne change pas, tu es parfaite comme tu es.

Elle hocha la tête et cette fois c'est elle qui se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapant par le cou et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche qu'elle dévora à son tour. Sa respiration devenait haletante. Les mains de Logan se baladaient dans son dos, se perdaient sur la peau dénudée que laissait apparaître sa robe. Les langues se touchèrent, se lièrent. La distance entre eux disparut complètement, sentir le corps de l'autre au plus proche, oublier, se rappeler, suggérer, revivre.

Combien de temps cela dura, aucun des deux n'en eut la moindre idée. Elle était tremblante et consumée et il était suspendu, exposé.

Il avait voulu que ça se produise, il en avait eu besoin, elle en avait eu besoin mais maintenant comment tout arrêter sans qu'elle ne le déteste. Il ralentit le rythme et se prépara à désamorcer la bombe.

\- Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qui vient d'arriver. Tu n'auras aucune culpabilité, tu m'entends ? C'est entièrement ma faute, tu es la personne la plus fidèle que je connaisse, affirma-t-il comme voulant insérer ces pensées dans la tête de Veronica.

Elle reprit contact avec le sol, encore légèrement hypnotisée, elle se laissait guider par les paroles de Logan.

\- Casey ne va pas tarder et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une vraie raison de me frapper cette fois.

Le silence enveloppait à nouveau la chambre d'hôtel et c'est Logan qui le premier détourna le regard vers le sol.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais marquer un point et je me suis laissé emporté. Comme je te disais impulsif et se fiche pas mal des conséquences, c'est tout moi !

Nerveusement, il passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, mais sentant encore le fantôme des caresses, il enleva subitement sa main.

\- Je vais y aller mais je ... excuse-moi encore pour ça, c'est... je suis stupide ... et désolé et vraiment, vraiment stupide ... juste je vais ...

Il montra la porte avec son pouce, sentant qu'il s'enfonçait. Il attrapa la poignet de la porte et au moment de franchir le seuil, il se retourna.

\- Madison, n'y pense pas trop, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Et Luke et Gia s'en fichent pas mal à mon avis, au pire, passe les voir pour t'excuser. Pour le reste on devrait ... tu n'y es pour rien, Casey n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai profité de la situation ... une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout semblera plus ... tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête, seule confirmation qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il disait et première réaction qu'elle affichait depuis leur étreinte.

\- Au revoir, murmura-il laissant la porte entrouverte et regagnant finalement sa chambre.

\- Break -

* * *

Casey poussa la porte de sa suite et trouva Veronica plantée au milieu de la pièce. Elle paraissait absente et perdue.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Oui ... Oui, je vais me doucher, je reviens.

Casey la regarda s'éloigner. Il ramassa le paquet de légumes surgelés qui se trouvait au sol, le jeta sur la table basse et s'affala sur le canapé en appuyant mécaniquement sur la télécommande.

Veronica réapparut dix minutes plus tard.

\- Tu t'es rhabillée ?

\- Oui, je voulais passer voir Luke et Gia avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont déjà dans leur chambre, ils étaient toujours en bas tout à l'heure.

\- Tu connais le numéro ?

\- La suite nuptiale.

\- Break -

Veronica pénétra dans le petit salon désormais vide. Elle retourna dans l'entrée et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Patientant, la blonde n'était pas consciente que pendant ce temps là un homme dans la pénombre l'épiait. Il resta devant l'ascenseur après sa remontée et observa les chiffres de couleur rouge qui changeaient, indiquant la progression de l'appareil. Le compteur s'arrêta longuement sur le chiffre 5.

Sa destination désormais connue, il choisit les escaliers et les monta 4 par 4, une chose était sûre, Veronica ne se dirigeait par vers sa chambre, mais plusieurs connaissances résidaient à l'étage.

\- Break -

Veronica patienta sur le seuil de la porte, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire. Avec courage, elle finit par faire résonner son poing contre le bois. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas la personne attendue.

\- Tiens, c'est toi !

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Fais comme chez toi. On t'attendait !

Alors que la porte de la suite se fermait, celle de la cage d'escalier s'ouvrait.

\- Break -

* * *

 _NDLR : J'avais prévu à l'origine de ne pas couper le chapitre, mais comme à chaque fois mes plans sont modifiés alors la suite viendra plus tard. J'ai écrit 12 versions différentes de ce chapitre, plus médiocres les unes que les autres, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite mais 2 solutions s'offraient à moi : partager maintenant ou garder ça trois semaines dans un tiroir, laisser reposer et revenir dessus, j'ai craqué j'avoue, je m'en suis lâchement débarrassée._

 _Chouette des nouveaux lecteurs et qui commentent que demander de mieux ? Alors merci au guest et Lovefic, ta review fait chaud au cœur, notamment la relève sur le thème des chapitres, les questionnements et le tableau de Monet. J'ai rigolé à ta remarque sur le collectif mais pour la pétition, on en est loin, je ne ferme pas la porte tout de même._

 _Lætitia, j'attends ton verdict avec impatience, j'ai suivi tes conseils et déballé l'histoire sur Madison, ce qui n'était pas prévu au début._

 _Arween, je prévois encore 4 publications environ, je manque d'idée alors propose et je verrai._

 _Et Elo, tu es où ? Tes remarques me manquent ..._


	41. Du sang et des larmes 2

**Chapitre 31 : du sang et des larmes (deuxième partie)**

\- Ta nana est complètement dingue mais elle a le chic pour mettre de l'ambiance !

\- Je ne comprends pas ... ça ne lui ressemble pas, répondit Casey.

\- Veronica ? A croire que tu ne la connais pas du tout ...

\- Un peu poussive parfois mais violente, non !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Une fois elle a explosé ma toute nouvelle planche de surf. Un vrai bijou, faite sur mesure par un des meilleurs shapeurs de Hawaï, elle était noire, se remémora Dick un brin rêveur, avec des flammes bleues dont surgissait un crâne. Je venais juste de la recevoir après dix longs mois d'attente. Je n'ai même pas pu l'essayer. Elle a roulé dessus avec cette chose qu'elle osait appeler une voiture. Je me rappellerai toujours ce moment, elle a regardé droit devant comme une bête enragée et a donné un coup final sur l'accélérateur ... brisant à jamais ce qui aurait pu être la plus belle histoire de ma vie ... Alors tu devrais te méfier avant qu'elle ne te brise le cœur à toi aussi ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète ... d'ailleurs où est Logan ?

\- Il est parti voir Veronica.

\- Tout compte fait, je commence à me faire du souci.

Dick s'éloigna de Casey et alla s'asseoir à côté de Madison. Après un trop long et pénible silence il ne put s'empêcher :

\- C'est très "high school" ce soir, si c'était la mise en bouche, j'ai hâte d'être à la grande réunion l'année prochaine.

\- Je peux juste te dire que si elle ose s'y pointer elle sera attendue par un sacré comité d'accueil.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Madi, quoi de neuf dans le domaine de la barre ?

\- Pas besoin de faire semblant Dick, tu n'as pas plus envie que moi d'avoir cette conversation.

\- Lorsqu'il s'agit de Pole Dance, je suis tout ouïe ! Je pense que c'est une discipline qui manque de visibilité. Je suis même d'avis de la faire passer au statut d'art.

\- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, tu ne t'y intéresses que parce que ça a une connotation sulfureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est né dans les clubs de strip-tease.

\- Certains pensent que ça remonterait au 12ème siècle et serait lié aux acrobaties des moines yogis en Inde. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais l'explication de son origine n'est peut-être pas aussi érotique qu'on le pense.

\- C'est tout de suite moins intéressant.

\- Je suis bien contente de ne travailler qu'avec des femmes.

\- Toujours pas mariée ?

\- Non, et si c'est le moment que tu vas choisir pour me rappeler que je vais finir seule entourée de chats, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu te vannes avant que je ne le fasse, il n'y a rien de marrant.

\- Non, j'anticipe puisque c'est ce que tu me répètes à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça devient de plus en plus vrai avec le temps.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Mon célibat est un choix, un art de vivre. Je parie que pour toi c'est une torture et que tu vis ça comme un échec.

\- Je ne suis pas si désespérée que ça.

\- Donc si Casey Gant était intéressé, tu ne sauterais pas sur l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? s'empressa Madison.

\- C'était trop facile ! Tu es si prévisible Madi. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle Mars se la serait jouée commando.

\- Tu es bien loin de la vérité Dick. C'est toi qui est stupide.

\- Donc j'ai rêvé, tu n'as pas ouvertement flirté avec Casey une grande partie de la soirée ?

\- Casey n'a jamais été le point faible de Veronica Mars. Si tu veux l'atteindre, il suffit de citer un seul nom ... et ce n'est pas celui de son actuel petit ami. Mais après ce soir, faut espérer qu'il ait reprit ses esprits et son statut pourrait passer d'actuel à ex ... Je suis peut-être prévisible mais au moins je repartirai en ayant accompli une BA, finit Madison en se levant et en allant rejoindre Luke qui lui faisait signe depuis l'autre bout du salon. Bonne nuit Dick !

Dick se contenta d'agiter l'extrémité de ses doigts en signe d'adieu. Madison disparue, il afficha un large sourire.

 _DVO : Madi, Madi, comme je l'ai dit, c'était trop facile ! Qui aurait cru que de la simple psychologie inversée me donnerait les réponses à mes questions._

Dick prit son verre et se dirigea sur le balcon. Il resta un long moment, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de se dilater, distinguant ainsi les silhouettes de l'horizon urbain. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, même si les odeurs de la ville était forte, il parvenait à discerner de l'air salin. Neptune pouvait revêtir bien des aspects, ce soir il avait un goût de passé, un passé bien révolu pourtant si identique, certainement l'effet des retrouvailles avec tous ces gens du lycée, ces histoires qui lui étaient revenues subitement en mémoire, ces rivalités, ces corrélations. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha de la rampe. Il posa ses mains dessus, la paume bien ouverte et aventura son regard vers le bas. Là, à quelques mètres, son frère avait percuté le sol et perdu la vie. Non, tout avait irrévocablement changé !

Il retourna dans le salon, celui-ci était désormais désert mais un mouvement furtif dans sa vision périphérique capta son attention.

 _DVO : Veronica Mars ? Que fait-elle ici ? Et surtout où est Logan ?_

Il resta devant l'ascenseur après sa remontée et observa les chiffres de couleur rouge qui changeaient, indiquant la progression de l'appareil. Le compteur s'arrêta longuement sur le chiffre 5.

 _DVO : C'est l'étage de Logan. Bingo !_

Il choisit les escaliers et les monta 4 par 4. La cage s'enroulait autour d'un axe et Dick arriva à destination avec le tournis. Une porte venait juste de se refermer cependant il fut incapable d'identifier l'origine du bruit. Il se dirigea vers celle de son ami qui était à une extrémité et frappa.

\- Dick ? Entre !

Dick pénétra à l'intérieur de la suite et constata qu'à l'exception de Logan celle-ci était vide.

\- Une bière ? questionna Logan.

\- Ouais.

Logan s'affairait dans le mini-bar, il prit le décapsuleur et ouvrit cérémonieusement les deux bouteilles avant de les déposer sur la table basse. Dick conserva en bouche sa gorgée et se délecta de l'éclosion des bulles contre sa langue. Logan, intrigué, le regarda faire.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond.

\- Rien.

De nouveau le silence s'installa.

Logan rigola nerveusement.

\- Quoi ? insista Dick.

\- Rien ... c'est simplement que ça fait cinq minutes que tu es là et tu n'as pas dit un mot. Je trouve ça étrange.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de dire que le silence est d'or ?

\- La parole est d'argent mais le silence endort. Il est presque deux heures du matin, je fatigue.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ?

\- Non pas forcément mais au moins divertis-moi !

\- Je viens de parler avec Madison, on a eu une discussion intéressante.

\- Tu lui as donné le nom du chirurgien de ta nouvelle belle-mère ?

\- Au moins, mon père a retenu sa leçon, il a décidé de ne pas épouser la nouvelle, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ... Mais non, ce n'est pas le sujet qu'on a évoqué.

\- Alors quoi, elle t'a tout déballé et tu es venu me faire des excuses.

\- Des excuses ?

\- Oui. Pour ...

\- Le sujet de l'affrontement, coupa Dick.

\- Quand je pense que tout ce temps j'ai culpabilisé et que j'ai cru avoir couché avec elle, quelle garce !

\- Donc ... tu n'as jamais ?

Logan hocha la tête et ajouta :

\- Non, jamais !

 _DVO : OK, elle n'était pas allée jusque là dans ses explications mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Ronnie se soit prise pour Mohammed Ali._

\- Sacré Madi ! Elle a foutu un joyeux bordel. La connaissant elle n'en restera pas là, elle va tout faire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre Casey et Veronica et si elle intente d'aller à la réunion, il y aura des représailles, on peut parier sur une humiliation publique de grande envergure.

\- Veronica ne mettra jamais les pieds à la réunion.

\- Faut espérer. En parlant de Veronica, elle est où ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Et tu le sais parce que ...

\- Après l'incident, je suis allé la voir, savoir comment elle allait.

\- Vous avez remis le couvert ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ... tu sais bien qu'elle est avec Casey.

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas Casey.

Logan laissa son regard sur sa bouteille.

\- Elle est avec Casey, la question ne se pose pas.

\- Je connais ce regard, c'est le même qu'il y a neuf ans. Rappelle-toi bien comment elle t'avait abandonné comme une grosse merde parce que tu es condamné à revivre la même situation encore et encore. Sois certain de vouloir replonger si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard ... Sur ce, je te laisse à ta méditation et bonne nuit !

Dick abandonna Logan, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, à part espérer qu'il écoute ses conseils. Il remonta le couloir et se demanda dans quelle chambre Veronica avait pu disparaître. A l'autre bout était la suite de Luke et Gia, il s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte. Malgré l'isolation il reconnut un cri, un cri féminin et ce bruit étouffé si caractéristique. Il l'avait expérimenté pour son propre confort, lors de ses nombreuses sorties au stand de tir, il suffisait de venir visser un tube en métal à l'extrémité du canon et le tireur n'avait plus à endurer les 160 décibels de la détonation, à la place un simple sifflement. Sans réfléchir, Dick frappa contre la porte et pressa les occupants de lui ouvrir. Comme rien ne se passait, il prit de l'élan et se jeta contre la paroi en bois et réessaya en mettant de grands coups de pied. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et il fut accueilli par un Beretta 92 surmonté d'un silencieux pointé contre sa tempe. Dick leva automatiquement les mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

\- Tu tombes à pic ! dit Cobb en lui faisant signe avec son arme de se décaler et de prendre place contre le mur. C'est alors que Dick put prendre connaissance de la scène qui se déroulait dans la suite. Gia était à terre, vraisemblablement inconsciente et Veronica était agenouillée à ses cotés en larmes et maintenant sur son abdomen un tissu imbibé de sang qui devait être à l'origine son gilet.

\- Veronica ? demanda Dick pour essayer de la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir Dick, murmura-t-elle.

\- Trop tard, maintenant qu'il est là ! prévint Stu. Je me demandais comment j'allais me sortir de cette impasse. Merci tu me rends un grand service, un super scénario arrive à point nommé. Un grand frère qui vient venger la mort de son défunt cadet dix ans plus tard : d'un côté, la fille de l'homme qui l'a molesté et de l'autre celle qui l'a démasqué et poussé au suicide. La fin d'une dramaturgie en trois actes, brillant ! Et puis quel plaisir de te tuer, toi qui m'a toujours pris de haut.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Du calme Stu ! Je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gia ? s'interposa Dick.

\- Il lui a tiré dessus ! s'écria Veronica.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda alors Dick à Stu.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit ce dernier.

\- Si je dois tomber pour ce carnage, j'aimerais au moins comprendre pourquoi, dit Dick.

\- Il couchait avec Gia, révéla Veronica.

\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Stu.

\- Il la faisait chanter ! recommença Veronica.

Stu changea alors de cible, son revolver pointait désormais Veronica.

\- De toute façon on va y passer, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire de plus ? voulut-elle savoir.

Stu était désormais concentré sur Veronica, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

\- Je peux choisir une mort rapide ou lente et pénible à toi de choisir.

Veronica appuyait toujours aussi fortement sur la blessure de Gia, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Dick. Ce dernier cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là, il glissa alors discrètement sa main dans sa poche de costume.

\- Hep ! Tu me prends pour un débutant. Tu vas sortir tout doucement ton téléphone de ta poche et le poser sur la table. Voilà, comme ça, sans geste brusque sinon t'es mort et avant blondie ! riposta Stu.

Veronica profita de ce moment pour faire signe à Dick, elle lui montra le porte-manteaux espérant que le message soit assez clair.

\- Je crois qu'elle est morte, dit subitement Veronica en se relevant pour attirer l'attention de Stu. Moi qui pensait que tu tenais à elle.

\- C'était le cas ! Mais elle allait tout déballer.

\- Déballer quoi ? Qu'est-ce que montrait cette photo ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ma confession n'est pas au programme, par contre pour les tiennes c'est le moment ! Un message à passer avant ta mort ? proposa sarcastiquement Stu tenant en joue Veronica.

\- Si jamais tu t'en sors Dick, dit solennellement Veronica se décalant légèrement pour faire pivoter Stu, tu diras à mon père, Wallace et Mac que je les aime ... tu diras aussi à Logan que je ...

C'est alors que Dick attrapa le porte-manteaux et assena un coup sec sur la tête de Stu qui se retrouva au sol.

Les deux blonds se ruèrent sur lui, l'un l'immobilisa au sol et l'autre attrapa l'arme.

\- Tu lui diras toi-même, je ne ferai pas l'entremetteur et surtout je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite. Mais je te demande une seule chose, si tu comptes le laisser encore tomber comme une vieille chaussette, rends-lui service et oublie-le ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange-pas, j'aimerais que tu prennes mon portable et que tu appelles la police, je serais plus tranquille une fois que ce porc sera derrière les verrous.

Veronica composa le 911 et repris sa place auprès de Gia. Dick se tenait debout à un mètre de Stu qui gisait au sol, le Baretta fixement pointé vers lui au cas où il se réveillerait. Tous deux étaient sous le choc et seule l'action qu'ils avaient entrepris leur permettait de garder leur lucidité.

\- Merci Dick, confessa enfin Veronica. Sans toi, je serais certainement morte.

\- Pas de quoi ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ça a un rapport avec la mort de Susan, Stu a une photo avec laquelle il la faisait chanter mais avant que Gia ne se confesse, il lui a tiré dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, Dick ? Qui a tué Susan ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Putain ! Je n'ai rien vu ! C'était surement un accident !

\- Essaye de trouver son portable ! Cherche dans ses poches !

Dick tapota le long de sa veste et de son pantalon et finit par sortir le portable. Il est bloqué, je ne connais pas le code.

\- Quelle est sa date de naissance ?

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu crois que je la connais ?

\- Cherche sa carte d'identité.

Dick farfouilla dans son portefeuille.

\- Le 16 août. Si ça fonctionne, je me ... c'est ça ! ça s'ouvre, il est vraiment con ce mec ...

\- Cherche dans ses photos, le coupa Veronica exaspérée par ses commentaires.

Dick faisait glisser son pouce le long de l'écran et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta choqué par le contenu.

\- Oh Merde !

\- Quoi ?

Dick se rapprocha de Veronica.

\- Oh !

L'estomac de Veronica ne fit qu'un tour et elle courut dans la salle de bain. Dick resta pantois et comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau.

Des coups martelèrent la porte :

\- Police ! Laissez-nous entrer !

\- break -

* * *

Logan dormait mais il fut réveillé par son téléphone, c'était un texto de Dick. Il hésita et reposa l'appareil. Il se leva, passa aux toilettes et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-bar. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits provenant du couloir. A plus de 3h du matin, c'était étrange. Il enfila son jean et entrouvrit sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata l'étrange manège dans le couloir. Une bande jaune en barrait le passage.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes priés de rester dans votre chambre pour le moment, il s'agit d'une scène de crime, intervint un policier.

\- Dans la suite du fond ?

\- Oui.

\- Je les connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est mort ?

\- Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, l'enquête est en cours nous ne pouvons en dire plus, nous prendrons votre témoignage tout à l'heure.

Logan regagna sa chambre et ouvrit le message qui l'attendait.

From Dick : c la merde Dude, g d trucs à te dire, appelle moi vite, jsui chez les flics pour ma déposition, Stu il a pété un plomb

Logan appela Dick mais tomba directement sur le répondeur.

Il essaya Gia, son téléphone sonna mais personne ne répondit. Idem pour Luke, Veronica, Enbom, Carrie. Il tenta alors Casey :

\- Allo ? finit par demander une voix endormie.

\- Ah ! Enfin Casey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis coincé à mon étage, tu as peut-être des infos, personne ne répond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux me passer Veronica.

\- Attends, deux secondes, je reviens.

Logan patienta avant que Casey ne reprenne sa conversation.

\- Veronica n'est pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hier elle est partie dans la suite de Gia et Luke faire ses excuses et je me suis endormie avant son retour, je ne la trouve pas, elle n'est pas là.

\- Merde ! Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas revenue.

\- Toutes ses affaires sont là et sa place dans le lit n'est pas défaite.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Y a eu un meurtre à mon étage. Si tu le peux, descends à la réception et essaye d'avoir des infos et dès que tu as des nouvelles surtout rappelle-moi.

Logan raccrocha. C'est lui qui avait suggéré à Veronica d'aller s'excuser, si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ... ce serait sa faute.

Logan réessaya tous les numéros en vain. Il parcourait la suite de long en large comme un lion en cage. Il décida d'ouvrir discrètement la porte de la suite et écouta les conversations.

"du sang partout" "un coup de feu dans l'abdomen" "il couvrait un autre meurtre apparemment" "c'était un silencieux" "une preuve dans son téléphone" "ils étaient amants" "avec un porte-manteaux" "le blond et la blonde" "ils étaient tous au lycée ensemble" " des fiançailles"

Discrètement, il joignit le va-et-vient dans le couloir essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il gagna la cage d'escalier et réussit à descendre jusqu'à la réception où d'autres attendaient, des journalistes faisaient déjà le pied de grue à l'extérieur. Logan aperçut Casey :

\- Alors ?

\- Ils ne veulent rien dire, seulement que la situation est sous contrôle et qu'une conférence se tiendra plus tard. Tu crois que c'est elle qui ...

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ou bien Gia ...

Ils s'assirent dans les canapés de la réception, les yeux fixés sur la porte en verre.

\- break-

Logan laissait un énième message à Dick, lorsqu'une pluie de flash zébra l'entrée de l'hôtel. Bientôt une femme à la tête cachée escortée par deux policiers pénétra dans le hall. Elle retira le linge qui lui couvrait la tête, elle était pâle et couverte de sang. Casey et Logan se levèrent tous les deux et s'approchèrent.

\- Veronica ?

\- Logan !

Incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre, elle se précipita vers lui et s'effondra dans ses bras.

\- Fin du chapitre 31 -

NDLR :

Tic-tac Tic-tac, plus que deux chapitres.

Un grandddddddddddd merci à toi Laetitia pour le bonheur que tu m'as procuré lors de la lecture de ton commentaire. Ton euphorie a été communicative. Le titre était évidemment un indice du rapprochement et oui Logan redevient enfin lui-même, c'est quand il est entreprenant qu'on l'aime. Et surtout ne t'excuse pour tes étalements, j'adore et j'en voudrais plein des comme ça ...

Désolé Tenshiax de t'avoir fait attendre, je sais que tu voulais lire rapidement la suite.

Bestguest, apparemment nous partageons un goût commun pour la citation de Musset. En écrivant la tirade de Veronica sur ses défauts puis en commençant à rédiger celle de Logan, j'ai eu subitement un écho " les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards ... les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, ... " alors j'ai décidé de l'utiliser.


	42. Le jour d'après

**Chapitre 32 : Le jour d'après**

Josh était du genre matinal. C'était pour lui le meilleur moment de la journée. Ni deadline, ni imprévu, ni fatigue et surtout l'impression qu'à cette heure le monde était à ses pieds en attente d'être conquis ... Rien que l'idée d'un bon petit déjeuner dans un hôtel, le mettait déjà en appétit.

En quittant l'ascenseur, rien ne laissait présager une telle apocalypse. La réception grouillait de flics, le personnel semblait complètement débordé par la horde de clients valises à la main qui voulaient annuler leur séjour dans l'établissement. Un brin dubitatif, il prit la direction de la salle de restaurant où tous les invités devaient se retrouver. Nulle tête familière à l'horizon, il s'approcha alors avec hésitation d'un serveur :

\- Le brunch prévu par M. Hadelman, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le serveur le dévisagea :

\- Compte tenu des circonstances, il a été annulé, monsieur. Mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez prendre place, je vous apporterai la carte.

Josh hésita et demanda finalement un café au comptoir. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et prit un journal pour s'occuper.

 _" Meurtre au Neptune Grand : crime passionnel ou règlement de compte tardif ? "_

 _Gia Goodman, fille du défunt maire et avéré pédophile Woody Goodman a été froidement abattue par une arme à feu cette nuit dans sa suite du Neptune Grand alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'annoncer ses fiançailles à son entourage. Le tireur serait Stu Cobbler l'amant de cette dernière. Les circonstances restent encore floues, mais un crime passionnel n'est pas à exclure. Les deux témoins Richard Junior Casblancas et Veronica Mars sont encore entendus et apporteront sans doute un éclairage à l'affaire. Rappelons que trois de ces individus ont déjà été liés dans le passé, ce crime aurait-il finalement quelque chose à voir avec le suicide de Cassidy Casanblacas dans ce même lieu, il y a presque 10 ans ?_

Josh reposa le journal. Instinctivement, il appela Veronica mais sa tentative resta sans réponse.

\- Break -

* * *

L'aéroport de San Digeo était plein à craquer, fin de week-end oblige. Josh patientait depuis plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente. Tout les invités des fiançailles avaient quitté l'hôtel et il s'était retrouvé seul avec du temps à tuer. Il en avait profité pour avancer sur certains de ses dossiers. Il avait réussi à glaner quelques informations par-ci, par-là sur l'évènement de la veille mais sa seule vraie interaction avait eu lieu, dans un des couloirs du Neptune Grand, avec une toute nouvelle connaissance Logan Echolls qui lui avait lancé un énigmatique :

\- Joli polo !

Puis sourire en coin, le lieutenant s'était vite excusé prétextant avoir une douche à prendre.

Josh et Veronica devaient repartir ensemble pour New York l'après-midi même néanmoins il n'avait aucune nouvelle de la blonde.

Quelques minutes avant l'appel pour leur vol, elle apparut enfin entourée de Wallace et d'un homme plus âgé.

\- Veronica ! Je m'faisais un sang d'encre. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Josh inquiet.

\- Tout doux ! On a six heures de vol devant nous, laisse-moi dire au revoir, on aura tout le temps de débriefer après.

\- Papa, je te présente Josh, le collègue et ami dont je t'ai parlé qui m'a trouvé le stage au DA de Brooklyn, il est assistant du procureur. Et Josh tu connais déjà Wallace.

\- Bonjour ! dit Josh d'une voix enjouée. C'est bon de te revoir, Wallace.

Keith se contenta de lui serrer froidement la main. Wallace constata l'échange avec humour.

\- Prends-soin de toi et surtout n'oublie pas, la prochaine fois que tu décides de venir, plus de presse ! De quelconque sorte ! sermonna Keith à sa fille.

\- Je ne te promets rien ! De PSST au Neptune Register, tu devrais souligner l'effort et qui sait ? Je vois The San Diego Union-Tribune se dessiner dans le futur.

\- S'il le faut je ferai en sorte que tu deviennes persona non grata sur le sol californien, juste pour être sûr.

\- Je te manquerais trop ! Et j'aurais toujours le New-York Times comme option.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser sereinement espérer ... éventuellement.

\- Non !

Veronica prit une dernière fois son père et son meilleur ami dans ses bras avant de prendre le chemin du départ.

\- Break -

* * *

L'avion avait atteint son altitude de croisière, Josh détailla la blonde assise à ses côtés, personne ne pouvait soupçonner que la nuit dernière, elle avait été témoin d'une affaire de meurtre, seuls des cercles noirs sous les yeux la trahissaient. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le décollage, quelques paroles triviales sur les sièges de la classe éco pourtant c'était elle qui avait refusé qu'il paye pour une autre gamme.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il détourna le regard pour ne pas être pris sur le fait. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il était complètement tombé sous le charme de Veronica et ce depuis leur première rencontre dans ce bar. Ses sentiments s'étaient ensuite accrus alors qu'il avait appris à la connaître et la fréquenter pour le travail. Cependant, elle ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit au retour des vacances qu'elle n'était émotionnellement pas disponible. Il comptait bien trop d'hommes dans son entourage et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec Casey qu'il devait rivaliser. A New York au moins, il l'avait pour lui tout seul, maigre consolation.

Il ne pouvait pas feindre longtemps de regarder par le hublot, le ciel était gris et la visibilité nulle. La vitre d'acrylique était trempée par l'eau présente dans les nuages et il devina la même humidité dans les yeux bleus de sa voisine plus affectée finalement par les évènements qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il avait décidé de tenir ses distances avec elle, au diable sa promesse, il ne parvenait pas à résister à des yeux larmoyants et l'engouffra dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai trempé ton polo, finit-elle par dire après un long moment de réconfort.

\- Pas grave et puis c'est le tien après tout.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais le garder.

Josh ne voulait pas la brusquer et s'empêcha de lui poser des questions, attendant qu'elle se livre.

\- Tout s'est passé tellement vite, entre les évènements de cette nuit, le manque de sommeil et les longues négociations avec la police pour qu'ils m'autorisent à quitter l'état j'ai ... je crois que je viens juste de réaliser, avoua Veronica.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais devant la gravité des évènements, tu es en droit de craquer, tu sais !

\- Personne ne t'a expliqué ?

\- Non, je me suis réveillé frais comme un gardon visiblement à mille lieux de me douter ... de ... pauvre Luke, je ne sais pas comment il va se relever de ça.

\- Luke a été mis en examen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non assistance à personne en danger, entrave à la justice, consommation de stupéfiants et j'en passe ...

Josh leva des yeux incrédules vers Veronica, cette dernière reprit :

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je commence depuis le début ...

 _Flashback :_

 _On voit Veronica entrer dans une suite :_

 _\- Tiens, c'est toi ! dit Stu._

 _\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Veronica._

 _\- Fais comme chez toi. On t'attendait ! fit-il en ouvrant la porte plus grand et montrant Gia assise dans le salon._

 _Fin du flashback_

Hier soir, après mon altercation avec Madison, la blonde ... le pole dance ..., essaya Veronica.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Voilà ! j'ai décidé d'aller m'excuser auprès de Luke et Gia, je me suis rendue dans leur suite. J'ai été accueilli par Cobb, Stu Cobbler, c'est un de leurs amis. Un brun, il était présent pendant le repas.

\- Je ne vois pas qui il est.

\- Normal, il est ordinaire, rien de remarquable à son propos. Enfin bref, il était dans la suite avec Gia, Luke était parti accompagner Madison voir un médecin. Et au passage, c'était de la comédie, elle n'avait rien de casser. Je savais que Gia et Cobb étaient amants. Je les ai surpris à batifoler ensemble.

\- Ouah ! Luke va être déçu.

\- Non, pas vraiment, il était au courant.

Josh leva un regard surpris vers Veronica.

\- Ils désiraient un genre de mariage ouvert ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début mais non, ce mariage n'était qu'une couverture. Oh ! Et tu avais raison pour Luke, il est gay. Cobb est sorti du salon, j'étais assise près de sa veste, j'ai fouillé et trouvé une enveloppe contenant une sacrée somme en espèce. Alors j'y suis allée au bluff.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Gia je sais ! Stu te fait chanter ... sexuellement. Votre mariage n'est qu'une imposture dont le but est double, couvrir l'homosexualité de Luke et vous donner un alibi pour vous éloigner de Stu. L'argent vient de Carrie, elle aussi est impliquée. En fait, vous étiez tous responsables pour la disparition de Susan et lui a une preuve photographique. Si tu m'expliques plus en détail, je peux certainement vous aider._

 _\- Comment ? Comment sais-tu ? Et comment crois-tu pouvoir nous aider ? Ce mec est un monstre. Retourne dans ta chambre et oublie tout ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je te conseille vivement de ne pas t'en mêler._

 _\- Un monstre, tu me déçois, chérie ! intervint Stu qu'aucune des deux femmes n'avait entendu entrer. Mais pour elle c'est un peu tard, dit-il sortant un flingue et le pointant dans la direction de Veronica._

 _\- Range ça ! Elle, elle ne va rien dire ... s'il-te-plaît, tenta Gia._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu te soucies d'elle._

 _\- Stu, je ferai ce que tu veux mais range ça, insista Gia._

 _\- C'est touchant, mais on a un problème, vois-tu. Toi comme moi, on sait que Mlle Mars ne va pas s'arrêter là. On pourrait lui proposer une somme d'argent contre son silence, sauf que ... nous n'aurions pas refermer la porte qu'elle serait déjà pendu à son téléphone en train de nous livrer en pâture à tous les flics de la ville._

 _\- Stu, tu n'as encore tué personne. Si tu me donnes ton arme maintenant, tout peut encore s'arranger, dit Veronica qui était restée silencieuse jusque là._

 _\- Elle a raison, tu_

 _\- Toi, tu te rassois, serina-t-il à Veronica et toi ma chère et tendre tu as deux choix, soit tu prends mon partie, soit tu meurs avec elle._

 _Gia resta muette, soudainement paralysée._

 _\- Alors darling ? Quoi ? Pas de réponse ? Tu préfères Mlle fouille-merde, celle qui a déjà ruiné ta vie une fois plutôt que moi. Et dire que je pensais qu'on partageait quelque chose ... Dommage, je commençais réellement à t'apprécier, j'ai dû me tromper. Alors ?_

 _Il attendit. Son interlocutrice ne réagit pas._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je croyais, ..._

 _Il changea subitement de cible et tira sur Gia qui s'effondra aussitôt au sol._

 _Veronica hurla et se rua sur le corps de la brunette pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'entendait pas le vacarme à l'entrée de la suite._

 _\- Ne te fatigue pas trop, tu seras bientôt dans le même état, je t'avais prévenue de t'occuper de tes affaires. Apparemment quelqu'un d'autre a prévu de se joindre à notre petite fête, affirma-t-il d'un air sournois, se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _Fin du flashback_

\- C'est à ce moment que Dick a fait irruption dans la pièce.

\- Dick ? Le blond au look de surfeur qui boit dans une flasque ceinture, l'hérétique ?

Veronica hocha la tête.

\- Il a réussi à assommer Stu avec un porte-manteaux, nous sauvant la vie.

\- Ouah !

\- Oui, ouah ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir. Et crois-moi, je préfère me couper un bras plutôt que de lui parler d'habitude.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Gia Luke et Carrie ont tué Susan ?

\- Non, ils ne l'ont pas tué, elle est morte d'une overdose. Mais ils se sont débarrassés du corps, ils l'ont accroché à l'ancre du bateau pour le lester et le faire disparaître au fond de l'océan.

\- C'est ... jamais je n'aurai cru Luke et encore moins Gia capable de ça. C'est tordu.

\- Bienvenue à Neptune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver maintenant ?

\- Carrie et Luke ont été mis en examen pour les raisons évoquées tout à l'heure. Avec de bons avocats, ils devraient réussir à négocier quelque chose ... Stu va être jugé pour meurtre et autres circonstances aggravantes, comme le chantage et deux tentatives de meurtre.

\- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas la grande forme, je suis heureuse de m'en être sortie mais je me sens coupable pour la mort de Gia.

\- Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gâchette.

\- Si je n'avais pas débarqué, si je n'avais pas joué ce coup de poker auprès de Gia ... rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas lire dans l'avenir mais je crois que cette histoire se serait mal terminée avec ou sans ta présence et peut-être qu'il y aurait eu d'avantage de morts. Ils ont tous fait disparaître un corps, va savoir de dont ils seraient capable ...

\- Ma seule consolation, c'est pour Susan, on connaît enfin la vérité.

\- Break -

* * *

\- Vous pouvez lui servir son repas, elle le prendra plus tard, dit Josh.

L'hôtesse hésita mais finit par écouter le jeune homme et déposa le plateau sur la tablette qu'il venait de déplier. Veronica ne le fit pas mentir, elle se réveilla aussitôt.

\- Mmmmm, fit-elle en s'étirant et en attrapant les couverts, dont elle déchira l'enveloppe en plastique dans laquelle ils étaient contenus. Je suis affamée ! ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir.

Elle dévora son plateau devant le regard amusé de Josh.

\- Bon alors dis-moi. Ton père, il a toujours l'air aussi terrifiant ?

\- Avec celui qui a détourné sa fille d'une paye à 5 chiffres ?

\- Touché !

\- Sois heureux, tu as simplement eu droit à un accueil glacial. D'autres ont vu pire ...

\- Du genre ?

\- Menaces diverses et variées, du rappel de son permis de port d'armes en passant par sa collection complète de révolvers impliquant différents diamètres de canon, aux innombrables endroits inaccessibles qu'il connait pour se débarrasser d'un corps en toute sûreté ...

\- Ouah ! Je comprends de qui tu tiens ton sens de l'humour ! C'est décidément un marrant ton père.

\- On pourrait croire que c'est du second degré.

\- Il est terrifiant mais tu es terrifique.

\- J'ai été à bonne école.

\- Je préfère l'approche glacial tout compte fait. Et Casey quel type d'approche pour lui ?

\- Bizarrement, il a bénéficié d'un abord jovial, voir engageant.

\- Il a conquis la fille et le père, qui manque-t-il ?

\- Il n'a pas réussi à convaincre le meilleur ami. Le carton n'est pas plein.

\- Dure labeur, y en a-t-il eu un qui a réussi avec Wallace et ton père ?

\- Hum, réfléchit-elle, oui, un a réussi en fait.

\- Et où a-t-il échoué alors ?

\- La fille !

\- Ouuuuuuh ... quand il manque l'essentiel ...

\- Comme tu dis.

\- En parlant de Wallace, j'ai été surpris de ne pas le voir samedi soir, vous étiez bien au lycée tous ensemble ?

\- Ce n'est pas un 09er.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Il ne fait pas partie de toute la petite bande, il ne vient pas du même milieu qu'eux. Et c'est pareil pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais été invitée sans Casey. A Neptune tout est question de code postal.

\- Pourtant tu sembles bien les connaitre et avoir des liens avec certains ...

\- Il y a bien longtemps ... disons que tous les cercles ne sont pas concentriques, parfois ils se croisent mais à la fin de la journée, chacun rentre chez soi, dans sa zone de confort.

\- Tu oublies que ces cercles peuvent se superposer, se fondre. Casey n'est-il pas un 09er ?

\- Si, et un parfait exemple mais à la fin de la journée ...

\- Il t'appelle ?

VVO : Chacun rentre chez soi.

 _Flashback :_

 _La sonnette. Veronica jeta un coup d'œil sur la vieille horloge du salon, midi. Il était pile à l'heure. Elle conserva la main sur la poignet, prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir._

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- Ça y est, ta déposition est finie ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation._

 _\- Oui, ils m'ont relâchée définitivement. J'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir Dan Lamb, un vrai bonheur !_

 _\- Tout est fini alors ..._

 _Ne sachant plus très bien de quoi il parlait, elle garda le silence, le sourire un peu crispé._

 _\- Stu est définitevement hors d'état de nuire, reprit-il._

 _\- Je l'espère. Lamb n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me discréditer lors de mon témoignage. Si c'est ainsi qu'il traite toutes les victimes, il est le digne héritier de son frère ... assommer un homme qui attente à votre vie semble plus préjudiciable à ses yeux que de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Heureusement, que le récit Dick corrobore le mien et qu'ils ont retrouvé des preuves dans le portable de Cobb sans parler des empreintes en cours d'analyse sur l'arme parce que sinon ... je crois qu'il aurait été capable de nous accuser de meurtre !_

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Mieux, j'ai peu dormi mais je me rattraperai tout à l'heure dans l'avion._

 _Un silence gênant commença._

 _\- Logan n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non, il est reparti et il s'est occupée des avocats pour Carrie, tu sais ... pour l'aider._

 _\- Il ne t'accompagne pas à l'aéroport ?_

 _\- Non, c'est mon père et Wallace, mon BFF était inquiet après les nouvelles de ce matin et il doit venir déjeuner avec nous. Ce n'était pas le plan à l'origine, mais comme rien ne s'est passé comme prévu depuis hier, ..._

 _\- Non pas vraiment, murmura-t-il la tête vers le sol et les mains dans les poches._

 _\- Écoute Casey, je ..._

 _\- C'est le moment où tu me dis que c'est toi, pas moi mais que la distance et les évènements font que c'est mieux d'en rester là ... pas vrai ? dit-il en relevant enfin la tête vers elle._

 _\- Je, j'allais te ... c'est juste que ... tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça ? Vraiment ?_

 _Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._

 _\- OK, alors._

 _Silence. Elle reprit :_

 _\- Merci pour être compréhensif et m'avoir évité de_

 _\- me larguer ? la coupa-t-il. Non, c'est juste le peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste, mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui le dise plutôt que de l'entendre de ta bouche. C'est moins douloureux ... je peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir ..._

 _CVO : je me suis juste trompé d'ennemi  
_

 _Fin du flashback_

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'appelle de sitôt, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

"Nous vous remercions de regagner vos sièges et de remettre votre ceinture, nous nous apprêtons à atterrir."

\- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as dormi tout le trajet, ça passe vite !

\- Break -

* * *

\- Prête à remettre les pieds à New York pour de plus ordinaires aventures ? demanda Josh à Veronica au moment de quitter l'avion.

\- Prête !

 **\- Fin du chapitre 32 -**

 _NDLR :Un chapitre qui ne nous fait pas trop avancer dans l'histoire mais qui nous permet de mieux comprendre les évènements de la veille. Et nous voilà de retour à New York. Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Veronica vient de recevoir un mail ..._

 _Mon objectif : poster le dernier chapitre avant Noël._

 _Un grand merci à Lætitia qui aura tenu le coup tout au long du marathon. Dick est un personnage qui me laisse pantois, c'est difficile de le caractériser, sa bêtise et son immaturité m'amusent mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a grandi, je ne sais jamais où je vais avec lui. Tu vas me détester pour le manque de LoVe dans ce chapitre mais quoi, je viens d'éliminer Casey alors j'suis certaine que tu vas me pardonner._

 _Retour d'Elo très remarqué, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Chouette que tu ais aimé la scène du baiser parce que c'est difficile à écrire et surtout à décrire. Dick croyait sauver les miches de Logan mais il en a été autrement. C'est vrai que tout est allé vite lors de cette soirée mais Veronica a eu une trentaine de chapitres pour rassembler les indices bien que Gia ait payé le prix fort. Pour la fin une soirée pirate ? On verra ... dans un ascenseur de l'espace ou sur un bateau ? à vous de lire ..._

 _Je vous prépare soigneusement la suite enfin si je ne suis pas trop déconcentrée par tous ces auteurs qui ont décidé d'être prolifiques en ces veilles de fêtes et qui me tiennent occuper par tant de lectures ..._

 _FB_


	43. Un coup de tonnerre

**Chapitre 33 : Un coup de tonnerre**

\- Allez mec, lâche cet ordi, c'est notre soirée, la traditionnelle "je ne reverrai peut-être plus jamais mon meilleur pote", j'suis en droit de demander un peu d'attention.

\- J'en ai encore pour deux minutes, et tu sais que je déteste ce surnom stupide, dit Logan en pianotant sur son clavier.

\- Tu préfèrerais quoi ? "La tournée d'adieu".

\- "Au-revoir" et on n'en parle plus, certifia-t-il toujours fixé sur son écran.

\- C'est pas comme si tu risquais ta vie, j'suis peut-être blond mais je sais reconnaître un euphémisme.

\- Pas la peine de sortir la carte de la figure de style, Dick, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne partais pas au combat.

\- Tu vas voler dans un engin de guerre quand même ...

\- C'est juste la fleet week puis des vols d'entraînement et de repérage, rien de dangereux.

\- Et si tu loupes un décollage ou un atterrissage ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois ...

\- Si tu le dis.

Logan hésita puis appuya sur la touche envoyer. Il lançait sa deuxième bouteille à la mer, elle s'était déjà emparée de la première, la question était : allait-elle se saisir de la deuxième ? Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Veronica, elle était repartie à New York sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se dire au revoir.

 _Flashback (NDLR : et promis c'est le dernier) :  
_

 _Logan laissait un énième message à Dick, lorsqu'une pluie de flash zébra l'entrée de l'hôtel. Bientôt une femme à la tête cachée, escortée par deux policiers pénétra dans le hall. Elle retira le linge qui lui couvrait la tête, elle était pâle et couverte de sang. Casey et Logan se levèrent tous les deux et s'approchèrent._

 _\- Veronica ?_

 _\- Logan !_

 _Incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre, elle se précipita vers lui et s'effondra dans ses bras._

 _\- Chhhhh, Chhhhhhhhhh, c'est fini, murmurait-il inlassablement._

 _\- Ramène-moi chez moi, bredouilla-t-elle finalement péniblement._

 _Il récupéra ses affaires, la dirigea jusqu'au parking sous-terrain et l'assit dans sa voiture. Le trajet, bien que court, suffit à la plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Une fois à destination, il coupa le moteur, elle dormait si profondément qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller et la porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Keith commença à s'agiter lorsqu'il trouva sa fille dans les bras de Logan au beau milieu de la nuit._

 _\- Chut ... elle va bien, mais elle est épuisée, si vous pouviez me conduire dans sa chambre, j'expliquerai tout ensuite._

 _Logan la déposa délicatement sur le lit et lui enleva ses chaussures, avant de l'envelopper d'une couverture. Il ferma le store, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers elle et referma la porte._

 _Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de se faire cuisiner par un père inquiet, heureusement qu'il avait ramené Veronica en une pièce sinon il ne serait jamais ressorti vivant de cet interrogatoire. Il avait plusieurs appels de Carrie, sa nuit ne faisait que commencer. Keith promit de dire à sa fille d'appeler Logan à son réveil._

 _Le message fut transmis mais Logan se retrouva accaparé par la pop star, elle qui commençait tout juste à remonter la pente se retrouvait en plein cauchemar. La vérité venait d'éclater au grand jour et chacun des protagonistes allait désormais devoir passer à la caisse._

 _\- Fin du flashback -_

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes Dude ?

\- Ouais !

Silence.

\- Tu garderas un œil sur Carrie ? reprit Logan.

\- Sur Carrie et sur Luke.

\- Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas seule et qu'elle ait décidé d'emménager chez Luke.

\- Étant donné le cercle médiatique devant chez elle, c'est mieux.

\- Et tes avocats, ils en sont où ?

\- Ce connard de Lamb continue d'essayer de me faire tomber. Il ne croit pas au fait que je sois allé me coucher tôt lors de la soirée sur le yacht. Cobb a fait croire que j'étais complice comme les autres mais comme je ne suis pas sur la photo, c'est sa parole contre la mienne. Mes avocats disent que sans preuve, ils ne peuvent rien.

\- Cobb doit penser que plus il t'en met sur le dos, moins les accusations contre lui seront fiables.

\- Ce minable ne perd rien pour attendre. Si l'occasion se représentait ce n'est pas un seul mais plusieurs coups de porte-manteaux qu'il se prendrait.

\- Dick ... je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cette nuit-là, si jamais tu n'étais pas intervenu, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu ... c'est ... merci ! Vraiment merci.

\- Pas de quoi, mec. Mais c'était pas pour elle, tu sais, c'était pour sauver ma peau.

\- Fracasser une porte après avoir entendu le bruit d'un silencieux et des cris ... c'était pour sauver ta peau ? Ton égoïsme est sans borne.

\- Tu me connais. Sérieusement, à New York tu vas la revoir ? Continuer vos petites affaires ...

\- Il n'y a pas de petites affaires, je te l'ai déjà dit ... et évite de colporter ce genre d'insinuations lorsque tu croiseras Casey, tu me rendrais service.

\- T'es pas au courant ? Casey Gant est à nouveau célibataire ...

\- Break -

* * *

\- Regardez moi ça, prodigieux ! Je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête, s'enflamma Bilbo en souriant béatement au groupe de filles qui rigolait en passant devant les officiers. Les filles de la côte est n'ont rien à envier à celles de la côte ouest !

\- Tu n'es pas marié ? demanda Roundboy.

\- Marié mais pas aveugle. Quoi ? Y a rien de mal à profiter de ces quelques heures de gloire.

\- Hé Mouth ! s'écria Candle. Beverly et euh ...

\- Sarah, rectifia une des jeunes femmes.

\- Beverly et Sarah aimeraient un tour privé du porte-avion. Tu viens me donner un coup de main ? proposa Candle.

\- Non merci, mais j'ai la ferme conviction que Bilbo serait aux anges, informa Logan.

\- Un peu, oui ! T'es fou de dire non à une telle opportunité quand demain tu auras pour seule compagnie les souvenirs de cette magnifique journée, s'étonna Bilbo.

\- Je passe, se contenta de dire Logan.

\- Tant pis pour toi. Candle, attends ! Je t'accompagne, s'empressa Bilbo.

Logan détourna le regard et s'appuya le long de la barrière du pont supérieur. Il scrutait inlassablement la foule plus bas, sur le pont d'envol.

\- Mouth ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en se retournant vers son co-pilote.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien. Je préfère juste rester dehors à profiter du soleil et de la vue sur Manhattan.

\- Comme tu veux mais engrossé dans ton uniforme et présent sur ce pont depuis plus de deux heures, tu vas finir en éponge, c'est pire qu'un sauna, je ne savais pas les journées de mars aussi chaude à New York. Je rentre au frais, prendre un truc au buffet. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Pas encore ! Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

Logan commençait sérieusement à douter. Son regard s'arrêtait systématiquement sur toute blonde qui déambulait sur le navire. Lui en voulait-elle ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu à son mail ? Il n'avait pas pu prendre ses appels après l'incident avec Cobb. Et puis il y avait sa rupture avec Casey et enfin ces baisers volés ... Veronica avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'éviter, c'était son MO de toute façon, il devait commencer à se résoudre, elle ne viendrait pas.

\- Break -

* * *

\- Mouth, tu es toujours là ? remarqua Roundboy accompagné de Scuba.

Logan hocha la tête.

\- T'as l'air tout morose, Candle et Bilbo ont déniché de quoi te remonter le moral, reste moins d'une heure avant qu'ils évacuent le pont et qu'on commence les manœuvres de démonstration, dépêche-toi, observa Scuba.

Logan se redressa soudainement avec un sourire contenu mais suffisant pour éclairer son visage, sans un mot pour ses camarades il courut vers les escaliers.

\- Nous sommes dans la salle de réception, lui cria Scuba. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda-t-il à Roundboy.

\- Une envie pressante ? essaya ce dernier.

\- Break -

* * *

Logan ralentit en arrivant en bas des marches et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Il finit par la retrouver. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il en profita pour l'observer. Elle portait une robe rose pâle à manches courtes, une tenue pas habituelle pour la jeune étudiante, mais de circonstance. Les dentelles qui parsemaient la robe tranchaient subtilement avec le côté sage. Elle progressait doucement, détaillant la structure militaire avec attention. Elle s'attarda sur les dizaines de radars qui culminaient en haut du plus long mât. Elle atteint ensuite les différents avions exposés et s'approcha d'un des appareils. Elle inclina la tête puis elle surprit Logan en touchant la carlingue avec sa main.

\- C'est interdit mademoiselle, signala un marin.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en enlevant aussitôt sa main.

\- Non, je plaisante, vous pouvez toucher c'est solide. Vous voulez monter dedans ?

\- Je crois que je vais me charger de la visite à partir de maintenant Alf, entendit Veronica dans son dos.

Elle se retourna mais savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Il était habillé de son uniforme blanc.

VVO : Ouah ! juste Ouah ! OK Veronica, si tu ne fermes pas très vite la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

\- C'est noté lieutenant Echolls, s'inclina Alf.

VVO : Lieutenant Echolls, merde alors, c'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà croisé une fois en tenue mais dans le contexte, sur le porte-avion et ... c'est Logan, seulement Logan, ressaisis-toi et trouve un truc intelligent à dire.

\- Tu m'as trouvée ? demanda-t-elle.

VVO : Intelligent ? Hummmm on repassera ...

\- Naturellement.

Silence.

\- Tu es venue ? reprit-il en souriant.

\- Naturellement.

Ils restèrent là planter idiotiquement, les yeux dans les yeux, au milieu de la foule. Pour ces deux experts de la répartie, les mots ne semblaient pas venir ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Je cherche un guide, tu n'en connaitrais pas un ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je vais voir si quelqu'un est disponible, en attendant, des suggestions sur ce que tu voudrais visiter ?

\- On m'a proposé de monter dans cet engin, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là.

\- Cet avion de chasse en particulier ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est que ... il y a la queue ...

Sur la pointe des pieds, Veronica regarda les autres appareils supersoniques.

\- Il y a la queue partout, constata-telle déçue.

Logan observa le pont d'envol à son tour.

\- J'ai une idée, remarqua-t-il en lui prenant la main et en la faisant évoluer derrière lui en la tenant fermement pour ne pas la perdre jusqu'à tribord.

Il s'arrêta devant un ascenseur de service et glissa une carte qui lui ouvrit instantanément les portes.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Surprise !

Il appuya sur le premier bouton.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de se retrouver dans un gigantesque hangar où une quarantaine d'avions de chasse étaient parqués.

\- Y a moins de monde par ici.

\- Ouah ! C'est immense ! constata-t-elle en avançant à travers l'allée centrale.

Des hommes, ressemblant à des mécanos, travaillaient sur une aile d'avion, ils saluèrent Logan à son passage avec respect. Puis le lieutenant finit par s'arrêter.

\- C'est le plus grand hangar, il fait presque la taille du pont d'envol, les équipes réalisent ici la maintenance et la réparation du matériel, c'est aussi une zone de stockage. Et voici le F/A-18 Hornet que je vais piloter tout à l'heure.

Ils firent le tour, Veronica resta sans voix devant cet avion. Bien que de taille modeste, sa silhouette menaçante criait puissance et danger, les deux redoutables réacteurs accentuaient l'impressionnante carrure.

Logan ouvrit le cockpit.

\- Attends moi là, l'informa-t-il.

Il revint avec un genre d'escabeau, il grimpa puis invita Veronica à se glisser à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le siège arrière et la laissa à l'avant. Elle prit place en faisant attention de ne toucher à rien.

\- C'est étroit, tout compte fait, s'étonna-t-elle en contemplant le cockpit. Tu conduis ça alors ?

\- Je pilote ça, oui.

Logan voulait imprimer l'image devant lui dans sa mémoire, il était à New York dans son avion, Veronica à l'intérieur. La scène lui paraissait tellement surréelle, il la contemplait pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens. Elle s'imbriquait paradoxalement dans le plus large spectre de la Navy qui était devenu son monde. Il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par la voix de Veronica.

\- Tous ces boutons, c'est pire que l'ordinateur de Mac. Je suis impressionnée. Il y a cent fois plus de commandes que dans le Piper. D'ailleurs, interdiction de dire à Hunter que je suis venue sur le porte-avion, il serait tellement jaloux.

\- Tu l'as vu récemment ?

\- Non, enfin par Skype uniquement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir avec tout ce qui est arrivé ... J'aimerais l'inviter à venir à New York pour un week-end, peut-être pour son anniversaire. Mais assez parlé de lui, si j'appuie là, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Évite, c'est le lancement d'un missile.

\- Oh ! ... Ça aussi ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- La plupart de ces commandes sont en réalité pour le combat.

Silence.

Impossible pour elle d'en douter, le lieutenant Echolls était bien un pilote de la Navy, il ne jouait plus aux jeux vidéos dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il risquait sa vie au combat.

\- Et quelle est cette chose précieuse entre tes jambes ? dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. La poignée jaune et noire c'est pour l'éjection.

\- Tu dois penser que je suis stupide avec toutes mes questions, désolé !

\- Non pas du tout. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un que je connais, un civil je veux dire, monte à bord, c'est sympa de partager et c'est le but de cette journée de toute façon.

\- Donc tu comptes faire de moi un apprenti-mousse avant ce soir ?

\- Exactement !

\- Y a du travail lieutenant car ceci, pointa-t-elle l'ordinateur de bord avec son index, est du chinois ! ... Juste une autre question stupide, comment tu ressors les avions en haut, à l'extérieur ?

\- Et c'est un autre mystère pour toi à découvrir.

\- Break -

* * *

Tous deux empruntèrent une large voix vers la droite qui les conduisit sur une plate-forme découverte.

\- Un ascenceur à avion ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils les remontent là-haut, oui.

\- On peut l'utiliser ?

\- Non, c'est réservé aux appareils volants, à moins que tu n'aies deux ailes et un moteur, nous allons remonter par où nous sommes venus.

Ils regagnèrent l'extérieur. Le soleil dominait toujours le ciel, aucun nuage à l'horizon et le temps était extrêmement lourd pour la saison. La foule s'était dispersée, les civils commençaient à être évacués sur le quai pour libérer et sécuriser le pont.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis arrivée un peu tard. On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps. Il faut que je reparte sur le quai pour te voir voler ?

\- Non pas encore. Tu veux aller saluer David ?

\- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir.

\- On va essayer de le retrouver, je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas loin du buffet.

Les entrailles du porte-avion ressemblaient à un vrai labyrinthe. Des kilomètres de couloirs avec des escaliers que Logan aurait pu appréhender les yeux fermés mais Veronica se sentait désorienter et suivait son guide religieusement. Cerise sur le gâteau, la vue qu'offrait son pantalon blanc n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

VVO : Je me demandais pourquoi il était si en forme, quelques jours à crapahuter dans ce raffiot doivent contribuer à réaffermir nettement les fessiers.

Au bout d'un inextricable dédale, ils parvinrent dans un espace plus large où des officiers discutaient. Logan les salua puis il invita Veronica par la taille à entrer dans une vaste pièce où la décoration chaleureuse tranchait avec l'univers industriel qu'ils venaient de traverser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, murmura Logan dans l'oreille de Veronica.

Roundboy était attablé au buffet avec d'autres pilotes déjà en tenue.

\- Veronica ? s'étonna Roundboy.

\- En chair et en os.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je vis ici, à New York. Je ne voulais pas rater l'opportunité. Comment va Jenny ?

\- Bien, elle va être verte de jalousie de savoir que je t'ai vu.

Scuba ayant aperçu une jolie blonde fit irruption :

\- Mouth ! Tu nous présentes.

\- Veronica, Scuba ; Scuba, Veronica.

\- Enchantée. Scuba ? sourcilla Veronica devant le surnom.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous as planté tout à l'heure, tu avais ta propre visite. C'est pas beau de ne pas vouloir partager avec les potes, sous-entendit Scuba à Logan.

Logan murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Veronica puis s'excusa.

Scuba en profita pour se rapprocher.

\- Alors ta visite sur le porte-avion t'a plu ?

\- Jusque là, oui. C'est impressionnant, je n'imaginais pas ça si grand, c'est comme une ville.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis étudiante en droit à Columbia.

\- J'ai une proposition pour toi, laisse Mouth, il a une grande bouche mais ne t'arrête pas aux apparences, il ne sait pas s'en servir. Moi, à l'inverse, je suis un expert en la matière. Je suis un pro pour les visites aussi, 100 % personnalisées et vivantes. Mais j'ai d'autres avantages, je peux ...

Veronica n'écoutait déjà plus le goujat. Elle désapprouvait que Logan ait pu l'abandonner en si piètre compagnie.

\- En plus je suis de la côte ouest, je suis sûr que ça te laisse rêveuse, tu pourrais venir me voir, on a toujours besoin de compagnie, toi, moi, l'océan Pacifique, faut savoir ouvrir tes horizons.

Logan discutait à l'écart avec un homme petit et portant des lunettes, un vrai rat de laboratoire. Ce-dernier regarda dans la direction de Veronica, sourit et acquiesça, tapant dans le dos de Logan.

\- J'ai un ami avocat, il pourrait te donner des conseils gratuitement. J'ai un autre pote qui est flic pour le sheriff, si tu veux te perfectionner dans le monde criminel. Tu vois j'ai bien plus à offrir que ce looser. Je fais partie du groupe qui va voler tout à l'heure, je t'invite à venir me regarder, je peux te raccompagner sur le quai, te trouver la meilleure place. Et ce soir on pourrait aller danser.

\- Elle n'en aura pas besoin, elle reste sur le porte-avion, s'interposa Logan.

\- Ils ont dit aucun civil, tout le monde sur le quai. Comment t'as fait ?

\- Faut croire que c'est moi qui ait le plus à offrir, se moqua-t-il.

\- Sérieux comment t'as fait ? J'ai rien pu négocier pour Beverly et son autre copine dont j'ai oublié le nom.

\- Rats me devait une faveur, disons que maintenant on est quitte.

\- Scuba ne t'a pas trop importuné ? s'inquiéta Logan.

\- Ça dépend, hum, peut-on dire que je suis chanceuse si en quelques minutes il m'a promis le nirvana avec sa langue sur une plage de Californie avec l'accès libre à un cabinet d'avocat et au bureau du sheriff ?

\- Déjà vu ?

\- T'as raison, bien trop commun, moi qui voulait de la nouveauté, sourit-elle avec nonchalance. Scuba est-ce un homonyme pour Dick sur ce bateau ?

\- Pas loin, ça signifie Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus _(NDLR : appareil de plongée)_ , expliqua-t-il la guidant à l'extérieur.

Veronica sourcilla attendant la suite.

\- Il a été surpris en charmante compagnie dans un jacuzzi. Euh, la tête de la jeune femme était ... sous l'eau.

\- Oh ! ... J'ai le droit de dire que je ne suis pas surprise. Mais s'il-te-plait, ne me laisse plus jamais avec lui ...

\- Tu me pardonnes, si je te dis que je t'ai trouvé la meilleure place pour observer le spectacle.

\- Break -

* * *

Logan n'avait pas menti, elle était aux premières loges, dans une salle entièrement vitrée en face des catapultes. Avec lui, elle se sentait toujours spéciale, aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception. Même extirpé de son milieu, le jeune homme savait comment profiter de privilèges enfin il savait comment en faire bénéficier les autres. Cinq avions de chasse étaient désormais sur le pont, l'un d'eux était celui de Logan et les pilotes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Les combinaisons avaient remplacé les uniformes et ils portaient casques et lunettes. Malgré la dizaine d'hommes, elle le reconnut. Il prit place dans le cockpit.

Tout autour des bolides, des hommes de couleurs se démenaient dans un balai infernal et savant dont Veronica étaient complètement étrangères. L'anticipation créait une sensation étrange dans son bas ventre, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Des dégagements de fumée se répandaient sur la piste derrière le premier avion déjà en piste.

Rats s'approcha de Veronica :

\- Mouth sera le troisième.

En quelques fractions de seconde l'avion supersonique décolla. Un deuxième s'installa à sa place. Des hommes en vert œuvraient sous l'appareil.

\- Ils mettent le holdback, expliqua Rats.

Le pilote mit les gaz dès que l'officier de lancement eut levé le drapeau. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers la passerelle attendant le feu vert puis fit face à nouveau au pilote et baissa son drapeau donnant l'ordre du catapultage.

\- L'accélération peut atteindre quatre g. Les abdo c'est pas pour parader, sans eux, les poumons des pilotes se videraient et boom.

\- Oh !

\- Ouais !

C'était le tour de Logan. Veronica n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le cockpit, il salua l'homme en jaune qui recommença la même procédure que précédemment. Enfin, le holdback cassa et la catapulte propulsa l'avion à 250 km/h en moins de deux secondes directement au-dessus de l'océan. Et seulement alors, Veronica s'autorisa à respirer ne perdant pas de vue la tâche noire qui diminuait de taille en s'éloignant.

Il n'y avait pas de mots, et peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir laisser Veronica Mars muette. Elle s'accrochait nerveusement au collier de Lilly, le triturant davantage à chaque nouveau passage de l'escadron dans le ciel bleu de New York. Ils proposèrent différentes formations de plus en plus complexes et périlleuses. Le porte-avion qui avait quitté le port, changeait de direction afin de s'aligner avec celle du vent. Les gratte-ciel disparurent alors du champ de vision de Veronica la plongeant définitivement dans un autre univers.

\- Ils ont fini, ils vont apponter maintenant.

Les avions se séparèrent.

\- C'est le moment le plus critique. Ils doivent passer de 240 à 0 km/h en moins de 100 mètres.

Si le but de Rats était de la rassurer, sa mission avait échoué. Veronica décida que l'ignorance était une bonne chose et pour quelqu'un dont le but dans la vie était une constante recherche de la vérité, ça en disait long.

Le premier avion de chasse s'approcha, il ralentit et se posa accrochant l'un des câbles.

\- Tu vois là-bas, c'est le miroir d'appontage. C'est une aide pour le pilote, ça lui permet de vérifier sa trajectoire. La lumière jaune doit se trouver au milieu des vertes. Aujourd'hui, la mer est calme mais en cas de tangage, les choses se compliquent.

\- Et si jamais un pilote rate le câble, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il remet les gaz et repart pour une autre tentative. Mais il y a trois câbles, ça laisse plus de chance. Tu vois celui-là vient d'attraper le 3ème. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mouth est un pro, c'est un hibou.

\- Un hibou ? demanda Veronica.

\- C'est un des rares pilotes qui peut apponter de nuit. Regarde, le voilà.

De nouveau, le souffle coupé, Veronica contrôla le miroir, les yeux rivés sur la lumière jaune.

VVO : au milieu, au milieu, au milieu, ...

C'était trop, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Parfait, il a réussi à accrocher le 2ème brin d'arrêt.

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, soulagée.

\- Un pro ! Je te l'avais dit.

L'engin stoppa et sortit de la piste pour la libérer au plus vite.

Veronica retrouva alors quelques couleurs. Logan s'extirpa de l'appareil, il dit quelques mots à Roundboy puis enleva son casque. Il se tourna vers les fenêtres et agita sa main. Veronica lui répondit, elle ressemblait sûrement à une stupide cheerleader enjouée mais comment se contenir ?

\- Tu peux aller le rejoindre. Tu n'as qu'à suivre les panneaux sortie de secours.

\- Merci Rats, pour tout !

\- De rien, c'était un plaisir.

Veronica partit à l'aventure, trouver la sortie n'était pas chose aisée. Le nez en l'air, elle suivait les panneaux indicateurs. ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier, elle ne parvenait jamais à se perdre dans les rues de la grande pomme, elle pourrait venir à bout d'un porte-avion. Gauche ou droite ? Suivre son instinct, il ne restait plus que ça.

A gauche, toute ! D'un pas décidé, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Un peu trop décidé, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Hep la ! Je survis à un vol d'exhibition pour me faire attaquer par une tornade blonde, dit Logan la rattrapant dans ses bras.

\- C'est ainsi que je planifiais ma revanche.

\- Revanche pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir fait mourir de peur, idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant avec son poing dans le biceps.

\- J'ai réussi ? et sans même essayer ? Deviendrais-tu trouillarde avec l'âge ? répondit-il en attrapant son poing dans sa main.

\- Arrête de plaisanter c'était ... magique mais terrifiant à la fois. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque au moment du décollage et de l'atterrissage, révéla-telle en croisant machinalement ses doigts avec les siens.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais peur des avions.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples avions, des avions de chasse avec des missiles, et tu pourrais arrêter de respirer, 4 g, le tangage et même la nuit ...

\- Hé stop, c'est mon métier, pas de panique, je suis formé pour. Tu sais qu'en ouvrant un livre de droit je ressentirais le même malaise.

\- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, c'est dangereux, vraiment dangereux, tu pourrais ...

\- Peut-être mais parfois je me dis que je prends moins de risque là-haut que de fréquenter les gens de Neptune.

Cette remarque lui valut un autre coup de poing. Partager entre le fait d'en rigoler ou d'en pleurer, Veronica reprit son sérieux et fit face à Logan. Huit ans d'absence ... le danger ... elle prit conscience de l'urgence, l'urgence de partager et de dire les choses importantes, celles, dont elle était certaine, personne ne lui avaient encore jamais dites.

\- Je suis fière de toi ! ... Fière de l'homme que tu es devenu ... Fière des choix que tu aies pu faire ... Fière de ton expertise ... Fière que tu es toujours foi en l'humanité et que tu veuilles la défendre. Fière de

Des bruits de rigolade venant du couloir interrompirent Veronica. Logan la regarda intensément et la traina sans rien dire à travers le couloir opposé. Avec ses longues jambes et sa détermination, elle avait du mal à suivre la cadence.

\- Logan, Logan, ... ralentis ! Mes talons ...

Il s'arrêta.

\- Enlève-les, proposa-t-il spontanément.

Elle commença à retirer ses chaussures, il prit les brides à la volée dans sa main gauche et arrêta son geste sous ses genoux puis la surprenant, il glissa sa main droite sous son dos et elle perdit contact avec le sol. Il continua, tout droit, à travers le vestibule, Veronica dans ses bras. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. S'il était surpris avec ce genre de comportement inapproprié, notamment par des supérieurs, des sanctions seraient envisagées. La rigueur de la Navy ne pouvait rivaliser face à la jeune femme qu'il maintenait précieusement et qui l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Il s'immobilisa pour ouvrir une porte et reposa Veronica au sol à l'abri dans la cabine. Il referma la porte. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes seulement avant de s'attaquer mutuellement. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation, ni rien de tendre, sauvagement leurs bouches se rencontraient. Le temps, ils l'avaient assez gaspillé et c'était un loisir qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Il la plaqua contre la porte embrassant son cou, effleurant le lobe de ses oreilles. La carte de toutes ses zones érogènes revenait, comme le vélo ça ne s'oubliait pas. La tête de Veronica bascula en arrière contre la porte, abandonnée, son corps se collant à celui de son partenaire. Elle voulait désespéramment le toucher, mais la combinaison qu'il portait était une barrière impénétrable. Elle se releva et dans un dernier élan pragmatique, trouva la fermeture ventrale qu'elle n'hésita pas à descendre jusqu'en bas. Elle était enfin libre de glisser ses mains sur son buste et ne se fit pas prier. Elle les passa sous le simple t shirt blanc et caressa le relief de ses muscles abdominaux puis remonta jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Un désir ardent, presque animal s'était emparé d'eux. Il mit les mains sous sa robe et les fit remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle ouvrit plus largement sa combinaison et débarrassa ses bras de l'enveloppe en accompagnant le vêtement jusqu'en bas puis remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules sans jamais perdre contact avec sa peau. Elle finit par attraper son t shirt et le remonta, il se détacha d'elle pour lever les bras et elle se débarrassa de l'encombrant objet en le jetant derrière lui. Il était désormais torse-nu. Il se pressa contre elle, voulant être au plus proche et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Il n'avait plus de doute, le fait de l'entendre dire qu'elle était fière de lui fut le déclencheur. L'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, comme un cadeau, elle lui avait offert. Son portable commença à sonner dans sa poche. Trop occupés, ils l'ignorèrent. Il revint à sa position initiale, les mains sous sa robe, se perdant dans les courbes de son corps. Elle abandonna son torse et son dos pour descendre le long de ses fesses à travers son boxer. Leurs respirations et le vibreur du téléphone étaient les seuls bruits audibles. Elle trouva finalement la force de parler :

\- Il insiste, tu devrais peut-être répondre.

\- Non ! J'ai mieux à faire, coupa-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- On a le droit d'être là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas.

Mais la discussion cessa lorsqu'il descendit son shorty le long de ses jambes. Elle s'en débarrassa avec le pied. Il la regarda dans les yeux en attente de sa confirmation, elle répondit en mettant ses mains autour de son cou et dans un accord tacite, il la souleva sous les cuisses et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son poids était soutenu par la porte.

\- Maintenant, plaida-t-elle.

Il ne la fit pas attendre et leurs corps se réunirent de la plus charnelle des façons, là contre une porte, dans une cabine sur un porte-avion dans la baie de New York. L'extase vint remplacer le désir dans un concert mêlant souffles courts et gémissements.

Logan déposa Veronica sur l'une des couchettes et la rejoignit. Elle se coucha avec sa tête contre son torse. Elle essayait de retrouver un souffle normal et se concentrait sur les battements de cœur du jeune homme.

\- C'est là que tu dors ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en plaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Toutes les visites se terminent comme ça ?

Il rigola en ajoutant :

\- Pas toutes non, c'est un traitement réservé exclusivement à une poignée de privilégiées.

\- Poignée ?

\- Très petite poignée, précisa-t-il, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le vibreur du téléphone se fit entendre à nouveau.

\- Faut que je décroche, cette fois.

Logan se leva.

\- Oui Round ? ... Je me suis perdu ... ça arrive aux meilleurs ...j'arrive ... oui, tout de suite ... non ... on verra ... j'me dépêche oui ...

Logan remit son téléphone dans sa poche, puis se rhabilla en remettant sa combinaison qui pendait sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis attendu au debriefing. J'en ai pour un moment.

Veronica se releva à son tour et chercha ses sous-vêtements.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, hésita-t-il.

\- Mmmm, d'accord, je ne voudrais pas te créer de problèmes, répondit-elle en se rhabillant.

\- Après le debriefing, on doit aller diner sur le port, j'aimerais vraiment que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Imaginons qu'en repartant, un marin me propose une autre visite très privée ... essaya-t-elle de dire en maintenant son sérieux.

Il se plaça en face d'elle.

\- Malheureusement, tu as déjà eu le meilleur des traitements, toute autre proposition serait une pâle comparaison, tu serais ... déçue.

\- Vous êtes présomptueux, sailor !

\- J'attends le résultat de l'enquête de satisfaction, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Et qui fait passer cette enquête ? demanda-t-elle faussement indignée.

\- Tu l'as devant toi, répondit-il avec un autre baiser.

\- Juge et partie ? L'enquête ne risque-t-elle pas d'être biaisée ?

\- J'aime prendre des risques.

\- Tiens donc !

\- Seuls ceux qui prennent le risque d'échouer spectaculairement réussiront brillamment.

\- Beau parleur ! C'est ta citation du jour sur ton portable ?

\- Appelle-moi dans deux heures, et tu constateras par toi-même.

Son portable vibra.

\- Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller, reprit-il.

\- Certain ?

\- Tu serais surprise de l'importance de la ponctualité dans l'armée. Tu veux qu'on m'arrête pour désertion ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes là, dans cette combinaison de vol, avec cette bouche, dit-elle en se rapprochant de sa proie, et que tu fasses preuve de galanterie, finit-elle en l'accrochant solidement par la taille.

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- J'apprécie la censure. Je suis un garçon délicat, ponctua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

\- Un AWOL, pffffffft ! Facile, je t'ai déjà évité la prison dans le passé, je peux recommencer.

\- Deux heures et je suis tout à toi, promis !

\- Break -

* * *

La dizaine d'officiers était tranquillement installé en terrasse, savourant la terre une dernière fois. Un climat de fête reignait dans le port. Une fanfare animait les lieux et des marins dansaient dans la rue. Logan discutait avec ses collègues, sa main ne quittait pas la taille de Veronica qui était assise à ses côtés la tête sur son épaule.

La musique s'adoucit et prit la tournure d'un slow.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chuchota Logan dans l'oreille de Veronica.

Elle se contenta de sourire et lui présenta sa main. Il se leva la saisit, levant la blonde de sa chaise. Ils prirent place sur la place parmi les autres couples d'un soir. Ils évoluaient en symbiose sur la mélodie.

\- Vous avez vraiment un couvre-feu à minuit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Mmm, mmm. C'est pour éviter les débordements et s'assurer que tout le monde soit opérationnel demain matin pour reprendre la mer.

\- Pas moyen de contourner cette règle ?

\- Je ne vais pas pousser ma chance, j'ai réussi à braver suffisamment d'interdits aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu reviens quand exactement ?

\- Dans deux mois, fin mai.

\- Deux mois ... c'est long ...

\- Nan, 61 jours. Ecoute Veronica, que représentent 61 jours pour nous ?

\- Hum ... le temps de gestation chez le chien ?

Logan la regarda l'air troublé.

\- Si tu le dis. ... Quels sont tes plans pour l'été prochain ?

\- Rien n'est encore décidé mais il se peut que j'aille passer du temps à Neptune, mon père pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main à MI.

\- Vraiment ! Quelle coincidence, Dick se sent seul à cette période de l'année et j'ai prévu d'y passer beaucoup ... beaucoup de temps. J'me demande comment je vais occuper mes journées ?

\- J'ai quelques idées ...

\- Je me réjouis d'avance de les entendre.

\- Céline aimerait que j'aille la rejoindre en France, elle veut me convaincre que le littoral de la côte ouest français n'a rien à envier à celui des Etats-Unis.

\- Je n'ai jamais visité Paris.

\- Jamais ? s'étonna Veronica qui savait que Logan avait fait de multiples voyages en Europe avec ses parents.

\- Non. Londres, Madrid, Lisbonne, l'Italie mais la France, jamais.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais invité ?

\- A moi de trouver le moyen de te convaincre, avança-t-il suggestivement.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, sans jamais le toucher, ne carressant sa peau qu'avec son souffle.

\- Break -

* * *

Alf s'approcha de la table des officiers et s'assit lourdement à la place qu'occupait précédemment Logan à côté de Roundboy. Il était en sueur.

\- Les New-Yorkaises m'ont épuisé, s'exclama-t-il en contemplant le ciel.

Les cumulonimbus commençaient à obstruer le ciel de la métropole.

\- On dirait qu'il va y avoir de l'orage, reprit-il.

\- Pas étonnant avec cette lourdeur.

\- Mouth, n'a pas perdu de temps ! jalousa-t-il en pointant la piste de danse.

Roundboy suivit son index. Il sourit.

\- Non, je crois qu'il l'a suffisamment pris.

\- break -

* * *

A l'abri sous un kiosque, des gouttes continuaient de tomber de la chevelure de Veronica. Elle observait les éclairs qui illuminaient New York et ses grattes-ciel. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de vouloir rentrer à pied et traverser Central Park ? Les mains sur la barrière en pierre et le regard au-dessus de la ville, elle frissonnait, trempée jusqu'aux os.

VVO : Trois heures de pur bonheur et la vie reprend son cours. Et maintenant quoi ? Je me suis convaincue que gagner c'était partir, mais on n'abandonne pas le ring en criant victoire. J'étais si sûre qu'en partant, en le quittant ce serait la bonne solution. Sois honnête Veronica, c'est la première fois en huit ans que tu te sens aussi complète et heureuse là au milieu de Central Park, tes escarpins immaculés de boue. Et si j'acceptais finalement que ma place était auprès de lui. Où et comment ? Je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Je suis à New York, il est au milieu de l'océan, mais est-ce important ? Le principal c'est d'avoir un potentiel futur, une page où l'on puisse tenter d'écrire la suite de cette histoire à deux. Ce ne sera certainement pas facile, j'imagine déjà les nombreux rebondissements, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Un coup de tonnerre fracassant résonna entre les immeubles et fit sursauter Veronica. Un coup de tonnerre, cela rappela ironiquement à Veronica le titre de cette nouvelle de Ray Bradbury où grâce à un voyage dans le temps il illustra la théorie de l'effet papillon. Si le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil pouvait provoquer une tornade au Texas, un cafard sur un stade à New York l'avait conduite sur un porte-avion avec de l'espoir plein la tête et la promesse d'un meilleur lendemain. Et merci qui ?

\- Merci Lilly ! s'écria-t-elle reprenant sa course dans les allées inondées du parc.

\- La FIN -

 _NDLR :_

 _Si j'étais un mot de la fin, en fait trois me viendraient à l'esprit : this is it !_

 _Si j'étais un sentiment, je serais le vide et la satisfaction, c'est contradictoire, je sais, mais c'est ainsi._

 _Si j'étais un chiffre, je dirais un an d'écriture et je rajouterais environ 140 000 mots._

 _Si j'étais reconnaissante, je penserais immédiatement à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de terminer ces 33 chapitres et surtout qui ont laissé des messages d'encouragements bienveillants. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est motivant lorsque vous vous trouvez devant un blocage ou tout simplement face au découragement._

 _Si j'étais une dédicace spéciale, sans réfléchir elle irait pour Lætitia._

 _Si j'étais de la documentation, je serais un épsiode de "c'est pas sorcier" à bord du porte-avion le Charles de Gaulle, et non ne rigolez pas c'est vrai !_

 _Si j'étais une idole, Rob Thomas bien sûr et les merveilleux personnages qu'il a créés._

 _Si c'était Noël, bah c'est le cas non ? Alors sous mon sapin j'attendrais un petit commentaire de la part de tous les lecteurs ... j'ai le droit de rêver non ?_

 _Si j'étais un accessoire, je serais un rideau qui tombe ..._

 _De très joyeuses fêtes à tous ... FB_


End file.
